


Ai wo ataeru kemono tachi. Tomo 1 (Traducción finalizada)

by Jewel25



Category: Original Work
Genre: Español | Spanish, Japanese, M/M, Mpreg, Novel, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 125
Words: 98,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewel25/pseuds/Jewel25
Summary: Un médico japonés de 40 años, se encuentra perdido en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo. Este es el lugar dominado por los llamados "Hombres bestia".Más importante aún, él no sabe por qué su cuerpo se convirtió en el de un niño pequeño ni como es que ahora es vendido como un mero "Esclavo sexual."
Comments: 19
Kudos: 281





	1. Aclaración

Esta es una traducción, del japonés al español, de la obra escrita por Chabashira Ichigo.


	2. A otro mundo

Cuando me di cuenta, _ya no era un mundo que conociera._

Después de terminar el servicio de guardia en el hospital de siempre, me había dirigido a casa lo antes posible para descansar mi cuerpo cansado. Inmediatamente después de cerrar los ojos, sentí la sensación de ser expulsado. _De ser arrebatado de mi cuerpo y sacudido por una fuerza extraordinaria._ Finalmente, cuando el campo de visión regresó, no fue una imagen familiar la que se extendió frente a mí, sino la visión de un extraño bosque lleno de árboles.

_El incidente no fue lo único que estaba sucediendo en mi cuerpo._

Primero que nada, mi cuerpo era más ligero.  
El dolor de espalda ya no estaba allí, lo tengo porque a menudo me mantengo en cierta postura durante una cirugía larga. Mi altura originalmente no era tan alta, pero mis ojos ahora enfocaban de un modo extrañamente bajo. Mis manos eran pequeñas y mis piernas eran diminutas también. Los zapatos que llevaba puestos estaban por todas partes, y mi camisa, mi chaqueta y los pantalones que utilizaba eran tan grandes como para traerlos puestos. La bata que llevaba se había caído a mis pies.

No entendí lo ocurrido y me quedé atónito por un tiempo largo, pero logré recuperar la cordura y caminar por el bosque hasta un lugar similar a un lago. Mi garganta tiene sed y mi boca se precipita al agua para beberla de inmediato... Aunque pensé que tal vez estaría un poco turbia, el agua en el lago es más clara de lo que esperaba y no puedo controlar el impulso desesperado de mi ser.   
No puedo olvidar el impacto cuando llegué a la orilla, incliné mi cuerpo, y antes de beber, _me miré..._

No era mi cara la que se reflejaba en la superficie del agua.

Incluso aunque tenía 40 años, la enfermera bromeaba y parecía celosa de que mi aspecto fuera como el de un residente. Los médicos y los jefes de piso se reían de mí y me decían **"Danos el secreto."**   
Sin embargo, la cara que aparece frente a mí en este momento es la de un adolescente. Puede bien confundirse con la de un niño. No importa lo joven que sea, nunca me ví de esa manera. No recordaba las características que tenía cuando era niño, _pero no me sentía yo._ Era un fenómeno aterrador, una anomalía del universo. Siento por primera vez que no tengo control de mi, que soy un inútil. _Que estoy perdido._

No recuerdo mucho después de eso.

En medio de mi caminata sin sentido por el bosque, **conocí a los tipos malos del cuento** y ellos me mostraron sus cuchillos. Cuando me sorprendí por sus acciones y de repente traté de escapar, me agarraron por detrás y me golpearon en la cabeza. La próxima vez que me di cuenta, ya estaba en algo así como un carruaje tirado por caballos...

Al llegar a lo que parecía ser una ciudad, me sacaron del carruaje y me pusieron en lo alto de una tarima. Hubo una persona que estaba arrodillada a mis pies y otra que me sujetaba por la espalda... _Pero esos hombres no eran japoneses._ Uno tenía orejas de bestia en la cabeza y otro tenía escamas en la piel.

_Eso es lo que puedo recordar._

Después de un tiempo, lo que finalmente entendí fue que fuí atrapado por un banda delictiva y vendido como **"Esclavo"** en otro mundo que no era la tierra, ni Japón. Afortunadamente podía entender el idioma y hablarlo un poco, así que dialogué desesperadamente con uno de ellos, que parecía ser un esclavo como yo... Pero se rió, y me golpeó en la nariz hasta quebrarla.  
Fue un evento muy impactante para mí, que vivía en un país pacífico llamado Japón. Alejado de la violencia.

Al cabo de unos días salí de mi celda, pero fuí obligado a utilizar un collar de hierro terriblemente pesado en el cuello. Cuando un hombre me golpeó, el collar se calentó por un momento, **violenta y dolorosamente**. Al meterme de nuevo en un carruaje, descubrí que me llevaban a una nueva mansión. _Más grande y lujosa que la anterior_. Allí me lavaron con agua y me envolvieron en algo parecido a un paño grande con aceite. Instantes más tarde, me condujeron ante los hombres de una habitación pequeña y sin luz...

De los tres hombres presentes, el mayor, que tiene las orejas de un gato sobre la cabeza y un elegante traje de satín, comienza a hablar con otros cuando me agarra del brazo y me tira justo en frente.

Lo que encontré en esta historia es que soy una raza humana pura. _Una raza que es rara en este mundo._ Los hombres delgados de ojos y pelo negro son preciosos. Una maravilla.  
Y, aparentemente, las bestias me miraban con intenciones meramente sexuales.  
Para ser sincero, siempre he sido consciente de mi homosexualidad... **Pero eso no significa que acepte esto.** Me sentí en peligro e intenté escapar del lugar, pero los hombres me agarraron de inmediato y me arrastraron a una enorme cama en medio de la habitación. Como resultado, fui violado en el lugar por los tres hombres. Por primera vez, las lágrimas expresaron el intenso dolor que sentí cuando un objeto extraño fue atornillado en mi ano y las erecciones de los hombres se elevaron dentro y fuera de mi boca hasta que estuve inconsciente.

Por supuesto, aunque resistí con demasiada fuerza, fuí golpeado por todos ellos. Pateado una y otra vez. Luego, algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica salió del collar que utilizaba desde antes de venir aquí. Gradualmente, perdí la capacidad de aguantar. **Ya no luché.**

Mi cuerpo después de este asalto, fue terrible.

No podía ver mi ano directamente, pero debía haberse rasgado porque el sangrado era severo. El cuerpo que había sido violado estaba lleno de fluidos, heridas, e incluso era difícil moverme por mi cuenta. Después de eso, el hombre que parecía ser el sirviente de la casa, me cargó muy fácilmente y me confinó en un lugar parecido a una prisión pequeña y escondida dentro de la casa.  
 _Creo que estuve llorando por unos días,_ llorando por mí, por el arrepentimiento y el dolor de que mi primera experiencia masculina hubiera sido en una violación.

La comida era pan duro y un poco de sopa, me la daban dos veces al día. No había ningún problema en que fuera tan poco porque en realidad no tenía mucho apetito.

A partir de entonces, cada pocos días, me llevaban frente a varios hombres para que pudieran hacerme siempre lo mismo. Los sujetos que venían a verme no eran humanos como yo, sino... Las llamadas **_"Bestias"_** como perros, personas con orejas, colas de gato o pieles de lobo. Hasta donde escuché, parecía que la actividad sexual con humanos como yo era bastante agradable.  
En comparación con las bestias, los humanos tienen una mayor cantidad de poder mágico en sus cuerpos (Fue también la primera vez que aprendí que el concepto de magia se ocupaba mucho en este mundo) y los poderes emitidos proporcionaban entonces un tremendo placer a las bestias cada vez que conectaban sus cuerpos...

Lo sorprendente fue el hecho de que no había mujeres en este mundo.

Era solo una especulación, porque mi vida se basaba en un confinamiento sin fin en el que no recibía la información necesaria... _Pero no era tonto._ Podía escuchar, podía ver, podía intuir y analizar. Eran todos hombres. Me preguntaba frecuentemente cómo un hombre solo podría tener un hijo ¿Cómo es que se reproducían? pero no había forma de saber la respuesta.

Desde entonces, la misma forma de vida ha seguido siendo igual durante un buen tiempo... Creo que esta repetición continuó durante varios meses en realidad. Después de dormir, me levantaba, comía y era follado. Dormía y me levantaba, comía y era follado... La familiaridad era terrible y era doloroso ser violado por tantos hombres. _Pero fui capaz de resistir de forma natural._

Un día, de repente, me llevaron de una mansión a otra. Aparentemente, el maestro anterior pareció cansarse de mi cuerpo y el maestro de este edificio extraño parecía haberme comprado como un acto de buena fé.   
La vida allí no era muy diferente de la mansión anterior, la única diferencia importante era que a este maestro le gustaba ser mimado por un niño pequeño durante el sexo. _Yo, claramente_. Sin embargo, tenía 40 años y no podía deshacerme de las manías y modismos que ya había adoptado con el transcurso del tiempo. Parecía que no le gustaba el yo que seguía hablando como un doctor.

Cambié mi forma de ser y me hizo hablar lo más infantil posible. Todos en la casa me pedían que fuera amable con mi esposo _. "_ _Tratalo_ _bien."_ Me tomó un tiempo, pero me las arreglé para adaptarme. **Como siempre.**  
A partir de ese momento, aunque tenía 40 años cuando estaba en Japón... La experiencia que había acumulado hasta entonces comenzó a desvanecerse y comencé a tener la ilusión de que me había convertido en un niño de verdad. Finalmente, la vida como esclavo sexual no duró tanto tiempo y fue algo aburrida por las semanas y meses que le siguieron. Vendido y comprado de nuevo, y cuando se aburrían de mí, me vendían y compraba alguien más.

Afortunadamente, el propietario que me compró esta vez parece tener un buen gusto por los niños. La experiencia que cultivé en la segunda mansión fue útil y me sirvió para arreglarmelas por un momento, pero siempre sentí que no era yo. _No podía ser yo cuando me estaba rebajando de esta manera..._

¿Tal estilo de vida duró aproximadamente 2 años? No puedo decirlo con claridad porque, después de eso, de repente fui arrojado a un nuevo infierno.

Fui vendido a una _"Cafetería."_

Nunca dije que había disfrutado mi vida como esclavo, por supuesto que no era feliz... Pero vivir en _Kashiwakan_ , era un infierno. Nunca se me permitía descansar y me tomaban todos los días de la manera en la que quisieran. Aunque el cliente parezca una persona normal, en realidad disfrutan lastimando mi cuerpo o violandome hasta que mi mente se vuelve un manual de herramientas obscenas... Eventualmente, cuando estaban dentro de mí, se convertían en bestias. Bestias enormes que se excitaban destrozando cada parte de mi cuerpo...

No sé cuántas veces quise morir... Pero incluso si deseaba hacerlo, no podría lograrlo nunca: Esto se debe a que el collar hecho de hierro que se adjuntó anteriormente a mi cuerpo, parece ser una herramienta mágica que ha sido maldecida de varias maneras para limitar severamente las acciones de un esclavo. Además de la maldición del collar, me pusieron un hechizo para la prohibición del habla, una maldición para la prohibición del suicidio y una maldición que me impedía escapar. También hay una maldición que permanece en mí, como una marca similar a un tatuaje... Algo que dice **"Vean hacía mi." "Soy una puta."** La prohibición del suicidio no permite que el esclavo muera por sí mismo. La prohibición del habla hace que no reveles los secretos que conoces en la cama y que no escupas palabras de rechazo al cliente. Por lo tanto, no podía elegir suicidarme, y no había otra manera que pasar mi vida estando en el infierno, _simplemente matando mi corazón._


	3. A otro mundo

Si cometes un error en _Kashiwakan_ , no importa lo que hagas, vas a ser sancionado sin piedad. Era conocido que te torturaban con un látigo, te golpeaban como un saco de arena, te ataban como un pollo y no se te permitía dormir durante días.

Tal vida duró uno o dos años, hasta que finalmente me rompí el cuerpo.

Mi desnutrición y mi piel maltratada a diario parecían haberme quitado toda mi fuerza física, y mi fiebre continuó y continuó tanto que ya no pude moverme más. El tratamiento de los esclavos que se han vuelto así, es claro. Se venden a comerciantes de esclavos, o solamente se eliminan. Por supuesto, los esclavistas generalmente no tomarían esclavos sin valor comercial... **Pero tuve "** _ **Suerte**_ **."**

La razón por la que me compraron fue porque era de una raza muy rara llamada raza humana, y se decidió que me utilizarían para procesar los deseos sexuales de los empleados con fetiches todavía más retorcidos.

Yo había rezado por morir. Rogado y suplicado tantas veces que seguramente Dios se cansó de mí y decidió ignorarme todavía más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Me vi obligado a tratar con casi 10 personas por noche y, en un momento, mi espalda y mi abdomen fueron golpeados con un látigo de púas. Mi piel se llenó de hinchazón, se desgarró y la sangre de mi interior se derramó contra la tierra como si fueran gusanos. En otro momento, fui violado mientras me golpeaban hasta que mi rostro se desfiguró. En otro, mi pierna izquierda y mi mano derecha fueron dobladas de un modo escandaloso hasta que tronó. _Estas acciones se realizaron con una frecuencia razonable, sin esperar a que sanaran._

 **Ya estaba en mi límite.** Todos lo de el lugar incluso hablaban sobre matarme porque ya no era bueno. No los complacía si lloraba, me quejaba y comenzaba a sangrar...

 _Y ahora estoy aquí,_ andrajoso y en la ciudad de los esclavos.  
Mi cara está hinchada y mis ojos apenas son visibles. Mi condición física es terrible y no parece que vaya a mejorar con el tiempo. Hace unos días, un hombre grande me violó en forma de bestia así que mi trasero se rompió y no puedo mover adecuadamente mi cuerpo. No creo que haya ninguna afición por comprarme así, pero no importa si eso pasa o no... Es el mismo infierno, y va a terminar por devorarme.

Si este sufrimiento continúa, mi deseo actual solamente incrementará. Quiero morir y quiero hacerlo pronto.

Los comerciantes llaman a los clientes y les explican los puntos de venta que existen por aquí y por allá. Pero nunca nadie mencionó algo sobre mí. Ya estoy levantando la cara y cuando intento limpiar mis lágrimas... Una sombra enorme me cubre por completo. Parece una persona muy alta cuando levanto la vista y enfoco en él mis ojos ya invisibles. Cuando miré la parte que parecía ser una cara, pensé por un momento que esta persona me estaba ofreciendo una sonrisa...

El hombre y el esclavista están hablando de algo y en el momento siguiente, le dijo: **"Compraré a este niño.** _ **¿Cuánto cuesta?**_ **"**


	4. Vendido

_Dudaba de mis oídos._

Mi cara está hinchada y no sé como puede verse. Estoy herido en todas partes y lo que digo se escucha muy débil incluso para mí. No creo tener el valor ni la fuerza de un esclavo sexual.

La persona que dijo que me compraría parece haber entrado en negociaciones y está discutiendo con el vendedor. Después de un tiempo, la charla pareció haberse resuelto así que me sacaron de la jaula y me llevaron frente a él.

**"Entonces es un trato. Sin embargo, no creo que este esclavo dure mucho para usted. ¿No quiere mejor llevarse a otro? ¿Está realmente bien con él?"**

Mi fuerza física ha llegado al límite, mis piernas están rotas así que no puedo pararme derecho o tan siquiera sentarme correctamente frente a mi nuevo esposo. _No, no soy lo suficientemente bueno._ Aunque lo fuera, me niego a pasar por todo esto otra vez...

Entonces el maestro levantó en silencio mi cuerpo con una mano y me sostuvo en mi lugar sin decir nada. Me sorprendió que pudiera hacerlo tan fácilmente, pero traté de parecer razonable y educado mientras lograba decir: **"No puedo caminar mucho con esta lesión. Pero soy bueno. Soy bueno y puedo trabajar bien."**

Por otro lado, continúa sosteniendome firmemente como si me dijera en voz baja que puedo dañar su estado de ánimo al venirme de nuevo abajo... Entonces, a pesar de que estaba siendo retenido todavía, el cuerpo que había sido debilitado pareció perder el conocimiento de sus acciones varias veces durante un buen tiempo. **Pero todavía logré resistir.**  
Como continúe caminando por mi cuenta por unos minutos más, mi nuevo esposo me abrazó, me ayudó a subir los escalones y, casi a propósito, hizo un enorme ruido al abrir la puerta de la entrada.

Así eran las cosas, el maestro entró por la puerta principal, me cargó nuevamente y, de inmediato, se escuchó una fuerte voz desde atrás gritando: **"Oh, ¿Gale? Bienvenido de nuevo... ¿Qué es lo que llevas allí?"**

**"Lo compré".**

**"Bueno... Espera ¿Lo compraste? ¿Es un esclavo? ¿Has comprado un esclavo...?"**

**"Sí".**

**"¿Por qué? Bueno, supongo que te preguntaré más tarde."**

El maestro me bajó suavemente al suelo cuando comenzó a hablar con ese otro hombre. Originalmente he sido entrenado para saludar al inicio de mi servicio, pero no puedo hablar ni soportar el dolor en mi cuerpo. Solo puedo temblar en una humillante posición de postración con las rodillas pegadas a mi pecho.  
Después, llegué el límite de la fuerza física y fui consciente de lo aterrador que es el mundo oscuro cuando se me cerraron los ojos...


	5. Vendido

Cuando dejé al niño esclavo sobre el suelo, de repente comenzó a temblar. Arrodillándose en su lugar y frotando incansablemente su cabeza contra los adoquines. En el momento en que pensé que sostenerlo una vez más era una buena idea, perdió la fuerza y se vino abajo con una velocidad casi alarmante. Aunque me apresuré y lo sostuve con ambas manos, pude percatarme de que parecía estar respirando de un modo muy agitado. Tenía fiebre, sudaba y su piel estaba muy mal.

**"Hey, ¿Está bien?"**

**"Oh, está respirando todavía... Pero hace mucho calor y debe estar exhausto. Hay que permitir que descanse primero..."**

**"Sí, entonces por favor explícame esto. Es sorprendente que de repente** **pensaras** **en comprar un esclavo".**

**"Lo sé. Pero es un niño..."**

**"Por ahora, quítale esos horribles trapos y luego** **báñalo** **... No, no debes bañarlo cuando no tiene la suficiente fuerza física. Es un error, no me hagas caso... Deberías hablar con Mintz y pedir su ayuda."**

Acuesto al niño en un sofá cercano y me dirijo al baño a buscar agua caliente y toallas limpias para limpiarle adecuadamente todo el cuerpo. Sosteniendo las cosas necesarias en ambas manos para volver de inmediato con él, noté que Doug había comenzado a desnudarlo. Tenía la mano contra su frente, los dedos presionando duramente el hueco entre sus cejas.

Me apresuré a ver qué pasaba y miré al niño...

_Esa era una escena miserable._

Su cuerpo era casi solo hueso y piel. En la parte posterior de la espalda, se extiende una herida enorme que habría sido provocada por un látigo ancho causando que sus músculos se hincharan y finalmente se rompieran Revisando de arriba para abajo, puedo ver que todavía sangraba. Las heridas y los moretones se extendieron hasta su vientre y su espalda hasta volverlo de un color púrpura.

**"¿Qué demonios es esto?"**

**"Cuando los esclavistas regañan a un niño, golpean su cuerpo con un látigo hasta que los dejan así. Incluso peor..."**

**"Oh..."**

**"Dado que este es el único país donde permanece la esclavitud, está bien destruirlos o ejercer presión sobre ellos como si no** **valieran** **nada..."**   
**"¡Maldición!"**

Doug patea el piso.

A Doug le agradan los niños independientemente de su apariencia. Solo estoy enojado con la vista frente a mí, pero Doug parece a punto de una ebullición intestinal.

**"Pensé que era extraño cuando lo ví por primera vez. Porque su pie izquierdo y su mano derecha estaban rotos, y sus ojos estaban completamente hinchados ..."**

Doug sostiene su cabeza y revisa atentamente su rostro, que se ha puesto de un color rojo brillante. Recé para que mis presentimientos no fueran reales pero cuando bajó y abrió sus piernas... Descubrimos que tenía coágulos de sangre seca extendidos cruelmente en la piel de sus muslos.

**"Parece un esclavo sexual..."**

**"Yo no..."**

Doug lo mira, lo levanta y obstruye mis palabras.

**"¡No es divertido! ¡No es una cosa humana! ¡Es una verdadera atrocidad!"**

**"Primero, deberíamos limpiar su cuerpo."**

**"Así es. Si Mintz viene ¿Crees que pueda tratar con las heridas que parecen más escandalosas?"**

Doug y yo usamos agua caliente y una toalla para limpiar la suciedad y la sangre de las heridas del niño. La toalla pronto se volvió negra y el agua caliente que habíamos vertido en pequeñas tinas, se cambió una y otra vez.  
Doug sostiene al niño con un brazo, lo acomoda y lo enjuaga para que su cabello no esté tan cargado. Luego, cuando lo lava lentamente con más agua caliente, las manchas se eliminan casi de inmediato.

No lo sabía porque estaba sucio, pero el cabello del chico era completamente negro azabache.

**"Su cabello es muy negro..."**

**"Así es. No pude verlo bien, pero te aseguro que sus ojos también eran negros".**

**"¡Es de pelo negro y ojos negros! ¿Y esta es una raza humana? ¿Una raza humana de verdad?"**

En general, se dice que cuanto mayor es la calidad de la magia en una persona, más profundo es el color de los ojos y el color del cabello. Solo he escuchado historias sobre la existencia de la raza humana de cabello negro y ojos negros, pero realmente existe. _Existe y está allí frente a mi._  
Después de limpiar todo su cuerpo, apliqué unos hechizos desinfectantes e intenté cerrar lo mejor posible las heridas que supuraban. Aunque la curación mejorará en cierta medida su estado físico, está técnica de curación también consume la fuerza vital del sujeto en cuestión.

Seguramente Mintz no aplicaría una técnica de curación tan fuerte para un niño, pero es lo que yo puedo ofrecer.

**"Lo** **limpiaré** **con agua caliente. Después lo llevaremos a la cama".**

**"Puedo hacerlo yo... Quiero decir ¿Ya lo viste? ¡Es demasiado ligero! Incluso si no miras de cerca, puedes darte cuenta de que solo es hueso y piel. Necesitamos hacer que tenga más carne."**

Doug sostuvo al niño con destreza con su mano derecha y lo mantuvo pegado a su costado mientras el niño comenzaba a sollozar. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ví a mi amigo de esa manera, pero siento que este solo es el inicio de un buen cambió para él. **Para los dos.**


	6. Vendido

Cuando llevé el agua sucia al baño, aproveché para limpiar lo que había tirado desde el sillón hasta la entrada de la habitación.

 **"¡Buenas tardes!"** Esa era una voz bastante alegre.

_Mintz parece haber regresado._

Cuando terminé de arreglar, corrí hacia la entrada y me guié con su voz hasta llegar a la sala.

**"No había una necesidad urgente por tenerme allí, así que regresé antes."**   
**"¿... Todo está bien?"**

Doug, que ahora estaba tendido en el sofá, parecía muy ansioso cuando le dio la vuelta a la manta que tenía sobre los brazos. El niño yacía justo allí, apenas existiendo. _Mintz abre los ojos cuando lo ve._

**"¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿Es su pasatiempo maltratar niños? Bueno... A 100 pasos de distancia, no parece un crimen. Pero es muy malo. ¿Saben? Desde la primera vez que los vi imaginé que tenían un pasatiempo así de atroz... Ahora entiendo por qué no duran mucho con sus relaciones..."**

La cara de Doug se pone roja y parece lamentar no poder darse el lujo de darle una bofetada. Su mandíbula se mueve bruscamente y su figura se vuelve completamente inestable.

**"¡No es una puta broma! ¡Un niño no es un pasatiempo humorístico! ¡Gale compró a este chico en una ciudad de esclavos! Tan pronto como lo llevó a casa, perdió la cabeza y empezó a tener fiebre. Tiene una tez mala, y si le quitas la ropa, es así ¡Se ve de esta manera! ¡Así que ayúdanos!"**

**"Bueno, Gale compra esclavos. Entonces el pasatiempo extraño es todo de Gale..."**

**"Es suficiente... Primero mira sus heridas, tiene una contusión en la cara, le faltan pestañas. Tiene heridas en toda la parte superior del cuerpo hechas con un látigo. Su pierna izquierda está rota y su mano derecha está terriblemente distorsionada. Lo bañamos, y notamos que tiene una** **laceración** **alrededor del ano"**

Cuando escuchó eso, Mintz comenzó a mirar el área afectada poco a poco mientras deformaba su rostro y se acercaba cada vez más al niño

 **"Era un esclavo sexual..."** Después de observar todo el cuerpo del niño, Mintz comienza a hablar con una cara bastante preocupada. **"Hay muchas laceraciones profundas, pero no hay heridas mortales. Estaría bien si las fracturas fueran reparadas y tratadas. Sin embargo, la fiebre y la debilidad son muy notables... No puedo curarlo estando así".**

Con esa última oración, Mintz suspira profundamente.

**"Sabes, la curación usa mucha de tu propia fuerza física y vitalidad para reparar las heridas. Si le das una técnica de curación muy fuerte, puede morir...** **Curaré** **solo las heridas que parecen sangrar, pero es mejor esperar a que el resto de su cuerpo se recupere. Atender su nutrición mientras descansa. Creo que esa es la única opción que tenemos''.**

Mintz cierra los ojos, extiende su mano para envolver la cara del niño con ella y comienza a verter de su poder, con la mejor expresión de seriedad que podía poner. La luz vertida de Mintz al niño lo envolvió completamente por unos cuantos minutos y después, se evaporó frente a nosotros con mucha lentitud.  
Al mirar el cuerpo del niño, se puede apreciar perfectamente que la herida que derramaba todavía sangre, se había cerrado hasta dejar una leve marca.

La cara, que estaba hinchada, ahora lucía suave porque había logrado que su apariencia original fuera restaurada.

**"Es lindo ..."**

**"Definitivamente es lindo ..."**

Yo no lo dije, pero sinceramente también pensé que lucía muy lindo. Era la apariencia perfecta para inspirar y encantar a cualquier.

**"Sería mucho más lindo si abriera los ojos..."**

Mintz termina la curación del niño, aplica el medicamento a la herida y envuelve un vendaje para afianzar el tratamiento. Termina por darnos instrucciones detalladas, porque es un tipo realmente talentoso en lo que hace...

**"Ahora, este es un medicamento que deben colocar directamente en la herida.** **Aplíquenlo** **dos veces al día y luego** **cubranlo** **con una venda. La fractura se reparará con una férula especial ¿Pueden tener cuidado de no moverlo demasiado mientras tanto?"**

Mintz saca una pequeña botella de su maletín y lo mira, tratando de tomar fuerzas para continuar con su explicación. _Parecía querer decir algo difícil de pronunciar..._

**"¿Pasa algo?"**

**"No realmente. Después de eso, apliquen este barniz en su ano... Si recupera la consciencia podría ser un poco difícil así que no lo apliquen por la fuerza. Es terrible e incómodo así que está bien si se lo dan dos veces al día. Pero, por favor, con mucho cuidado''.**

Doug pone su mano derecha sobre mi hombro como para decirme en silencio _**"Podemos hacerlo ¿Cierto?"**_ mientras coloca una manta sobre el niño y limpia el conjunto de herramientas, tratamientos, medicamentos, gasas, desinfectantes y finalmente, acomoda los vendajes recibidos de Mintz.

**"Ahora, Gale. ¿Puedes contarme más sobre la situación?"**

Sonrío... Sin embargo, mis ojos no se ríen en absoluto. La mano que se vuelve a colocar sobre mi hombro está llena de poder y siento que incluso sus articulaciones están haciendo ruidos raros.

**Ouch.**

Intento apartarme, porque realmente duele si me agarra con todo su poder...

**"Yo también quiero escuchar más detalles."**

**"Entiendo. Hablaré ¿Puedes dejar de sostenerme así?"**


	7. Esclavo de ojos negros

**"Fui a una tienda en el Este para comprar comida y productos de limpieza."**

Mintz, Doug y yo nos reunimos para hablar sobre cómo fue que compré a un niño esclavo, mientras tomábamos el té en la sala de estar.

**"Oh, tal vez... ¿Deberíamos hacerle una sopa? Es mejor** **nutrirlo** **naturalmente que haciéndolo ocupando la magia".**

**"De acuerdo..."**

Mintz comienza a esforzarse para hacer sopa, pero voltea el rostro de tanto en tanto para seguir el hilo de mi narración .

**"Compré algo de fruta... Pero descubrí que me faltaban algunas cosas, así que regresé. Corté por el sur."**

En comparación con el distrito Este, donde hay tiendas que venden comida y artículos diversos, el distrito sur es menos seguro. Hay varios pasillos peligrosos, bares y tiendas de esclavos. Aunque generalmente es un área en la que no me detengo, hay tiendas en el área sur que manejan herramientas mágicas que deseaba reponer. No iba a encontrarlos en ningún otro sitio.

**"¿Fuiste a una tienda en** **Maldo** **?"**

**"Sí, y había una zona de esclavos en el medio de la plaza".**

**"Recientemente la seguridad del área está empeorando. Escuché que querían deshacerse rápidamente de los esclavos más vulnerables".**

_No quería ver una zona esclava._  
Siento mucha pena por los esclavos vendidos, pero por más que lo quiera no puedo salvarlos a todos. Por lo general, no me detengo en esos lugares y paso muy rápido. Casi corriendo.

_Todavía no sé por qué estaba tan interesado en él._

Sé que los esclavos en situaciones miserables no van a curarse solamente con mis buenos deseos y que decir **Quiero salvarlos** es solo una hipocresía.  
Pero en esta ocasión, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

**"Cuando lo vi, inmediatamente después vino un esclavista y me abordó... Así que me lo vendió a un precio de verdad muy bajo. No pude decir que no."**

**"Lo siento".**

**"Cuando miró hacia arriba y yo miré sus ojos... Me di cuenta de que tenía la mirada de alguien que ya había renunciado a todo. No sentí ninguna vitalidad, ningún deseo..."**

**"Lo entiendo, debió de ser terrible".**

**"No podía apartar mis ojos de él. No sé por qué. Siento... Siento que tengo que protegerlo."**

Era verdad. Cada palabra.

No sabía por qué, pero por su culpa no podía mirar hacia ningún otro lado. Sentí que mi instinto me gritaba que lo protegiera y también me gritaba que era mío.

**"Y lo compraste..."**

**"Oh, sé que suena algo hipocrita. La bestia que salva a un humano para brindarle salvación. Pero incluso si es un insulto para él o para ustedes, no podía soportar dejarlo allí".**

**"¡Pero si fue maravilloso lo que hiciste! Porque incluso si fue un acto de compra impulsivo, siento que solo Gale podría haberlo salvado".**

**"Siempre odiaste las ventas de esclavos más que otros. Probablemente tienes mucho en qué pensar ahora pero ya no tienes que preocuparte por la visión de esos ojos dolorosos. ¿No es por lo que lo hiciste en primer lugar?"**

**"Así es. Puedes liberarlo del estado de esclavo. ¡Ya lo hiciste! Lo lograste simplemente siendo como eres."**

Sus palabras fueron una salvación para mí.

Todos los que venden esclavos, quienes los compran y quienes los usan, _son parte del mismo problema._ Odio a todos ellos... Pero ahora lo he comprado como esclavo. Utilicé dinero, me lo llevé conmigo. Por supuesto, no quise tratarlo nunca como uno de ellos pero aún así actúe igual a todos los otros amos.

 _El joven me miraba como su maestro_.

**"Gracias a los dos. Lo aprecio mucho de verdad".**

**"Hablamos en serio. Tienes que estar un poco más relajado Quita todo ese peso de tus hombros, hombre".**

**"Bueno, entonces supongo que ya... ¡AH!"**

**"¿Qué pasó?"**

**"Nada".**

Parece que la sopa de Mintz ya estaba lista desde antes de comenzar a escuchar la historia, _estaba a punto de quemarse porque la desatendió..._ No es nada muy grave, porque sonríe como si estuviera satisfecho con sus habilidades culinarias.

**"Ya está. Si esta sopa se enfría después, solo la calientan en el horno hasta que esté a una temperatura adecuada para los humanos. Dejan que la beba muy despacio. Si no está consciente, será difícil pero tendrán que obligarlo. Si no la bebe solo se debilitará así que, se los encargo mucho. Por favor no le agreguen ningún otro ingrediente y lo echarán a perder."**

**"Entiendo"**

**"Mintz, fue una situación realmente mala. Pero gracias a ti, ahora me siento mucho más tranquilo. Mil gracias".**

**"No, no importa. Si sucede algo, siempre pueden pedirme ayuda nuevamente."**

**"Oh, por supuesto"**

**"¡Muchas gracias!"**

**"Ahora, lo siento. Pero tengo que irme de nuevo. Los voy a contactar más tarde para ver como está el humanito".**

Después de decir eso, Mintz se inclinó y se marchó rápidamente. Era, obviamente, un personaje muy ocupado para su propio bien.


	8. Esclavo de ojos negros

**"Ahora, ¿Qué tal si nos dedicamos completamente a su cuidado?"**

**"Claro."**

Doug y yo vamos a su habitación, para que pueda dormir adecuadamente. Quedó allí, todo suelto en la cama.

**"Sería mejor mantenerlo completamente vigilado por un tiempo."**

**"¿No será muy difícil? Es decir, se trata de un humano..."**

**"Pero si estuvo en tus brazos todo este tiempo ¿Qué es lo difícil?"**

Doug hace el gesto de cortar su brazo izquierdo desde la raíz. Aparentemente ya no lo podía sentir.

**"Bueno, lamento molestarte"**

**"Está bien, está bien. Yo no soy la clase de persona que puede vivir bien dejando morir a otros. Voy a protegerlo junto a ti".**

Doug se limpió el sudor que ya estaba brotando en su frente. Tiene una expresión amarga, pero probablemente sea debido al calor.

**"Después de darle la sopa ligera, intentemos administrar el medicamento de Mintz. Mientras tanto, Doug, puedes bañarte si quieres".**

Tenía muchas ganas de estar con el niño, _en privado._

**"Okay, me parece una buena idea turnarnos. Llámame si necesitas algo".**

**"Claro."**

Doug se dirige al baño y yo revuelvo la sopa caliente antes de comenzar a dosificar la medicina. Después de eso, me encargo de dejar la bolsa que compré en un lugar adecuado. Preparo la sopa, la siento con el dorso de la mano para ver si es adecuada para una lengua humana y, más tarde, intento ordenar las cosas necesarias para brindarle un baño medicinal

Sentado a su lado, reviso su fiebre, su expresión, la textura de sus manos y el pulsante bombeo de su cuello...

_No puedo controlarlo._

Los osos son originalmente una raza que tiene un fuerte instinto para proteger a los pequeños, débiles y desamparados... Pero este sentimiento parece estar excedido hoy.  
Su cabello oscuro, su nariz pequeña, esos labios finos, esos ojos negros y su bella piel blanca que se curte de cicatrices...

Quiero hacerlo todo mío.

Quiero devorarlo.

Poseerlo...

No quiero ser así, pero siento que me estoy muriendo.

Cuando lo miré por un momento mientras pensaba en esas cosas, inconscientemente me pasé los dedos por el pelo. No podía creer que mi mente me gritara que hiciera eso, _así que me obligué a volver en mí y concentrarme en lo importante._

Por ejemplo, en la sopa.  
La sopa hecha por Mintz tiene un trozo de carne que fue cocinada a fuego lento con una vieira y algunas hierbas y verduras suaves. El líquido claro es moderadamente salado, pero la consistencia de los ingredientes es firme y aromática. Me siento junto a él, levanto un poco su espalda para sostenerlo y llevo la sopa, con una cuchara pequeña, a su boca. Le abrí los labios un poco y lo vertí allí tan bien como pude... Pero no había signos de deglución. Casi fluyó limpiamente por el borde de su boca hasta el colchón.

Me apresuré y lo limpié con una toalla, pero es obvio que no puedo hacer que beba estando como está. Después de pensar un momento y analizar a detalle lo que estaba sucediendo, me vi obligado a beber la sopa para dársela a él.

 _Esto es algo muy enfermo_.

Es extraño en todos los sentidos pero una parte de mi continúa diciendo que además es absolutamente necesario _¿Cómo iba a curarlo si no?_ Abro un poco más la boca del niño y vierto la sopa en la suya... Intentando no regarla de la mía. Cuando el líquido fluye hacía la parte posterior de su garganta, parece haber en él un deseo gigante por beber agua así que comienza a ingerirla por su cuenta.

El gesto que hace cuando trata de tragar líquidos de mí, es adorable.

Mientras lo estaba alimentando, sentí que la lengua del niño y la mía estaban enredadas y unidas. Se sentía extraño o incluso, **se sentía agradable.** Pero una vez más me dije una y otra vez que solo estaba ayudando a nutrirlo.

Nada de pensamientos extraños Gale. ¡Nada de comportamientos excesivos!

Si bebe demasiado desde el principio, será una carga para su estómago. _Lo que es tan malo como no comer en absoluto._ Así que, después de hacerle beber aproximadamente la mitad del tazón, le doy un vaso de agua y una medicina lo suficientemente amarga como para morir. _¿No es mejor mezclar algo dulce con esto?_ La próxima vez, le daré otra cosa que no sea solamente agua simple. Luego, mirando al niño por un rato, escucho a Doug salir de la bañera para después aparecer en la habitación con vapor desprendiéndose de su cabeza.

**"Ah, estoy mucho más fresco ahora. ¿Cómo está nuestro niño enfermo?"**

**"Le di a beber sopa, luego la medicina".**

**"¿Pudo beber sopa estando inconsciente?"**

_**"... Fue de boca a boca"** _

**"... Deberíamos despertarlo"**

**"Te digo que ya lo tomó".**

**"Y yo te digo que me sentiría mejor si estuviera despierto."**

Sentí que estaba diciendo algo alarmante, pero decidí ignorarlo.

**"Me encargaré del niño para que puedas bañarte esta vez. Después arreglaremos lo de su comida."**

**"Entiendo. Entonces lo haré así".**

**"Pues bueno."**


	9. Cuidados de enfermería

Me sorprendió mucho cuando escuché que Gale compró un esclavo. Por supuesto que odio su actitud pero, más que eso, me preocupa que Gale, que tiene tan poco interés en los demás, esté tan interesado en una persona.

Sin embargo, cuando vi al esclavo, _comprendí rápidamente por qué Gale lo hizo._

Realmente miserable.

Realmente encantador.

Se suponía que debía estar familiarizado con cosas que eran terribles: Cadáveres, sangre, vómito de intestinos producto de batallas brutales con monstruos y bestias, **pero eso** , en un niño tan pequeño... Era inaceptable.

Ahora, frente a mí, hay una figura de un niño herido que está durmiendo con una expresión algo amable.

_¿Por qué me hace sentir feliz mirarlo?_

Ciertamente me gustan los niños (No de modo sexual) existe la sensación en mí de que cualquier niño debe ser amado y sobre todo, protegido. Sin embargo, cuando veo a este, no sé de dónde viene esta emoción tan avasalladora.

Ciertamente, se ve lindo.

Un humano lindo.

Este sentimiento no puede explicarse tan fácil. No siento emoción solamente porque se ve lindo. Quiero ponerlo entre mis brazos y hacer que me mire únicamente a mí. Quiero devorar todo su cuerpo, hasta las lágrimas.

Quiero protegerlo.

Lo quiero a él.

Hay sentimientos contradictorios con los que tengo que luchar. Sentí que el instinto de león se desvió un poco y en lugar de ver una presa, encontró un compañero. _¿Qué me pasó cuando vi a ese niño tan pequeño?_ _¿Es por qué sus heridas me impactaron?_ Sin embargo, estoy acariciando la frente y el cabello de un humano, pensando que sería lo mejor si este niño fuera mío.  
Inconscientemente, he sacado de mi cabeza un poco de una oreja pequeña de animal.

Me di cuenta de que mi niño, el que reacciona a mis movimientos y cambios, es en realidad muy adorable. La sonrisa en mi cara se balancea. Escuché que Gale le dio la sopa boca a boca... Y me molestó. Pensé, _debí hacerlo yo primero_

**"La próxima vez te la daré yo."**

Estoy deseando que llegue ese momento.

Mientras lo pensaba, Gale salió del baño. El chico está tranquilo, no va a despertar pronto... Así que decido salir de la habitación para comer.


	10. Cuidados de enfermería

Doug dejó una pequeña cantidad de sopa hecha por Mintz, para nosotros. Así que tuvimos una cena prácticamente sencilla. Pensé en qué podíamos darle de comer al chico mañana, pero luego decidí que ese tipo de planes tan organizados podían esperar un poco más.

**"El niño está todo tendido en tu cama, seguramente es un problema inmenso."**

**"No me importa"**

**"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Dormirás en el sofá?"**

**"No hay problema, mi cama es grande. Incluso si el niño está durmiendo allí, yo** **puedo** **dormir ".**

**"Oh, ¿Van a dormir juntos?"**

¿No es natural quererlo así? No puedo pensar en dejarlo dormir solo.

**"Eso es correcto... Digo, si pasa algo con él durante la noche voy a notarlo de inmediato".**

**"Claro, es cierto... Bueno, entonces tú eres hoy y yo mañana".**

**"¿Por qué? es suficiente conmigo"**

**"No quiero que tengas tanto trabajo"**

Más bien, _quiero ser el único cuidando de él..._ Pero si Doug es así, no se puede evitar.

**"Entiendo. Entonces, mañana será tu turno."**

**"Buenas noches, cuida bien del niño".**

Después de eso, Doug desapareció.

Preparé agua y fui a la habitación en donde dormía el niño Cuando lo miré, todavía parecía estar sudando y también parecía estar muriendo de calor. Lo sentí, lo examiné y de inmediato adoptó una expresión bastante gentil.  
Me siento a su lado, le limpio el sudor y le hago beber agua utilizando mi boca...

La sed parece aumentar y el niño trata de tragar el agua que le doy tan desesperadamente, que todo esto pronto se parece a la sensación de alimentar a una pequeña ave.

Como de costumbre, me metí con él y me quité la camisa.

Tengo muchas ganas de abrazarlo y dormir de esa manera, pero tiene un hueso roto y las heridas que han provocado el látigo no están completamente curadas. No puedo evitar ponerle mi brazo como almohada... Su cuerpo, que estaba caliente, se volvió hacia mí y, cuando lo acaricié, su frente llegó a estamparse en mi pecho. Simplemente habíamos limpiado su cuerpo con agua caliente, no se había bañado en un largo tiempo y aún así... _Olía muy bien._  
Giré el otro brazo para envolver su torso y cuando cerré los ojos, su temperatura corporal ligeramente más alta que la mía, era tan cómoda que me quedé dormido de inmediato.


	11. Cuidados de enfermería

A la mañana siguiente me desperté antes de que amaneciera. Revisé su condición y tomé su temperatura, _pero su conciencia aún no vuelve..._ Sin embargo, no hay problema porque su respiración es estable y el color de su piel ya no se ve mal.

Tan pronto como me levanté, le hice beber la sopa, el agua y las medicinas especiales que había dosificado anteriormente. Hablando de eso, recuerdo que tuvimos que ocuparnos del estado de su ano la primera vez. Ese lamentable desgarre pronto volvió a aparecer en mi mente sin que lo pudiera evitar. _Es algo desagradable._  
Debe haber sido un tipo grande, violandole mientras se encontraba en modo de bestia.

Si tuviera al hombre frente a mí, me gustaría torturarlo hasta que suplicara que lo matara.

Me gustaría destrozarlo.

Masticarlo y escupirlo después.

Mientras pienso en eso, lo acomodo y abro ligeramente sus piernas para revisar el área afectada. Parecía estar mejorando, con algo de hinchazón y unos pocos rasguños. _Pero considerablemente aceptable._ Aplique un poco del barniz en la punta de mis dedos y se lo puse con mucho cuidado. Me preocupaba si debía ponerlo un poco más al fondo... Pero de todas maneras solo lo hice en el borde.

Doug parece haberse despertado, y cuando bajé para servir un desayuno sencillo, me dijo que no olvidara reunirme con el gremio hoy. Porque aparentemente había muchos temas que tenía que revisar y temas por corregir también.  
 _No quiero ir a trabajar hoy_ , quiero cuidarlo... Pero decidí terminar con mis deberes lo antes posible para volver a casa temprano. Así que me fuí.


	12. Cuidados de enfermería segunda parte

Logré enviar a Gale al gremio y decidí cuidar al niño por mi cuenta.

Fue inusual para Gale, **pero fue una gran victoria para mí.**

En primer lugar, pensé que no prepararía el desayuno hoy pero, sinceramente, tanto Gale como yo tenemos siempre mucha hambre. Aunque estemos preocupados o tristes, enojados o felices por un nuevo descubrimiento o sentimiento... Somos bestias, tenemos que comer.  
Cociné a fuego lento un cangrejo que Mintz utilizó ayer para agregarle sabor a la sopa del niño. Los ingredientes deberían ser casi los mismos que utilizamos y probamos siempre, pero _¿Por qué es tan delicioso ahora siempre que pienso en él?_

Cuando fui a ver al niño, no hubo ningún cambio en particular. Parecía que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. Era un buen momento para hacer los deberes correspondientes con el cuidado de su cuerpo y, tal vez, ordenar la casa que de todas maneras, no era tan grande.

Traté de decirle: **"¿Puedes escucharme?** **Inclínate** **, es hora de comer".** Pero no hubo reacción en absoluto...

Entonces recordé los comentarios de Gale ayer. **"Lo hice boca a boca."** Bueno, tiene razón. Si quieres hacerle tragar cosas a un chico inconsciente, entonces es lo mejor hacerlo así... Pero de todas maneras, _tengo miedo de lastimarlo._  
Coloqué entonces un cojín en la espalda del niño, hice que se sentara ligeramente antes de darle de beber y empujé su cabeza para atrás. Tan pronto como fue posible, prepare su cuerpo y el mío, coloque la sopa en mi boca, le levanté la mandíbula con la mano derecha y lo hice girar un poco...

Abrí su boca un poco con el dedo índice y cubrí esa boquita con mi boca. Vertí la sopa con la lengua, poco a poco, teniendo especial cuidado de no dejar que cayera muy rápido o se desparramara por sus comisuras. Confirmé que el niño se tragaba la comida y después, le di un trago pequeño de agua.

**"¿Qué es esto? Se siente genial ..."**

Escuché que el sexo con humanos nos brinda un gran placer a nosotras las bestias, _pero no creí que fuera de este modo tan intenso._ No pensé que fuera así de agradable tocar las membranas de un niño con mi boca.

**"No, esto está mal".**

No puedo dejar de reprenderme a mi mismo, pero igual trato maliciosamente de enredar mi lengua con la lengua del niño humano mientras siento el sabor de la sopa y trazo la forma de sus diminutos dientes.

Para ser honesto, **me sentí muy bien.**

No, más que bien.

_Sentí que ya era adicto._

Mi razón se perdió por un momento y la cabeza me dio tantas vueltas que decidí terminar rápido. Le di la sopa restante, las medicinas y revisé sus heridas antes de alejarme como si tuviera miedo...

Pánico, de perderme más de lo que ya lo estaba.

**"Estarás bien. Despertarás, me mirarás a los ojos, y finalmente escucharás mi voz".**

Era insoportable...

Luego, mientras miraba la cara dormida del niño, volví a hundirme tanto en él, que pareció haber pasado una eternidad.

 _Gale volvió._  
Tomé unas mentas y las vertí en mi boca sin pensarlo demasiado.


	13. Cuidados de enfermería segunda parte

**"No, ayer, dije que estaba bien ¡Pero todavía tengo curiosidad sobre su estado! Oh, su tez está mejorando. Quizás se despierte mañana o pasado mañana. Hablemos sobre qué hacer nuevamente después de que esté consciente"**.

Mintz, quién estaba examinando al niño, fue a la cocina y comenzó a cocinar para él y para nosotros una vez más.

**"¡¿Por qué tomaron los ingredientes de la sopa!? ¡La comida no era toda para ustedes! ¡Tenemos un paciente!"**

Rápidamente preparó una sopa nutritiva con carne, verduras y hierbas. Lo probé, pero no era comparable con la comida del día anterior...  
Después de eso, el niño recibió sopa y agua caliente de la misma manera que durante el día anterior. La herida también había sido tratada adecuadamente.

**"Entonces, hoy me quedaré con el niño"**

**"No tengo ningún problema en que se quede conmigo hoy también..."**

**"Me lo puedes dejar a mí, no te vas a morir si lo haces".**

**"¿Y si lo matas a él?"**

Gale parecía insatisfecho con mis quejas, pero se vio obligado a rendirse.  
Así que, después de prepararme para ir a dormir, me dirigí a la habitación y entré al costado de la cama. Me acomodé con el cuerpo posicionado en la dirección opuesta a la que el niño dormía. Puse mi torso en contacto cercano con su espalda y le acaricié la cabeza en pequeños círculos... Un olor dulce a fruta madura que no había percibido nunca, está perfumando ligeramente la habitación y sacudiendo mi hilo de razón...

Le mordí el cuello a través del vendaje.

Lo marqué.

Lo marqué porque fui irremediablemente impulsado por el momento.

 _¿A qué sabe esta sangre?_ Pensé en lo inquietante que era que fuera tan delicioso... Pero de alguna manera la razón ganó la batalla y me ví a mi mismo, apartándome antes de que todo se pusiera todavía peor.  
Después de confirmar que el estado del niño era estable, cerré los ojos y me quedé dormido una vez más...


	14. Cuidados de enfermería, segunda parte

Estaba preocupado por él y me desperté antes de lo habitual.

Si pienso en que el niño está durmiendo solo, _con Doug_ , mi estómago se siente muy incómodo y comienzo incluso a estar ansioso. Pero **¿Por qué es esto?**  
Por el momento, sacudiendo un poco mi cabeza, me dirijo a la habitación para verlo. ¡Necesito quitarme esa horrible sensación!

Estaba él, durmiendo...   
¡Durmiendo mientras lo abrazaban por la espalda!

Sin darme cuenta, corrí hacia esos dos y separé a Doug de él.

**"** **Nh** **... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todavía no es demasiado pronto para despertarme?"**

**"... Estabas demasiado pegado. El niño estaba quejándose de calor".**

No estaba haciendo eso, pero decidí decirlo así.

**"Oh, sí, estaba realmente cómodo... El niño es una buena almohada".**

**"¿No actuó extraño?"**

**"No... Pero si he notado que huele extrañamente dulce y, no sé, me siento muy cómodo con él".**

**"Ya... Si quieres dormir otro rato..."**

**"No, tengo que salir temprano de todos modos. Ya sabes, yo también formo parte del gremio".**

Doug se levantó de la cama y comenzó a prepararse. También salí de la habitación, me vestí y comencé a preparar el desayuno.

Al igual que el otro día, le di al niño sopa y agua caliente y cuando miré su estado físico, descubrí que todavía había hinchazón, moretones y enrojecimiento, pero el sangrado interno y las cicatrices ya habían quedado ligeramente atrás. Me sentí orgulloso de nuestros avances y de nuestra capacidad como cuidadores... Después de eso, fui a una tienda cercana para reponer la comida que ya habíamos reducido y compré algo de ropa nueva para que él la pudiera usar cuando se levantara.

Quería vestirlo de inmediato para ver como se veía, pero pensé que sería mejor si esperaba a después de despertar.

De vuelta a casa, le hice todos los tratamientos habituales justo antes de que Doug regresara. _Mintz me ayudó mucho con esto._ Parece estar bastante preocupado por él así que llega, sube, lo observa fijamente y pone una expresión extraña ¿Hay algo mal? ¿No lo he cuidado bien?

Pero las cosas nunca llegaron a más que eso.

Después de completar varios recados importantes, fui a dormir finalmente con el niño. MI pequeño y desnutrido niño encantador que ahora está sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos mientras ocupaba otra vez mi brazo como almohada...   
Fue un placentero viaje al mundo de los sueños cuando lo envolví de tal manera que su cabello golpeó contra mi clavícula... _Y puede percibir su refrescante olor._


	15. Nuevo maestro

Sentí que había soñado durante mucho tiempo.

Al principio, los acontecimientos infernales que me ocurrieron después de venir a este mundo aparecieron uno tras otro como una luz intermitente. Fue muy doloroso.  
Inesperadamente, todo se convirtió en una suave sensación después de un tiempo.

En el sueño, los animales que me tenían acorralado lamieron mi boca. Los animales olían muy bien y sentí, en un momento, que estaban durmiendo cerca de mí para darme calor.  
 _Entonces, me di cuenta de que realmente estaba durmiendo en algo muy suave._ Me desperté de inmediato.

Cuando me di la vuelta, había una gruesa placa torácica con músculos enormes frente a mí. _¿Y en qué cama se supone que estoy durmiendo?_  
Intento repasar mi memoria desesperadamente, porque no encuentro que nada de esto tenga sentido. Solo sé... Qué fui comprado por mi nuevo esposo en el mercado de esclavos y luego, fui llevado a casa. Había otro maestro, pero en lugar de saludar, me caí al suelo y perdí la consciencia.

Fue algo malo de mi parte y como consecuencia, ahora ellos tienen una terrible mala impresión mía.

Incluso si el destino de ser comprado como esclavo es un infierno... Quería evitar que me golpearan. Quería... Intentar no ser violado de inmediato.

El mundo no es muy indulgente conmigo.

**¡El mundo no me compadece en lo más mínimo!**

Caigo en la desesperación casi de inmediato, pero trato de moverme y de levantarme porque es un hecho que no puedo permanecer así...

Me di cuenta de que casi no había dolor en mi cuerpo.

Mi mano derecha y mi pie izquierdo tienen férulas y las heridas que cruzaban mi abdomen, ahora han sido correctamente tratadas. No podía entender por qué, un esclavo como yo, ahora estaba curado.

¿Por qué?

¿Es para que dure más? 

¿O hay alguna otra razón? 

Cuando me levanté y bajé los pies para levantarme de la cama, percibí la señal de una persona moviéndose lentamente detrás de mí.

**"Te despertaste ya"**

Mi esposo parece haber abierto los ojos.

Cuando salté de la cama sin dudarlo, como si mi pierna continuara estando terriblemente rota, me caí en el acto y expresé inmediatamente mis disculpas. Esperaba que esto hiciera de mi tortura algo más ligero.

**"¡Hey! ¡Todavía no estás bien! ¡No te muevas tanto!"**

Por alguna razón, el maestro me lanzó una voz cargada de pánico.  
Parece que mi esposo se levantó de la cama y se detuvo junto a mí. _Siento que me acaricia._ Está la sensación de que una mano grande se pasa por mis cabellos y se posa sobre mis hombros de manera reflexiva. Nunca me habían puesto la mano en la cabeza sin que me abofetearan después.

Nunca me acariciaron la cabeza.

**"No tengas tanto miedo. Te compré, pero no voy a hacer nada malo contigo".**

Cuando mi esposo mete ambas manos debajo de mis axilas, me levanta y me devuelve a la cama.  
No sé por qué y simplemente no sé que hacer para reprimir mi cuerpo tembloroso. _El maestro se sienta lentamente frente a mí._

**"Esto es natural cuando pienso en lo que has pasado hasta ahora... Si puedes, ¿Por qué no tratas de mirarme a los ojos?"**

Su voz me pone nervioso...

Estoy temblando y levanto la cara cuando dijo, **"Mírame a los ojos."**

Mi nuevo esposo era muy grande. No sé la altura exacta porque estoy sentado, pero estoy seguro de que supera los 2 metros. Por alguna razón, la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba desnuda así que pude notar los músculos abdominales que estaban entrenados. Sus brazos y su grueso pecho, el que estaba frente a mí cuando me desperté.  
Las personas que me compraron antes también eran grandes, pero el maestro es un poco más alto que todos ellos... _Y los ojos que me miran son de color esmeralda._ Sus orejas de bestia, aparecen detrás de un cabello castaño oscuro finamente recortado. Su cara también está muy bien detallada y la palabra _"Masculino"_ resulta quedarle a la perfección. Su barba, que está conectada a sus patillas, enfatiza aún más esa ilusión de una fuerte fertilidad salvaje.

Sin embargo, no puedo juzgarlo a la perfección porque solo soy un simple esclavo. _Las personas como él, no tratan bien a los hombres como yo._

**"Tranquilo, no esperaba que hablaras de inmediato. Mi nombre es Gale, soy un oso. ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?"**

¿Preguntó por mi nombre?

Era la primera vez desde que venía a este mundo, que alguien preguntaba por algo así.

_Un esclavo no necesita un nombre._

Simplemente se llama por el número o se dice así **"Esclavo."** Una vez, la primera vez, cuando dije mi nombre... Me sostuvieron del cuello con ambas manos, balancendo mi cabeza hacía un lado y hacía el otro hasta que no puede pronunciar las palabras que quería gritar tan desesperadamente.

Mi nuevo maestro parece haber estado pensando en algo complicado, con una mano en la frente y las cejas muy juntas... Pero pudo ponerse de pie y abrir la puerta de la habitación.

**"Doug, lo siento, ¿Puedes venir un momento? Se despertó".**

Había llamado a alguien con ese bajo tono brumoso. Al mismo tiempo, escuché un tremendo sonido de alguien tirando algo desde el otro lado de la puerta... _Y unos pasos desesperados corriendo hacia mí._ Entró entonces, un hombre corpulento y enorme. Abrió la puerta tan escandalosamente como si le hubiera dado una patada.  
Es un poco más bajo que mi esposo. Sin embargo, descubrí que su cuerpo también tiene músculos bien entrenados. Son tan firmes, que incluso puedo notarlos a través de la ropa. Sus dedos son enormes. Si su mano es grande, todas las otras partes seguramente son grandes también... Los ojos que me miran fijamente, son marrones y su cabello rubio opaco es algo corto. Su cara es un poco gris y salvaje pero muy bien organizada. La camisa que tenía abierta me hace ver unos tenues pelilloy dorados muy delgados que crecían y se rizaban en todas partes de su pecho.

Había un aire en él que decía **Masculino** y **Terco**.

Y, de pronto, unas grandes orejas de animal del mismo color que su cabello, aparecieron de la nada en frente de mi. También tenía una hermosa cola larga que mi maestro no tenía.

¿Eso era un león?

De cualquier manera, sentí que ambos estaban llenos de un encanto muy marcado. Eran muy diferentes a mi yo adulto cuando estaba en Japón... Y **para ser honesto siento un poco de inferioridad.**

**"¡Oh, finalmente estás despierto! Wow, mirate. Es verdad, tienes los ojos increíblemente negros... Lo siento, soy Douglas. Pero por favor, llámame Doug."**

Comprendí casi al instante, que ese hombre estaba en la misma posición que mi esposo.

Le hice una reverencia a Douglas, quien me saludó de la misma manera y apeló muy fervientemente que estaba prohibido hablar con ellos de la misma manera que hacía cuando era un prisionero.

**"Hay muchas frases que no puedo decir..."**

**"Ah, ¿Es por el collar? ¿Es una herramienta mágica de esclavos? ¿Fuiste maldecido con una variedad de restricciones? ¿Tienes palabras prohibidas?"**

Moví la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo y me dijeron que estaba bien.

**"Bueno, no era solo dejar que tu cuerpo sufriera ¡¡Sino que te torturaron al no dejarte ser libre incluso para hablar de eso!!"**

Douglas parecía muy enojado cuando asentó un buen golpe contra la pared cercana.

_Soy tímido ahora, así que brinqué como reflejo..._

**"Doug, detente."**

**"Oh, lo siento. No estoy enojado contigo."**

**"¿Sabes si se puede quitar esta herramienta mágica?"**

**"No, no sé mucho al respecto..."**

¿Están tratando de quitar este collar aunque soy un esclavo? ¿Por qué harían eso?

Cuando estaba pensando en ello, Douglas se acercó a mí y mi cabeza fue aplastada irremediablemente por sus manos. Fuí _atraído con su brazo y sostenido contra su pecho._

**"Está bien ahora. No vamos a dejar que algo malo te pase otra vez. Ya no tienes que estar preocupado ¿De acuerdo? Deja todo en manos de los adultos".**

Un beso se asentó en mi cabello.

**"Por eso, es que ahora estamos preocupados por tí."**

**"Así es. Todavía debería haber un poco de la sopa de Mintz. Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a comer sólidos poco a poco... Espera un minuto".**

Douglas salió de la habitación pero el maestro se quedó allí, observandome todavía muy atentamente. Cuando se acercó a mí, se sentó y me sostuvo ambas manos con firmeza entre las suyas.  
Aunque siempre estaba atento a mi esposo debido a su altura, él me estaba mirando seguramente por otra razón. No tenía expresión, pero sentí que en sus labios había una pequeña sonrisa.

**"Todo debió haber sido muy difícil, pero te protegeremos de ahora en adelante. Voy a repetirlo tantas veces como sea necesario, lamento haberte comprado en forma de esclavo... No tengo la intención de tratarte como uno."**

_¿Qué fue lo que dijo ese sujeto?_

¿Un esposo que trata de protegerme? ¿Un esposo que no me va a tratar como un esclavo? No hay forma de que la historia sea tan conveniente para mí. No hay mérito para el maestro al hacer algo como esto.

Mi esposo me abrazó con fuerza, era tan amable como anteriormente lo había sido Douglas.

**"No creo que puedas creernos de inmediato, pero me gustaría que pudieras confiar. Tanto yo como Doug te cuidaremos bien. Incluso, quiero que seas lo suficientemente feliz como para olvidar que fuiste un esclavo."**

Fue la primera palabra amable que escuché en todo mi tiempo en este mundo.

¿Realmente puedo creer en estas personas? No quería confiar, era peligroso porque... _Sus palabras_ _impregnaron_ _mi corazón._

No podía soportarlo más.

Las lágrimas se desbordaron una tras otra como si mi glándula lagrimal se hubiera roto y seguí llorando todavía un buen tiempo más, con la cabeza presionada contra el pecho de mi maestro. Durante ese tiempo, el maestro solamente permaneció acariciándome...   
Debí haberlo hecho por algunos minutos más, porque cuando me di cuenta el pecho de mi esposo estaba empapado por mis lágrimas y mis secreciones nasales. Me retiré, lo miré y busqué algo para limpiarlo... Pero mi esposo tomó una toalla de un estante cercano y me limpió a mí. Me secó la cara.

**"¿Te** **calmaste** **?"**

El maestro me miró con una expresión amable, con la esquina de su boca ligeramente inclinada para arriba.


	16. Dos maestros

**"¡Está listo!"**

Escuché la voz de Douglas desde la distancia.

**"Entiendo. Iremos pronto".**

Cuando el maestro responde, se levanta y se pone una camisa gigantesca. Estoy sorprendido de que vendan prendas así aquí.

**"Tus piernas están rotas y aún no te recuperas como es debido. Está prohibido para ti caminar por un tiempo".**

Fuí obediente y dejé que me cargara, pero, sinceramente, ¡Estaba avergonzado de que lo hiciera como si yo fuera una princesa! Me había dicho que no quería que me esforzara de más pero...

Mientras pienso en esto, finalmente llego a la habitación en donde parece estar Douglas.

Era una habitación amplia y luminosa, como una cocina y una sala de estar combinadas. Hay un gran sofá y un escritorio, una mesa y unas sillas ordenadas discretamente frente a ella. Traté de apelar con un gesto de mi cabeza porque quería que me bajara para poder explorar la casa, pero ese impulso rápidamente se me pasó.  
Los maestros se sentaron en las sillas que estaban más próximas, pero me dejaron en medio para que fuera más fácil el sostenerme.

Fui levantado en un segundo, y entonces mi esposo me sentó sobre sus rodillas.

**"Supongo que te dejaban en el piso porque eras un esclavo. Aquí, sobre mí, es donde te** **sentarás** **por un tiempo".**

**"Bueno, tiene miedo... Seguramente es la primera vez que lo hacen sentarse en el regazo de alguien".**

**"Se acostumbrará".**

**"¡Maldición, no puedes** **monopolizarlo** **así!**

No entendí la clase de mal entendido que había entre los dos porque, durante ese tiempo, estaba más que fascinado con la comida que se extendía frente a mí: Un pan ligeramente tostado con una sopa bien condimentada. Junto, unas finas rebanadas de jamón y ensalada de vegetales frescos. Era un desayuno normal para mí en el pasado, pero ahora parece una gran fiesta.

¿Puedo comer esto?

**"Quieres comer de todo ¿Verdad? Pero solo estuviste tomando sopa por una temporada... Debes ser paciente."**

Incluso así, estoy agradecido por poder comer aunque sea un poco de esto. _Por verlo._

¿Qué debo hacer?

¿Cómo controlo todas estas emociones?

Mi esposo tomó un poquito de la sopa con una cuchara y me la llevó a la boca. _¡Dios mío!_ Ciertamente, mi brazo derecho sigue estando roto e hinchado por lo que no se puede evitar este tipo de tratos tan bochornosos... Abrí la boca con muchas ganas.

Una cuchara entra en mi boca y la sopa se deja caer lentamente sobre mi lengua. A diferencia del caldo podrido, salado y grumoso que bebí durante mis años de esclavitud, este tiene un sabor a sopa de verdad. La deliciosa fragancia de las hierbas y la sensación de las verduras se esparce en mi boca, llega a mi estómago y es, **es realmente delicioso.**

Lloré de nuevo sin querer.

**"¿Qué pasa? ¿Está muy caliente? ¿Sabe mal?"**

Muestro que están equivocados moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro.

**"Está bien, no pasa nada. Si mejoras, puedes comer lo que quieras después. Carne o pescado. Podemos darte ambas porque eres demasiado delgado. Te dejaremos comer de todo, tanta carne como puedas."**

_Esa palabra me hizo llorar de nuevo._

Después de eso, el maestro pone la sopa en mi boca una y otra vez y yo la bebo con todas mis fuerzas.  
El pan tostado se remojó en la sopa y se vertió en mi boca más tarde... El sabor del líquido y la fragancia del pan, _era lo que tanto había extrañado de mi antigua vida en Japón._ Sin embargo, como no había comido muchos alimentos hasta ahora, con un poco de sopa y un poco de pan, mi estómago se llenó de inmediato. Fue muy decepcionante.

**"Si aumentamos la cantidad poco a poco, podrás comer tanto como quieras después. Es cuestión de tener paciencia."**

Douglas-san fue el que me habló.

Realmente lamenté no poder decir " _gracias por la comida."_

**"¿Fue bueno?"**

**"No tienes que forzarte a contestar."**

Era maravilloso poder obtener palabras tan reconfortantes de los dos.


	17. Dos maestros

Después de eso, Douglas pareció salir a trabajar y mi esposo me sostuvo nuevamente para que pudiera dormir en la cama de la habitación.

**"Te hemos estado dando algunas hierbas medicinales. Puede que ya no las necesites, pero es solo por si acaso".**

El recipiente que me entrega el maestro contiene un líquido verde. Ciertamente era amargo pero también se sentía dulce como la miel. Pude beberlo muy fácilmente.

**"Bien, buen muchacho. Si tienes sed, llámame tan pronto como quieras. Te dejaré un timbre aquí, así que utilízalo ¿De acuerdo?"**

Me pregunto si puedo dejar que mi esposo haga eso por mí.

**"Esperaba que pudieras contarme mucho sobre tí, pero tú collar nos complicó las cosas ... Doug seguramente encontrará una solución así que, debemos ser pacientes por un poco más".**

El maestro salió de la habitación tal como Doug lo había hecho antes... Pienso entonces, en todo lo que me pasó desde que me levanté hasta ahora: Me acostaron en la misma cama en la que mi esposo dormía, y todo mi cuerpo fue tratado cuidadosamente. Fueron lo suficientemente amables conmigo y me dijeron que no me tratarían como un esclavo. Me sostuvieron igual a que si fuera algo valioso y pude comer la misma comida que mis amos, en su regazo. Mi esposo y Douglas son muy amables y me cuidan, _¿Puedo realmente confiar en ellos?_  
Estoy un poco preocupado, pero hasta ahora, no ha habido dolor ni tristeza. Más bien, se siente como si estuviera siendo protegido cariñosamente en un mullido nido.

Si es así, entonces debo hacer que el estado de ánimo de las dos bestias continué estando igual, _para que la situación actual continúe durante mucho tiempo todavía._

Decidí hacer lo que pudiera con lo poco que tenía. ¿Qué más puedo hacer de todos modos? Después de convertirme en un niño, no tengo fuerza física y solo me queda para protegerme el conocimiento médico y tecnologico que he cultivado durante casi 20 años. _No creo que pueda usar ese conocimiento en mi posición actual._

Primero, ¿Debería ayudar al menos con los quehaceres de la casa? Afortunadamente soy bueno haciendo tareas domésticas, lavando y cocinando gracias a que he vivido solo por mucho tiempo en mi mundo original. Los maestros parecen vivir sin nadie así que definitivamente _puedo serles un poco útil..._

Mientras pensaba en la situación actual y en el futuro, mis ojos gradualmente se volvieron más y más pesados. Era la primera vez en años que podía acostarme sin tener relaciones sexuales. Era una cama tan suave...

_Muy suave..._

_Completamente para mí..._

**"Hey..."**   
**"¿Puedes oírme?"**

Algo se escucha a la distancia, y mis hombros se sacuden sin que lo pueda evitar.

Cuando desperté, había tres hombres delante de mí. Viéndome absolutamente fijo. Recuerdo instantáneamente mi condición de esclavo, me apuro e intento levantarme.

**"No, tranquilo. No te** **excedas** **. Puedes escucharme estando acostado."**

**"Wow, son realmente ojos negros y pelo negro. Es lindo, un humano bastante lindo".**

**"Mintz... Sé que te sorprende el niño pero debiste saludar primero."**

**"Vaya, lo siento. Soy Mintz. Estoy trabajando como subordinado en el departamento de higiene del gremio de bestias. Mi especialidad es la curación y la botánica. Estuve cuidando de tí desde el primer día."**

Mintz, quien se presentó con una sonrisa enorme, era una belleza increíble. Ojos y nariz claros en cabello rubio liso que llegaba más abajo de sus hombros. Había una atmósfera a su alrededor que parecía ser casi la misma que la de los maestros.  
Quería presentarme también, pero desafortunadamente solo pude inclinar la cabeza muchas veces.

**"Es por eso ¿Verdad? Esa herramienta mágica en su cuello es un artículo poderoso... Pero parece que se puede quitar".**

**"¿De verdad?"**

**"Oh, fuí al gremio para averiguarlo. Parece ser fácil de eliminar si hay una persona que sepa sobre como manejar los contratos de esclavos y esta clase de equipo mágico tan avanzado".**

Mi esposo está pensando, con la mano en la barbilla.

**"¿Por qué no visitan** **Maldo** **en el sur? Donde Gale fue de compras el otro día."**

**"Sí, tal vez pueda cubrirlo y llevarlo..."**

**"No, lo llevaré yo en otra ocasión. Doug todavía tiene trabajo en el gremio".**

**"¡Pero estuviste cuidando del niño hoy! ¡Mañana soy yo!"**

**"¿Es mejor** **llevartelo** **al sur entonces? Todavía no puede caminar bien."**

**"¡Puedo sostenerlo en mis brazos."**

**"¡No puedes cargarlo todo el rato!"**

De alguna manera, el maestro y Douglas han comenzado una gran disputa. Mintz, que los estaba mirando todo el tiempo, no tuvo más remedio que detenerse para luego gritar:

**"¡Muy bien! El trabajo de mañana lo haré yo, así que por favor vayan todos juntos. Sin embargo, por favor, no olviden sus responsabilidades y vayan al gremio de camino a casa. ¿Bien?"**

Mintz dijo todo esto en un tono que no mostraba la presencia o ausencia de un mal genio, pero mi esposo y Douglas asintieron y mostraron sus disculpas en modo de reverencia. _Siento que puedo captar la relación de poder entre los tres._

**"Estas dos personas son un poco rudas e idiotas pero, se puede confiar en ellos. Sé que todo fue realmente difícil hasta ahora, pero ... Por favor, ¿También puedes confiar en mí?"**

_Él acarició suavemente mi cabeza._

Siento que han estado acariciando mi cabeza sin parar desde que fuí comprado por mi esposo.

Teniendo en cuenta las características de mi cuerpo cuando vine aquí y la cantidad de años que pasé siendo esclavo, creo que mi edad es de aproximadamente 16 o 17 años, pero ¿Me veo tan menor?

**"Ahora, me parece que ya no tenemos más sopa."**

**"¡Pues tienen suerte de que yo esté aquí! Por favor, ¡Esperen en su lugar porque haré una comida absolutamente deliciosa!"**

Diciendo eso, Mintz sale de la habitación con paso ligero. Aparentemente se dirigía a la cocina. El maestro y Douglas se quedaron en la habitación y, de alguna manera lograron posicionarse frente a mí.

**"Entonces mañana, tú y yo nos llevaremos al niño al sur ¿Puedo encargarme hoy de él?"**

**"¿No es un problema para ti?"**

**"¿Qué? ¡Pude cuidarlo bien cuando estaba durmiendo y puedo cuidarlo perfectamente bien estando despierto!"**

**"Wow, entiendo... Está bien."**

**"Entonces, soy yo quién duerme con él".**

" **Oh, es inevitable".**

Parecían haber decidido cómo tratarme... _No puedo ir en contra de las decisiones de mis esposos._

**"¿Sabes qué? Voy a estar ocupado mañana. Si podemos entonces salir temprano de la casa, llevar al niño a la tienda en** **Maldo** **y resolver la maldición con éxito, entonces yo voy directamente al gremio después. Si es posible, me gustaría pasar por el registro de las etiquetas del gremio''.**

¿Qué demonios es una etiqueta de gremio?

**"Oh, ¿Tienes curiosidad, niño? Son las identificaciones de todos los ciudadanos del país."**

Vaya.

El maestro sacó una pequeña placa de metal conectada a la cadena de plata que colgaba de su pecho. Le puso las manos encima y luego, le dio algo de su poder. Entonces, una imagen como un holograma apareció sobre la placa.

**Nombre: Gale Van Forester**   
**Edad: 36**   
**Raza: oso**   
**Ciudad de origen:** **West** **of** **Catalton**   
**RANGO: S**   
**Fuerza vital: S**   
**Poder Mágico: C**   
**Fuerza: SS**   
**Durabilidad: A**   
**Agilidad: A**   
**Inteligencia: B**   
**Habilidades del individuo: Artes marciales. Gran habilidad con la espada. Esgrima con la espada. Esgrima con arcos. Armas de supervivencia.**   
**Magia: Viento y fuego.**   
**Título: Escolta.**   
**Condición actual: Problemas con el tobillo izquierdo.**

Oh, es una tecnología que no entiendo... _Pero es increíble._

Mi esposo era más joven que yo. Más joven que el yo de Japón, al menos... _Y estaba interesado en el problema de su tobillo izquierdo._ Debe ser importante para figurar en su expediente. La sensación incómoda que sentí cuando me sostenía entre sus brazos y caminaba conmigo, probablemente se debió a algún obstáculo en el pie ¿Cojeaba? Cuando pensé que podía hacer uso de mis conocimientos médicos, me di cuenta de que no podía hacer nada sin equipos o los materiales necesarios para realizarles pruebas. _Me di cuenta de que me faltaba energía._

**"Si tienes esto, puedes usarlo como una tarjeta de identificación. Puedes ir y venir libremente por el país".**

Ya veo, es un sustituto de una licencia o un pasaporte. No sabía si lo necesitaba, pero obviamente me encantaría tener uno. Eso me hizo sentir un poco esperanzado e incluso, considerablemente feliz.

**"¡Está listo!"**

**"¿Es arroz?"**

Cuando se lo preguntó, Douglas puso su mano derecha debajo de mi rodilla y la sostuvo para poder cargarme. Cuando puse mi espalda contra su pecho, me abrazó con mucha destreza y me sonrió encantadoramente. En esta posición, al ver su cara... _Inevitablemente me pongo tan rojo que no lo puedo soportar._

**"Oh, ¿eres tímido?"**

Douglas me frota la cara con su nariz. No sentía miedo o asco en absoluto, pero su actitud arrogante era, un poco demasiado arrasadora...

Douglas-sama huele a fruta dulce _¿Será por algún tipo_ _de_ _perfume?_ Era lo suficientemente profundo como para no hacerme pensar en nada más que en el hombre que me estaba sosteniendo.


	18. En el baño

Me lleva a la mesa mientras me sostiene con fuerza. Esta vez, me pusieron sobre las rodillas de Douglas de la misma manera que cuando estuve con Gale. Debido a que nuestro físico es demasiado diferente, la atmósfera es completamente igual a que si fuéramos un adulto y su bebé.

 _Tal vez siempre voy a comer en sus regazos._ No es mi intención ir en contra de sus planes cuando mi esposo lo quiere así. Incluso si no fuera ese el caso, no puedo comer por mi cuenta porque mi brazo duele más de lo que me gustaría admitir.

**"El menú de esta vez es leche con pan. ¿Puedes comer queso? Aparte de eso, todavía hay sopa de hierbas y vegetales. Somos animales mayoritariamente carnívoros... Pero pensé que darte un trozo de carne sería demasiado para tí así que lo corté finamente y lo** **complementé** **con una salsa dulce de mermelada. Por favor, come lo que quieras"**

**"Oh, no sé si le guste la mermelada".**

Frente a mí, se colocó ahora un trozo de carne jugosa y una salsa roja muy condimentada. Todos los platos que habían preparado tenían un olor muy bueno y mi estómago irremediablemente sonó.

**"Está bien, veo que te gusta. Come de inmediato"**

Como en la mañana, Douglas utiliza una cuchara y un tenedor para alimentarme habiendo en la boca, un trozo tras otro trozo. Me lo lleva a los labios, lo sujeto, lo mastico y lo trago.

_Todo estaba realmente muy rico..._

El pan tiene una salinidad y un sabor a especias moderado. El queso es cremoso y la sopa tiene un buen sabor a verduras frescas. Los vegetales que han sido hervidos hasta el punto adecuado, se derriten en mi boca sin que haga el menor esfuerzo.

¡Ah! **¡La carne en rodajas!**

¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que comí carne? No sabía lo mucho que lo había extrañado hasta que la puse en mi boca y la mastiqué. El jugo de carne se derramó y la salsa dulce condimentada con mermelada que lo acompañaba, estaba realmente en un equilibrio exquisito. De nuevo, sentí que todo fue realmente muy bueno.

Mi estómago ya estaba bastante lleno, pero pensé que iba a ser grosero si simplemente dejaba de comer. Mientras me ocupaba de la carne, Douglas-sama llevó a su boca trozos y trozos de carne tan rápidamente, que pronto se comió más del doble de lo que había preparado. Mi maestro también comió la misma cantidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Mintz, que se ve como un hombre delgado, se llenó la boca de pan de un modo tan desesperado que me dio miedo.

También me animaron a comer un poco más, pero moví la cabeza de un lado a otro porque ya había llegado a mi límite.

**"Comió muy poco"**

**"¿Tú crees? Está en período de crecimiento, es cierto... Pero continúa estando lastimado."**

**"¿No debería comer el doble?"**

No, es imposible. _Realmente imposible._ Seguramente, si ahora tengo la edad que imagino que tengo, un periodo de crecimiento es posible... ¡Pero no creo que pueda comer tanto como ellos quieren!

Al parecer, las personas en este mundo son muy... _Saludables._

Cuando terminé de comer, con gratitud, puse mis manos juntas en mi corazón e incliné la cabeza.

**"Hmm. Es un chico educado."**

**"Hablando de eso, pequeño niño ¿Tienes una familia?"**

Mi familia está en el mundo normal, en Japón. Mi madre todavía está viva, pero no está aquí...

Sacudo la cabeza.

**"Bueno, sería bueno si lo tomamos despacio. Hablemos mañana, cuando tu maldición se resuelva... Entonces nos contarás adecuadamente sobre toda tu historia".**

**"Eso es correcto. ¡Estoy ansioso por escuchar más de tu voz!"**

**"¡Te estaré esperando en el gremio entonces! Dile a estas bestias que te lleven cuando todo se calme ¿Bueno?"**

Después de decir eso, Mintz parece estar listo para regresar a su casa. _No parece alguien que permanezca mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar._ Me preguntaba entonces, si podría ayudar con la limpieza o algo... Pero Douglas no me deja alejarme de su regazo más de unos cuantos centímetros.

Era relajante estar en su regazo y de todos modos sé que no puedo ayudar demasiado con este pie y esta mano en un estado tan deplorable. Su cabeza y sus orejas bajaron y comenzaron a frotarse contra mi cuello y mis mejillas... _Me sentí bien._ Era agradable que sus toques estuvieran tocando puntos clave de mi cuerpo.  
Mientras tanto, mi maestro termina con su carne, limpia el plato y trae el té a la mesa en una pequeña vasija de cerámica. Esto fue hecho por Douglas: Té de manzanilla con un poco de hierbas y limón, _era fácil de beber._

**"Creo que puede bañarse ya en la ducha..."**

**"Finalmente ¿Te gustan los baños?"**

Baño ¿Dijiste baño? _¡Me encantan los baños japoneses!_

Cuando fui tratado como una esclavo, lavaba rápidamente mi cuerpo con agua fría antes de que los clientes vinieran a tomarme... Mi sueño siempre fue regresar a casa y sumergirme lentamente en agua tibia. En una tina.

¿Podría ser real? 

Sacudo la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo con toda la fuerza del mundo.

**"¡Sí! Si te gusta, es bueno. Estoy seguro de que tu fuerza física ha vuelto en cierta medida así que..."**

**"Espera, Doug. Ya pasó un tiempo desde que tomó un baño. Quiero confirmar que esté bien...** **_Así que entraré yo con él_ ** **".**

**"¡Wo! ¡Alto! ¡Creí que habíamos acordado que era mi día!"**

Oh ...

Después de todo, parece que al baño entraré con mi esposo. _No con Douglas._

Pero... ¿No es esta una prueba?  
¿Quiere ver qué tan bueno soy complaciendo su cuerpo... Cómo lo hacían mis otros amos?

Tener el brazo roto es un inconveniente... Pero con solo una mano, de alguna manera podré manejarlo bien.

**"** **V** **amos a bañarnos"**


	19. En el baño

Cuando mi esposo me abraza de un modo familiar, se mueve conmigo hacia la dirección en donde queda el baño.

La habitación es igual que en Japón, con un vestidor en la parte delantera y una sección dividida por una puerta de vidrio. Como era de esperar, no podía quitarme la ropa estando tan herido, así que lo hice tan bien como me fue posible. Al volverme hacia mi esposo, primero le quito el botón de la parte inferior y me inclino hasta que puedo alcanzarlo con la mano izquierda. **Es trabajo del esclavo desnudar al esposo.**  
Por alguna razón, mi maestro estaba rígido, pero de igual manera tenía que ocuparme de su pantalón y de su ropa interior...

**"Está bien. Puedo hacerlo yo mismo".**

Pero él si me ayudó a estar listo.

Hubo una pequeña sensación de vergüenza al ver la figura desnuda de mi maestro. Siempre supuse que debido a la experiencia que había adquirido desde que llegué a este mundo, ahora debería ser muy normal para mi ver hombres desnudos. Sin embargo, el maestro, era increíble...  
Primero, miré la parte superior de su cuerpo, pero la parte inferior tenía muslos bien entrenados. Piernas largas y lo que había entre ellas... _Era algo muy grueso y largo._ Parece que es algo que se ajusta a su físico, pero es sorprendentemente grande para mí, que he tratado con muchos hombres en este mundo.

Pensé que sería grosero mirar demasiado, por lo que decidí ahogar mis pensamientos sosteniendome de la bañera. _Por alguna razón, el maestro decidió entrar conmigo..._  
El hecho de que esté inmerso en una bañera en una postura en la que mi esposo me estuviera sosteniendo por detrás, me confundió inmediatamente.

Cuando me preguntó: **"¿Está bien?"** Respondo con un gesto.

Me relajé en la bañera después de un tiempo y disfruté del acto de bañarme por primera vez en años.

**"Te** **lavaré** **de inmediato"**

Cuando salió de la bañera, se sentó en una pequeña silla en el suelo de baldosas y vertió agua caliente sobre mi espalda. Mi esposo me lavó todo el cuerpo con sus grandes palmas llenas de jabón... Utilicé toda clase de gestos para transmitir que quería hacerlo yo mismo porque ¡Nunca antes había experimentado la sensación de que mi cuerpo fuera lavado por alguien más! Por dedos que no fueran los míos.

**"Mantente quieto porque es difícil de lavar un cabello que se mueve"**

Mis suplicas fueron rechazadas de inmediato.

Su pene golpeaba mi piel cuando se movía y sentía sus uñas rozando mi estómago... _Así que creo que mi cara estaba roja de vergüenza._ Me lavó la cabeza utilizando agua caliente y luego regresó a la bañera junto a mi.  
Entonces el maestro pudo dedicarse completamente a lavar su propio cuerpo. Como era de esperar, intenté salir de la bañera para darle su espacio... Pero no pude hacerlo en absoluto porque no tenía ni un poco de fuerza.

Se siente mal no poder hacer nada y si me ven como un inútil... Tal vez me expulsen una vez más.

Para este punto, estoy seguro de que todavía puedo seguir las técnicas que le enseñé a mi cuerpo en mi vida de esclavo durante varios años. Así que, después de lavarse el cabello, fuí a los pies de mi maestro, arrastrándome con ayuda del pie izquierdo. Voy al frente y lentamente, _coloco mi mano en el pene que cuelga entre la piernas del maestro_. Sostengo una porción del glande en mi boca mientras le sostengo los testículos firmemente con otra mano y enredo la lengua con suavidad...

Los penes de las bestias son todos grandes y es algo que no puedo meterme completamente en la garganta. Miré al maestro con un ojo... Pero por alguna razón, él estaba atrapado con una expresión de sorpresa total. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos. Al momento siguiente, su rostro cambió a algo similar a la ira.

**"¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?"**

Cuando gritó, mi cuerpo fue fuertemente agarrado y despegado del suyo con ambas manos. La mirada del maestro, que bajó la vista hacía mi, seguía siendo de enojo total ...

Oh, definitivamente lo arruiné...

¿Qué debo hacer?

¿Cómo puedo hacer que me perdone?

Tiemblo con la cabeza gacha mientras pienso que puede hacer que me salte la comida o azotarme una infinita cantidad de veces con alguna especie de latigo... La mano de mi esposo aparece en mi cabeza. _Me da ligeros golpecitos._

 **"Lo siento, por hacer que mi voz sea así de áspera. No estoy enojado contigo... Pero no tienes que hacerme eso otra vez. Te lo dije, no tengo la intención de tratarte como un esclavo."** Él acarició mi mejilla, nuevamente con esa mano grande. **"Pero sé que después de todo, es difícil hacer que confíes en mí. Es lamentable, pero es natural que las bestias les hagan eso a los humanos..."**

Suspiró, me sacó de la bañera.

**"Creo que llevará tiempo, pero es solo cuestión de adaptación. Quiero que confies en nosotros. Doug y yo, realmente te apreciamos bastante."**

Después, fui abrazado con gran fuerza por detrás. No era mentira que quería hacer feliz a mi esposo con lo que mejor podía hacer... También era cierto que había una parte de mi que no podía confiar en los maestros.

Mientras sentía el calor del cuerpo de mi esposo y la fuerza de sus brazos, finalmente me di cuenta de que estas palabras no tenían mentiras. Esta vez decidí tratar de creer en mi esposo, mientras organizaba mi mente todavía lo suficientemente confundida...


	20. En el baño

Al salir de la bañera, me limpió y me vistió adecuadamente. Después de todo lo anterior, Douglas vino a recogerme, me abrigó y también me abrazó para poder llevarme a la habitación...

Me condujo a la recamara que estaba al lado de la mía y, cuando me desperté un poco más y dejé de estar tan atontado, me di cuenta de que era el cuarto de Douglas... Y que mi esposo no estaría conmigo hoy.

**"Estás muy cansado ¿Cierto? Después de un largo baño no sería raro que pudieras dormir de inmediato ¿Está bien si dormimos juntos hoy?"**

Estaba agradecido por permitirme estar en una cama nuevamente, así que sacudí la cabeza de manera vertical.

**"Bueno, entonces, vas a dormir con este agradable sujeto hoy".**

Me acarició la cabeza.

A Douglas parece gustarle más mostrar piel que a mi esposo. Me dijo que me preparara para ir a la cama y cuando se quitó la camisa, descubrí que tenía un sudor muy fino rodeando cada uno de sus perfectos músculos. Finalmente, se metió conmigo y me arropó.  
Douglas, que solo estaba con una pieza de ropa interior, parecía ser una enorme olla de feromonas... Comenzando por esas gotas que bajaban lentamente por su cuerpo y siguiendo con ese pecho tan trabajado. El vello suave crece maravillosamente en él, la parte inferior de Douglas es apretada y firme... Originalmente, yo era un tipo de homosexual que deseaba ser protegido por un hombre guapo y fuerte, por lo que Douglas y mi esposo, eran para ser honesto, **completamente mi tipo.** El tipo para mí yo de 40 años.

Hablando solo de apariencia, había muchas otras personas en este mundo que estaban bien desarrolladas y vestían elegantemente. Guapos, altos... Sin embargo, solo ha pasado un día desde que me desperté con estos dos hombres y ya siento que podría acostumbrarme a vivir así ¿Qué otra cosa puedo decir? Definitivamente prefiero esta vida a la que recibí siendo esclavo.

Mientras pensaba en eso, Douglas-sama me propinó un abrazo desde atrás. El pelo suave de su pecho golpea mi espalda, su mandíbula se frota contra la parte superior de mi cabeza... _Y se siente bien._  
Como había dicho, hoy me sumergí en una tina por primera vez en años, y la comodidad de limpiar todo mi cuerpo se combinó rápidamente con el calor de ese hombre junto a mi.


	21. La ciudad

Pronto fuí a ver si estaba durmiendo y, como era de esperar, el niño parecía tener un sueño muy tranquilo. Junto a él, sosteniendole firmemente por detrás, estaba Doug. Durmiendo con una cara muy feliz.

**"Oye, Doug."**

**"** **Nh** **... ¿Qué estás...? ¿Qué pasó?"**

**"Tengo algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo. Es malo. Por favor ven a la sala de estar para que no lo vayamos a despertar".**

Cuando se lo dije, salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la sala para abrir el vino de frutas que compré en una tienda familiar. Después preparé los vasos para dos personas.  
Este licor no es demasiado dulce a pesar del rico sabor a frutas, es fácil de beber porque tiene un cuerpo suave. Además, es la bebida favorito de Doug.

**"¿Qué pasa? El niño estaba durmiendo cómodamente".**

**"Lo siento, pero pensé que sería mejor hablar contigo de inmediato".**

Le di un vaso de licor.

Quería hablar, por supuesto, de sus acciones en el baño. Habría sido golpeado, tratado como un esclavo hasta ahora y a mí me estaba mirando como se mira a un maestro. Tratando de quitarme la ropa desesperadamente, intentando lavarme el cuerpo.  
Lamenté no haber podido moverme por un tiempo debido al shock de ser atendido por la persona que quería, pero grité cuando pude regresar a mis cabales. Después de todo, _me puse muy triste cuando pensé que era el maestro y él todavía se sentía mi esclavo sexual._

Quería hablar con Doug sobre cómo hacer que confiara en nosotros... Porque no quería que esto se repetiera otra vez.

**"¿Qué pasó cuando tomaron un baño juntos?"**

**"Bueno, cuando entré en el baño principal, me quité la ropa y luego me metí en la bañera para lavarle el cuerpo".**

**"Ya veo, entraron en la bañera juntos."**

**"Así que me lavé el cuerpo pero, cuando terminé de hacerlo, él estaba frente a mí... Y comenzó a..."**

**"¿... Se tocaron?"**

**"Bueno, no puedo evitar sentirme extraño al decirte esto... Pero de repente se arrodilló y me enredó la lengua en... Estaba a punto de comenzar el servicio sexual".**

Doug estaba asombrado y dejó el vaso estático en su mano.

**"Por supuesto, lo dejé de inmediato. Pero me sorprendió demasiado. Creo que él me reconoce como el maestro al que debe servir".**

**"Bueno, no podemos hacer nada. Todavía es el primer día... Si haces esto toda tu vida y de repente te dicen que ya no eres un esclavo sexual, no lo creerás. Ni siquiera sabemos cuánto tiempo fue esclavo. Las enseñanzas aprendidas a raíz de dolor y miedo, son difíciles de olvidar."**

**"Así es, ¿Qué debo hacer...?"**

Doug se inclina sobre la mesa, vierte alcohol en el fondo de su garganta y suspira.

**"Ahora, Sobrellevarlo. El niño no es realmente rígido o infantil. Con tiempo, lo comprenderá''.**

**"Lo siento, estaba de verdad muy preocupado..."**

**"Te entiendo, a mí también me preocupa pero no hay nada que podamos hacer cuando se trata de traumas."**

**"Estoy seguro de que, incluso si dices eso, quieres protegerlo también. Tanto como yo. Mirarlo te hace... despertar ese instinto. Siento que mi instinto de oso está a punto de salirse de control."**

También me llevo el vaso de licor a la boca. Una refrescante fragancia afrutada se extiende en mi lengua.

**"¿En serio? Yo soy igual. El instinto de mi tribu de leones reacciona a ese niño... Pero nuestro actuar es un poco diferente al tuyo. ¿No quieres volverlo tu compañero? Seguramente deseas tanto hacerlo tuyo que eso es lo que te da miedo."**

Estaba un poco enojado con los comentarios de Doug.

**"¡¿Qué dices?! Sigue siendo un menor. Independientemente del trabajo que tuviera antes, todavía quiero respetar su voluntad"**

**"Es por eso que debemos darle tiempo".**

**"** **Ngh** **..."**

**"¿No es así? Estoy pensando lo mismo que estás pensando, puedo asegurarlo. Esperar a que el niño crezca e intente proponer que seamos algo. No puede hablar, no dice nada, pero mi instinto me atrae a él diciendo** _**: 'Ese niño es mi presa, nunca la dejes ir'** _ **".**

Doug vacía licor en su vaso otra vez.

**"Bueno, sé que no es malo para ti tener el mismo compañero que yo".**

**"¡Eso es lo que pensé también!"**

**"Realmente no imaginé que hubiera un compañero que pudiera atraernos tanto. Tal vez, después de tantos años, fue finalmente nuestro turno".**

**"Oh, creo que sería bueno tener esa filosofía. Quitar el sello mágico va a darnos un poco más de impulso".**

Diciendo eso, Doug deja de lado el vaso y lo bebe todo de una vez directamente del envase.

**"¿Sabes? Sería bueno que fueras a dormir... Perdón por despertarte"**

**"No, pude escuchar cosas muy interesantes. Por cierto,** _**¿Cómo estuvo la lengua del niño?** _ **"**

**"¿Qué...? ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!"**

**"¿Es tan malo? Se sintió de puta madre ¿Verdad? De acuerdo, es la respuesta esperada".**

**"Vete a la cama AHORA, ¡Mañana comenzaremos temprano en la mañana! ¡Muy temprano en la mañana!"**

**"Entonces descansaré con mi almohada humana".**

Doug desapareció de la habitación mientras lo decía.

Sé que intenta hacer salir mis sentimientos de una manera más fácil, pero sigo estando confundido sobre como debería o no actuar. Sinceramente, me siento terrible cuando recuerdo esas cosas...

En ese momento, si la razón no me hubiera funcionado tan intensamente, podría haber presionado su cabeza hacia abajo y empujado mi pene todavía más hasta su garganta... _Tendré más autocontrol en el futuro,_ para que los sentimientos feroces que hay en mí no lo lastimen. Sin embargo, la charla con Doug cumplió su respectivo trabajo. Mi alma estuvo más ligera también por un buen rato y estaba absolutamente motivado por el hecho de romper su maldito collar mañana.

Con eso en mente, regresé a mi habitación y me hundí en la cama.


	22. La ciudad

Cuando me desperté, sentí que me abrazaban por la espalda con mucha fuerza. _Pude escuchar algo como ronquidos tras de mi cabeza_. Douglas parecía haber estado sujetando mi torso por completo todo este tiempo, pero la sensación de endurecimiento no fue desagradable y, por el contrario, en realidad me pareció muy cómoda.  
No sé la hora exacta, pero ya salió el sol. El exterior de la ventana está brillante y Douglas se despierta al sentir como me muevo.

Al igual que ayer, fui preparado, vestido y alimentado para salir.

Los ojos negros y el cabello negro son raros en este mundo. Debido a que soy un humanos sin orejas ni cola, se me dijo que evitara destacarme por lo que estaba vestido con un abrigo que tenía una capucha ligeramente profunda. Me preguntaba de que manera iba a ser capaz de moverme, pero pronto terminé siendo sostenido por los brazos de mi maestro.

_Siento que tengo que acostumbrarme a que siempre sea así._

Estaba tan preocupado por mi propia situación que nunca me di cuenta de lo bonito que era este nuevo mundo. Todos en la ciudad tienen un cabello y un atuendo colorido que nunca ví en la tierra. Muchas personas tienen orejas o colas de animales y algunas incluso tienen cosas en la piel parecidas a las escamas.  
 _Ah, de nuevo, siento que este es un mundo del que nunca formaré parte._

Las calles parecían tener un estilo medieval, no había edificios de gran altura. Los mercados y las tiendas se alineaban a lo largo de la calle, y el olor de varios alimentos se desplazaba en medio de las voces de los clientes.

**"¿Qué pasa? ¿Este pueblo es muy inusual para ti?"**

Ese no era el caso realmente, pero no sabía cómo responder.

**"Ya veo, ¿Te han robado de un lugar más pequeño? ¿Es en donde se encuentra la raza humana local?"**

No, en realidad soy de un mundo diferente. No puedo decirlo de un modo que lo entiendan, así que sacudo la cabeza.

**"Bueno, supongo que más tarde tendrás la oportunidad de contarnos adecuadamente tu historia".**

Mientras seguíamos caminando, encontré algo que resaltaba enormemente de entre los puestos frutales de la calle. Parece una cereza, pero el color de la fruta es verde. Un verde muy ligero, pero llamativo igual... Aparentemente, mi esposo lo comprará y me dejará comerlo solo porque parezco tener mucha curiosidad al respecto.  
Tomé una sola pieza y la puse en mi boca. Entonces, cuando la mordí, descubrí que era una fruta muy deliciosa con una rica dulzura y una acidez bastante refrescante. Miré hacia abajo a mi maestro, dedicándole mis sentimientos de agradecimiento mientras inclinaba mi cabeza.

**"¿Te gustan las frutas de quilla? No dudes en decirme si quieres un poco más para comer".**

Cada vez que mastico y trago, mi esposo me pone una nueva quilla en la boca. Estaba delicioso y no podía rechazarlo aunque viniera uno tras otro. _Douglas también hizo lo mismo..._

¿Que es esto? 

Es una sensación parecida a la de un pollito obteniendo comida de su madre. La quilla se acabó casi al instante gracias a este método. Había comido bien en el desayuno, así que mi estómago ya estaba bastante inflado para este momento.

**"Nuestra casa está en la zona oeste, es toda la zona que recorrimos. Nos dirigimos a la zona sur así que debemos ser todavía más cuidadosos porque no es precisamente algo seguro. El distrito norte es una zona residencial de alta gama donde viven los nobles. Primero, debes recordar cuales son las calles del este y el oeste".**

Aparentemente, parecíamos estar acercándonos a nuestro destino y por eso estaba recibiendo breves explicaciones de cada parte de la ciudad, en voz de mi esposo.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**Instinto del oso:** El asesinato es la primera opción. Se cuida excesivamente a la persona amada y se ejerce mano dura hacia cualquiera que le haga daño. Tienen una obsesión extraordinaria con las _"reglas"._ Son disciplinados y respetuosos.

 **Instinto de León:** Cuando encuentran a su presa, utilizan cualquier estrategia para hacerla suya. También tienen un lado peligroso, el que prefiere matar antes de dejar ir al objeto de deseo. Por otro lado, quieren ser mimados y ser lindos con su vínculo. Existe una posible preferencia abusiva, les gusta morder, hacer sangrar y hacer llorar.


	23. Maldición resuelta

El lugar al que llegamos, parece lúgubre y peligroso _¿Está bien tener una tienda de hierbas con un ambiente así?_ Primero, Douglas abre la puerta y entra, después va mi esposo.

**"Lamento la intromisión."**

**"Oh, ¿No eres uno de los jefes del gremio? Es raro que vengan a un lugar como este."**

Era un anciano de apariencia gentil, con gafas circulares sobre su rostro delgado. Tenía alas negras como de murciélagos en su espalda.

**"Hay algo que quiero preguntarle, sé que está familiarizado con las herramientas mágicas. Pensé que estaría bien venir con usted para solucionar mi problema".**

**"Si es sobre equipo mágico, entonces déjamelo a mí."**

**"Oh, ¿Sabe cómo eliminar la pieza mágica maldita de un esclavo?"**

**"¿Un collar de esclavos? Sí, por supuesto que lo sé".**

**"Gracias. ¿Puede decirme de inmediato qué es lo que tengo que hacer? Si puede eliminarlo, por favor elimínelo ahora".**

**"¿Ahora? ¿Es eso? ¿Lo que Gale está sosteniendo allí?"**

**"No es eso, es un niño. Lo saqué de la ciudad de esclavos. Tiene prohibido hablar de más porque la herramienta lo está bloqueando".**

**"No es por presumir, pero soy inteligente. En primer lugar, ¿Puedo verificar el tipo de herramienta mágica y la maldición que se le está aplicando?"**

Cuando el dueño de la tienda (¿Es el señor Mardo?) se acercó a mí, miró el collar de metal unido a mi cuello y gritó algo en un idioma raro: El collar brilló de inmediato por un momento. _Brinqué en los brazos de mi maestro._

**"Tienes que calmarte."**

**"Estas son muchas restricciones... Es raro ser tan estricto con los esclavos. El poder mágico para no desobedecer, el poder para no suicidarse y para no hablar".**

**"Entonces, ¿Puede eliminarlo?"**

**"Sí, no hay problema. ¿Tienes el contrato del esclavo?"**

**"Aquí."**

Mi esposo le dio al señor Mardo algo parecido a un pergamino.

**"¿Es un esclavo sexual humano ¿No? Y tú el orgulloso dueño."**

**"Lo siento, ¿Es necesario que lo diga así?"**

**"Por supuesto, porque fue algo legal. Necesitamos entrar de lleno en la maldición así que si eres dueño del esclavo, es estupendo ¿Puedes dejar caer algunas gotas de tu sangre en el círculo mágico de este contrato?"**

**"Entiendo, claro que sí".**

Cuando el maestro recibe el cuchillo de parte del señor Mardo, desliza su pulgar sobre la hoja sin dudarlo ni un segundo. _La sangre que brotó de la herida cayó gradualmente sobre el contrato._ Lamento que hiciera algo así por mí, por lo que lamí el pulgar herido de mi esposo... Luego me lo metí todo a la boca.

**"No te preocupes, no necesitas preocuparte por una herida tan pequeña."**

**"Ahora desbloquearé la maldición"**

Cuando el señor Mardo terminó de lanzar algo parecido a un hechizo hacia el contrato, el pergamino se cerró de golpe... _Y entonces el anillo de metal en mi garganta se hizo añicos y desapareció._

**"Sí, he resuelto finalmente todas las maldiciones que había en el collar del esclavo".**

El señor Mardo me estaba sonriendo.

**"Oye ¿Puedes hablar?"**

Douglas me miró y me sostuvo de la barbilla.

**"Ah... Sí, gracias..."**

No he dicho más que una única oración durante años, por lo que mi voz es absolutamente débil para este momento. Sentí una infinita sensación de incongruencia al hablar, pero parece que puedo manejarlo.  
 _La alegría de ser consciente de mis propias palabras, es avasalladora._

**"Estás bien ahora. Me alegro tanto... Puedes comenzar hablando despacio, toma todo el tiempo que necesites hasta que puedas hacerlo bien.**   
**Mardo, muchas gracias ¿De qué manera podemos expresarte nuestra gratitud?"**

**"No importa, no podría aceptar nada de todos modos. Siempre estoy agradecido con ustedes, tanto con el gremio, como con el señor Gale y el señor Douglaa"**

**"Muchas gracias, Mardo."**

Cuando se lo dice, mi esposo hace una reverencia ligera para el señor Mardo mientras me retiene firmemente entre sus brazos. Como ya estábamos a punto de irnos, me apresuré y agradecí al señor Mardo, haciendo una reverencia también.

**"Gra... Cias..."**

Mardo me devolvió una sonrisa amable.

Después de eso, Douglas, quien fue retenido por el señor Mardo unos instantes, caminó a nuestro lado todo el trayecto sin quitar su cara seria. Aparentemente, después de salir de la tienda, era necesario dirigirse al gremio para hablar con Mintz.

Douglas se detuvo un par de veces para comprar en varias tiendas diferentes y ahora, su brazo sostiene una bolsa de papel llena de pan.

**"Compré lo que nos hace falta, especialmente el bálsamo y la bebida medicinal para su garganta."**

Al maestro le da una cosa parecida a una botella de agua, pero tejida con ramas verdes de planta. Yo entonces contesté:

**"Sí. Gracias ..."**

Mi voz todavía es débil, pero ya no siento que esté diciendo tonterías. Mi esposo me puso la botella de agua en la boca.

**"Oh, lo siento. ¿Puedes beberlo tú mismo?"**

**"No, está bien..."**

Ciertamente no sabía si lo estaba, pero era muy gentil cuando me elevaba el mentón y me abría la boca para que pudiera beber. Tragué rápidamente el líquido mientras lo vertía en mi boca. Algo que se sentía igual a un té helado con un ligero sabor a hierbas y cítricos envueltos en una dulzura de miel que penetraba en mi garganta...

Lo bebí y después lo seguí bebiendo.

**"Es una bebida con hierbas. Se utiliza para regenerar las microlesiones de la mucosa."**

**"Estaba delicioso... Gracias"**

Ahora casi ya no me escuchaba borroso, y mi voz no fue un problema.

**"Está bien, te ves mejor. Hay muchas cosas que queremos escuchar de tí, pero tengo miedo de hacer esperar a Mintz más de lo necesario. Primero vamos al gremio".**

Caminamos en silencio por un tiempo hasta que llegamos a un edificio que era muy parecido a un hospital. Tenía tres pisos...

**"Este es nuestro gremio, el lugar al que venimos a trabajar todos los días. Te mostraremos los alrededores, claro... Pero más tarde. Tenemos que hablar con Mintz así que supongo que primero nos detendremos en la sala de juntas ¿Bien?"**

**"... Bien."**


	24. Maldición resuelta

Al ingresar al gremio, veo a varias bestias trabajando y a algunas personas que están equipadas con espadas y armaduras. Una persona que estaba recibiendo a las visitas detrás de un mostrador, nos llamó:

**"¿No es este nuestro buen Gale? ¿No era tu día de descanso?"**

**"Sí, es una larga historia ¿Puedes decirle a Mintz que venga a la sala de juntas? Es un asunto urgente, ya ves."**

**"Entiendo".**

Después de un ligero saludo final, el maestro y Douglas subieron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y se dirigieron a la habitación más alejada del gremio, cruzando el pasillo. Era en realidad, como una sala de oficinas normal. Con varios escritorios y sillas para trabajos importantes y una sala repleta de cajas y documentos. Cuando el maestro se sienta en el sofá aterciopelado de la sala, me sienta sobre sus rodillas como de costumbre. Douglas se sienta al otro lado.

**"Lamento tenerte sentado en mi regazo, como ahora estás bien seguramente quieres sentarte solo."**

**"No, no hay problema si lo quieres de esta manera".**

**"¿Los humanos siempre son así de complacientes?"**

Al mismo tiempo que Douglas hacía esa pregunta, se escuchó el sonido de los golpes en la puerta de la habitación.

**"Soy Mintz... ¿Dijeron que querían verme? ¿Puedo pasar?"**

**"Oh, entra".**

**"Vaya... Qué vinieran aquí todos juntos significa que la maldición se ha resuelto con éxito ¿Verdad?"**

Mintz se sienta en el sofá junto a mi esposo y comienza a revisar cuidadosamente mi cuello.

**"Está bien, la maldición se ha resuelto muy bien".**

**"Sí, gracias por todo"** Como estaba realmente agradecido, me incliné con gratitud.

**"Entonces, dime ¿Cuántos años tienes?"**

**"No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo he sido un exclavo, por lo que puede que no sea exacto... Creo que tengo unos 16 años".**

El tamaño de mi cuerpo cuando llegué aquí era casi el suficiente para pensar que era un estudiante de secundaria. De allí, pasaron aproximadamente 2 años. Pensaba que sería imposible responder a su pregunta lanzando la edad que tenía en el otro mundo...  
Sin embargo, por alguna razón, todos se solidificaron por completo.

**"Lo siento... Esto no es realmente exacto, pero... Pienso que estoy en lo correcto."**

**"Mentira..."**

**"...¿Mentira?"**

**"Es una mentira..."**

Douglas rompió algo que tenía en la mano, mi esposo estaba haciendo una mueca extraña y Mintz me miraba como si hubiera enloquecido.

**"Bueno... ¿De cuántos años me veo?"**

**"Unos 10 años..."**

**"No lo veo como un adulto"**

**"Así es ... tengo la misma opinión".**

¿Eh?

**"¿Cuántos años tienen los adultos en este país?"**

**"15 años."**

Aunque ciertamente tengo una cara de bebé, fue inesperado que me vieran como alguien tan joven. Sin embargo, si lo pienso con calma, entiendo que las acciones de mi esposo tienen toda la lógica del mundo. _Tenía miedo de tocarme, porque pensó que era muy pequeño._

**"Oh, lo siento. No quería confundirlos..."**

**"No está nada mal... Sí, es conveniente para mí"** Dijo Douglas

**"¿Conveniente...?"**

**"No, no es conveniente para nadie. No hay que estar seguros de esa historia tan prematuramente. Su edad exacta se puede determinar al hacer una etiqueta de gremio".**

**"Sí, bueno ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre al menos?"**

**"Lo siento, mi nombre es Chikayuki. Estoy, muy agradecido con ustedes por comprarme. Estaba preparado para morir de inmediato, así que estoy realmente aliviado. Les debo tanto... No solo por cuidarme sino también por darme comida y una cama caliente."**

Inclinó la cabeza profundamente con mucha gratitud.

En el regazo del maestro ...


	25. Un mundo diferente

**"Shinla Chikayuki tiene un sonido inusual"**

**"Sí, Shinla es mi apellido y Chikayuki es mi nombre."**

**"Está bien, Chikayuki es tu nombre. ¿Podemos llamarte Chika?"**

Las personas que me llamaban Chika en Japón eran todos médicos, colegas, y pacientes. Las enfermeras me llamaban todo el tiempo _Chika-sensei_.

**"Sí, no hay problema".**

**"Y también detén eso de pensar en mí como tu maestro. Como dije muchas veces, ya no eres un esclavo y yo no soy tu maestro. Así que no tienes que servirme ¿Está bien?"**

**"Entonces, ¿Cómo tengo qué...?"**

**"Llámame por mi nombre, Gale"**

**"Está bien, Gale"**

**"Ah, yo Douglas, por cierto".**

Gale sonríe y Douglas agita su mano a la distancia, aproximándose a la luz.

 _Es tan extraño_. Originalmente soy una persona que habla con honorificos tanto a personas jóvenes como a personas mayores. Sería difícil acostumbrarme y lidiar con esto.

**"Entonces ¿De verdad puedo llamarlos Gale y Douglas?"**

**"Bueno, si te gusta. Pero puedes llamarnos como te sea más cómodo, mientras no ocupes palabras como** _**Amo** _ **o** _**Dueño** _ **o** _**Maestro** _ **".**

**"Gracias de nuevo, señor Gale y señor Douglas".**

**"Oh, eso suena lindo."**

_Las dos personas sonríen._

Con solo mirarlos, siento que hay una sensación cálida que comienza a llenar gradualmente mi corazón vacío.

**"Pero Chika, si tienes apellido ¿Significa entonces que vienes de una familia noble?"**

No sabía cómo reaccionar a las palabras de Douglas. En este mundo ¿Son solo las familias nobles las que tienen un apellido?

¿Qué debo hacer...?

¿Qué debo decir para no ser descubierto?

Tengo que hacer trampa de alguna manera.

**"Lo siento, no recuerdo nada antes de convertirme en esclavo. Solo sé que mi apellido es Shinla..."**

**"¿No tienes memoria? Entonces es algo problemático. Creo que el comportamiento y la forma de hablar de Chika son muy sofisticados y corteses... No podemos descartar la teoría de que seas de una familia adinerada."**

**"¿Puedo llamarte Chika-kun? Me siento muy elegante diciendo solo "Chika" creo que me comprendes".**

**"Sí, ¿Puedo llamarte Mintz?"**

**"¡Por supuesto que puedes!"**

Probablemente, parece que no puedo ocultar que tengo 40. Mi forma de hablar y mi comportamiento no es para nada infantil.

**"Bueno, ¿Por qué no registras primero su etiqueta de identificación en el gremio? Habrá muchas cosas allí que nos van a poder ayudar. Incluso las cosas que no puede recordar".**

**"Sí, tienes razón ¿Puedes preparar el equipo?"**

**"Está bien, ya está listo".**

Mintz sacó algo así como una gran losa blanca y la puso sobre el escritorio que se encontraba frente a él.

**"Pon tu palma en esta pizarra e intenta mandarle un poco de tu magia. De esta manera, el registro se completará".**

No, no puedo. No sé cómo enviar poder mágico, incluso si me dicen que lo haga.

¿Debería decirle?

¿Tendría que ser honesto?

**"Lo siento, ¿Cómo envío poder mágico?"**

**"Oh... No tienes memoria, es cierto. Si has estado encerrado durante tantos años siendo tratado como un esclavo, es natural que olvides cosas así."**

**"Te enseñaré".**

Al decir eso, Gale enreda su mano izquierda con mi mano derecha.

**"Chika, ahora** **derramaré** **poder mágico en ti a través de tu mano. Trata de concentrarte en eso, en la sensación de ahora fluyendo por tu piel. Lentamente... Eso hará aparecer tu poder mágico. Puede ser un poco doloroso en un inicio, pero se paciente. Yo estaré aquí contigo"**

_Algo cálido fluye de la mano de Gale hacía la mía._  
El poder era muy cómodo y no sentía ningún dolor solo... La sensación de ser golpeado por un polvo muy fino. Era algo placentero que se extendía desde la parte por donde fluía su poder hasta la punta de mis dedos. La piel se me puso de gallina, las descargas avanzaban por mi espalda... Además, el señor Gale tiene un aroma muy refrescante que se siente como si estuviera en el bosque otra vez, cruzando los árboles.

**"Chika, concéntrate en la magia. Piensa que eres parte de ella"**

Bien.

Puedo hacer eso.

Luego, el cálido poder que fluía gradualmente del señor Gale fue rechazado de mi cuerpo y, esta vez, sentí que lo que fluía era algo completamente diferente.

**"Eso es... Vas bien"**

**"¿Sí?"**

**"Ahora,** **probémoslo** **con las manos colocadas en el scaner"**

Me cargó, puso una de mis manos sobre la pizarra y me concentré por completo en la sensación de mi poder, como agua fluyendo. Igual a lo que me enseñó anteriormente. Inmediatamente después, la luz emergió de la punta de la pizarra y me mostró una pantalla como la que Gale nos había enseñado el otro día.

**Nombre: Shinla Chikayuki**   
**Edad: 16 (Edad corporal)**   
**Raza: Humana (animus)**   
**Ciudad de origen:** **West** **of** **Catalton**   
**RANGO: F**   
**Fuerza vital: F**   
**Magia:** **SSS**   
**Fuerza: F**   
**Durabilidad: F**   
**Agilidad: F**   
**Inteligencia:** **SSS**   
**Habilidad: Técnica de curación.**   
**Conocimiento médico. Licenciatura en medicina quirúrgica. Cocina. Tareas domésticas**   
**Título: "Un niño perdido de otro mundo." Esclavo sexual**   
**Condición: Maldición propia de los esclavos sexuales**

**"Vaya."**

**"... Mintz ¿Puedes guardar secretos?"**

**"Sí ¡Por supuesto! ¡Mi boca está cerrada!"**

**"Oh... Bien, así no tengo que utilizar magia para sellar tu boca justo aquí".**

**"Vamos, no digas algo tan violento. Esto... No es tan malo."**

**"Oh, esto es realmente malo. Mira esto ¿¡De qué se trata todo esto!?"**

Douglas-san se levantó para volver a mirar la pantalla. No sé nada sobre las letras que aparecen en la segunda columna pero el título de **"Un niño perdido de un mundo diferente"** ya es alarmante por su cuenta.

**"Oh, eso ... Yo ..."**

No sé qué decir y me quedo atrapado en mis palabras.

**"¿Qué puedes explicar? En primer lugar, nunca he visto la notación de** **_"Edad corporal"_ ** **junto a la edad. El siguiente es el rango apropiado de magia e inteligencia. La idoneidad más alta de los seres humanos es SS, el rango de** **SSS** **... Es demasiado. Y nunca he escuchado de la habilidad de ¿Qué es? Licenciatura en medicina, conocimiento médico, y el título final de** **_"El niño perdido de otro mundo"_ ** **¿Niño perdido?"**

Se siente como si estuviera abrumado o enojado. No es el ambiente gentil común de Douglas.

**"Doug, cálmate."**

Gale le aprieta la mano y me mira después.

**"Gale, yo ..."**

**"Chika, ¿Realmente tienes perdida de memoria? O ¿Es algo que no puedes decirnos?"**

Gale tiene una expresión seria.

No sé qué hacer si miro esos claros y gentiles ojos esmeralda.

 **"Oh, Chika ¡Chika! ¡Siempre saliendo con algo demasiado inesperado!"** Douglas me mira con su mala cara, rascándose la cabeza. **"Chika, si tienes algo que decir ¿Por qué no solo lo escupes? Las únicas personas en las que puedes confiar, somos nosotros ".**

**"Tiene razón, no te haremos daño."**

Mintz tiene una sonrisa radiante.

Yo... ¿Qué debo hacer? 

¿Debo hablar con la verdad? 

¿Podrán creerme?

Sin embargo, es poco probable que todo pueda permanecer oculto ya que fue visible de esta manera.

**"Vamos Chika, cree en nosotros".**

**"No entiendo todo, pero les diré todo lo que sé... Creo que será increíble, pero no voy a engañarlos. Realmente... Yo... por favor, por favor creanme."**

**"Oh, habla de todo lo que sabes. Lo aceptaremos".**

**"Ah, gracias"**

Y comencé a hablar de mí y de lo que me pasó. Siendo un ser humano de la tierra, no de este mundo. Así que viví casi 40 años de manera normal y trabajé como médico en un hospital local. Vine a este mundo y, luego me di cuenta de que estaba en esta forma. Fui atrapado por un bandido y vendido como esclavo sexual. Al principio, estuve en una sala noble, luego fui comprado por alguien mucho más agresivo. Golpeado, violado, vendido y comprado... _Y luego, vino Gale._  
Cuando terminé de hablar, lloré y pensé que había terminado con una cara muy fea, pero las lágrimas no se detuvieron.

_Finalmente pude contarle a alguien un secreto que era demasiado pesado para llevarlo solo._

Creo que quería que alguien me preguntara, que me descubriera y supiera que me habían arrojado a este mundo de un modo egoísta y cruel. Que estaba triste, solo y que quería morir.  
Esas tres personas escucharon mi historia, sin decir nada, con una mirada seria. Estaba realmente agradecido por eso.

Gale me agarró ambas manos después de limpiar mis ojos.

**"Está bien, no tienes que aguantarlo. Llora más".**

Dicho esto, cuando me di la vuelta y me colocó sobre sus rodillas, me sostuvo de manera que presionó mi cara contra el grueso de su pecho. No pude detener las lágrimas por un tiempo, y pasó mucho antes de que dejara de sollozar.


	26. Este mundo y yo

**"Lo siento, fui tan molesto..."**

Froté la cabeza sobre dos personas diferentes mientras sorbía mi nariz.

**"No, no quiero escuchar que digas eso. Lamento recordarte el dolor".**

**"Chika, fuiste esclavo durante mucho tiempo. Realmente lo** **soportaste** **muy bien... Nada de lo que pasó fue culpa tuya."**

**"No, yo sé que piensan que he enloquecido ¡Pero estoy diciendo la verdad!"**

**"No, no creo que Chika sea el tipo de persona que diga una mentira. ¿Cuál sería el mérito que tendrías con este tipo de historia?"**

El señor Douglas me dice eso. Tiene un área apacible a su alrededor.

**"Yo también creo en Chika. En realidad, hay algo especial en tí. Cosas que no parece que encontremos nunca en este mundo".**

**"¿Pero por qué cambiaste tu apariencia?"**

**"Oh, no sé nada sobre ello".**

**"Pero Chika es en realidad mayor que nosotros... 40 años".**

**"Oh, no, ya lo he decidido. Intentaré comportarme acorde a este cuerpo. Así que espero que puedan tratarme como de costumbre sin preocuparse por eso. Pero ... "**

La falta de equilibrio entre mi mente y mi apariencia fue siempre mi principal preocupación. Para ser claros, creo que soy una mala persona... _Porque pensé que sería mejor romperme en pequeños trozos para comenzar mi vida nuevamente._

**"Si Chika está bien con eso, nosotros también ¿Qué opinas, Gale?"**

**"Oh, no me importa la edad de Chika. Pero solo quiero, disculparme por la manera en la que te he tratado... Es un poco vergonzoso si lo pienso más despacio".**

**"Es ridículo que me pidan perdón. Estoy realmente agradecido con todos los que me han liberado de esa vida difícil. Me gustaría devolver esta gratitud de alguna manera. Incluso si es algo que no entiendo en absoluto... Si pueden, ¿Me contarían más sobre este mundo? Incluso las pequeñas cosas".**

La esperanza de regresar a mi mundo original ha sido abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo. Mi pobre madre debe estar muy preocupada, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Entonces, si es así, me gustaría que me dieran un poco de conocimiento sobre como se supone que tengo que vivir en este mundo. Y además, quiero devolver a estas personas aunque sea un poco de todo lo que me brindaron a mí.

Mi corazón, mi cerebro y mi cuerpo, finalmente se unen.

**"Oh, está bien, por supuesto, pero no tienes que pensar en retribuir. Lo que hicimos por tí, fue porque quisimos. Nunca esperamos nada a cambio."**

**"No, pero yo..."**

**"Pero Gale y yo tenemos una pequeña petición para ti, así que deberás escucharla atentamente cuando sea el momento adecuado. Estaremos contentos si respondes afirmativamente".**

**"Veré qué puedo hacer"**

**"Sí, entonces estate preparado"**

Por alguna razón, Douglas sonrió con un poco de oscuridad.

**"Algunos de los misterios fueron resueltos por la historia de Chika, pero ¿Qué es una** _**licenciatura de medicina** _ **? ¿Qué conocimientos médicos tienes?"**

**"Creo que eso tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que trabajé como médico cirujano en mi mundo original".**

**"Hablando de eso, eras médico... Eso por si mismo, ya es una maldición."**

Dudaba de mis oídos.

¿Por qué los médicos serían una maldición? Algo como el pensamiento que tenían en la Europa medieval.

**"¿Entonces tú les dabas medicamentos?"**

**"Oh, ese es el trabajo de un farmacéutico"**

**"¿Farmacéutico?"**

**"Alguien que maneja hierbas, como Mintz."**

**"Más importante aún ¿Qué es la cirugía?"**

Nunca pensé que los estándares médicos de este nuevo mundo fueran tan bajos. Ni siquiera saben el significado de la palabra cirugía. Entonces, ¿Habrá magia que los cure? ¿Todo el cuerpo puede ser curado con magia? ¿Cada enfermedad? ¿Todo?

**"La cirugía puede explicarse como... Ah... Simplemente, con un bisturí, lo llevo directamente a las partes del cuerpo que están dañadas... Es un cuchillo especial, una forma de curar enfermedades y lesiones. Pero se necesita equipo, herramientas, medicamentos y más ayuda humana para hacerlo''.**

**"Mira, es algo increíble ..."**

**"¿No es doloroso?"**

Cuando los miré, se veían enojados y asustados.

**"Por supuesto que hay dolor si se hace solamente así. Para que no sientan algún malestar, ocupamos anestesia. Algo que hace que las personas se duerman. Como es un mundo donde no hay magia, se desarrolló lo que se llamó** _**"ciencia y tecnología"** _ **, y también se desarrolló la tecnología médica. ¿No es necesario utilizar eso aquí porque hay una cura mágica?"**

**"Bueno, la curación aquí no es tan útil. Podemos sanar cortes y huesos rotos, en la superficie. Pero si algo se atrofia, se atrofia y se acabó."**

Me costó mucho escuchar esto. Parece que los niveles médicos de este mundo son realmente bajos. Seguramente el estudio de su propia anatomía no ha sido aclarada en absoluto. No creo que entiendan por qué sus extremidades se mueven y si no se puede examinar adecuadamente una enfermedad, no se puede hacer un diagnóstico definitivo. Pero por el contrario, si observas los síntomas y sabes cómo se supone que un cuerpo sano debe actuar, estoy seguro de que podrían determinar qué órgano está dañado en cierta medida.

Si puedo pensarlo, puedo hacerlo. Si puedo usar sus técnicas de curación, ¿Puedo curar a las bestias de aquí? Tal idea cruza mi cabeza repentinamente, pero la aparto de inmediato. Incluso si digo algo ahora, estoy seguro de que solo los confundiría más.

**"Pensé que la magia era más versátil".**

**"Parece que un médico necesita un conocimiento más especializado. Debiste sufrir mucho mientras aprendías todo eso."**

**"No, me gustaba estudiar..."**

**"¿Fuiste a la escuela?"**

**"Sí, en mi mundo, todos los ciudadanos tienen derecho a ir a la escuela durante nueve años. Los padres están obligados a educar a sus hijos".**

**"¿Nueve años? Es un sistema maravilloso, me encantaría aprender más de ese mundo".**

Mintz siente curiosidad por el sistema educativo obligatorio, así que continúe:

**"Después de eso, es opcional, pero hay varios lugares para estudiar educación superior. Eso da tres años, más los conocimientos especializados. Estudias nuevamente durante cuatro a seis años... Yo hice un examen nacional y obtuve una licencia de médico".**

**"¿Quién lo diría? Este pequeño humano ha estado estudiando durante más de dieciocho años. Increíble ..."**

Este mundo parece no tener un concepto de educación obligatoria en primer lugar... Y luego me explican que solo hay unas pocas escuelas que pueden ser utilizadas por niños de familias ricas y aristócratas, o para convertirse en personal militar.

**"Sí, así que por eso tengo mucho conocimiento sobre medicina. Es una buena habilidad ¿Cierto?"**

**"Ya veo, me parece que lo entiendo mejor"**

**"¿Quieres que te cuente más?"**

**"Oh, no me importaría"**

**"No había humanos con orejas o colas de bestia en mi mundo, y solo existían humanos de la misma raza que yo... Aquí, casi no he visto a alguien que se parezca a mí."**

**"Oh, eso es ..."** Douglas tiene algo muy difícil de decir. **"Las personas como Chika fueron cazadas por bestias como nosotros hasta hace algunas décadas. Debido a su facilidad de embarazo y su capacidad para dar placer durante la actividad sexual.... Escuché que muchos de ellos eran esclavos sexuales, y fueron tratados como una herramienta para procrear a sus hijos. Ahora están en una situación casi extinta".**

**"Bueno, tener sexo con humanos se siente bien. Eso es lo que he escuchado en los días en los que fui esclavo sexual... Pero ¿Quedar en embarazo?"**

**"Las bestias como nosotros tienen menos fertilidad. Las bestias fuertes no pueden tener hijos y, ya que los humanos son más mágicos que las bestias, entonces, es fácil tener hijos con ellas..."**

¿Es por eso?

Pero, ¿Cómo pueden tener hijos en este mundo donde fundamentalmente solo hay homosexualidad?

**"Esto es muy difícil de preguntar, pero ¿Cómo se hace un niño en este mundo? Parecen... No veo como es posible."**

Incluso si explico detalladamente el mecanismo de la reproducción de mi mundo en un lugar donde no hay mujeres, es poco probable que lo entiendan.

**"Sí, en primer lugar, hay dos distinciones entre los seres en este mundo:** **_Anima_ ** **o** **_Animus_ ** **. De estos, el Animus es capaz de quedar embarazado."**

**"¿Cómo se decide eso?"**

**"No conozco el principio, pero parece que ya se decide cuando nacen. Las bestias fuertes son en su mayoría Anima. Por el contrario, los que son herbívoros a menudo son Animus. Es todo lo que entendemos".**

**"Gale y yo somos Anima. Mintz y Chika, son Animus."**

Miré la pantalla de información de etiquetas. Era verdad, estaba escrito allí junto a mi raza: _Raza humana (animus)._

Me sorprende el hecho de que pueda quedar embarazado y tener hijos en este mundo.

**"Y Anima y Animus actúan sexualmente para dar a luz niños..."**

**"A partir de ahí, te explicaré lo mejor posible. Los Animus tienen un núcleo que les ayuda a tener hijos. Después de eso, hay una inserción vaginal y luego los fluidos del Anima se adhieren al núcleo y el feto crece. Cuanto mayor sea la magia del Animus, más se asentará la descendencia en el núcleo. Una vez que se establezca, habrá un lugar para criar al niño en el vientre del Animus, donde el niño crece y, después se le da a luz".**

**"Metes el pene en su vagina, luego disparas toneladas exageradas de semen hasta que no pueden más y ¡Sorpresa!"**

**"Doug... No seas tan vulgar** **"**

**"Bueno, ¿Fue fácil de entender, verdad? Por cierto, el número de Animus es extremadamente pequeño en comparación con el Anima. Por lo que, un Anima puede tener múltiples compañeros, Mintz tiene dos".**

¡Dos compañeros! Me sorprendió saber eso del elegante Mintz.

**"Sí, tengo dos personas horribles pegadas todo el tiempo tras de mí. De alguna manera, me dijeron que estaban inspirados por los sentimientos y me dejé llevar"**

**"¿Qué estás diciendo? Ellos dicen** **que tú les coqueteabas".**

**"¡No! ¡Yo nunca les coquetee!** **¡Es un malentendido! ¡Eso fue a la fuerza!"**

Por alguna razón, Mintz parece estar entrando en pánico.

**"¿Qué es eso de compañero? ¿Pareja? ¿Un novio?"**

**"Oh, yo tampoco lo sé. Es difícil de explicar... Un compañero es... Instintivamente, lo sientes. Es posible que no puedas entender este concepto, Chika de la tribu humana, pero para nosotras las bestias... Un día estás muy normal por la vida y al siguiente "¡Ban!" Es realmente una presencia insustituible para ti"**

**"... Ya veo, es muy diferente de mi mundo. Estoy confundido de varias maneras pero... Creo que lo entiendo. ¿Hay manera de que alguien que no es de este mundo pueda tener un compañero?"**

_Douglas tenía una sonrisa muy extraña cuando miró a Gale._


	27. Compañero de los jefes del gremio

Douglas extiende varias cosas una tras otra sobre la mesa. Hay sándwiches grandes intercalados entre carne empanizada, pescado y verduras, trozos grandes de carne en brochetas, salsas, y ensaladas que parecen de frutas. Para las bebidas, me dieron la botella de agua que Douglas compró cuando íbamos de camino al gremio

Estoy en el regazo de Gale nuevamente.

 **"No lo dudes y come lo que quieras".** Dijo Douglas-san, que parecía ver a través de una enorme pila de pan.

 **"¿Cuál quieres comer primero?"** Preguntó el señor Gale.

**"Bueno, ¿Podrían darme un pedazo de carne y verduras?"**

**"Entiendo"**

Gale toma un sándwich y me lo lleva a la boca... ¿Esto significa que debo comer de sus manos?

**"Gale, puede comer él mismo..."**

**"Está bien así"**

¿Está bien...? ¿No le parecía vergonzoso?

**"Solamente lo estoy sosteniendo".**

No tengo más opción que darle una mordida.

¡Vaya!

La combinación de vegetales crujientes parecidos a la lechuga, la salsa en la carne asada y el pan salado... _Fue algo realmente delicioso_. Mientras comía de la mano de Gale, la textura lentamente se volvió más suave.

**"¿Qué quieres comer después?"**

**"Bueno, ¿Puedo tener otro?"**

**"Claro. No te** **abstegas** **tanto Come otro y ponle más carne también".**

Gale toma un emparedado con pescado, queso y vegetales asados. _Es algo parecido al salmón._ Luego, se lo lleva rápidamente a la boca.

**"Gale ¿Puedes comer con el niño en tus brazos?"**

**"Está bien, estoy comiendo mientras Chika está comiendo"**

_Era verdad._

Mientras estoy masticando el sándwich, Gale está comiendo del suyo y de su brocheta de carne...

El sándwich de salmón también era exquisito y equilibrado con un refrescante sabor a tomate y queso. Sin embargo, cada uno de ellos es tan grande que mi estómago se hincha con solo comer dos.

**"Chika ¿Qué más quieres?"**

**"Lo siento, ya estoy lleno..."**

**"Realmente fue muy poco ¿Cómo vas a crecer fuerte si no comes más? Sí, prueba esto".**

Gale me dio algunas frutas que Mintz había pelado, y las cortó limpiamente para que las pudiera masticar. Cuando terminé con ellas, bebí algo parecido al jugo de manzana de la cantimplora que me pasó el señor Douglas.

**"Pero para ser sincero, me sorprende ver a Gale-san así. Parece grosero, pero ahora está actuando de una manera muy tierna... Creo que había un muro en él que definitivamente lograste derrumbar."**

**"¿Pueden hablar de alguien que no sea yo? Muchas gracias"**

**"No. No podemos... "**

**"Bueno, Chika es especial, estaba convencido hace un tiempo, pero...** **_creo que Chika es mi compañero_ ** **"**

Escupí el jugo que estaba bebiendo.

¿Qué soy el qué de quién en dónde?

¿Soy el _"compañero"_ de Gale?

 **"Bueno, ¿Es eso cierto?"** Mintz también está sorprendido.

**"Oh, pude entenderlo claramente... El poder mágico de Chika no me causo dolor ni incomodidad, sino una sensación agradable. Y sentí, el fuerte aroma de Chika. Un fresco olor a bosque, a árboles y pasto. Algo muy refrescante ¿Cómo estuvo para ti Chika?"**

**"Sí, no tuve ningún dolor al intercambiar poderes mágicos. Se sentía cálido y cómodo... Gale tenía una fragancia muy buena ..."**

**"Oh, entonces está confirmado. Básicamente siento incomodidad y dolor cuando acepto los poderes mágicos de otra persona. No existe tal sensación cuando se está entre "compañeros." Fue cómodo, y hubo un aroma único que solo los "compañeros" pueden entender cuando generan magia."**

¿Por qué soy el "compañero" de Gale? Si no hubiera venido a este mundo, ¿Gale se hubiera encontrado con otro? ¿Es posible que ocurra así? ¿De verdad puedo ser yo?   
En ese momento, Douglas de repente abrió la boca después de mirar toda la escena en silencio.

**"¡También lo quiero intentar! ¿Me lo prestas? ¡** **Préstamelo** **!"**

**"Doug... No actúes como un niño."**

Cuando dice eso, Gale me levanta y me pasa con él.

**"Chika, ¿Puedes tratar de intercambiar magia conmigo también?"**

**"Sí, no me importa".**

De la misma manera que con el señor Gale, enredé los dedos con los suyos y recibí toda la fuerza que fluía de Douglas. Luego, la envié de nuevo a él... **Y lo sentí.**

Este sentimiento es el mismo que el que tuve con Gale... _Douglas huele a una fruta madura, muy dulce._

**"Oh, tenía confianza desde un inicio.. Pero me alegro de haber confirmado mis sospechas. Soy** **el** **compañero de Chika también"**


	28. Compañero de los jefes del gremio

**"Mierda ¡El compañero de los jefes del gremio! Chika-kun ¿No es eso bueno? Creo que estas dos personas son serias en cierto sentido, pero también ¡Son propiedades súper excelentes! Son perfectos como guardaespaldas. ¡Felicidades!"**

**"¡Espera un momento!"**

Hice una voz más fuerte de lo que quería.

**"¿Qué pasó?"**

**"No, yo no... ¿Tener un compañero es realmente bueno para mí? Soy un hombre de un mundo extranjero, inexperto, alguien que no tiene experiencia ni apariencia... He... ¡He estado en este mundo solamente como esclavo sexual! Fui violado por innumerables hombres. Este es un cuerpo sucio que está tan desordenado que ni siquiera puedo decir que me guste. No puedo ser compañero de nada".**

Todo realmente confuso hoy.

**"Chika, todo lo que te pasó fue realmente malo. Pero, aunque seas de un mundo diferente no me importa en lo absoluto. Siempre te he amado, desde la primera vez que te vi. No sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me hizo saber que ya eres un adulto."**

**"Chika, siento lo mismo que Doug. Creo que esto es parte del destino. No estás sucio, todas las bestias que te hicieron daño lo están. Intentaré encontrar a las personas que te lastimaron y los mataré lentamente. A cada uno de ellos, frente a tí si eso hace que te sientas mejor''.**

Tanto Gale como Douglas me miran con una expresión seria y me dan palabras que nunca imaginé. Sin embargo, estaba un poco preocupado por la última frase que Gale soltó ¿Qué tan en serio iban estos dos?

**"Realmente ¿Están bien conmigo?"**

**"Te amamos, Chika"**

Estaba muy feliz.

Hay personas que me necesitan y que me quieren... Personas que son buenas conmigo. Esto puede ser un signo de dependencia, pero aún así es muy bueno para mí.

**"Todavía no sé correctamente el significado de "compañeros" el papel de un "compañero" o cualquier otra cosa en este mundo. Lamento ser tan inútil pero, por favor, déjenme estar a su lado".**

**"Todo está bien si Chika acepta ser nuestro compañero".**

De repente, Douglas levanta mi barbilla con su mano... Tan pronto como hizo esto, pude ver completamente su cara frente a mí.

_Y me ha puesto la boca sobre mi boca._

Cubierto por completo con unos labios mucho más grandes que los míos, una lengua gruesa frota mi interior. La lengua se mueve de mi mandíbula superior a mi mandíbula inferior para después lamer mis dientes y enredarse con mi carne.  
No podía aplicar poder a mis caderas, ni a mis piernas o a mis manos. Menos con tanta conmoción y tanto placer.

Cuando estaba preocupado porque no sabía cómo iba a lograr respirar, el gran brazo de Gale salió por detrás. Agarró mi cuerpo y me alejó de Douglas con un fuerte movimiento.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡No seas un bruto!"**

**"Su cuerpo dice mucho más de lo que dicen sus palabras".**

**"¡Esa no era la manera de probar un punto!"**

Estaba tan avergonzado por lo ocurrido, que abracé mi propio todo mientras miraba hacia abajo y, mientras temblaba también.

**"Mira, ¿No es nuestro Chika un hombre hermoso cuando se pone tímido?"**

**"Usualmente lo pienso".**

**"Chika, no creo que lo sepas, pero tu apariencia es muy atractiva para nosotros. Si continúas temblando tanto como ahora, es como si estuvieras diciendo:** **_Por favor,_ ** **_cománme_ ** **_de una vez_ ** **".**

**"Así es... Ten cuidado".**


	29. Douglas Von Leonidas

Parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablamos sobre este nuevo mundo y la existencia de _compañeros_... Pero solo transcurrieron unas cuantas horas.

**"Chika ¿Cómo está tu brazo. ¿Se ha curado la fractura?"**

**"Sí, solo tengo un poco de incomodidad."**

**"Está bien, voy a revisarlo".**

Si se cura mi hueso roto, entonces habrá menos inconvenientes para todos y las expectativas que tengo de mi mismo aumentarán enormemente. _Ya podré ayudar en las tareas domésticas._

**"Creo que va a ser realmente doloroso..."**

**"Oh, no te preocupes. Lo voy a soportar".**

**"Está bien. Avísame si es demasiado para tí, Chika".**

Dicho esto, Mintz pareció concentrar algo de su magia envolviendo mi brazo derecho con ambas manos. _Algo caliente fluye a través de los dedos delgados de Mintz..._  
La sensación de poder es la misma que la de Gale y Douglas, pero es un sentimiento completamente diferente. La parte donde fluye la magia se sintió extremadamente dolorosa y comencé a experimentar entonces muchas náuseas. Finalmente, no me quedó más opción que apretar los dientes para evitar gritar.

Mi frente está grasienta y Gale la limpia suavemente con algo parecido a un paño húmedo.

**"¿Estás bien, Chika?"**

**"Yo... No... No lo sé..."**

Al cabo de un rato, el flujo de poder desaparece y mi brazo afectado parece perder poder.

**"Chika-kun ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Se mueve tu mano derecha?"**

Intenté sacudir mi mano... No había ningún problema con el rango de movimiento. Tampoco había dolor.

**"Sí, está bien".**

**"Oh, eso es muy bueno. A veces hay personas que no pueden moverse bien después de que se les arregla una fractura como esta".**

Las personas pueden sufrir un gran daño en sus músculos y nervios. _Eso es conocido por todos._  
Hasta donde sé, la anatomía no parece haberse establecido como un estudio en este mundo y los conceptos y las funciones correctas de los sistemas de neurotransmisión probablemente no se entiendan tampoco.

Pero si yo tal vez pudiera ...

**"¿Cómo estás? Lo siento ¿Fue muy fuerte?"**

**"Oh no, no te preocupes. Es solo que estaba pensando... Bueno, yo también sé sobre medicina y, quería saber ¿Podría utilizar mis habilidades alguna vez?"**

**"¡Sí! Creo que Chika, que es de una tribu humana, podría utilizar la magia de sanación tan pronto como entrene un poco. Debido a que tu rango de poder mágico es** **SSS** **, espero ver con qué rapidez puedes mostrar todo de lo que eres capaz".**

Estoy muy contento con el hecho de que tengo tecnología nueva para curar a las personas en este mundo.

**"Sí, me alegro. Si puedo usar técnicas de curación mágica entonces, cuando Gale y Douglas están heridos, puedo curarlos rápidamente ¿Verdad?"**

**"Chika, tú ..."**

**"Chika es realmente poderoso como para pensar en solucionar problemas inútiles. Estas dos bestias pueden encargarse de sus propios males, así que es mejor dejarlos en paz".**

**"Mintz nos guarda rencor ..."**

**"No, solo estoy un poco celoso de que personas como ustedes tengan a alguien tan lindo como Chika-kun"**

**"...¿Personas como nosotras? ¿Qué tenemos de malo?"**

**"No puedo responder ahora porque comenzaré a tratar sus pies".**

De la misma manera, cuando el poder de Mintz se aplicó a mi pie, sentí un fuerte dolor y una incomodidad severa... _Pero logré soportarlo tanto como pude._  
Al finalizar, caminé con ambos pies por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No tenía ninguna molestia y me sentía honestamente aliviado. Era bueno que todo saliera así de bien.

**"Muchas gracias, Mintz"**

**"No es gran cosa, pudiste aguantar bien. Muchos niños comienzan a llorar".**

**"Bueno, yo soy un adulto..."**

**"¿Chika está muy cansado? ¿Quieres dormir? ¿Estás mareado?"**

**"No, estoy bien, pero lamento infinitamente las molestias".**

**"Chika, esta es tu etiqueta de gremio. Cuando lo necesites, especifica la parte que deseas ver utilizando tu poder mágico. Te diré cómo hacerlo más tarde."**

Entonces Douglas puso una delgada cadena con la etiqueta del gremio alrededor de mi cuello.

**"Cuídalo bien."**

**"Sí, entiendo".**

**"Ahora, ¿Nos vamos a casa?"**

Douglas no espera respuesta y me sostiene gentilmente entre sus brazos.

**"Bueno, mis pies ya se han curado. Puedo caminar por mi cuenta ..."**

**"Todavía necesitas tiempo para acostumbrarte ¿No es verdad? Además, sigue siendo peligroso."**

Cuando me lo dijo así, no tuve ninguna objeción razonable que ofrecerle. _Solo pude obedecer y asentir..._ Además, siento que me he acostumbrado a moverme así en los últimos días.


	30. Douglas Von Leonidas

Al igual que cuando llegué aquí, había una persona que estaba detrás de un escritorio. Saltó encima y corrió hacia el primer piso del gremio, gritando con una voz fuerte:

**"¡Oh, Mintz! ¿A dónde fuiste? ¡Te estaba buscando!"**

**"Glenn... ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de gritar? Estaba en la sala de juntas."**

**"Bueno, ¿Quién es ese niño? ¿El compañero del jefe?"**

**"Eres muy ruidoso... Pero es verdad"**

**"Entonces voy a presentarme ¡Soy Glenn! De la tribu de lobos, el esposo de Mintz"**

**"¿El esposo de Mintz?"**

Me sorprendió y levanté la cabeza para quitarme la capucha. Pude ver que su rostro se aproximó exageradamente al mío, hasta que sus pupilas casi se juntaron.

**"¡WOW! Son realmente ojos negros y pelo negro. Eres hermoso. No, por supuesto que no. Perdón. ¡Nadie es más hermoso que Mintz!"**

**"... Ajá, gracias. Él es Chika, vendrá al gremio con frecuencia así que tienes que tratarlo bien. Chika, este es mi compañero Glenn. Es un tonto, pero si tienes algún problema puedes confiar absolutamente en él. No es una mala persona."**

Glenn me mira con una sonrisa amistosa dibujada sobre su bonito rostro. Se puede ver desde la parte superior de su ropa que es delgado, pero también que tiene músculos flexibles. Sus orejas grises se asomaban sobre su cabello corto.

**"Gracias. Glenn, soy Chikayuki. Llámame Chika si quieres. Lamento molestarte con esto".**

**"WOW, Chika-kun. Si no tuviera esposo, me casaría contigo sin dudarlo. Eres de verdad muy lindo."**

Mintz ya estaba jalando las orejas de Glenn con gran ímpetu: **"Glenn, te dije que Chika es el compañero de los líderes de la sucursal ¿Sabes qué es esto? ¿¡Quieres morir!?"**

**"¿Eh?"**

**"Así es, Glenn"**

**"Si hay algo en Chika que te guste... Creo que lo más inteligente sería no decir nada"**

Las voces de Gale y Douglas son sorprendentemente frías. No puedo ver sus caras, pero siento un aura aterradora fluyendo hacía mí.

**"¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Voy a comenzar a hacer eso!"**

Glenn hace tantas reverencias que parece incluso que son abdominales.

**"Eso está bien".**

Douglas se dio la vuelta, así que me incliné apresuradamente ante Glenn.

**"Lo siento mucho. Y mil** **gracias** **."**


	31. Douglas Von Leonidas

Tres personas caminan por el mercado y regresan a casa.

La calle estaba abarrotado de gente que compraba la cena, gente que pedía ingredientes y gente que cenaba en puestos de comida.

**"Chika ¿Quieres intentar cocinar?"**

**"Bueno, si me lo permiten lo haré con mucho gusto. Los ingredientes y condimentos parecen ser un poco diferentes a los que conozco así que, no prometo hacer algo muy elaborado."**

**"¿Te gusta cocinar?"**

**"Sí, vivía solo y cocinaba todo el tiempo. Cuando estaba libre y cuando estaba de vacaciones también. Es como un pasatiempo".**

**"Entonces, tenemos un buen novio".**

**"Oh, pero será mejor si comienzas a hacerlo mañana. Apenas curamos tus manos y tus pies y no estás realmente al cien. Vamos a comprar algo en un puesto de comida".**

**"Nuestro hermoso novio"**

¿Es mi parte resignada la que está agradecida con este cambio? Estaba encantado de sentirme amado, también me encontraba felizmente avergonzado.

**"Bueno, entonces haré lo mejor que pueda a partir de mañana. Si tienen algo que quieran comer, por favor** **díganmelo** **".**

**"Carne".**

**"Pido carne".**

Fue una respuesta inmediata.

Los dos eran bestias después de todo. Un oso y un león... Los osos deben ser omnívoros pero si miras detenidamente el físico de Gale, puedes darte cuenta de cuáles son sus preferencias.

**"Haré todo lo posible para cumplir con sus expectativas".**

Mientras hablaba con Douglas sobre esto y sobre aquello, Gale san adquirió varios artículos de rebaja de los puestos de comida que estaban a nuestro alrededor. Pronto, tuvo una canasta lo suficientemente grande como para no volver a pisar un mercado en mucho tiempo más.

Cuando llegamos a casa, me impresiono una vez más con la delicia del pan tostado con carne picada y el fuerte sabor del pollo frito sazonado con hierbas.

**"¿Mañana les gustaría comer carne al horno?"**

**"No me gusta tanto como a Gale".**

**"Entonces ¿Qué tal sazonar la carne con salsa?"**

**"Oh, por supuesto. Pero seguramente todo lo que haga nuestro lindo Chika será más que delicioso."**

Tomé nota en mi cabeza para poder recordar el sabor de cada cosa que les gustaba comer. Eran sabores muy fuertes, demasiado condimentados.

La comida había terminado y seguía estando preocupado aunque ya era hora de que tomaramos el té.

**"He escuchado mucho acerca de este mundo, pero si es posible, ¿Podrían contarme más de ustedes dos? De esa manera, tal vez tenga más ideas para la comida"** **.**

**"Por supuesto, ¿Debería mostrarte primero mi etiqueta del gremio? Solamente Gale tuvo oportunidad de presumir sus logros frente a tí".**

El video aparece ante nosotros cuando Douglas enfoca su poder en su etiqueta.

**Nombre: Douglas von Leónidas**   
**Edad: 38 años**   
**Raza: León**   
**Ciudad de origen:** **West** **of** **Catalton**   
**RANGO: S**   
**Fuerza vital: A**   
**Poder Mágico: B**   
**Fuerza: S**   
**Durabilidad: B**   
**Agilidad: SS**   
**Inteligencia: B**   
**Habilidad especial: Artes marciales. Técnica de doble espada, técnica de daga, técnica de tiro con arco, técnica de supervivencia, técnica ecuestre, arte espiritual. Técnica de negociación. Estudios obtenidos del emperador. Conocimiento real.**   
**Título: Perteneciente de la familia real del clan del león**   
**Condición: Defecto congénito del brazo izquierdo**

Creo que el rango y la habilidad son increíbles, _pero hay algo sorprendente en la columna del título_.

**"¿Familia real?"**

**"Sí, soy parte de la familia real de Leónidas. Leónidas, es el nombre del país gobernado por los leones. Está pasando el mar".**

**"Este hombre haría un excelente trabajo siendo el rey ¿Verdad que sí?"**

Douglas responde con un gesto de miedo. _Se pone a temblar._

¿Su país?

¿Su familia?

Entonces... ¿Él es el príncipe ahora?

**"Vaya ¿Se le permite a la familia real vivir lejos de ese país? ¿Está bien que te quedes en un lugar como este?"**

**"Hay muchas razones, y te las contaré todas a su debido tiempo".**

**"Pero si Douglas es parte de la familia real ¿Es correcto decir que puedes ser el sucesor al trono, cierto? ¿No es un problema si alguien como yo es tu compañero...?"**

**"Oh, ese no es un problema. No tengo el derecho a heredar, mi hermano mayor está en el trono y tiene dos hijos que ya son adultos."**

**"¿Es así ...?"**

**"Por cierto, el esposo de mi hermano y uno de sus hijos son humanos. Podemos ver si hay alguna oportunidad de reunirnos pronto para que puedan hablar contigo".**

_¡Eso se escucha absolutamente_ _genial!_ Quiero conocer a más humanos como yo tan pronto como sea posible.

**"Dices que el hijo de tu hermano es humano, pero ¿Existe una raza que sea puramente humana cuando se da la unión entre un humano y una bestia?"**

**"Si Gale tuvieran un niño contigo, nacería para ser un oso o un ser humano. Si fuera conmigo, podría ser un león o un ser humano... Para ser sincero, me gustaría mucho tener un niño qu** **e se parezca a mi** **Chika** **".**

**"A mí tampoco me importaría si tuviera un niño con la apariencia de Chika"**

**"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya estás pensando en bebés?"**

**"No, no tenía idea de como funcionaba. Suena... Algo lindo."**

**"Es difícil decir si es lindo o no. Porque las bestias nacen siendo bestias por un tiempo".**

Hasta ahora, finalmente entiendo que si continúo hablando voy a crear malentendidos. No quiero tener hijos, así que decido cambiar el tema.  
 _Me inclino por preguntar sobre la relación entre los dos_. Es algo que siempre quise escuchar.

**"Por cierto, Gale y Douglas ¿Son amigos? ¿Cómo se conocieron?"**

**"Gale y yo somos amigos de la infancia. El padre de Gale fue el líder de los caballeros de Leónidas por una larga temporada y sirvió a mi padre por muchos años. Yo solía pasar el rato en el jardín y jugar con él. Lo conozco desde que teníamos seis."**

**"Originalmente iba a ser un** **vasallo** **de Doug, pero no me gustó mucho la idea. Dejé la escuela militar y me convertí en caballero, pero luego una cosa llevó a otra y comencé a interesarme en ser aventurero. Así que, un día, nos hicimos aventureros los dos y comenzamos a viajar juntos. Me secuestro, y no volvimos a Leónidas nunca más"**

**"Salud por eso, hermano."**

Douglas y Gale se reían el uno del otro.


	32. Cosas por saber

**"Entonces, ¿Son ustedes dos aventureros? ¿Pueden decirme qué hicieron durante esos viajes?"**

**"Hemos viajado juntos durante casi una década. Cuando conseguimos trabajo en el gremio, se nos pidió que** **exploraramos** **ruinas, cuevas enemigas y que** **sirvieramos** **como escoltas. Es un poco peligroso así que no lo recomendaría".**

**"¿Han hecho este trabajo durante diez años? Ustedes dos son muy fuertes."**

**"Bueno, yo me retiré porque mi brazo se descompuso, pero... Fue realmente divertido mientras duró."**

Siempre estaba pensando si podría tocar este tema o no. Era obvio que utilizaba un brazo prostetico.

**"¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó con el brazo izquierdo de Douglas y con el pie de Gale?"**

**"Oh, así que lo notaste. No hablamos de eso nunca... Encontramos a una bestia peligrosa."**

**"Era una bestia dragón. Ellos casi siempre pierden la compostura, dejan de razonar y, bueno... Doug perdió todo su brazo izquierdo y yo tuve mi pie izquierdo casi destrozado. Mi pie fue sanado y de alguna manera regresó a su forma original, pero no fue tan funcional como siempre. Estoy atrapado en esta condición..."**

**"¿Entonces... Se retiraron completamente de ser aventureros?"**

**"Oh, no hagas esa voz tan triste. No es tan malo en realidad..."**

Mientras decía eso, la cara de Doug que miraba hacia su brazo izquierdo, se congeló... Me volví hacia Gale, pero él solo pudo sonreír con tristeza.  
Ambos aventureros ya no están calificados para trabajar en lo que tanto les gustaba... _Y eso definitivamente debe dolerles mucho_.

Si esa mano y ese pie pudieran curarse...

**"Lamento haberles hecho recordar ..."**

**"No, no, estoy disfrutando de mi actual puesto. Me gusta tal como es ahora. No soy explorador y por eso es que conocí a Chika".**

Douglas me guiña un ojo.

Cuando un hombre lleno de feromonas hace eso, creo que mi cara no puede evitar ponerse de color rojo brillante.

**"Entonces Chika, ¿Tienes algo más que quieras preguntar?"**

**"Hasta ahora, solo conocía este lugar. No sabía que el país vecino era un país León llamado Leónidas."**

**"Así es, el país donde estamos ahora es Catalton... Es donde gobiernan los gatos. Solo este país tiene esclavitud. No se puede decir que el lugar sea muy estable, ya ves. La familia real es un completo asco".**

Diciendo eso, Gale y Douglas fruncieron el ceño.

**"Leónidas está ubicado al oeste de Catalton, en el medio del continente. Es un país bastante rico. Las principales industrias son las minerales. Tiene una buena agricultura y hacen comercio de recursos naturales".**

**"Bueno, es claro que mi padre y mi hermano mayor están trabajando duro por ahora".**

**"Al norte de Leónidas se encuentra Dragnea, el país donde gobiernan los Dragones. Este país casi no tiene relaciones diplomáticas con otros países, su situación no se entiende del todo bien. Ya te lo habíamos dicho, son especies raras a las que no les gusta interactuar. Por el contrario,** **Fish** **Reid** **es un país de personas que prefieren vivir en el agua, son pescadores. Siempre hace calor allí. Es condenadamente húmedo."**

**"¿Ese grupo de dragones es diferente a las personas con escamas en la piel que he visto por aquí aquí?"**

Esos hombres a menudo iban a la tienda cuando yo era un esclavo sexual. Hubo muchos pasatiempos atroces que tuve que realizar y fue muy difícil lidiar con ellos.

**"Oh, tal vez son de la familia Serpiente. Los Dragones no tienen escamas en su piel, pero tienen marcas significativas en el pecho".**

**"Ya veo, es... Muy interesante y aterrador."**

**"El último país es el que está al oeste de Leónidas, es el territorio de los Urfair.** **_Lobos_ ** **. Ese es su país, pero la realidad es que los lobos están agrupados en pequeños grupos por todos lados. Las principales razas de lobos son autosuficientes en el bosque y otras razas prefieren estar en las ciudades. Ellos tienen el comercio de exportaciones de madera, de roca y otros materiales... En cuanto a la distribución de tribus, creo que no hay nada más aparte de los elfos que viven en Urfair y los enanos que viven en Leónidas''.**

Aunque la distribución de las bestias me sorprendió lo suficiente, no hubiera pensado nunca que existieran elfos y enanos.

**"Hay muchos otros países pequeños, pero no acabaríamos nunca si te los enumero todos".**

**"Gracias, lo entiendo muy bien. Por lo que sé, solo Leónidas parece ser un buen lugar para vivir".**

**"Bueno, de hecho, Leónidas es probablemente el más desarrollado cultural y tecnológicamente".**

Su hermano estaba gobernando ese lugar, así que tal vez solamente lo decía por eso...  
Solo me lo quedé mirando y levanté la cara un poco en su dirección.

**"¿Um? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que te bese?**

**"¡No!"**

Me di prisa y volví la cara hacia Gale.

_Odiaba sentirme tan avergonzado._


	33. Cosas por saber

**"Sería útil si pudieran contarme más sobre lo de ser un** **_"compañero"_ ** **.**

**"Oh, sí, te explicaré. Primero que nada, existe algo llamado** **_"prohibición"_ ** **que sirve para que los poderes mágicos funcionen mejor únicamente con el compañero. Chika es una presencia muy importante para mí y para Doug ahora. Alguien a quien queremos proteger, incluso si perdemos nuestra vida."**

**"¿Perder la vida?"**

**"Desde el momento en que te hiciste nuestro compañero, para nosotros eres la única cosa que no podemos cambiar, ni dejar, ni olvidar... Si te perdemos, nos volveremos locos. Ya no podemos dejarte ir, lo siento, pero te necesitamos más de lo que imaginas".**

Tanto Gale como Douglas parecían bastante serios al respecto.

**"No sé qué decir... Se escucha verdaderamente extraño."**

**"Chika permitió que fuéramos sus compañeros pero ¿No se arrepiente Chika de su decisión ahora?"**

La gran mano de Gale se envuelve alrededor de la mía.

**"No, no me arrepiento. Solo estoy pensando que soy realmente afortunado ahora. Estoy agradecido con los dos, que me han salvado del infierno que tuve que aguantar por tantos días... Y ustedes dos... Creo que...** **_Incluso me gustan_ ** **. De verdad me gustan".**

**"Chika, eres muy lindo. También me gustas. No, en realidad te amo".**

**"También amo a Chika"**

**"Gracias".**

Me incliné profundamente e intenté decir una línea más... _Nunca pensé que mi mente se quedaría en blanco._

**"Entonces, ¿Cuál debería ser el papel de un compañero?"**

**"No sé qué deberías hacer, pero eso se debe a que nosotros te vemos como si ahora fueras nuestro novio".**

**"... ¿Debo darles un hijo?"**

**"No, Chika. No tiene que pensar en eso todavía. Incluso si no hubieras sido obligado a tratar tan violentamente con las personas de este mundo, estás en una posición muy frágil. Esperaremos lentamente hasta que tus herida sanen como es debido".**

**"Bueno, Gale ya lo dijo todo... Pero es verdad. No vamos a forzarte así que puedes estar tranquilo. Por supuesto que esperaremos hasta que creas que puedes aceptarnos completamente".**

**"Gracias, pero si ustedes dos** ..."

No podía decirles mis sentimientos claramente hasta el final...

**"El resto es simplemente papeleo y, si te aprueban como nuestro compañero, se registrará en tu etiqueta del gremio. Que te vuelvas nuestro compañero legalmente,** **_hará que sea más fácil para nosotros protegerte_ ** **."**

**"Deberemos hacer un informe completo después, porque el gremio tiene ese tipo de reglas estrictas..."**

Finalmente, decidí preguntarles sobre mi futuro: **"De ahora en adelante, ¿Puedo ayudar con algunas cosas de aquí?"**

**"Claro. También es la casa de Chika".**

**"Realmente estoy pensando en hacer cosas comunes de la casa y la cocina, pero ¿Hay algún otro lugar donde pueda trabajar? ¿Saben de algún empleo que pueda tomar?"**

**"Chika, no necesitas trabajar. Podemos alimentarte, vestirte y cuidarte lo suficientemente bien".**

**"Tal vez sea correcto, pero si solo me quedo esperando cosas de ustedes... Me sentiré inútil. Si tienen algo que pueda servirme para que yo conozca de mejor manera este mundo, entonces quiero probarlo".**

**"Creo que si Chika dice eso, está bien. Pero debemos estar seguros de que te mantengas al alcance de nuestros ojos. No creo que seas muy consciente todavía, Chika, tu apariencia es realmente rara en este mundo. Podrías ser golpeado o raptado de nuevo".**

**"Ahora, ¿Qué tal un trabajo en el gremio? Chika parece tener la aptitud necesaria para la curación y si hablas con Mintz, puedes hacerlo a su lado".**

**"Así es. Chika ¿Estaría bien para ti?"**

**"Sí, por supuesto.**

Era reacio a cuidarme por mi cuenta.

Quiero trabajar y ayudar a las personas. Después de todo, por eso me volví médico cirujano.


	34. Secretos

**"Está bien, eso es todo. Es hora de dar por terminado este día. Estoy empezando a estresarme y además estoy cansado de todo esto. Vamos a bañarnos para relajar el cuerpo."**

**"Por cierto Chika, el otro día en el baño... Tú y yo..."**

Mientras hablaba de eso mi cara se puso muy roja, como si estuviera repleta de fuego. _Recordé que le había hecho a Gale algo verdaderamente ridículo_. Fue muy vergonzoso.

**"Realmente lo lamento. En ese momento pensé que si no hacía nada, me echarían de la casa. Fuí entrenado para ser así..."**

**"¿Es así? No, no te preocupes más. Pero no necesitas hacer eso como una acción compensatoria en el futuro, recuerda bien eso ¿Entendido?"**

**"Sí, gracias ..."**

Estaba tan apenado que tuve que mantener baja mi cabeza para no ver a Gale.

Allí fue cuando Douglas volvió a hablar.

**"Está bien, el baño ha calentando lo suficiente. ¡Entraré con Chika esta vez!"**

**"¿Juntos? Sus manos y sus pies están bien ahora así que incluso si entra solo..."**

**"Pero Chika ha aprendido a usar su poder mágico por primera vez hoy... No sabe cómo utilizar herramientas mágicas en el baño ¿Verdad? ¿Y** **si se hace daño?"**

**"Oh ¿Entonces la cocina y otros lugares de la casa son mágicos también?"**

**"Claro que sí ¡Y va a gustarte un montón!"**

Entonces Douglas me sostuvo con su brazo funcional y me llevó cuidadosamente al baño.

**"¿Estás bien, pequeño Chika? ¿Me puedo quitar la ropa?"**

**"Está bien. No hay problema."**

_Pero si que lo hay._

Es vergonzoso estar desnudo en una habitación tan reducida junto al hombre que dice tan orgullosamente que es tu _compañero_. Es vergonzoso, porque Douglas era magnífico cuando no tenía ni una pequeña prenda encima.  
Su cuerpo está bien entrenado y, a diferencia de Gale, el cabello que crece en su pecho y en sus brazos enfatiza todavía más su masculinidad. Es muy atractivo. _No había duda de que lo que colgaba entre sus piernas era enorme,_ pero me obligué a mi mismo a no bajar la mirada más de lo necesario.

El pene del Señor Gale era de una gran longitud, pero el de Douglas era realmente grueso. _El hombre homosexual japonés de 40 años ligeramente urgido que hay en mí_ , piensa que la palabra **"gran verga"** definitivamente le quedaría a la perfección.

**"¿Qué? ¿Hay algo mal?"**

**"No, pensé que te veías genial."**

**"Muy bien, es mejor si te gusta".**

Luego, cuando me levanta de nuevo, me lleva tras la puerta de cristal y me sumerge lentamente en la bañera para poder comenzar con sus clases privadas sobre la manera adecuada de utilizar el baño.

**"Si pones tu poder mágico en el panel izquierdo, saldrá agua caliente. La temperatura se puede ajustar con el poder de tu magia, tiene que dejarla salir. Aquí ajustas la presión y aquí lo apagas."**

Douglas habla, pero no estoy seguro del por qué estoy consciente de los músculos de Douglas en su espalda. De sus piernas, de su trasero... El mentón de Douglas se ha movido justo encima de mi cabeza para comenzar a manipular un par de botoncitos más, y es emocionante tenerlo acomodada justo allí.

**"¿Está bien? ¿Ya puedes ocuparlo solo?"**

**"¡Sí, sí! Me parece que puedo".**

_No entendí nada_. Pero mi voz parecía un poco DEMASIADO emocionada.

**"¿Qué pasa? Chika, ¿Estás nervioso?"**

**"Eso... Eso es correcto. Me da vergüenza estar contigo ahora que soy consciente de ser tu compañero. Siento que tengo una enorme responsabilidad."**

Al decir eso, Doug pareció estar aguantando la risa.

**"Oh, está bien. Me gusta que seas más consciente de nosotros. Las parejas suelen volverse irracionales frente a las personas que les gustan ¿Verdad?"**

**"Yo supongo que..."**

**"¿Te gusta que te toquen?"**

**"No lo creo... Yo, tengo miedo de eso..."**

**"¿Y qué hay de ser tocado por nosotros?"**

**"Si... Si se trata de Douglas y Gale... Tal vez..."**

**"Así es, creo que es como la rehabilitación que necesitas.** _**Experimentar las cosas que te dan miedo es un paso importante para la superación** _ **".**

Mi cuerpo es levantado de la bañera y colocado en una silla de madera en el baño.

**"No, no quiero que hagas eso ..."**

**"Esto es más suave que lo que hiciste con Gale..."**

Es diestro utilizando el jabón con una sola mano. Está manchando mi cuerpo con espuma mientras la parte gruesa y notoria de Douglas-san parece tener demasiada fiebre.

_Una sensación crujiente recorre todo mi cuerpo._

Me aplasta mientras se eleva...

Grandes manos con burbujas descienden desde mi cuello hasta los hombros, y luego pasa de regreso por mi pech _o. Estaba desesperadamente aguantando mi voz cada que recibía ese_ _suave estímulo_ producto de esos dedos.

Me sentí... Confundido.

Mareado.

Estoy enfermo.

Su mano cayó sobre mi estómago y finalmente, mi pene fue envuelto con la gran palma de Douglas.

**"Sí, entonces comencemos aquí..."**

**"¿Qué? ¿Qué haces..."**

Douglas no trata nunca de detener sus manos, pero se siente un poco incómodo que sus dedos estén tan envueltos en burbujas.

**"Chika es lindo..."**

**"Eso es realmente... Algo sucio."**

**"¿Sí? Entonces mantente quieto para que pueda limpiarte a profundidad".**

Douglas abre suavemente la palma de su su mano y gira mi prepucio con uno de sus dedos gruesos.

**"Oh ..."**

**"¿Te duele?"**

**"No, no es doloroso"**

**"Entonces está bien".**

Cuando mis genitales, con el glande expuesto, están envueltos en la palma caliente de su mano que se mueve suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, _tengo una agradable sensación_. Un hormigueo continúo desde el cerebro hasta mi espalda.

Se siente completamente diferente de cuando me toco yo mismo.

Puedo ver que el calor y la sangre de mi cuerpo se acumula en mis genitales hasta volverlos más duros. Me pone un dedo en el cuello, me acaricia lento... De vez en cuando va hasta mi ombligo, me estimula nuevamente. Me ofrece un ligero dolor y sale una voz que no parece ser la suya. Tampoco se escucha como la mía pero probablemente lo es...

Sé cuántas maneras hay para hacerme sentir de nuevo como un esclavo sexual, _pero ahora me siento más como si fuera su pareja._

**"Oh... Douglas-san... No más que esto. Por favor, no hagas más que... Ah..."**

La velocidad de la mano que envuelve y frota mis genitales logra obstruir perfectamente mis palabras. No puedo pensar en nada con tanta comodidad y solo puedo darme cuenta del infinito placer que siento.

**"Lindo Chika... Mi hermoso Chika"**

El bajo de Douglas pasa lento por mis orejas...

Siento su aliento.

Sus dientes.

**"¡Nah! Ah ... Ah, ah"**

Finalmente...

Rápidamente... **Eyaculé**.  
En manos de Douglas ...

**"Está bien, buen chico."**

El señor Douglas lame el semen que gotea en la palma de su mano frente a mí.

**"¿Um? ¿Pasa algo?"**

**"¡Está muy sucio! ¡Por favor, para!"**

**"Eso no es cierto, Chika".**

Douglas me mira con una expresión satisfactoria. Sin preocuparse por ello, lo lame otra vez.

**"Realmente no iba a hacer esto, pero no pude evitarlo. Chika es muy lindo como para soportarlo. Terriblemente hermoso."**

Mientras decía eso, la cara de Douglas se iluminó en una sonrisa absolutamente traviesa.

**"No, yo... ¡Creo que puedo morir de la vergüenza!"**

**"Eso fue realmente bueno... ¿Te enojaste conmigo?"**

**"En realidad...** **_Me gustó_ ** **"**

**"Está bien, realmente te comportas como todo un adulto. Vamos a acostumbrarnos a esto poco a poco ¿Bien?"**

Acaricia mi cabeza, su poder es fuerte y me duele un poco cuando lo hace.

**"Ahora, hay que lavar el resto".**

Con el jabón, me recorrió las piernas, la cadera, el torso y me lavó el cabello suavemente. Teniendo especial cuidado de que no cayera en mis ojos. Después de eso, me enjuagó por completo con mucha agua caliente.

**"Gracias".**

**"¿Te gustaría quedarte un momento en la bañera?"**

Si lo pienso con cuidado, ciertamente me gustaría sumergirme de una manera tranquila por un buen rato. Pero digo:

**"¿Me dejas bañarte, Douglas?"**

**"Vaya ¿No es un poco extraño que hagas eso por mí?"**

**"No, no creo que ese sea el caso. Más bien, quiero tocarte ..."**   
**"¿Sí?"**


	35. Secretos

Al decir eso, Douglas abre mucho los ojos, se ríe y me abraza con cuidado otra vez.

**"Chika, eres realmente lindo. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres? Vas a terminar mal** **acostumbrándome** **"**

Asiento muchas veces.

El jabón que recibí de él, aparentemente es hecho con partes de una fruta extraña. Viene en polvo, lo que parece ser una presentación muy común en este mundo.   
Si te frotas un poco de eso en la mano, tiene un aroma a menta muy refrescante y saca también una buena cantidad de espuma.

Me coloco detrás de Douglas con burbujas en ambas palmas.

**"Ahora, te** **lavaré** **desde arriba".**

**"Oh, de acuerdo".**

Luego pongo mis dedos y comienzo a frotar la piel desde su cuello hasta la espalda. _Todo es más y más grueso de lo que puedes apreciar a simple vista._  
Tener tantos músculos nunca sería posible para mí, ni aunque entrenara a cada hora del día. Las bestias son todas altas, grandes y musculosas. Gale, por ejemplo, debe medir como dos metros. Incluso aunque Douglas es más bajo que él, seguramente rondaba por los dos metros también... Mintz medía aproximadamente mide como uno ochenta. Aunque era más delgado.

**"¿Todas las razas animales son altas y fornidas en cada país de este mundo?"**

**"Oh, desde nuestro punto de vista no somos muy grandes. Chika es pequeño. Las bestias y los elfos son más o menos grandes... De humanos, solo he visto al compañero de mi hermano, pero no era tan pequeño como tú. Gale y yo somos grandes debido a nuestras especies. Los leones y los osos suelen ser así."**

**"Ya. En realidad, estoy un poco celoso porque no crecí ni desarrollé músculos a pesar de que entrenaba los fines de semana".**

**"Seguramente es porque eres demasiado delgado, deberías comer más carne. Pero ¿Sabes? no creo que haga tanta diferencia."**

**"Me gustaría ser más musculoso. Como Gale-san ..."**

**"Gale come como cerdo. De allí viene su poder..."**

Mientras habla, giro mi mano desde atrás hacia su pecho grueso. Le lavo lentamente y subo otra vez...  
El suave vello de Douglas se enreda alrededor de mis dedos, _se siente absolutamente bien._ Quería tocarlo todo el tiempo, pero me separé y lo enjuagué con agua caliente. Luego lave su vientre y sus piernas...

Y allí estaba la parte que faltaba ...

**"Yo ..."**

**"Lo haré yo mismo. Si tú lo tocas, no podré soportarlo".**

**"Lo siento... Mientras tanto, al menos tu cabello..."**

Pongo agua caliente sobre el cabello de Douglas, que está todo ordenado hacia adelante. Lo tallo y lo enjuago de la misma manera que en otros lugares. Su cabello rubio opaco era muy suave y esponjoso, lo contrario a su apariencia. También lavé sus orejas de león, las que estaban enterradas bajo todo lo anterior... Es un momento maravilloso para mi yo que ama a los animales, porque puedo tocar unas buenas orejas de león sin morir en el proceso.  
Lavé sus orejas hasta que estuve satisfecho y disfrute de la sensación tanto como me fue posible.

Hablando de eso, pensé que no había lavado su cola, así que puse un poco de jabón en la punta de la cola, la envolví y la froté con ambas manos.

**"...Chika, no te dijimos esto antes pero, no toques las orejas ni las colas de las bestias que no sean Gale o yo ¿Bien? O vamos a meternos en muchos problemas."**

Tan pronto como mi mano llegó a la raíz de su cola, Douglas me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa, incluso se estremeció. Estaba muy ansioso y tenía la intención de seguir tocando más... _Pero terminé sintiéndome avergonzado en el peor momento._

Douglas parecía estarlo disfrutando bastante.

Enjuague toda la espuma de su cuerpo y volví a sumergirme lentamente en la bañera. Estaba agradecido con Gale y con Douglas por darme un día tan cargado de sensaciones nuevas ¿Qué amigo mío podría presumir alguna vez que se había bañado con un hombre como el que ahora tenía únicamente para mí? Después de eso, disfruté del resto del baño caliente.


	36. En el dormitorio

Al salir del baño y después de ser arreglado por Douglas, regresé a la sala de estar donde todavía se encontraba Gale.

Sentado en el sofá, Gale me trajo algo así como un té frío. Beber un sorbo enfría mi cuerpo comenzando desde la garganta y terminando por mi estómago. Limpia toda sensación de resequedad, como el té de hierbabuena.

**"Fue un baño largo ¿No tienes calor?"**

Gale me pregunta esto con su mano sobre mi frente y mis mejillas.

**"Está bien, solo estuve hablando con Douglas".**

**"Mentira. Me lavó todo el cuerpo."**

**"Yo simplemente..."**

**"Llora, Gale. Tus lágrimas me dan paz."**

La expresión de Gale, que ha estado mirando a Douglas todo este tiempo, parece ciertamente peligrosa. Incluso, empiezo a sentir un fuerte hormigueo...

_¿Es esta un aura asesina?_

**"Pero puedo dejarte que te bañe mañana, si te portas como un buen osito".**

Intento aferrarme a Gale desesperadamente para que no se levante del sillón.

**".... Más importante, Chika ¿Está bien para ti tocarnos?"**

Parece que Gale estaba pensando en lo mismo que Douglas.

**"Sí. Si se trata de Douglas y Gale, está todo bien."**

**"Ya veo."**

**"¿Puedo bañarme mañana contigo?"**

**"Por supuesto que sí"**

La señal de hormigueo desapareció al ver como volvía el Gale habitual. En esta situación, es absolutamente obvio para mí que nunca debo decirle a Gale sobre lo que Douglas me hizo en el baño.

Si no tengo cuidado... Tal vez...

**"Hablando de eso, Chika, ¿Dónde quieres dormir esta noche? Todavía no hemos arreglado tu habitación."**

**"Si ese es el caso, entonces este sofá..."**

**"No".**

**"No".**

Los dos responden al mismo tiempo.

**"Chika, ¿No recuerdas la información de tu etiqueta? Tu aptitud para la magia y la inteligencia era muy alta, pero los rangos restantes, incluida tu fuerza vital, eran F, y eso significa que todavía necesitas recuperarte más".**

**"Sí, Chika puede no saberlo, pero el estado F quiere decir que tu salud es tan frágil como la de un niño pequeño. Estás enfermo porque no has descansado bien, porque estuviste en la calle por años..."**

Me sorprendió la observación de que era como un niño.

¿Mi fuerza física era tan pobre...?

**"Es por eso que tienes la opción de acostarte con Gale o conmigo. Nada del sillón"**

**"Doug, perdón pero ¿No debería ser mi turno hoy?"**

**"Con Gale o conmigo, dije."**

**"¿Es el turno de Gale...?"**

**"Mientras Chika dormía, Doug y yo nos** **turnabamos** **para cuidarte".**

No pensé que siempre estuvieran a mi lado mientras dormía. _Aunque no me extrañaba._

**"Gracias por eso ... Bueno, ¿Puedo entrar en la cama de Gale?"**

Si solo hay dos opciones, esta es probablemente la respuesta correcta.

**"Oh, por supuesto"**

**"Entonces Chika ¡Dormirás conmigo mañana!"**

**"¿** **Uh** **? Um, pero mi habitación ..."**

**"Por supuesto, prepararé la habitación de inmediato, Chika necesitará un poco de tiempo privado... ¿Pero no somos pareja? ¿Hay alguna razón para no dormir juntos?"**

Gale y Douglas parecen hacer un puchero.

Yo arrugo la frente.

**"Está bien, Chika. Entendemos. Si eres feliz de esa manera, te dejaremos ser"**

**"Sí ¿Pero alguien quiere pensar en mí? ¿Cómo voy a dormir sin mi almohada humana?"**

Yo no estaba muy entusiasmado de ser llamado _almohada_.

**"Mañana hablaremos con Mintz sobre tu futuro en el gremio ¿Está bien? Deberíamos comenzar a presentarte con el resto del personal".**

**"Y de regreso, iremos al mercado a comprar las cosas necesarias para la comida que Chika nos preparará."**

**"¡Sí! ¡Por favor!"**

**"Por eso, es mejor que vayamos a dormir pronto... O mañana estaremos más que muertos de cansancio".**

Tras decir eso, Gale me sostiene a toda prisa sobre sus brazos para que podamos dirigirnos a su cuarto.

_Quiero caminar con mis pies pronto..._

**"Buenas noches, Douglas"**

**"Claro, descansa"**

Gale y Douglas se dieron la mano al final.


	37. En el dormitorio

Lo mejor de llegar a la habitación de Gale, es que puedo acostarme en su inmensa cama. Los cojines son suaves y las sábanas son muy cómodas para mi piel.

Mientras estaba absorto en la comodidad de la cama, Gale se quitó la chaqueta y pronto se quedó sin camisa también.

**"¿Y tú pijama?"**

**"A mi me gusta quedarme así cuando me voy a dormir."**

Cuando desperté aquí por primera vez, recuerdo perfectamente que Gale estaba semidesnudo. Pero _¡Madre mía!_ ¿Qué importa eso? Gale tiene un muy buen cuerpo. Aunque pude ver que estaba muy bien trabajado incluso vestido, es aún más sorprendente cuando se quita todo. Desde el pecho hasta los brazos, sus músculos se hinchan y se marcan en venas. Sus abdominales también están bellamente torneados y puedo decir con honestidad que este sería sin ninguna duda, el cuerpo anhelante para cualquier hombre.

**"Oh, por cierto, Chika... Tengo una solicitud que hacerte..."**

Mientras se acercaba lentamente, puso su mano grande en mi mejilla. Después la bajó y la posicionó sobre mi mentón. Cuando levanté la vista, _había una clara pupila esmeralda frente a mí._  
A diferencia de Douglas, que está lleno de feromonas, mi ritmo cardíaco aumenta cuando miro esos hermosos ojos. Son muy apasionados, aunque su expresión facial no cambia mucho que digamos.

**"Besaste a Doug en el gremio... Pero nunca lo hemos hecho nosotros.**   
**¿Está bien si lo hago ahora? Necesito Sentir desesperadamente que me perteneces también".**

Al recordar el repentino beso con Douglas, mi cara se pone roja en un instante.

**"Yo... No estoy tan acostumbrado a besar. Así que no sé si puedo hacerlo bien, pero si quieres..."**

**"Oh, no tengo tanta experiencia como Doug, así que no sé si estarás satisfecho conmigo... Por eso te estoy preguntando".**

**"Bueno, Gale... Yo tengo una solicitud también ¿Podría decirte?"**

**"¿Qué? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"**

Recordé la conversación con Douglas en el baño. Si solamente podía tocar las orejas y las colas de ellos dos ¡Entonces no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad! Me encantaría poder tocar también a Gale.

**"Yo de verdad... Quiero tocar tus orejas".**

**"... ¡Tú eres tan...!"**

De repente, el grueso brazo de Gale se abalanzó sobre mi de tal manera, que me presionó contra su pecho sin que me diera cuenta.

**"Puedes tocarme siempre que lo quieras... Porque Chika y yo ya somos una familia".**

**"Gracias ..."**

**"No importa con las orejas pero ¿Puedes no tocar mucho mi cola? Es demasiado corta, así que... Honestamente no me gusta mucho".**

Cuando me dijo eso, Gale relajó su brazo, se acostó por completo y me permitió mirar su trasero.

Era algo lindo...

Parecía que existía una brecha enorme entre Gale, un hombre con una apariencia varonil y fuerte, _y su forma de bestia._ La que en realidad era suave y muy bonita.

**"¿Está bien si lo hago por un momento?"**

**"Solo un poco"**

Extiendo la mano cuidadosamente y toco la cola con apenas dos de mis dedos. Es muy esponjosa y muy, muy suave. Cada vez que lo toco, es tan lindo que incluso reacciona estremeciéndose.

Me dijo que no lo hiciera mucho, pero también me dijo que somos familia _¿Tocarlo una o dos veces al día estaba realmente mal?_

**"Es muy suave."**

Gale hace una voz incómoda. No parece creer que tenga razón.

**"Ahora, tocaré tus orejas ¿Bueno?"**

**"Adelante"**

Gale se agacha e inclina la cabeza para que me sea más fácil acariciarlo. A diferencia de Douglas, tiene unas pequeñas orejas finamente redondeadas, son color marrón oscuro y están completamente despeinadas. Extiendo los dedos y luego utilizó ambas manos para comenzar a tocar, acariciar y masajear.

**"Es suave y realmente cómodo de tocar".**

**"¿Sí? No me siento así en absoluto..."**

**"Eso no es cierto, tocarte me hace sentir muy feliz. ¡Quiero tocarte tanto como pueda!"**

Cuando Gale levantó la cara, sujeta mi barbilla con los dedos y pone sus labios calientes sobre los míos

**"¿Podemos empezar con mi petición?"**

Una lengua gruesa y larga se enreda con la mía. Cada vez que me acaricia, se aprieta y se contrae y hace que sienta rápidamente mucho calor y mucho placer a partes iguales. _Pierdo la energía de todo el cuerpo._

La lengua de Gale-san sigue luchando en mi boca.

Mis encías superiores e inferiores, y todos mis dientes, son lamidos lentamente, en orden y con bastantes ganas. Los músculos de mi espalda tienen una sensación agradable, porque él me está masajeando justo allí.  
No sé de qué manera describir esta experiencia. Estaba completamente obsesionado con la habilidad de su lengua.

**"Hmm..."**

La saliva que no puedo tragar, continúa fluyendo desde el borde de mi boca. Mientras me besaba, Gale apretó mis mano, entrelazó mis dedos con los suyos y me empujó contra la cama.   
Entonces, nuevamente, fui engañado por su boca. Me sujetó como si me quisiera devorar.

**"¡** **Nh** **! ¡** **Nh** **...!"**

Al ser empujado hacia abajo, la boca de Gale cubrió con mayor facilidad la mía y su lengua penetró incluso mucho más profundamente. _Enredada hasta un punto en el que ya no sabía como respirar._  
Cada vez que Gale se mueve un poco, su mentón rasposo estimula directamente mi piel y sus dedos bajan otro tanto. Eso estaba más haya del placer común.

¿Cuántos besos me había dado?

Finalmente, Gale se separó de mis labios. La saliva se había pegado en nuestras lenguas y la vista que se formó entonces parecía serterriblemente obscena.

**"Chika, ¿Estás bien?"**

Me lo preguntó mientras me acariciaba la cara... Pero no pude responder porque me sentía completamente débil. Hecho una tira de carne blanda y temblorosa sobre la cama.

**"Gracias por permitirme estar contigo, mi Chika."**   
**"Buenas noches".**

Gale se desliza en el colchón para besar suavemente mi frente. Cuando me abraza, me acomoda cara a cara y me besa también en la nariz. Cierra sus ojos...

_Yo también me quedé dormido._


	38. Trabajo en el gremio

**"¿Entonces quieres que Chika trabaje en el gremio?"**

**"Oh, si Chika lo quiere nosotros queremos que suceda"**

Gale y Douglas me llevaron al gremio para discutir los detalles específicos sobre mi deseo de trabajar, y Mintz fue el primero con quién hablamos al respecto

**"Chika-kun podrá trabajar bien como sanador. Por lo que escuché ayer, creo que tendrá incluso más conocimiento sobre enfermedades y lesiones que todos nosotros. Así que no hay problema para el departamento de higiene... Pero... "**

**"¿Pero?"**

**"No, es que..."**

Mintz intenta decir algo y suspira mucho mientras tanto.

**"El problema es la apariencia y la raza de Chika-kun. Creo que es imposible seguir usando una capucha porque tiene que ver a los pacientes a la cara. Estoy preocupado por eso."**

**"Después de esto, presentaremos a Chika con el personal y les diremos que es nuestro compañero. No creo que quieran meterse con él después de eso."**

**"Eso es cierto, pero ¿Qué van a hacer con los otros aventureros? Son un poco violentos."**

**"Cualquiera que muestre un movimiento perturbador contra Chika, morirá".**

**"... ¿Eh?"**

Siento que el señor Gale ha hecho un comentario en broma...

_Pero su expresión es seria._

**"Bueno, a diferencia de Gale, soy una persona amable. No vamos a matar a nadie... Bastará con colgarlos de las bolas delante del gremio. Desnudos".**

La atmósfera que rodea a Douglas no parece una broma.

¿Por qué sucedió esto?

¿Por qué precisamente a mí?

**"¡No, no, no, por qué ambos son tan ruidosos o tan extremos o tan imbéciles! ¡Es excesivo decir que son compañeros! Bien, Parísh y Glenn pueden ayudar a cuidarlo. Además yo no me voy a despegar de él, estaremos todo el tiempo juntos ¿¡Felices!?"**

**"Gracias Mintz ... Lamento tanto las molestias".**

**"No, no Chika, no eres una molestia en absoluto... ¡Pero el problema son las dos bestias sobreprotectoras y feroces que te conseguiste! Entiendo que Chika es importante ¡Pero por favor no dejen al gremio sin personal!"**

Mintz-san estaba enojado así que ambos terminaron por asentir y disculparse muchas veces más.

**"Lamento molestarlos. Sin embargo, me protegeré con mi propio poder tanto como sea posible"**

**"¡No hagas eso! Chika, no pienses en hacer nada con tu propio poder. Todavía es muy pronto."**

Douglas me mira con una expresión que me dice que para él, _todavía soy un niño pequeño._

**"Necesitamos preparar a Chika lo antes posible. También para que pueda utilizar magia defensiva y... Necesitamos un aparato que nos pueda ayudar a detectar el paradero de Chika en cualquier momento. Preguntemos en la tienda de Mardo más tarde".**

**"Bueno, pero no tienen que hacer eso... ¿Sería mucho dinero? ¿Es costoso el equipo mágico?"**

**"No tienes que preocuparte por eso, la seguridad de Chika es más importante que cualquier otra cosa".**

**"Chika-kun, está bien que te mimen. Tienen dinero ¿Qué más da sacarles unos cuantos centavos más?"**

Pero de todas maneras, no quiero que gasten todo su salario.

**"Chika, esto es para nuestra propia paz mental. Si Chika no puede aceptar esto, no podemos permitirte trabajar afuera.** **_Eso es todo lo que vamos a decir"._ **

Gale asintió junto con Douglas.

**"Entiendo. Entonces les reembolsaré el dinero de la herramienta mágica cuando ahorre lo necesario."**

**"Somos compañeros, así que no deberías alarmarte tanto por cosas inútiles. Realmente no odio la seriedad con la que te tomas las cosas, Chika. Pero también me gustaría que te apoyaras en nuestros hombros un poco más."**

No puedo evitar sentir que esto es muy difícil para mí.

¿Alguna vez he tenido tanto "apoyo" en mi vida? En casa, mi madre era más el tipo de persona que pensaba que tenía que ser autosuficiente. Nunca me hubiera puesto un rastreador, eso es claro.

**"Oh, lo siento, no he necesitado jamás que las personas se preocupen tanto por mí".**

**"No tienes que disculparte tanto tampoco. Gradualmente, te mostraremos la manera de vivir una buena vida de casados".**

Cuando los miré, honestamente deseé que fuera otro chiste. Pero no, realmente vamos a ser cónyuges en un futuro no tan lejano. _Me puse rojo nuevamente._

**"Vaya, que apasionados ¿Puedo pedirles que hagan estas cosas en casa? Entonces, ¡Chika-kun! Vas a trabajar muy bien conmigo en el departamento de higiene ¿Cierto? Me gustaría presentarte primero al personal del gremio antes de ir al departamento de higiene."**

**"¡Sí! Por favor"**

Realmente me emociono siempre que es momento de conocer gente nueva y colegas nuevos. La felicidad lentamente está aumentando, también la curiosidad y el inmenso nerviosismo.

Después de eso, fui llevado a visitar varios departamentos del gremio.

Me habían dicho que no había necesidad de esconderme mientras trabajaba en el gremio, por lo que inicialmente me miraban de una manera absolutamente indiscreta. Sin embargo, cuando Douglas y Gale me acompañaron y le dijeron a todos que vivía con ellos, la complexión del personal cambió en un instante.

**"Si pasa algo con Chika, tengan completa seguridad en que nos vamos a enterar"**

Douglas lo dice con una voz fría, completamente diferente a su tono en casa. Gale lanza una mirada extraña a todos en la oficina y luego, el personal reacciona casi a la par. Mueven la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo con el impulso de que es posible que se las arranquen.  
También me presenté y dije **"Es un gusto"** Intenté ser amable, pero las respuestas fueron exactamente las mismas.

Fui a todos los departamentos y finalmente llegué a la sección de higiene. El que iba a ser mi lugar de trabajo a partir de hoy. Me siento un poco nostálgico con esta atmósfera de laboratorio. Las paredes llenas de ese olor a hierbas, algo que se siente limpio. Como un desinfectante. Había un joven esperando a Mintz, enfundado en una bata blanca absolutamente limpia. Tenía un ambiente muy gentil a su alrededor y las características de su rostro me hicieron pensar que sería un doctor popular entre los niños pequeños.

En su parte posterior hay plumas, una mezcla de marrón y blanco.

**"Encantado de conocerte, ¿Chika-kun? Soy Parish, un miembro del personal de sanidad."**

Fui recibido con una expresión amable, y yo la saludé del mismo modo.

**"Sí, soy Chikayuki. Apenas estoy aprendiendo y puede que cause problemas, pero haré lo mejor que pueda".**

**"Oh, Chika, estarás bien con Parish. Ya le hablé sobre tus circunstancias. Es mi compañero y tu nuevo guardaespaldas"**

**"Sí, estoy seguro de que ha sido muy difícil para ti hasta ahora, pero puedes confiar en mí si tienes alguna clase de problema ¿De acuerdo?"**

De alguna manera, él era del tipo opuesto a Glenn, a quien conocí el otro día.

**"Entonces, les encargo mucho a Chika".**

**"Tan pronto como suceda algo, lo reportaremos".**

**"Si Chika es importante para ustedes, es importante para mí también."**

Gale y Douglas salieron de la habitación, mirando una y otra vez hacía mí.


	39. Trabajo en el gremio

**"Vaya, Chika. Es obvio que eres realmente amado. He visto al señor Gale actuar sobreprotector y serio por primera vez".**

**"Oh, seguramente Gale estaba intentando ser amenazante... ¡Chika-kun! Me gustaría explicarte el trabajo del Departamento de Higiene, ¿Está bien?**

**"¡Sí! Por favor"**

Aunque se trata del departamento de saneamiento, debe ser un lugar encargado de tratar lesiones y enfermedades específicas. Obviamente, existen demasiadas diferencias con respecto a mi forma de trabajar, como el nivel de tecnología médica en este mundo.

Sentí que tenía que escuchar todo muy atentamente para no cometer una estupidez.

**"Hay dos tareas básicas. La primera es el tratamiento de personas enfermas y de personas heridas. Se trata principalmente a los aventureros que pertenecen al gremio, pero hay casos en los que vienen ciudadanos comunes. Si es algo sencillo, puede repararse utilizando técnicas de curación normal... Pero es necesario consultar con el paciente antes. También se dan recetas. El segundo es la preparación de medicamentos e investigación de nuevas drogas ".**

Cuando se trata de medicinas herbales, me gusta decir que tengo cierto conocimiento, pero cuando se trata de desarrollar medicinas a partir de nuevas hierbas medicinales en un mundo que no conozco para nada, mi conocimiento es completamente muy poco. Igual a cero.  
En primer lugar, creo que las plantas en este lugar son completamente diferentes. En olor, en tamaño, debería estudiar todo nuevamente. Como si fuera un niño de primaria...

**"Mintz..."**

**"¿Qué pasó?"**

**"Los animales y las plantas en este mundo son completamente diferentes de lo que conozco, y no sé los tipos de hierbas medicinales que hay. Incluso cuando era médico en el mundo original, había un artesano especializado en el desarrollo de fármacos. Además, mi trabajo principal era usar mis habilidades adecuadamente para el bien de los pacientes. Si pudieras no incluirme en fármacos..."**

**"Oh, está bien. Hay varias otras personas que tienen conocimientos especializados en el desarrollo de fármacos. Chika puede utilizar los conocimientos que ya tiene para examinar a los pacientes. Por lo que escuché el otro día, parece que hay más conocimiento en tí sobre el manejo de las heridas. Hay muy pocas personas que cuentan con técnicas de curación adecuadas. Solo estamos Parish y yo, básicamente".**

**"Si es así ¡Entonces claro que podría ayudar!"**

Si es para realizar exámenes médicos, tengo algo de confianza en mí. Mi especialidad era la cirugía, pero he realizado exámenes en otros departamentos durante casi dos décadas. Estoy seguro de que puedo hacer un diagnóstico muy bueno, _a menos que se trate de una enfermedad especial o un caso muy inusual._

Tendré que hacer lo mejor que pueda cada día **.**

**"Chika, te** **guiaré** **a la sala de pruebas físicas y a la sala de tratamiento. Parish, te veo más tarde ¿Bueno?"**

**"Sí. Entonces Chika, hasta luego".**

Veo a Parish una última vez y después, soy guiado a una habitación al lado del laboratorio. Era una pequeña habitación con dos tatamis con paredes blancas, un escritorio, una silla, y una cama que le permitía al paciente acostarse.

**"Esta es la sala de exámen. Primero, si el paciente necesita un examen médico simple, será tratado aquí o simplemente se le dará un medicamento. Si es difícil de tratar aquí, lo llevamos a la trastienda".**

Mintz me lleva a la trastienda mientras me lo dice.  
Allí, había alrededor de dos camas en el centro, y varias hierbas, frascos y herramientas disponibles.

**"Si tienen rasguños muy profundos o dolor demasiado intenso, utiliza esta habitación. Sin embargo, hay muchas personas que mueren debido a que ... Bueno, puedes notarlo. No tenemos mucho equipo y, a ellos les falta sangre. Sangre que no le podemos dar"**

Escucho eso y me doy cuenta de que no existe un concepto de transfusión de sangre tampoco. Si puedo hacer algo sobre ello utilizando una técnica de curación mágica apropiada, entonces, yo seguramente podría...

**"Creo que Chika trabajará principalmente en esta habitación ¿Qué dices?... Chika ¿Chika? ¿Estás bien?"**

**"Lo siento, estaba pensando un poco".**

**"Sí, pregúntame cualquier cosa que no entiendas. Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? Afortunadamente todavía no hay pacientes"**

**"Te agradecería mucho si me dijeras cómo usar las técnicas de curación".**

**"Oh, sí, está bien. No debe ser muy difícil para ti".**

Regresé a la sala de examen, me senté en una silla, Mintz me dio una taza de té y después, me ofreció una conferencia bastante organizada sobre técnicas de curación mientras lo bebía.


	40. Técnicas de curación

**"Como dije antes, lo más importante cuando se usa magia es crear una imagen. La espiritualidad utilizada para la magia es relativamente simple. Crear una bola de fuego, crear una espada, crear una cascada de agua..."**

**"Entonces ¿Está bien decir que puedes ocupar magia si tienes una imagen mental?"**

**"Así es... Al menos es la hipótesis que todos tenemos".**

Mintz da varias explicaciones mientras bebe té y agita su mano de manera elegante.

**"Después de eso, tenemos la incomodidad y el dolor que se siente al capturar el poder mágico de los demás en el cuerpo... Pero lamentablemente, esto es necesario."**

**"El dolor cuando trataste mi fractura fue bastante sorprendente".**

**"Hay algunas personas que odian el tratamiento con curación, exactamente por eso".**

**"Claro, debe ser incluso más doloroso para un niño pequeño."**

No creo que los niños puedan soportar el dolor y la incomodidad que esto causa. Al menos no era el sentimiento que querría transmitir a un paciente.

**"Ahora, intentemos una técnica de curación simple".**

Mintz tomó una aguja cercana y se lesionó la punta del pulgar izquierdo. Parece que no es una gran herida, pero la sangre comienza a desbordarse. Entonces dice:

**"Oh, no te hablé de esto. No perdemos curarnos con nuestras propias técnicas de curación. No sé con certeza por qué, pero nuestros propios poderes mágicos no funcionan. Siempre necesitamos la ayuda de alguien más."**

**"Haré lo mejor posible".**

Tomo la mano de Mintz y vierto poderes mágicos como me lo enseñó. Imaginé en mi cabeza la imagen de los vasos sanguíneos y la piel dañada por la punta de la aguja, así que traté de fortalecer mi magia para enviársela a él.

_La luz envuelve la herida._

**"Oh ... ¡Eso es!"**

Mintz levantó una voz maravillada, pero no podía darme el lujo de responderla. Cuando se debilitó la magia que estaba enviando, la luz alrededor de la herida desapareció y el corte que se suponía que estaba allí hasta hace unos segundos, había desaparecido también.

**"¡Eres maravilloso utilizando técnicas de curación!"**

Me impresiona también que hubiera usado técnicas de curación por primera vez y de todos modos ser capaz de tratar tan bien una herida.

**"¡Parish! ¡Parish! ¿Puedes venir un momento?"**

Tuve la impresión de que el señor Parish salió corriendo del laboratorio.

**"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?"**

**"Estoy bien, por favor ven aquí"**

Diciendo eso, cuando Parish llega a la habitación... Mintz toma su mano y le mete una aguja en el dedo anular. Estaba mirando el espectáculo de dudas que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

**"¡Oh! Bueno, ¿Qué... Estás haciendo?"**

**"¡Ten paciencia con esto! Chika ¡Chika! ¿Puedes curarlo?"**

**"Sí... ¡Sí que puedo!"**

Le tomé de la mano, y mi magia reaccionó de la misma manera que lo hizo con Mintz. Al hacerlo, la herida se curó limpiamente y sin ningún problema adicional.

**"¿Cómo estuvo, Parish? ¿Hubo molestias o dolor?"**

**"No, no fue doloroso en absoluto. Fue lo mismo que cuando Mintz me curó una vez... ¿Pero qué significa eso?"**

**"No lo sé. A mí tampoco me ocasionó ninguna molestia. Fue bastante cómodo".**

Los dos sostuvieron su barbilla y pensaron.

**"¿Es malo que no duela ...?"**

**"Oh, lo siento. Estoy un poco confundido Chika-kun, dijiste que te sentiste incómodo cuando reparé la fractura con magia. Esa es una reacción normal. Yo y Mintz, que fuimos tratados por ti, no lo sentimos en absoluto."**

Ciertamente recuerdo que me lo explicó. El poder mágico de los demás es básicamente un objeto extraño y puede ser doloroso e incómodo... Con la única excepción de los compañeros.

_¿Eso significa que mi poder mágico es compatible con todos?_

Y me di cuenta, de que en realidad era bastante indignante que fuera así.

**"¿Entonces Douglas y Gale estaban equivocados con eso de que era su compañero?"**

**"Oh, no, eso no es cierto. Pude aceptar el poder mágico de Chika, pero Chika estaba incómodo con mi poder mágico. El poder de esos dos tontos lo recibiste sin ningún problema y además, está el olor que percibiste. Puedes estar seguro de que son tus compañeros. No pongas esa cara."**

Parece cierto si lo piensas con calma, pero mi cabeza no estaba andando bien debido a la posibilidad de que no fueran míos. Todavía estaba asustado.

**"De acuerdo, lo siento..."**

**"¿Pero este es un efecto de tener un rango SSS? Es inusual. De cualquier manera, debemos informarlo a los jefes de la sucursal".**

**"Uh, lamento mucho las molestias".**

**"No te preocupes, no está tan mal como** **crees** **".**


	41. Técnicas de curación

Más tarde, como resultado de consultar con el señor Gale y el señor Douglas, pude continuar mi trabajo como doctor en el gremio (A pesar de que había varias cosas que no les gustaba sobre mi situación inesperada)  
Cuando un paciente se pregunte cómo es que una persona perteneciente a una tribu humana es buena para manejar el poder mágico, entonces Douglas responderá con una historia verdaderamente convincente. _Utilizando toda la autoridad que un jefe de gremio puede tener._

Decidí almorzar con Mintz en la cafetería del gremio y por la tarde, decidimos tratar a los aventureros que habían sufrido de heridas leves.

**"¿Por qué hay niños aquí?"**

Tan pronto como entré en la sala de examen, todos se sorprendieron y reaccionaron exageradamente. Cada vez que explicaba que ya era un adulto y que debido a eso había comenzado a trabajar aquí hoy, nadie parecía creerme. En realidad, el primer paciente me mostró su herida y pareció tener algo de confianza en mí cuando comencé a aplicar la técnica de curación para cerrarla... Pero luego me pidió que llamara a alguien más.

**"¿Hoy tienes tiempo libre después del trabajo? Hay un lugar que prepara buena comida."**

**"Oye ¿De verdad eres un adulto? ¿No tendré problemas si te invito a salir?"**

**"Estoy seguro de que aún no te has casado ¿Tienes pareja?"**

**"¿Eres un humano? ¿No tienes interés en salir con bestias?"**

_Me pregunto por qué estos tipos piensan que son populares._ Todos los aventureros tienen un cuerpo muy feo y demasiado musculoso... En realidad hay muchas personas en este mundo que tienen rasgos profundamente tallados por lo que si estuviera en la Tierra, seguramente me hubieran llamado de inmediato la atención.

_Pero ahora Gale y Douglas siempre vienen a mi mente._

¿Es porque somos "compañeros"?

Sería bueno decirles abiertamente que tengo compañeros y que me gustan y que me hacen sentir muy bien... Pero había bastante vergüenza en mi interior y al final no podía decirles nada. Luego, cuando Mintz susurra algo al oído de cada persona, todos cambian de expresión y saltan lejos de la sala de examen.

**"Chi-kun, ¿Estás bien? Bueno, no son tan malos en realidad así que deberías hablar un poco con ellos más tarde. Es como un fuerte instinto de bestia, intentar** **persuadirte** **para que seas su pareja".**

**"Lo sé, pero es un poco vergonzoso decirles que tengo compañeros... Y que luego se enteren de quiénes son y no deseen que los toque nunca más."**

**"Está bien. Ya me encargué de eso por tí."**

Mintz responde con una sonrisa que parece hechizante.


	42. Técnicas de curación

Afortunadamente, no hubo personas gravemente heridas y el examen de cada paciente se realizó sin problemas. He podido manejar a bastantes otras personas y ya me he acostumbrado a usar técnicas de curación.

En ese momento, de repente, los alrededores se volvieron ruidosos y llegó una inusual oleada de bestias.

El paciente que tengo ahora aún es un niño, con unas lindas orejas de gato en la cabeza. Sus padres _(... ¿Lo son?)_ Estaban acurrucados a un lado de él con una cara extremadamente preocupada. El niño que yacía en la mesa de examen se inclinó sobre su torso con una expresión de agonía pura. Las gotas gordas de sudor eran visibles en su frente.

Mintz se acerca a ver al niño y entrevista a sus padres.

**"¿Qué pasó con él?"**

**"Ayer por la noche tuvo fiebre, ahora le duele el estómago... Le dimos un medicamento que funciona para el dolor abdominal pero..."**

**"Ya veo, lo examinaré un poco...**   
**Te tocaré el estómago ¿Está bien? ¿Es aquí dónde te duele? ¿Es este lado?"**

Cada vez que palpa al niño, grita en voz alta y no responde a ninguna pregunta. Después, Mintz distorsiona un poco su rostro y piensa en ello.

**"¿Pueden acompañarme un minuto?"**

Mintz llama a sus padres a la trastienda.

**"La condición del niño no es muy buena... La parte inferior derecha del estómago parece seriamente inflamada, además está ese dolor. Miren, ya tuvimos casos como estos antes... Hay personas que pueden mejorar en unos días, pero si este no es el caso, lo siento pero..."**

**"No puede ser... Él solo... ¿¡Dice que mi hijo podría morir!?"**

**"La condición de su hijo es bastante mala, incluso si lo tratamos ahora. Creo que es mejor estar preparado hasta cierto punto. Lo siento mucho".**

Los padres del niño derramaron lágrimas y lágrimas y Mintz se inclinó ante ellos con una expresión triste. Aparentemente las enfermedades viscerales no pueden tratarse con la tecnología médica de este mundo... ¡Pero yo soy japonés por el amor de Dios!  
Todavía no estaba seguro, pero decidí probar una posibilidad.

Tiro de la ropa de Mintz-san y él mira inmediatamente hacia abajo. _Entonces susurró en voz baja:_

**"Mintz, ¿Puedo atenderlo yo? Quiero intentar algo".**

**"¿Chi-kun? ¿Tienes una solución?"**

**"No, todavía no estoy seguro. Pero no puedo dejarlo pasar. ¿Puedo intentarlo incluso si parece imposible ?"**

Mintz pareció dudar por un momento, pero estuvo de acuerdo.

**"Está bien, ¡Pero ten mucho cuidado!"**

**"Sí, está bien".**

Regreso a la sala de examen y me dirijo al niño. Los padres me miran con una expresión inquieta, así que inmediatamente siento que me están aniquilando la espalda.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

**"Está bien, le volveré a hacer un examen detallado. No sé preocupen, en realidad soy un excelente sanador".**

Le pido al niño que se recueste de nuevo.

Hay varias causas para el dolor abdominal. La apendicitis vino a mi mente por el dolor en el centro del abdomen y el dolor en la parte inferior derecha, pero no se puede descartar la posibilidad de una enteritis.

**"Sentirás un poco de dolor, pero se paciente".**

Palpé con un poco de presión sobre el apéndice y de pronto el niño gritó:

**"¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho!"**

Hay una ternura clara y muy fuerte en su voz. Esta vez, presiono lentamente todo el ancho de su abdomen. _Toda su pared abdominal está dura como una tabla._  
El niño gime con una cara triste. Esto seguramente es muy doloroso también. El signo de Brunberg es positivo... Muestra completamente una fuerte irritación peritoneal. La posibilidad de peritonitis por apendicitis es alta... Y si ya se siente así, entonces existe otro alto porcentaje de que se haya producido una perforación. Incluso si hay un agente antibacteriano que pueda utilizar, no se puede curar por sí solo. En otras palabras, este niño morirá por sepsis.

No había más remedio que apostar por las posibilidades restantes.

**"Mintz, voy a curar a este niño".**

Mintz-san me miró con un semblante sorprendido, pero asintió con la cabeza.

**"Te** **curaré** **, te lo prometo ¿Puedes soportarlo un poco más?"**

Cuando suavemente pongo mi mano sobre el abdomen del niño y empiezo a hacer fluir todo mi poder mágico, una gran luz envuelve el abdomen. Pienso en la estructura normal de los órganos en el abdomen. Desde el duodeno hasta el yeyuno y el íleon, el ciego y el apéndice, el colon ascendente, transversal, descendente, la cavidad abdominal y el peritoneo visceral que los contiene, el peritoneo en la pared, las células endoteliales en los capilares que componen el peritoneo, todas las estructuras correctas... **Y pienso en un estado normal en mi cabeza. Algo que no esté inflamado ni perforado.**

Cuando se completa la imagen, la luz se desvanece gradualmente y es absorbida por el cuerpo del niño.

**"¿Cómo estás? ¿Todavía hay algo que duele?"**

**"¿Eso...? Ya no me duele ... ¡No me duele el estómago ni en ninguna parte!"**

El niño se levanta de la mesa de examen y baja la mirada sobre su estómago como si siguiera sin poder creerlo.  
Aparentemente... _Parece que gané._ Estaba tan nervioso que perdí mi poder y caí en mi lugar.

Me siento incluso, un poco lento...

**"¡Chika! ¿Estás bien?"**

**"Estoy bien, es solo que... Tal vez estaba muy tenso."**

**"¿Qué le pasó a mi hijo?"**

**"Sí, su hijo está bien ahora. Se ha curado. Se los contaré con más detalle después pero primero ¡Parish! ¡¡¡Parish!!!"**

Parish llegó corriendo nuevamente y me sacó del lugar, manteniéndome inamovible entre sus brazos.

**"Chika, ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que no tienes que ser tan estúpidamente irrazonable?"**

**"Lo siento, pero esa era la única solución en la que pude pensar..."**

**"¡Tonto! ¡Pero fue sorprendente! Es como una mentira Cuéntame más sobre eso después."**

Con una sonrisa amable, Parish se sienta en el sofá del laboratorio y vuelve rápidamente la vista a Mintz, quién parece completamente sorprendido y emocionado por igual. Sin embargo, _esta fue una clara revelación para mí._ Si la función y la estructura del cuerpo humano pueden visualizarse de manera normal y perfecta, la curación es verdaderamente versátil.

En otras palabras, es posible restaurar un brazo perdido o devolver una pierna que funciona mal a su estado original.


	43. Lo que puedo hacer

**"Entonces ¿Chika-kun está familiarizado con la enfermedad del niño...?"**

**"Sí, la apendicitis es una enfermedad muy común en mi mundo. La causa era conocida y se establecieron métodos efectivosde tratamiento."**

Ahora me entrevistan Mintz y Parish.  
Estoy explicando tanto como me es posible sobre el fenómeno anterior.

**"Después de todo, el conocimiento médico de Chika-kun es maravilloso."**

**"Estaba preocupado por usar tecnología incierta para mí en el paciente, pero sabía que moriría si lo dejaba desatendido... Lamento no haberlo consultado contigo antes".**

Después de todo, puede que él se sienta mal por no haber podido salvar al paciente con sus propias manos. La expresión de Mintz se está hundiendo un poco.

**"No, no importa... Pero lamento demasiado que nuestros conocimientos sean tan limitados. Ya hemos perdido a muchos niños."**

**"Hablando de eso, ¿Qué le dijiste a sus padres?"**

**"Oh, les dije que el doctor Chika era un profesional excelente que había utilizado una nueva técnica de curación. Algo que recién estaba estudiando, por lo que la enfermedad de su hijo se curó completamente. Estaban muy enérgicos y realmente agradecidos contigo, pero les comenté que te habías ido porque estabas muy cansado. Se llevaron al niño a casa, todo en él era normal."**

Me alivió escuchar que la condición del paciente era estable. Por otro lado, Mintz y Parish parecen estar pensando seriamente en algo.

**"El poder de Chika-kun es ciertamente maravilloso ..."**

**"Bueno, sí. Si de pronto hay una cura para enfermedades y lesiones que nunca se hayan tratado antes, seguramente el suceso no permanecerá en silencio por mucho tiempo."**

**"Es una persona talentosa que además es un humano. Lo peor es la posibilidad de ser tratado como un animal de laboratorio, especialmente en este país".**

Al escuchar esas palabras, recuerdo la era de la esclavitud y no me queda más que encogerme de hombros.

**"En primer lugar, tengo que informarle a los jefes de la sucursal... Seguramente tendrán varios puntos de vista interesantes."**

**"Pero ya que Doug es parte de la familia real de Leónidas, tal vez pueda utilizar sus influencias para mantenerlo a salvo".**

**"¿Todos aquí saben que Douglas es parte de la familia real?"**

**"No... Creo que las personas que lo conocen probablemente lo recuerdan porque fue un aventurero excepcional".**

Seguramente nadie ve a Douglas como parte de la realeza. Su figura seria, su porte, su mirada intensa, todo de él me hace sentir asombrado a cada momento... Pero creo que la atmósfera amigable y el comportamiento extremo que tiene cancela todo lo anterior.

**"Entonces fueron unos aventureros famosos..."**

**"Así es. Tanto Douglas como Gale son celebridades entre las celebridades. ¡Porque son aventureros de rango S! Ya sabes, cuentan historias sobre como Doug atrajo al monstruo Dragón al interior de una cueva y Gale terminó peleando con él utilizando solo una espada."**

El señor Parish sigue hablando con una expresión fascinante. Como si fuera un niño.

**"Gale es increíble, puede usar cualquier arma. No había nadie que se metiera con él cuando sujetaba una espada ¡Hacían de todo! Um... Por eso, cuando decidieron retirarse, pareció ser un gran problema."**

Leí sobre la fuerza de los dos en la información de sus etiquetas, pero parece ser más de lo esperado. Fuertes y valientes, de apariencia perfecta... _Me alegro mucho de que esas personas sean mis compañeros._

**"Por el momento, Parish ¿Puedes hablar con Gale sobre esto? Es importante mantenerlos enterados".**

Inspirado por Mintz, Parish se dirige a la salida de la habitación dando grandes zancadas...

Entonces lo sujeto del brazo y lo detengo.

**"Ah, ¿Puedes decirles esto a Gale y Douglas después? No, está bien si lo haces hasta mañana ¡Espera solo hasta mañana!"**

**"Chika-kun, ¿Hay algún problema? Hasta mañana sería un poco ..."**

**"Hay algo que realmente quiero probar ... Creo que no funcionaría si hablas con ellos de inmediato ¡Así que espera solo un día! ¿Puedes darme un poco de tiempo?"**

Si esto se les informa a ambos justo ahora, seguramente me dirán que deje de usar técnicas de curación. Que es peligroso... Si saben lo que estoy tratando de hacer y algo sale mal, no se perdonarán nunca. Aunque fuera toda culpa mía. Son muy gentiles y muy dulces conmigo.  
Por eso quería tiempo. Algunas horas para organizar un plan.

**"... Chika-kun ¿Es algo peligroso?"**

**"No, pero ya lo he decidido. El señor Gale y el señor Douglas me salvaron cuando yo necesitaba ayuda. Haré todo lo posible por pagar el favor que me hicieron".**

Mintz lo pensó por un momento. Parish estaba mirando sin decir nada.

**"Realmente debería decir que no, pero lo entiendo. Te daré dos días".**

**"¡Eso también me vuelve cómplice! No sé qué piensan ustedes dos... Pero supongo que seguiré con esto si Mintz está convencido de que es una buena idea".**

**"¡Muchas gracias!"**

Realmente me tranquiliza que el señor Mintz coopere conmigo.

**"Pero Chika-kun, ¿Realmente estás bien? ¿Hay algún problema con tu cuerpo después de usar esas técnicas de curación?"**

**"¡No, estoy bien! Inmediatamente después de terminar el tratamiento... Sentí como si un poco de energía se fuera de mi cuerpo, pero mira. Parece que no hay problema con nada".**

**"Eso está bien ..."**

Después de todo, Mintz todavía parecía estar pensando en algo problemático, pero no puedo simplemente intentar adivinar de que se trata... _La consulta de la tarde acaba de comenzar._

**"Me gustaría reanudar el trabajo inmediatamente. Lamento haberles robado tanto tiempo".**

**"Sí, tienes razón ¿Para qué estamos aquí si no es para trabajar? Volvamos a la sala de examen"**

Los exámenes posteriores fueron muy suaves. Regularmente Glenn también venía a ver la situación y Mintz-san y el señor Parish pronto comenzaban a seguirlo por todos lados para asegurarse de que no tocara nada.

Curé huesos rotos, cortes, quemaduras... La curación básica ya no era un problema. Sin embargo, cada vez que los curaba, _seguía teniendo la sensación de que algo se estaba perdiendo dentro de mí_.   
En lugar de preocuparme, quiero seguir perfeccionando mi técnica de curación ¡Necesito hacerlo si quiero ayudar a mis compañeros!

A algunos pacientes gravemente enfermos se les extrajo mucha carne, pero pudieron curarse sin secuelas. Algunos pacientes que no eran aventureros mostraron síntomas típicos de cálculos renales. Sus caras estaban pálidas, con vómitos y náuseas, es un dolor insoportable en la parte inferior del abdomen que ocurre en un momento determinado, no es un dolor continuo. Los síntomas mejoraron rápidamente cuando pensé en la imagen de un uréter que se extiende normalmente desde el riñón, sin un solo cálculo.  
Quería tener un poco más de experiencia en la curación de varios casos variados con esta nueva técnica de curación, pero no puedo traer a un paciente muy muy grave tan convenientemente hasta aquí. Es bueno que no existan pacientes serios, pero es un poco decepcionante considerando mi urgencia.

Cuando estaba haciendo mi trabajo, la noche llegó y Gale y Douglas vinieron a recogerme.


	44. Primer día cocinando

Finalmente pude ser capaz de caminar con mis pies ¡Pero le estoy agarrando las manos a Gale!  
Es una diferencia de altura abismal y más que sentirme su amante, comienzo a creer que somos más bien un padre y su hijo.

**"¿Qué vamos a hacer si te pierdes? Este país no es muy seguro".**

**"Si no te gusta tomarme de la mano, ¿Qué tal si te sujeto nuevamente entre mis brazos? ¿O prefieres que lo haga sobre mis hombros?"**

No hubo elección.

Les hablé sobre los ingredientes y condimentos que necesitaba y los guíe por el mercado aproximadamente por media hora. Como resultado, creo que pude obtener alimentos que estaban muy cerca de lo que había estado buscando. La mayor parte de la carne parece ser de una bestia inespecífica y muy rara, pero por lo que escucho en la explicación del tendero, parece que se puede clasificar aproximadamente como _carne de res, cerdo y pollo._

Había otras carnes, como de conejo.

Muchas de las verduras se ven diferentes y tienen un color diferente también, pero si escuchas con atención las explicaciones, la diferencia es únicamente en apariencia (La forma es la misma, pero hay muchas cosas que son bastante diferentes en color) Como recibí sus palabras detalladas, descubrí que esto era una cebolla, esto una pimienta, esto un tomate y esto espárrago. Los condimentos sabían igual, así que supe que esto era pimienta, esto sal, esto vinagre, aceite, hierbas y esto resultó ser comino.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue que había un condimento utilizado para la comida japonesa, algo que pensé que no iba a encontrar nunca por aquí. Por supuesto, el nombre y otros detalles son diferentes, pero parece ser un producto especial traído desde Fish Reed. También hay salsa de soja, miso, mirin hasta arroz hervido y algas especiales para hacer dashi. Además, todos parecen ser productos de muy alta gama, importados y caros. Lo siento mucho por ellos, ¡Pero no puedo superar la tentación de la comida japonesa!

Les dije que quería cocinar arroz así que pedí que me compraran una enorme olla de barro. Si tengo una como esa, entonces cocinar será mucho más fácil. Por supuesto, puedo hacer comidas occidentales a la perfección, pero la comida japonesa es la comida japonesa. ¡Es algo que me sale muy bien!

Le pregunté a Gale sobre cómo usar la cocina de la casa. Me preguntaba si acaso tendría que utilizar el horno de leña, porque estaba convencido de que la estufa y el horno eléctrico funcionaban con algún tipo de magia que no me iba a permitir cocinar cómodamente.

**"No estoy seguro de qué este plato les guste pero ¿Puedo intentar hacer una comida a base de pollo? Es muy popular en mi mundo?"**

**"¡Oh, por supuesto! Estoy ansioso por cualquier platillo que Chika tenga en mente".**

**"Es un plato que originalmente se hacía a mano por las esposas de los hombres que iban a la guerra... Es, un platillo romántico."**

Después de eso y ya completamente mentalizado, me llevó un tiempo pero pude trabajar en la cocina con todas esas herramientas que antes eran desconocidas para mí. El menú de hoy es un pollo frito en el que pasé bastantes horas.

Pensé que no les gustaría, honestamente.

En primer lugar, es un ave frita con un sabor dulce, entrelazada con salsa de tomate y picante preparada con salsa de soja y azúcar. Finalmente le puse vinagre dulce espesado con almidón de papa... Hice mucho, pero también se veía como muy poco. Para los dos son aproximadamente... ¿Cuatro porciones cada uno? Tal vez no alcanzaría, así que también cociné una sopa de miso.  
En este mundo, las sopas simples hechas con sabor a carne y sal son comunes, por lo que quería que probaran algo diferente. Quería seguir por el camino del tofu y las algas. También puse cebollas, chícharos y patatas. Después de eso, pude preparar fácilmente una ensalada con algunas verduras y ponerles encima salsa de soja, al puro estilo japonés.

Los alimentos hervidos y encurtidos son los mejores, pero a estas dos personas que comen siempre carne seguramente no les gustará.


	45. Primer día cocinando

**"¡Lo siento! Seguramente no les parece bueno. Es un plato frito que se come a diario en mi mundo. Los sabores son diferentes, así que... Si quieren, solo coman el pollo frito."**

**"Chika, ¿Qué es este líquido marrón?"**

**"La sopa de miso es una comida importante en mi país. Si no les gusta, por favor díganme de inmediato. No me voy a enojar."**

Cuando termino mi explicación e intento sentarme en mi asiento, Gale me toma rápidamente del brazo. Al parecer, mi destino es permanecer en el regazo de Gale por toda la eternidad.

**"Mi brazo y pierna se han curado, y creo que está bien si no estoy en tus rodillas".**

Gale parecía un poco perplejo.

_**"Chika ¿Te da asco estar en mis rodillas?"** _

Gale tiene una expresión deprimida que nunca antes había visto. Siento que incluso las orejas de oso sobre su cabeza están bajando ¡No me gusta verlo así! Parece un animalito de zoologico.

**"No ¡Ese no es el caso! Solamente estoy preocupado porque quiero que comas bien, y estando en tu regazo te voy a estorbar".**

**"No digas eso. El lugar de Chika estará siempre aquí conmigo ¿Bien?"**

**"Sí, bueno"**

Maldición.

Aparentemente no podré escapar nunca del regazo.

**"Quiere ofrecerte una vida de confinamiento entre sus brazos, que romántico ¿Verdad? Lo próximo que hará, será masticar tu comida como si fueras un pollito."**

**"Al menos soy amable ¡Tú eres un salvaje de lo peor!**

**"Pío pío pío."**

**"Los leones tienen la costumbre de ver a su compañero como su presa. El amor del vínculo del poderoso león se expresa enredando a su presa entre sus manos para ¿Qué? ¿Amarla? Es difícil decir que es amor, es un abuso."**

**"Espera, espera, no soy un criminal. No me malinterpretes, Chika. Es solo que algunos de nosotros, somos demasiado feroces y nos dejamos llevar''.**

Parecía que Douglas había dicho eso más para convencerse a sí mismo que para convencerme a mí. Era un hecho que había sentido un pequeño escalofrío en la espalda después de escuchar sobre su hábito, _pero estaba más preocupado por la facilidad con la que esos dos se ponían a pelear._

**"Maldito envidioso."**

**"Chika, si tú salieras con otro hombre y este sujeto te viera, seguramente renunciaría complemente a su razón. Es solo una bestia llena de locura con una brutalidad implacable y un trato cruel. No tengo la confianza para dejarte con él."**

**"Vaya, pensé que era porque tenías miedo de que se diera cuenta de que YO soy mucho mejor partido que tú. Perdón."**

Como me sorprendió, volví a mirar a Douglas. Por un momento parecía una bestia carnívora, listo para asentar una mordida... _Eso también era terriblemente sexy._


	46. Primer día cocinando

**"Coman ¡Se va a enfriar!"**

**"Oh, bien"**

Extendieron la mano para tomar la cuchara y comenzaron a comer con una cara un poco extraña. Traté de comer el pollo frito lentamente, para probar su sabor... Estaba crujiente y fragante, y el condimento tampoco estaba mal. El arroz blanco ¿Cuántos años pasaron desde que comí arroz? Recordé los miserables hábitos alimenticios de mis días de esclavo y me sentí un poco deprimido, pero cuando le di el segundo bocado, el sabor del dulce arroz blanco se esparció en mi boca.

**"Te extrañé mucho, arroz ..."**

Mordía y probaba mientras recordaba mi hogar en la tierra, pero Douglas y Gale parecen tener un poco de miedo.

**"¿Qué pasó? ¿No les gustó?"**

**"Lo siento, es demasiado delicioso y, estoy muy sorprendido. Es frito, pero está bueno..."**

**"Esta sopa de ¿Miso? también es muy deliciosa. Me sorprendió el color pero cuanto más la bebo, más se extienden las especias. La compatibilidad del arroz con el pollo frito es realmente buena".**

Al parecer les gustó.  
Las críticas son buenas.

Ellos comen muy despacio al principio... Pero después se llevan la comida a la boca como si estuvieran muy desesperados. No recuerdo cuántas veces reemplacé la sopa de arroz y el caldo de miso, pero todo lo que había preparado para comer incluso mañana por la mañana, había desaparecido también. Cada vez que le pedía a Gale que me bajara de sus rodillas y me pusiera en el suelo, tenía que ir a la cocina y traer más arroz.

La escena se repitió una y otra vez.

Todos los platos fritos preparados para los dos, en poco tiempo están más que vacíos.

**"Chika, ¿Ya no hay?"**

**"No, ya no."**

Esa cantidad no es suficiente...

**"Lo siento, prepararé más la próxima vez ..."**

Los dos hombres están mirando el plato vacío. Era un poco divertido porque parecían unos perro viejos mirando su tazón de croquetas vacío.  
Fue inesperado que no fuera suficiente, pero estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado tanto.

**"No pensé que pudieras hacer una comida tan deliciosa. ¿Todos en el mundo de Chika cocinan así de bien?"**

**"Este es un trabajo de aficionado, creo que sería más delicioso si lo hiciera un chef profesional".**

**"¿Es esto ser un aficionado?"**

**"Oh, pero si estaba realmente delicioso."**

**"Estaba delicioso de verdad, Chika. ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?"**

**"¡Sí! Estoy feliz de que quieran más de esto. Todavía hay muchos platos que quiero mostrarles ¡Así que los prepararé todos lo más pronto posible!"**

He cocinado durante mucho tiempo porque mi madre siempre estaba ocupada, así que ahora tenía confianza en mis habilidades culinarias. Nadie me enseñó a hacerlo así que, si siguen elogiandome de esta manera, posiblemente termine creyéndome todo un **Master chef**

**"Ahora, voy a limpiar".**

**"No, está bien. Nosotros haremos la limpieza".**

**"Así es, no podemos dejar que Chika, quién hizo todas estas cosas deliciosas, además sea el que limpie".**

Como todavía estaba en deuda con ellos, quería hacer tanto como pudiera en la cocina y en la mesa, pero al final decidí que ellos se ocuparan de eso. Uno lavaba y el otro secaba y después de eso, me fuí al cuarto de baño para ducharme con Gale. Justo como lo prometí.

Aunque no era travieso como Douglas-san, estaba muy contento cuando me dejó lavarle todo el cuerpo a detalle. Por supuesto, no olvidé hacer que sus orejas y su cola de oso terminaran siendo muy **_"mofumofu."_** Es una pena que no me dejara jugar con su cola pero, en general, fue un momento muy feliz para mí... Y en la habitación de Douglas, él me retiene en la cama, abrazándome por detrás con bastante fuerza. Sentí la temperatura corporal de Douglas en mi espalda y mis ojos se volvieron más pesados antes de ponerme a pensar en todas las cosas que todavía tenía que hacer mañana.


	47. Una determinación sin cambios

Preparo el desayuno, como con mis compañeros y luego nos preparamos para ir al gremio una vez más. Douglas me toma de la mano ahora.  
Cuando llegamos, nos despedimos, nos deseamos un buen día y después, me dirijo al departamento de salud. Mintz y Parish ya estaban trabajando cuando entro.

**"Buenos** **días** **"**

**"Buenos** **días** **"**

**"Buenos días, Chika-kun"**

Cuando saludan, ambos me regresan una sonrisa.

**"Entonces Chika-kun, sobre lo que hablamos ayer..."**

Mi corazón ya lo ha decidido.

**"Sí, lamento causarte tantos problemas".**

**"No tienes que preocuparte por los inconvenientes, solo me aterra la idea de que te vayas a lastimar."**

Parece un poco molesto, pero también me da la impresión de que cree en mi.

**"Ahora ¿Te parece bien reunirnos después del almuerzo? Cuando mi trabajo esté tranquilo. Quiero ver nuevamente la técnica de curación de Chika y me da curiosidad lo que quieres intentar con esos dos tontos."**

**"Sí, estoy de acuerdo con eso."**

**"Pero no te pongas en peligro. Si te sientes un poco incómodo o extraño, detente de inmediato ¿Bueno?"**

Estoy un poco preocupado, pero no puedo mentirle a Mintz.  
Transmití mis sentimientos con honestidad:

**"Lo siento, Mintz, no puedo prometer eso... No voy a renunciar aunque pueda poner en peligro mi vida. Mis compañeros necesitan de mi, y yo necesito que esto funcione".**

**"¡Chika! No digas eso, no tomes tu salud tan a la ligera. Haré todo lo posible por ayudarte ¡Pero me voy a enojar mucho si no me haces caso!"**

**"Lo siento, pero ¡Muchas gracias por esto!"**

Dejamos de hablar y comenzamos con el trabajo de la mañana.

Estoy realmente preocupado por lo que quiero hacer, pero ahora me concentro en lo que tengo frente a mí. _En los pacientes que necesitan de mi apoyo y de mi completa atención._  
Ya era más de mediodía cuando me di cuenta de que estaba absorto en el tratamiento médico, y de que no había intentado hacer nada de lo que tenía en mente ¡Se me estaba escapando la oportunidad! De todos modos, Mintz y Parish insisten en que vaya a la cafetería.

**"Chika, tienes que comer".**

Ciertamente tendría que mantener mi fuerza física en lo alto ¡Pero también tengo que apresurarme! Logré poner todo lo que pude dentro de mi boca, aunque no supe exactamente el sabor de cada cosa... Lo siento por la persona que lo cocinó, ¡Pero no puedo concentrarme en eso ahora!

**"Ahora, ya que confío en tí... Vamos a llamarlos a los dos. Chika, deberías volver a la oficina primero. Parish va a llamar a Glenn por si acaso".**

**"¿A Glenn?"**

**"Glenn es un lobo ingenuo, pero terriblemente fuerte. Si algo pasa con Douglas o con Gale, solo Glenn puede solucionarlo".**

**"Lamento involucrar a Glenn** ".

**"Chika, no te preocupes. Es lo que amamos hacer.** **Y** **Glenn seguramente estará satisfecho con lo que sea que estés tratando de probar, le fascinará".**

Parish y Mintz hablan conmigo un poco más, pero pronto comienzan a tener demasiadas cosas que atender y me dejan volver al consultorio por mi cuenta. En el camino, aprieto las manos, guardo mis sentimientos y respiro hondo en espera de que, realmente, no esté equivocado.


	48. Una determinación sin cambios

Fueron Parish y Glenn quienes volvieron antes.

**"Oh ¡Chika! Lo escuché de Parish. ¡Que estés tan interesado en la ciencia es genial! Estaré encantado de ayudarte. No sé hasta dónde puedo detenerlos, pero... ¡Haré lo mejor que pueda!"**

**"Gracias. Pero procura no lastimarte Glenn. Si eso sucede, no podré enfrentar a Mintz más tarde".**

**"Sí, ya que Glenn es la única protección con la que contamos... Da lo mejor de tí para que todo salga bien ¿De acuerdo?"**

_Gracias por la presión adicional_.

**"Oye Chika. ¿Por qué quieres probar una nueva técnica de curación precisamente con ellos? Glenn estuvo hablando de eso toda la noche".**

Cuando dijo eso, Glenn movió la cabeza muchas veces de manera vertical.

**"¡De verdad lamento meterlos en esto! ¡Todo se debe a una situación meramente sentimental!"**

Entonces Gale entró en la habitación, Douglas y Mintz caminaban apenas unos centímetros atrás.

**"¿Una situación sentimental? Si quieres intentar tus técnicas de curación con nosotros, está bien. Pudiste decirnos en persona.**   
**¿Debería entonces hacerme una herida en algún lugar? ¿Esto es por qué necesitas una herida muy grande?"**

A pesar de que no conoce mis intenciones, Gale tira de la espada que cuelga de su cintura e inmediatamente lleva la hoja a su brazo.

**"¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Está bien así! Por favor, ¡Espera con esa espada!"**

Como lo detuve a toda prisa, Gale me miró con una cara de extrañeza total.

**"Primero, Douglas debería recostarse en la mesa de la derecha. Jefe Gale, tu mesa es la de la izquierda. Quédense allí y no se muevan. No digan nada, no hagan alboroto y terminaremos enseguida."**

El señor Mintz habla y vuelve a confirmar todo el procedimiento en su cabeza...  
Pienso que es mejor comenzar con Douglas, quién parece tener una gran discapacidad física.

Si Douglas puede curarse, la discapacidad de Gale no será tan difícil después _¿Es mejor considerar la posibilidad de que lo detengan contra la camilla?_

**"Douglas ¿Puedo probar primero contigo?"**

**"No me importa pero, ¿Debo quitarm** **e la prótesis del brazo o...?"**

**"Sí, por favor. Además, si durante el procedimiento tienes algún tipo de dolor que no puedas soportar, házmelo saber de inmediato ¿Está bien?"**

Ambas manos se me mojan rápidamente con sudor. _Mi cuerpo tiembla un poco._  
Me subí a la mesa de examen donde Douglas estaba recostado. Acomodado sobre mis rodillas, coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro herido. Él dijo:

**"Al menos deberías decirme que quieres intentar."**

**"Lo siento Douglas, sé que te enojarás conmigo después, pero no te muevas ahora".**

**"Chika, de verdad no creo que..."**

**"¡LO SIENTO MUCHO JEFE DE SUCURSAL! ¡SI QUIERE DESPEDIRME, HÁGALO MÁS TARDE CUÁNDO MI TRABAJO TERMINE! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!"**

Glenn controla desesperadamente a Douglas, que está a punto de moverse de la cama. Gale estaba tratando de levantarse también, pero Parish intervino antes y lo convenció para evitar que lo hiciera.

 _Les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón_ , y empiezo a sanar.

Déficit del hombro izquierdo. Primero, la parte esquelética que se une a la columna vertebral, el húmero, la articulación del codo y el cúbito que se conecta a la articulación. Desde la articulación de la muñeca, imaginé la combinación de veintisiete huesos de la palma, incluidos los ocho huesos cortos que forman el hueso del carpo, desde proximal hasta distal... Una vez que pongo mucho poder mágico, puedo ver que un gran poder fluye de mí hacía Douglas.

El siguiente es el sistema nervioso.

Es necesario imaginar el flujo nervioso desde la médula espinal. Imaginé las raíces nerviosas que se extienden desde C5, C6, C7, C8 y T1 de la médula espinal, y los nervios necesarios que se extienden desde el haz nervioso hacia el brazo. El nervio axilar, el nervio miofascial, el nervio radial, el nervio cubital, el nervio del antebrazo, el nervio mediano. _Dios_ , ¡El sistema nervioso es demasiado enorme! Pero no puedo rendirme aquí porque esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ellos.

El nervio de la palma está dominado por el radio, la mediana y los nervios cubitales. Estaría bien si imaginara perfectamente cada territorio. Cuando termina la imagen mental, mi cuerpo pierde poder y este fluye hacía Douglas.

Puedo escuchar a Douglas gritar cerca de mi cabeza.

Parece que no puede respirar...

Pero no tengo que detenerme.

¡No puedo parar aquí!

**"¡Lo siento, lo siento Douglas! ¡Por favor no te muevas! ¡¡Por favor!!"**

El resto es el sistema vascular.

En primer lugar, desde la arteria braquial más gruesa hasta el extremo distal. Imaginé la arteria radial, la arteria cubital y los vasos sanguíneos gruesos hasta los vasos sanguíneos delgados y los capilares. El flujo sanguíneo que regresa a la vena braquial se crea y se forma una imagen más en mi cabeza. Cada vez que se completa la imagen de cada parte, la luz blanca brillante que envuelve a Douglas se debilita y vuelve a brillar por un momento. Más intenso. Cada que pierdo energía de mi cuerpo, no importa.

Si puedo lograrlo... _Si puedo hacer que esté mejor_ , entonces...

Finalmente, tejido muscular y cutáneo. Sería mejor imaginarlo desde el trapecio y luego los músculos deltoides divididos en la parte frontal, lateral y posterior, seguidos por las cabezas largas y cortas de los bíceps frente a la parte superior del brazo y los tríceps en la parte posterior del antebrazo. Las cabezas largas y laterales y mediales del músculo...

_Mi cuerpo ya no se puede mover..._

No pienses en nada.  
No pienses en nada.  
¡No pienses en nada!

El resto son casi 20 músculos del antebrazo. Construyo la imagen de proximal a distal y por último, prosigo con los doce músculos que controlan el movimiento de la palma y los dedos, y los huesos en los dedos. Creo una imagen clara de la piel, algo que envuelve todo lo que he imaginado hasta ahora.  
De acuerdo, **la imagen está claramente organizada**. Si agrego más poder a la magia que fluye... Solo un poquito más...

La luz blanca que envolvió a Douglas brilló y se redujo gradualmente... Entonces el brazo izquierdo que ya no estaba allí, después de que la luz desapareció, fue completamente restaurado. Es el mismo brazo fuerte, el mismo que me ha sujetado durante las noches...

Douglas tiene una expresión de pánico que nunca antes había visto.

Se ve bien.

Todo en él se ve maravillosamente.

**"Bien Glenn... Ahora... Tra... Necesito..."**

Glenn deja a Douglas y me sostiene entre sus brazos.

**"¡Chika! ¡Chika!"**

**"Estoy bien... De verdad."**

Mi cuerpo no funciona, pero mi mente sigue perfectamente bien. Me sostengo de la camilla y camino lentamente hasta llegar con mi segundo paciente.

Coloco el tobillo izquierdo de Gale bajo mi mano y comienzo a poner de mi magia. _Disfunción del tobillo izquierdo_. Esto no necesita ser restaurado, por lo que puedo sanar el área afectada sin problemas... Pero solo con ver el estado, puedo asegurar que los nervioso y los músculos no funcionan bien _¿Es un trastorno? ¿Una parálisis?_ En primer lugar, imagino cada uno de los nervios. Como precaución, también contemplo la imagen normal del gastrocnemio, el sóleo y el tendón de aquiles y luego, aplico el poder mágico necesario.... Al igual que con Douglas, cuando se completa una imagen normal, la luz brilla y todo converge perfectamente.

No es tan brillante como con Douglas, pero mi poder vuelve a marcharse después.

No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero si se siente así, significa que la pierna de Gale debe haberse curado también.

**"Yo... Lo siento... No puedo..."**

Ese era definitivamente el límite.

La parte frontal de mis ojos se oscurece por completo, como si tuviera anemia o una hipoglucemia severa, y finalmente todo mi cuerpo pierde potencia y cae en su lugar. Puedo escuchar muchas voces que me llaman desde la distancia, pero no tengo poder para responder a ninguna.

Mi conciencia fue tragada por la oscuridad.


	49. Cosas perdidas

_¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

Chika comenzó a sanar mi brazo izquierdo perdido para probar una nueva técnica de curación. Pensé, inevitablemente, que algo andaba mal desde ese momento ...

Una cantidad de poder mágico que no había visto nunca, vuela desde Chika, fluye, me arrastra y, una sensación que no puedo describir decentemente ahora corre en la parte donde el brazo debería haber estado desde un principio. Si miro de cerca, puedo notar como los huesos comienza a formarse gradualmente desde la base.

¿Qué tan malo es esto?

¿Qué tan avanzado es esto?

 _No sé qué le pasará a Chika_.

Es definitivamente algo muy poderoso, y el cuerpo de Chika está cada vez más expuesto al peligro.  
Intento hablar desesperadamente con él, pero me ignora todas las veces. _No quiere dejar de curarme._ El bastardo de Glenn me está presionando contra la camilla y no puedo ver a nadie más.

Por favor, ¡Pidanle que se detenga!

_¿Qué va a pasarnos a nosotros si te pasa algo a tí?_

Cuando sentí que una enorme cantidad de poder provenía de Chika, la luz deslumbrante de la curación desapareció, y... Mi brazo izquierdo estaba allí.

Madre mía.

Siento el peso de mi brazo izquierdo, ese que no he sentido en mucho tiempo. Traté de moverlo, de extender los dedos... Ni siquiera me dolía.

No, eso no es importante ahora.

¿Chika fue capaz de hacer todo eso por su cuenta?

Al mirar a Chika, se ve completamente mal. Tan exhausto que no puede pararse solo.

Necesito bajar y estar con él.

Necesito a Chika.

Necesito sentir a Chika y verificar su condición...

Al igual que pasó conmigo, una gran luz envuelve el pie de Gale y desaparece casi de inmediato. Después de eso, estaba Gale con una expresión completamente extraña y Chika, con una tez bastante enferma.

**"Lo siento... No puedo."**

Ante esas palabras, _Chika cayó contra el suelo._

Me apresuro, salgo de la cama y corro hacia Chika para poder sostenerlo contra mí. Pronto, también se reunieron otras personas.

**"¡Oye! ¡Chika! ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? ¿Me puedes escuchar?"**

**"¡Chika! ¡Chika!"**

Pero no sé mueve, y sus labios parecen estar incluso azules

**"¡Hey! ¡Mintz! ¿Chika está bien? ¡Mintz, dime qué tengo que hacer!"**

Gale tiene una expresión pasmada, ni siquiera sé si se ha dado cuenta de que Chika está inmóvil frente a él.

**"¡Por favor, mantén la calma! Necesito que estés bien para poder confirmar si Chika lo está ¿Bueno?"**

Mintz revisa a Chika con una expresión seria. Después de un rato, mira hacia nosotros y pone una expresión de alivio que nos hace respirar.

**"Está bien, no es una condición que amenace su vida. Sin embargo, tanto poder** **mágico** **lo ha hecho estar muy débil".**

**"¿¡Si está en un estado débil está realmente bien!?"**

**"Douglas, calma. Estará bien si descansa... Pero ¿Puedes recordar el estado físico de Chika? El rango de habilidad física estaba marcado en F. Puede tomar algún tiempo antes de que su consciencia regrese".**

Me alivia enormemente escuchar eso pero ¿Qué demonios pasó?

¿QUÉ MIERDA FUE ESO?

Nunca escuché hablar de que mi brazo o la pierna de Gale pudieran curarse con magia. En realidad, nos dijeron mil veces que era imposible.

**"Está bien, está bien, entiendo que quieres. Te contaré."**

**"¿Qué hicieron? ¿En qué estaba trabajando Chika? Me sorprendió el brazo de Doug, pero mis pies estaban tan mal que no podía caminar. ¡No sentía nada!"**

**"Por supuesto que te lo explicaré. Parish , ¿Puedes encargarte de** **Chika** **mientras tanto?"**

**"Oh, me lo puedes dejar a mí".**

Dejando a Chika y Parish en la sala de tratamiento, Gale, Mintz, Glenn y yo nos mudamos a la trastienda.


	50. Cosas perdidas

Mintz comenzó a hablar sobre lo que sucedió ayer.

Chika ha estando tratando con técnicas curativas extrañas a pacientes desahuciados. Cuando trató de informarnos sobre eso, Chika lo detuvo y le pidió que le diera un día más. De algún modo, Chika llegó a creer que podía curar nuestros brazos y piernas con esa técnica.  
 **Y en realidad lo logró**. Curó nuestros brazos y nuestras piernas de una manera asombrosamente increíble.

**"Chika sabía sobre los riesgos de curar a los jefes de la sucursal, pero su decisión no cambió..."**

**"No puedo decir que no esté feliz por la pierna de Gale o el regreso de mi brazo ¡Pero es completamente irresponsable! ¡La gente que me conoce va a hablar! ¡La gente que conoce a Gale va a hablar! ¡Todos querrán dar con el nombre del hombre que nos curó! ¿En qué estabas pensando Mintz?**

Gale no ha roto su expresión dura.

**"Por supuesto que intenté detenerlo, pero Chika dijo:** **_No tengo intención de detenerme, incluso si voy a perder mi vida. Mis compañeros necesitan de mi._ ** **"**

Cuando escuché eso, no tuve más remedio que sostener mi cabeza. Gale puso una sonrisa amarga.

**"¿Por qué tuvo que llegar tan lejos...?"**

**"¡Porque Chika-san se preocupa por los dos! ¡Porque los quiere, porque desea agradecerles, porque son compañeros, ¡Siente que incluso si muere por ustedes está bien!"**

Solo pensarlo parece una locura.

**"Si ustedes dos sospechaban sobre lo que estaba tratando de hacer, seguramente lo hubieran detenido. Entonces, todos trabajamos juntos para cumplir su deseo".**

**"¿Glenn se ofreció a detenernos?"**

**"¡Lo siento! Pero realmente quería trabajar con él después de escuchar la interesante historia de Chika".**

Glenn está profundamente inclinado ante Gale.

**"Oh, ya no importa. Lamento que te lo pusiéramos difícil".**

**"Por cierto, ¿Cómo están los brazos y las piernas que Chika ha curado con tanta pasión?"**

**"Es... Es extraño."**

¿Cuántos años pasaron sin sentir mi brazo? Fue tanto tiempo... Que había olvidado incluso que echaba de menos esa sensación.

**"Mi pierna está maravillosa. Siento... Como si nunca me hubiera pasado nada".**

Gale también lo confirma al levantarse en el acto y pisar utilizando toda la planta de su pie.

**"Eso es bueno, de lo contrario Chika perdería la motivación que tiene".**

**"¿Y qué hay del sentimiento? Sentí un dolor de muerte, claro... Pero estoy seguro de que hubiera sido mucho peor considerando la magnitud de la herida".**

**"Sí. Ayer, Chika trató a un niño muy grave, pero el niño no sintió dolor. Tampoco estaba cansado en absoluto. Creo que Chika manda toda su fuerza vital al cuerpo herido. Estupendo para el paciente, pero terrible para él."** Mintz parece hablar mientras recuerda algo. **"Después de eso, cuando escuché la historia de Chika, dijo que sentía como si algo en su interior se escapara rápidamente..."**

**"No podemos dejar que siga haciendo eso... ¿Qué tal si da tanta energía de si mismo que muere?"**

**"Creo que sí, en realidad podría pasar".**

No podía controlar el temblor en mi cuerpo y la sensación fría subiendo por mi espalda tampoco parecía parar. Si Chika hubiera ocupado más poder ¿Estaría muerto por mi culpa? ¿Estaba dispuesto a morir simplemente para arreglar nuestros cuerpos?  
No lo había sentido en mucho tiempo, _pero ahora tengo miedo_. Me di cuenta de que Gale tenía razón con respecto a los leones. Sentí que si de pronto perdía a mi compañero, verdaderamente iba a enloquecer. Miré a Gale, parece estar pensando exactamente lo mismo que yo. Su semblante no es bueno y sus dedos no dejan de temblar.

**"Pero Chika está a salvo, Chika es poderoso y Chika es más inteligente de lo que pueden imaginar. Sin embargo, los apoyo. También estoy preocupado por el futuro."**

**"¿Qué opinas sobre el futuro?"**

**"Se trata del brazo de Doug, a diferencia de Gale, no puede ocultarse. Va a haber rumores alrededor de Chika y pronto será acosado. Cuando esto suceda, este país será el peor de los lugares para proteger a Chika".**

Tiene razón.

También hay esclavitud, así que no podemos dejar a Chika en este país donde la familia real está completamente podrida.

_Deberíamos abandonar este país tan pronto como sea posible._

**"Ya he investigado, y creo que tal vez podemos regresar a mi país..."**

**"¿Qué pasará con Chika?"**

Gale echa un vistazo hacía mí con una cara sospechosa.

**"Todavía no he hablado de eso con nadie... Solo nos queda esperar que mi hermano pueda aceptarlo."**

**"Tal vez, podamos intentar..."**

**"Será después de que la consciencia de Chika haya regresado y de que su condición física haya mejorado tanto como sea posible".**

**"Mientras tanto, si tengo mis piernas y tu ambos brazos, será fácil protegerlo".**

Eso es verdad.

Puedo usar mis habilidades otra vez.  
Puedo utilizar mis espadas y mis dagas.

Pero...

**"Me gustaría agradecerle a Chika, pero es complicado. El camino de Chika se ha vuelto difícil por culpa nuestra".**

**"Así es, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado. Hubiera estado bien si dejaba las cosas como estaban"**

**"¿Qué clase de cosas estúpidas están diciendo? Tus brazos y tus piernas son un regalo del amor de Chika ¡No se lamenten! ¡Malagradecidos! Si tienen esto nuevamente, es fácil apoyar a Chika de ahora en adelante. ¡No pongan esa cara de tristeza y sean de nuevo esos aventureros de rango S que todos admiran! ¡Bola de idiotas!"**

**"... Tenemos que crear un plan."**

**"Pero, como dice Mintz... El futuro de Chika depende de nosotros".**

Dejamos de hablar allí, aunque no llegamos a ningún acuerdo importante... Solamente entonces volvimos con Chika.

Junto a él, Parish se inclina para mirar fijamente su tez. Observa el estado de sus pupilas utilizando una pequeña lamparita.

**"¿Qué tal está Chika-kun?"**

**"Sí, no creo que esté tan mal. Está realmente cansado, y a los pacientes cansados los dejamos dormir".**

**"¿Qué harán? Si están muy preocupados, pueden dejarlo al cuidado del gremio hasta que mejore".**

**"No, vamos a llevarlo con nosotros".**

**"Así es, estamos acostumbrados a cuidar de Chika cuando está inconsciente."**

Decidimos llevarlo a nuestro hogar y volver a los hábitos que tomamos cuando lo conocimos por primera vez. Terminé usando un abrigo enorme que ocultaba por completo todo mi cuerpo, aunque mi brazo real era más ancho que la prótesis y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no moverme más de lo necesario... Esto me hace parecer una persona sospechosa, pero ya no hay otra alternativa.

Estamos jodidos. **Somos unos restaurados hombres jodidos.**

Después, dejamos que Chika continuará durmiendo. Lo nutrimos, lo limpiamos y verificamos constantemente que siguiera estable. Fue solo eso.

_Chika se despertó tres días después._


	51. Logros

Cuando desperté, había un grueso torso frente a mí.

Era un poco vago, muy borroso, pero recordaba todo lo que me pasó. _Después de curarlos, me caí contra el suelo..._ Eso significa definitivamente que he sido transportado entre los brazos de alguien y ahora estoy durmiendo en casa.

Intenté moverme lentamente para no despertar a Gale pero, en ese momento, su brazo se movió rápidamente y giró alrededor de mi cuerpo.

**"¡Chika! ¡Te has despertado!"**

Me sorprendió su impulso tan desesperado así que no pude responder de inmediato.

**"¿Chika? ¿Estás bien?"**

**"Oh, sí. Lo siento. Estaba un poco sorprendido ¿Qué pasó en el gremio?"**

**"Sí, quiero explicarte... Pero Doug me hizo prometerle que cuando** **despertaras** **lo primero que haría sería ir por él."**

Gale se pone de pie, sale de la habitación y llama a Douglas con una voz lo suficientemente alta. Después de un rato, oigo pasos precipitandose por el pasillo. _Parecía realmente el sonido de una bestia._ Pronto, Douglas apareció en la entrada.

Él está de pie con los brazos cruzados.

¡Ah! Me sentí aliviado de poder observar eso: Sus brazos, funcionando normalmente. Normales, con buen color... Pero, a pesar de mi felicidad, _parece como si estuviera a punto de comenzar a gritarme._ De pronto, con las rodillas pegadas a mi pecho, siento una tremenda sensación de intimidación y miedo por la expresión que hacen al mirarme.

Gale fue el primero en hablar.

**"Chika, ¿Cómo pudiste no decirnos?"**

**"¡Lo siento! Pensé que no me dejarían hacerlo. No quería que se enojaran conmigo... ¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad que lo siento!"**

Me doy prisa e inclino la cabeza.

**"Gracias... Chika, muchas gracias. Nunca pensé que podría usar mi mano izquierda nuevamente''.**

**"Chika, estoy realmente agradecido. Aunque me acostumbré, los efectos secundarios de mis pies eran terriblemente dolorosos. Me alegra, poder caminar de un modo decente ahora."**

Los dos se dirigen hacia mí y también inclinan la cabeza.

**"¡No hagan eso! No hice nada en comparación con todo lo que ustedes hicieron por mí. Yo siempre quise eso, ser capaz de devolverles el favor."**

**"Idiota"**

Mirando hacía arriba, me doy cuenta de que Douglas tiene un aspecto complejo. Una mezcla entre ira y tristeza.

**"Chika, parece que le has dicho lo mismo a Mintz.** _**"Quiero curarlos incluso a costa de mi vida."** _ **¿No es verdad, Chika? ¿Por qué? ¡Nunca pienses en eso otra vez!"**

**"Me siento muy feliz, en serio... Pero pienso lo mismo que Doug. No tienes que pensar de ese modo".**

Douglas tenía una voz enojada que nunca antes había utilizado en mí. Gale también está furioso, pero es lo suficientemente considerado como para no decírmelo de esa manera y ser más suave.

**"¡Pero no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer por ustedes! ¿Por qué están enojados? ¿Por qué me miran así? Los curé, curé sus cuerpos y ahora pueden ser aventureros otra vez. ¿Por qué no están felices por eso? No entiendo..."**

No quería llorar, pero mis lágrimas estaban cayendo.

Era tan injusto.

**"¡Por eso está mal! Nuestra felicidad no ha estado nunca en esas cosas... Nuestra felicidad es Chika, es estar contigo ¿Por qué estaríamos bien con perderte a ti?"**

**"Sería una mentira si te** **dijeramos** **que no nos gustaba nuestra vida de aventurero, pero nunca podremos comparar eso con Chika. Renunciariamos a eso mil veces por tí".**

**"Pero ..."**

Traté de continuar las palabras, pero Douglas se había aproximado para abrazarme.

**"Chika, ¿Qué haríamos sin ti? ¿Qué se supone que tendríamos que hacer si te perdemos? Te ví caer y probé un terror que nunca antes había sentido en mi vida"**

Y desde el otro extremo, Gale me abraza también.

**"No quiero pensar dos veces así. Chika, piensa primero en tí y en tu felicidad... Porque tu felicidad es la nuestra, ¿De acuerdo? "**

Las lágrimas siguen fluyendo.

No me arrepiento de lo que hice. Sin embargo, entendí los sentimientos de los dos.

**"Lo siento, lo siento... De verdad que lo siento".**

Mi goteo nasal y mis lágrimas continuaron fluyendo, por lo que mis palabras salieron con una pronunciación algo ridícula...

**"Está bien... Ya no tienes que llorar. Gracias a tu curación, ahora puedo abrazarte de verdad ¡Me siento realmente genial! ¡Y Gale caminó como nunca en la vida!"**

Gale, quien notó que estaba llorando ahora más fuerte, me ofreció un pañuelo de seda. Limpie los lágrimas y soné mi nariz adecuadamente...  
Fue muy refrescante volver a respirar.

**"Yo... ¿Ambos se sienten extraños o incómodos con la parte que fue curada?"**

**"En absoluto, está completamente en su estado original. No, es mejor que el estado original".**

Douglas responde mientras gira su brazo izquierdo algunas veces. Además de eso, Gale también está pisando el suelo apoyando completamente las plantas de los pies.

**"Realmente el poder de Chika es increíble, mis piernas se sienten perfectas".**

Estuvo bien _¡Estuvo realmente bien!_ Los nervios y los músculos parecen funcionar.

**"¡Me alegra tanto! Estaba convencido hasta cierto punto, pero era la primera vez que lo intentaba así que yo..."**

**"¿Los efectos de la curación son muy fuertes?"**

**"No. Inmediatamente después de usar la técnica de curación me sentí muy cansado. Pero ahora estoy bien".**

**"De acuerdo, hasta donde nos explicó Mintz, la técnica de curación de Chika le da tu poder mágico y tu vitalidad al paciente".**

De hecho, lo pensé en el momento en que sentí que mi cuerpo no me respondía.

**"Por eso, Chika, voy a decirlo muchas veces hasta que se te pueda grabar: Tienes que ser más precavido. Tu salud es realmente débil".**

**"Sí, lo entiendo ¡Pero estoy realmente feliz de haber sido capaz de curarlos! Escuché que eran tan fuertes antes ¿Pueden mostrarme la manera en la que utilizaban las espadas?"**

**"Oh, te daremos tanto como tú nos diste a nosotros".**

**"¿Así que** **curaste** **a Gale para que yo pudiera hacerlo inválido de nuevo? Será un gusto para mí"**

Douglas parecía poder darse el lujo de bromear. Gale era, como siempre, _un personaje mucho más pasivo._

**" Primero ¿Quieres que te demos un poco de arroz? ¿No tienes hambre?"**

**"No, no tengo hambre realmente. Para ser honesto... Me siento un poco torpe".**

**"¿Estás realmente bien?"**

**"¡Sí, todo bien! ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?"**

**"Tres días"**

Entonces eso lo explica todo.

**"Debió ser muy molesto..."**

**"No, no te preocupes por eso."**

Y ahora, fuí retenido por el señor Douglas.

**"Cariño... Ya que tengo ambos brazos,** **_déjame abrazarte un poco más"_ **


	52. Logros

Más tarde fuí a la cocina, para verificar el almacenamiento de la comida y hacer un conteo de los ingredientes que quedaban.  
En ese momento, _de repente percibí la sensación de tener algo caliente fluyendo continuamente desde la parte posterior de mi cuerpo_...

¿Qué es este sentimiento?

Todo mi cuerpo tiene calor y picazón. **No lo soporto**. Después, puedo sentir un placer arrasador que no dejaba de subir por mi abdomen para terminar saliendo por cada poro de mi piel ¿Es esto... Una de las maldiciones que me aplicaron cuando era un esclavo sexual?

No era consciente durante la era sexual, pero estoy seguro de que otros esclavos me dijeron que sentían exactamente esto cuando pasaban una temporada sin ser tomados. Era lo normal, solamente funcionabamos como putas _¿Por qué nuestro cuerpo no iba a actuar como tal?_

Pero... ¿Que debo hacer?

No puedo decirles esto aunque sea tan insoportablemente desesperante.

Una ola de escandaloso placer se precipita a todo mi cuerpo y me impide respirar. Incluso la sensación de golpear el suelo con los rodillas hace que me ataque una sensación pesada. _Como si tuviera que restregar mi pelvis en las baldosas..._

**"¿Qué pasa, Chika?"**

Gale nota mi incidente y se acerca.

Esa mano grande me toca...

_Me gustaría que me tocara más..._

**"** **Huh** **, ah. No, no lo hagas. ¡No me toques!"**

Un intenso placer corre por donde estaban sus dedos y Gale solo se queda allí. Mirando sin saber que más hacer...

**"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?"**

Douglas también se dio cuenta de esta situación...

_No vengas aquí, ¡No me mires!_

Pero tal deseo no se hizo realidad, porque Douglas se arrodilló a mi lado y me colocó una mano sobre la frente...

**"Chika, sé que es difícil de responder... ¿Ahora es tu cuerpo muy sensible? ¿Te sientes excitado? ¿Había pasado antes?"**

De alguna manera logré poner mi línea de visión hacia Douglas.

**"¡Ese estúpido no quitó todas las maldiciones del collar!"**

**"¿No puedes hacer algo?"**

**"Sí, pero..."**

Douglas se acerca lentamente, se sienta y me mira. Su expresión es seria: **"Chika, prometimos esperar pero existía la posibilidad de que esto pudiera suceder... Pensé que si te tocaba en el baño sería suficiente para detenerlo..."**

Oh, ¿Entonces lo del baño fue por esto?

**"¿Qué hiciste en el baño?"**

**"Te lo explicaré más tarde. Chika, solo hay una forma de ayudarte en este momento. Puede ser difícil para tí pero, no te enojes con nosotros ¿Bueno?**

**"¿¡Qué carajo le hiciste en el baño!?"**

**"¡Lo masturbé! ¿Feliz? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Más detalles? ¿La técnica? ¿Lamer mi mano?"**

Mientras los escucho, solamente pienso: _¿Por qué me enojaría con ellos?_ Más bien, parece grosero que me mantengan en este estado.

**"Nhg, si son ustedes dos entonces... Entonces yo ... Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto."**

**"Chika, ¿Está realmente bien?"**

**"Sí, sí lo está..."**

Douglas me carga suavemente y me lleva de vuelta a la habitación. Sin embargo, durante ese tiempo, todo mi cuerpo estaba feliz de ser tocado por las manos y por el intenso calor que provenía de Douglas. Su voz, su aroma... _Todo de él era perfecto._  
Cuando me recostaron en la cama, Gale y Douglas se desnudaron y solo quedaron en ropa interior.

Douglas se acuesta boca abajo. Me abraza fuerte, deslizando su cuerpo entre mi cuerpo y la cama.

Y en frente de mí estaba Gale...

**"Cierra los ojos".**


	53. El sufrimiento de un esclavo sexual

**"Gale, comienza..."**

Doug me dice esto mientras sostiene a un indefenso Chika contra él.

**"¿Está bien que sea yo?"**

**"Oh, quiero hacerlo también... Pero es posible que no pueda reprimir mi instinto si lo tomo en su situación actual. No quiero hacerle daño''.**

**"Entiendo".**

Nunca pensé que iba a tener a Chika de esta manera y honestamente, todavía no me parece que sea lo correcto...

 _Pero, nos dijo que estaba bien que lo_ _sostuviéramos_ _hoy_. Si es así, ¿Cómo iba tan siquiera a negarme? ¿Cómo no iba a querer repintar sus recuerdos dolorosos?

Estaba terriblemente determinado.

Con lentitud, me acerqué a Chika. Lo acaricié, besé su mejilla y dije muy cerca de su oído:

**"Chika... Trataré de evitar que sufras tanto como sea posible. Pero no me detendré."**

**"Nhg... Lo siento, lo siento".**

**"Oye, no hay nada por lo que tengas que disculparte. Todo estará bien... Te prometo que voy a hacerte sentir de maravilla."**

**"Sí..."**

Pero una maldición de esclavo está destinada a lastimar su cuerpo. _Busca ser muy doloroso..._ Chika continúa derramando lágrimas y yo, tengo muchas ganas de lamerlas. De meter mi lengua en su boca y disfrutar de su sabor tanto como sea posible...

Pero ese es el papel de Doug.

Cuando le muerde las orejas por detrás, Chika grita como si estuviera desesperado. Cada vez que escucho esa voz, mi emoción crece y crece y pronto está desbordándose sobre el colchón...

Ya la ropa interior es lo suficientemente dolorosa como para llevarla puesta.

Doug lo abraza, le besa el cuello y sube ambas manos desde atrás. Toca los pezones de Chika y levanta suavemente unas pequeñas protuberancias rosas.

**"Ah... No, no ¡Voy a correrme!"**

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Chika se deforma mucho. Se curva y entierra los dedos de los pies bajo las sábanas.  
Aparentemente, solo eyaculó con el simple hecho de estimular sus pezones.

Hago lo mismo... Extiendo los dedos y sigo acariciando su pezón aunque ya no sea necesario. Si recorro el pequeño círculo que se levanta y lo retuerzo ligeramente, su cuerpo reaccionará haciendo formas extrañas sobre los brazos de Doug. Si le pongo mi uña y lo rasco un poco, obtengo entonces una voz muy alta.

Oh, también quiero morderle. Incrustar los dientes justo aquí...

Doug parece estar acariciando su boca con un dedo grueso mientras toca suavemente los genitales pequeños de nuestro amado Chika. A diferencia de mí, _Doug tiene mucha más experiencia con los hombres_. Él puede darle placer, pero yo simplemente le ofrezco un consuelo momentáneo...

**"Chika... Dime si te duele".**

Recuerdo la situación en la que Chika se encontraba cuando vino a esta casa. Ahora es mucho más hermoso, pero sigue siendo muy, muy pequeño.

Tendrá que acostumbrarse.

Tendré que hacer que funcione.

 _Empapo mis dedos con saliva y los llevo al trasero de Chika._  
Cada vez que estiro cuidadosamente su piel con las puntas, Chika sacude todo su cuerpo y muestra una reacción verdaderamente adorable. En primer lugar, mueve la cabeza hacia atrás y abre mucho la boca.

 _Parece derretirse con mis dedos..._  
Es, como si hubiera dejado de respirar únicamente para sentirme...

Giro mi dedo hacia adelante, para poder dibujar en él un pequeño círculo.

**"** **Ahh** **... Ah..."**

Hago que mis dedos avancen de poco en poco y roto suavemente mi muñeca... Aumento el número de dedos. De uno a dos y luego pongo tres. Me muevo, los hago todos hacía atrás y acaricio suavemente un lugar que se siente bastante abultado.

**"Ah... No, no allí..."**

**"¿Por qué? ¿No es esta la mejor parte de Chika?"**

Lentamente, empujándome hacía adentro, acaricio una y otra vez precisamente en esa parte.  
Cada que lo recorro, que lo froto y que arrastro las yemas, Chika levanta sus caderas y grita:

**"¡No! ¡Ya no!"**

**"¿Entiendes que tu interior está demasiado caliente?"** Simplemente presioné el dedo contra ese punto y lo mantuve allí. **"Lo siento, no puedo tener paciencia cuando noto que lo deseas tanto...** **Chika** **, dime ¿Realmente debería parar?"**

 **"Te gusta mucho ¿No es cierto?"** Doug dijo eso sobre la boca de Chika... Su lengua le recorrió los labios.

Chika tiene la cara roja brillante, pero sus ojos están perdidos en un punto inexistente.  
Mientras frotaba y Doug lo besaba, Chika volvió a desviar su cuerpo y levantó una voz agonizante:

**"¡No puedo...!"**

Chika saca un sonidito leve desde el fondo de su garganta y comienza a rogar. _Aunque no creo que sepa realmente que lo está haciendo._

**"Más... Más, necesito más".**

Me alegra saber que compartimos el mismo sentimiento.

**"Chika, voy a insertarlo... ¿Está bien?"**

Retiro mis dedos. Saco mi pene de la ropa interior y pongo la punta en ese espacio diminuto...

Dios _¿Estaba realmente bien_ _penetrarlo_ _?_ Es tan pequeño, parece que puedo romperlo si no lo hago despacio, siento que definitivamente voy a causarle dolor pero, una vez que lo siento... Ahora que sé que puede verse así gracias a mis acciones... **Definitivamente ya no puedo parar.**

Me metí sin darme cuenta.

**"** **AHH** **, ¡NO! ¡Es muy grande! ¡Es de verdad... Muy grande...!"**

**"...Chika ... Chika, no lo aprietes".**

**"Chika, todo está bien... Respira. Inhala lento..."**

Tan pronto como Doug comienza a acariciar los pezones de Chika, la presión se debilita. ¡Se siente como si pudiera permanecer dentro de él toda mi vida! Envuelto en su calor. Sintiendo que me pertenece.

Solamente él.

Solo yo.

No puedo soportarlo y empujo todo dentro. Mi pene se hunde hasta que mi pelvis choca con su trasero y entonces su espalda se despega del colchón. El tembloroso cuerpo de Chika está distorsionado por el impacto y la curva de su espalda demuestra lo mucho que le gusta que sea así...

Hazlo de nuevo.

Hazlo otra vez.

Curvate.

_Muevete y di que fue por culpa mía._

Me impulso, el movimiento de su vientre fue notorio cuando sus intestinos se movieron. El tamaño aumentó, su interior me envolvió y me tragó. Era tan bueno, la palabra placer no le hacía justicia al momento.

**"Más, más, quiero más."**

Chika sigue gritando, cada vez que empujo hacía atrás... Grita y grita y grita tanto que me encanta...

**"Gale, más lento..."**

Las palabras de Doug hicieron que dejara de moverme...

**"Lo sé... Lo sé, pero mi cuerpo no quiere que haga eso."**

**"Tiene que ser lento para que pueda concentrarse en otras cosas ¿Verdad, cariño?"**

Chika abre la boca, extiende las manos y se traga lo que ya ha surgido de la ropa interior de Doug.   
Parece ser muy difícil para él, pero también lo toma como si lo hubiese deseado todo este rato...

**"Chika, ¿Estás bien? Ahora tú lo haces demasiado rápido..."**

Chika gradualmente tiene a Doug completamente en su boca. _Es extraño cómo una cosa tan gruesa puede entrar de esa manera en un recipiente tan pequeño._  
Doug sostiene suavemente la cabeza de Chika entre sus manos para continuar un vaivén que contagia al resto de su cuerpo.

El interior de Chika se contrae, me succiona y me pide que continúe

**"Lo siento, Chika, me** **moveré** **..."**

Reanudo mi posición, separo sus piernas, las elevo y pongo la punta en el mismo espacio. El interior de Chika está tan tenso... Tan Caliente. Se siente como si me tragara, como si quisiera que me quedara allí y transmita todo el placer que tengo. Es abrumador... Oleada por oleada hasta que es insoportable.  
Con un movimiento violento, se tira para atrás gritando como un loco, revela la curva hermosa de su espalda y jadea. Jadea mientras suplica:

**"No, no, en esa parte no."**

¿Pero no es esa la parte que le encanta?

Empujo hacia arriba, lo hago un poco profundo...

Lento, muy lento, empujo hasta que estoy en el límite. Y empujo incluso un poco más...

Después de todo, no lo soporto.

**"¡¡AH!! ¡AH, ALLÍ! ¡ESTÁ BIEN ALLÍ!"**

Junto con una voz extremadamente alta, me aprieta más fuerte que nunca. Luego, lo único que sale de él son jadeos, gemidos simples... El sonido de Chika disfrutando de la carne de Doug... Puedo escuchar una respiración caliente y profunda. _Puedo verlo intentar consumir más..._

Chika se sacudió tembloroso, extendió las piernas y extendió las manos para ver si podía tocarme. Su garganta se hincha porque quiere tragar el semen de Douglas. Lo intenta, se queda con un poco pero el resto se desborda por su mentón y otro tanto lo escupe a propósito.

Como lo esperaba, los impulsos violentos del anterior de su cuerpo se debilitaron, ¡Pero es insoportable retirarme cuando se aprieta como si estuviera palpitando!... ¿Cómo está? Cuando miré de cerca, Chika estaba temblando completamente... Con los ojos apuntando al techo y la boca soplando mucho semen.

Además, sale un poco de ello cada vez que tiembla. Como si fuera agua y él una pequeña fuente...

Quiero abrazarlo tal y como está.

Tal y como luce ahora.

Esto es mío, y cada parte de lo que lo conforma es mío también.

Sí, tengo que marcar mis cosas.

Lo cubrí...

**Puse mis dientes en su cuello y lo mordí.**

Incluso la ronquera que sube por su pecho es amada por mí.

Su olor.

Su sabor.

Lentamente, delineo su cuello con mis dientes hasta que comienza a sangrar... Y la sangre de Chika comienza a explorar en mi boca y a estimular mi cerebro.

No puedo parar....

Quiero lamer esto.

Quiero beber de esto.

Cuando mi boca se abre nuevamente, mis colmillos afilados vuelven a hundirse en el cuello delgado de Chika.

**"Gale... Gale, eso es todo".**

Cuando vi a Chika, ya no estaba consciente. El cuerpo que yace sin energía está empapado con fluidos de los dos y con el aroma de los dos también. Su cintura se sacude, sus piernas se separan y solo puedo ver como sale más semen.

**"Chika..."**

**"Acaba de perder el conocimiento. ¿No eres demasiado intenso?**

**"No sé si se debe a que es mi compañero, pero ese cuerpo es demasiado sorprendente. Estaba peligrosamente fuera de razón, podría haber sido peligroso si no hubieras estado aquí conmigo Doug... Gracias".**

Si miro por más tiempo la cara de Chika, es obvio que está condenadamente cansado, _pero su cara está tranquila y parece dormir bien._

**"Comparado con tu actitud normal, puedo decir que fuiste muy amable esta vez, Doug"**

**"No podía soportarlo, su boca realmente se siente muy bien".**

**"Vamos a agradecer que tu pene sea tan pequeño."**

**"... Que hijo de puta."**

Doug sonríe y se rasca la cabeza.  
Aunque todavía no se ha enfriado la emoción, no puedo dejar a Chika como está.

**"Hay que poner a Chika en la bañera para limpiarlo. Cuéntame más sobre lo que le hiciste en el baño mientras tanto."**

**"... ¿No deberíamos hablar sobre la maldición que trae encima?"**

**"¿Puede retirarse?"**

**"Es mejor regresar a mi país lo antes posible y hablar con el hechicero. Va a ser así, todo el tiempo. Y parece genial ahora pero con el tiempo aumentará tanto que Chika ya ni siquiera será nuestro Chika".**

Levanto a Chika de la cama, lo envuelvo con las sábanas, limpio sus lágrimas y deslizo los dedos sobre su cabello negro.

**"Sí, la siguiente vez no quiero hacer esto por culpa de la maldición, quiero abrazarlo más lentamente, quiero amarlo de una manera ordenada".**

Llevamos a Chika al baño, lo limpiamos y finalmente, _lo llevamos a otra habitación para que_ _pudiera_ _dormir._


	54. Después del amanecer

Siempre que pierdo el conocimiento y me despierto, _hay un pecho grueso frente a mí._ Hoy es el cuerpo de Douglas, pero también hay algo un poco diferente...

Tengo calor en la espalda.

Una posibilidad, la única posibilidad, es que el calor de mi espalda sea seguramente el de Gale.  
Nunca imaginé que pudiéramos dormir de esta manera.

Y, recuerdo claramente el día de ayer.

Esas personas...

Gale me penetró y ...

A pesar de la maldición, una tormenta agradable fue la que corrió por todo mi cuerpo. Recuerdo que Douglas me acarició con su dedo, y que Gale me metió los suyos... **No pensé que fuera tan agradable.** La agradable y estimulante sensación de que todo lo que tocaron en mi cuerpo, despertó por completo a mi cerebro.

El aroma refrescante de Gale, el fuerte aroma de Douglas. Cuando me acariciaron, mi cabeza se puso en blanco y, cada vez que Gale-san me penetraba y me penetraba hasta el fondo, sentía una excitación que no podía expresar con simples palabras.

Es poco probable que olvide esa sensación, ese placer, _esas manos..._

Si muevo un poco el cuerpo, descubro que me duele el cuello y la parte de abajo de las caderas. Hablando de eso, la mordida de Gale es dolorosa también. El dolor sordo corre cuando toco esa parte con la mano.  
Puede que no esté sangrando, pero seguramente tengo un enorme moretón. Bajando un poco mi cabeza, puedo notar que el atuendo actual que estoy utilizando es la gran camisa de Douglas. Ciertamente es grande, así que incluso esconde a la perfección mis rodillas... Es algo vergonzoso.

Gale compró recientemente mucha ropa que para mí, pero la ropa que uso en mi casa siempre es la camisa grande de Douglas o la camisa de Gale. Cuando pregunté la razón, solo me lanzaron una palabra **_"Porque es romántico."_**

No, eso no importa ahora.

¿¡Con qué tipo de cara debería encontrarme con ellos!? Me preocupa mucho que los dos se sorprendan o estén enojados o decepcionados porque han visto seguramente una imagen muy impropia de mi.

Entonces sentí algo, me moví a la derecha y miré a Douglas. Él no hacía más que observando con una expresión más que sonriente.

Por favor, dime qué sigues durmiendo

**"Finalmente.** **Chika** **, buenos días"**

**"¡Oh, buenos días! ... Ayer no era yo así que... ¡Vaya! ¡Estoy avergonzado! ¡Lo siento tanto!"**

Douglas niega con la cabeza y dice:

**"** **Chika** **es realmente lindo, pero no tiene que disculparse todo el tiempo."**

**"¿Te has despertado?"**

Gale también comenzó a incorporarse sobre el colchón.

**"Buenos días, Gale... Lo siento, ayer yo no..."**

Gale se lame los labios cuando mira mi cuello. Si pudiera, definitivamente me mordería otra vez.

**"Por favor, para Gale. Lo estás poniendo nervioso."**

**"** **Chika** **¿Te duele algún lugar?"**

**"No, está bien".**

**"Si no lo hubiera detenido, Gale habría hundido mucho más sus colmillos en tí. Es peligroso, porque nuestros dientes son inusualmente afilados".**

Al observar a Douglas, que abre la boca, ciertamente hay algo más agudo que un canino humano normal.

**"Es una acción de cortejo, una señal de posesión. Los Anima siempre muerden a sus Animus... Claramente, si lo hacemos a la hora del sexo no habrá ni un poco de dolor."**

Douglas me guiña un ojo y me hace recordar el desastre de ayer. Pronto, había un nuevo incendio en mi cara. Estaba apenado, pero si los hubiera empujado lejos seguramente me hubiera visto muy grosero.

**"Oh, realmente lo siento mucho** **Chika** **"**

**"** **Chika** **es tan maravillosamente lindo que debería estar feliz de continuar estando en una sola pieza."**

El señor Douglas parece una bestia carnívora de nuevo. Gale se levanta, se acomoda y pone las piernas sobre las del hombre que me sostiene. ¡Estoy fuertemente abrazado por detrás y por delante...! Después, dejan caer un ligero beso en mi cuello y otro más en mis orejas.

**"** **Chika** **, va a ser difícil, pero cuando volvamos a tomarte ya nunca te dejaremos ir. Entonces, tienes que prepararte... Porque estarás más malcriado que nunca antes".**

Creí que ya estaba siendo sobreprotegido lo suficiente.

**"Gale y yo, te amaremos mucho ".**

**"Te haremos muy feliz, sin importar lo que pase".**

Lamen los músculos de mi cuello. La clavícula, la espalda.

_Oh, esto puede ser más peligroso de lo que_ _pensé_


	55. Después del amanecer

La historia cambió en la tarde y la conversación se volvió más seria.

**"Bueno, eso es lo que hemos estado pensando sobre el futuro de Chika"**

**"Después de todo, el brazo de Douglas volvió repentinamente a su posición original, eso es sospechoso".**

**"Mardo me dijo que debería confiar en el hechicero de mi país para que resolviera la maldición de tu collar de esclavo sexual. ¿Está bien dejar este país lo antes posible?"**

**"No quería darles esas molestias... Lo siento, no quiero que por mi culpa..."**

**"No, no tienes que preocuparte. Lo de menos es el deseo sexual... ¿Recuerdas que te dije una vez que Doug y yo teníamos una razón para trabajar en el gremio de este país?"**

**"Sí, lo recuerdo"**

**"Teníamos el propósito de investigar la tendencia extravagante de la familia real en este país, el mundo detrás, la venta de esclavos y el comercio de bienes ilegales. Creo que ya hicimos todo lo que podíamos y es un buen momento para regresar a casa. Hemos logrado suficientes resultados".**

Gale dice eso suavemente, mientras acaricia mi cabello.

**"Era nuestro trabajo estar en este país después de todo. La familia real, no se puede erradicar solo con nuestros deseos".**

**"Chika, necesitas un fuerte respaldo... Y confiaré en que mi hermano mayor te lo dé. Si Leónidas protege a Chika con la fuerza de un país, será mucho más fácil para nosotros."**

**"Douglas, no quiero molestar a tu hermano ..."**

**"Me preocupa mi compañero, incluso más que mi hermano mayor. Chika es mi familia."**

Estaba listo para aceptar las consecuencias, desde que decidí curar el brazo de Douglas-san y las piernas de Gale. No hay más remedio que confiar en aquellos en los que mi compañero confía.

**"Está bien, ¿Puedo hablar con tu hermano directamente?"**

**"Por supuesto. Pero tengo que presentarte como mi compañero".**

**"Bien".**

Cuando bajo la cabeza, Douglas me acaricia otra vez.

**"Bueno, entonces, como no podemos decidir sobre un plan futuro solos... Le estoy llamando a Mintz justo ahora".**

**"¿A Mintz?"**

**"Oh, sus dos compañeros y él son importantes dentro de la industria de salud. Si regresamos al país, tienen que buscar un reemplazo para nosotros... Posiblemente también para ellos."**

**"** **Chika** **puede descansar hasta entonces."**

**"No, ¡Estoy bien!"**

Traté de levantarme, pero mis piernas estaban terriblemente temblorosas.

**"Tenemos que ir al gremio para preparar el papeleo y, entonces nosotros..."**

**"¿Puedo cocinar? Solamente estaré en la cocina y... Si vamos a irnos ¡Me gustaría que Mintz viniera a cenar al menos una vez!"**

**"¿Es así? Creo que estaría bien".**

**"¿En serio? ¿Puedo pedir que vayan por condimentos? Hay buenos platos que puedo preparar para comer todos juntos, en grandes cantidades..."**

Elegí uno de los alimentos que más rápido me vinieron a la mente y les dicté justo lo que quería.

**"Oh, por supuesto. Estamos contentos de ver que estás tan bien... Y obviamente queremos comer la increíble comida de nuestro** **Chika** **. Cuando pruebe lo que haces, Mintz será un conejo más que feliz".**

**"Está bien, ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo!"**

**"Descansa bien tu cuerpo antes, cariño".**

Salieron de la habitación después de darme un último beso, y me dejaron solo...  
 _Solo con todos mis extraños pensamientos_.

Dejar este país y viajar a Leónidas ¿Estaban hablando en serio? Me preocupa más de lo que admito, pero también quiero ver con mis propios ojos el país donde nacieron y se criaron.

¿Qué tipo de lugar es? 

¿Cómo se ve?

¿Qué dirán de mí?

**¿Van a aceptarme?**


	56. ¡Lucha de bestias!

De hecho _estaba_ _bastante cansado_ y cuando finalmente desperté, el sol ya estaba cayendo a través de la ventana.

Salgo de la cama y voy directo a la cocina.

**"Oh, Chika, ¿Estás bien?"**

**"¡Lo siento! Dormí demasiado..."**

**"No pasa nada. Falta un poco más antes de que llegue Mintz"**

Tengo que darme prisa y prepararme. Afortunadamente, lo que intento hacer hoy no es tan elaborado.

Gale-san me da lo que pedí y se para justo en la puerta de la cocina.

**"No pensé que llegaría el día en que pudiera ver a mi esposo cocinando para mí. Chika es adorable, no importa lo que haga, me dan ganas de atacarte por detrás cuando estás cocinando".**

¿Ha cambiado el personaje de Gale debido al sexo?

Mientras pienso en esas cosas, termino los preparativos de manera constante y rápida. La salsa, las verduras y también un poco de puré. Después de eso, sería bueno que viniera Mintz para que todo estuviera caliente y listo.

Justo entonces, escuché su voz diciendo:

**"¡Oh, Chika-kun! ¡Chika! ¿Estás bien?**

Mientras me miraba, Mintz se acercó y me abrazó con fuerza.

**"Mintz... Si logro estar bien, siempre es gracias a ti ¡Muchas gracias!"**

**"Te quiero, así que deseo siempre lo mejor para tí".**

**"Pensé... Qué Mintz estaba enojado con Douglas y con Gale, y que ellos se enojaron contigo y tus compañeros"**

**"¿Enojarse conmigo? No tienen las agallas. Al principio ellos me desesperaron a morir, pero es lo normal. No te preocupes por eso".**

Estaba realmente feliz porque me preocupaban las tres personas que involucré egoístamente en mi plan.

**"Chi-kun, ¿Por qué estás vestido así?"**

Parish me mira con una cara extraña... Y en ese momento, _me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando_ ¡Solo llevaba la gran camisa de Douglas! ¡Ni siquiera llevaba ropa interior! Es lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir mis rodillas pero si lo pienso bien, esto no es bueno para los invitados.

**"Lo siento, lo siento. Normalmente me visto así en casa ..."**

**"Chika-kun es tan pequeño ¿No tienes ropa?"**

**"No, no... Gale-san compró ropa para que pudiera usar afuera, pero ellos dos me dijeron que usara únicamente esto al estar en casa."**

Mintz se acerca a ellos con expresión enojada y mira a mis compañeros antes de gritar:

**"¡Gale! ¡Douglas! Los gerentes de la sucursal ¡Que vergüenza! ¿Qué significa esto?"**

La voz de Mintz es fría.

**"¡Estamos en casa!"**

**"Es nuestro esposo."**

**"Utilizar la camisa del esposo es romántico"**

**"Y sus piernas se ven de muerte."**

Douglas parece estar convencido de esto, mirándole con los brazos cruzados.

**"¡Eso es de viejos rabo verde! ¡Chika, diles!"**

**"No, haré esto si los dos están contentos".**

**"Chika... ¿Cómo puede ese comentario excitarme tanto?"**

**"¡Cállate! Oh, Chika-kun ... Eres** **realmente tierno pero ... No, ahora lo entiendo. Encontraré tiempo y te enseñaré cómo domesticar a estos dos hasta hacer al compañero adecuado".**

**"Oye, no le digas algo tan extraño a Chika"**

**"¡No es extraño! ¡Es más que necesario!"**

Mintz y Douglas están discutiendo entre ellos.

**"Chika es tan bueno. Oye Parish, hagamos que Mintz utilice nuestras camisas en casa".**

**"No lo sé, no me gusta decirle esas cosas a Mintz."**

**"¿Por qué? ¿No te gustaría ver unas lindas piernas de muerte?"**

**"No es ese el problema, Mintz me da miedo cuando está enojado ..."**

Por el otro lado, el señor Glenn y el señor Parish continúan teniendo conversaciones que no entiendo bien.


	57. ¡Lucha de bestias!

**"Bueno, ¿Por qué no comen ya? Traté de hacer otro platillo típico de mi mundo".**

**"¡Vaya! Realmente quiero probar la comida extranjera de Chika"**

Después de confirmar que cada uno estaba sentado, arreglé los ingredientes que había preparado y lo puse todo en unas pequeñas y relucientes cacerolas.

El menú de hoy es _Sukiyaki_.

Me preocupaba nuevamente el hecho de tener una estufa mágica, aunque ya había aprendido un truco o dos. Ahora, hay tres personas que comen de buena manera mi comida y una bestia hambrienta llamada Glenn.  
El señor Glenn seguramente tiene mucha hambre por el hecho de ser un lobo pero ¿Esto no es demasiado? Como precaución, corto la carne en pequeños pedazos para evitar que muera por asfixia. Después de eso, agregué algunas verduras que parecen tener un sabor muy similar al repollo chino, varios tipos de hongos y fideos gruesos similares al udon, lo preparé todo y lo mezclé con algunos camarones fritos. Desafortunadamente, no hay shirataki o tofu. Puse salsa de soja, mirin, azúcar y otros condimentos como sake.

Como me gusta hornear todo a fuego lento, arrojo todos los ingredientes y comienzo a hacerlos saltar en mi sartén.

**"Chika, ¿qué tipo de plato estás haciendo?"**

**"El Sukiyaki es un plato que se acompaña con carne y verduras dulces y picantes."**

Por supuesto, el arroz blanco también está listo.

**"Aunque la comida guisada es bastante diferente de lo que acostumbro a comer, Chika-kun ¡Esto es increíble!".**

**"Mintz, las habilidades culinarias de Chika son fascinantes. La última vez tuvimos un plato llamado** **_"pollo frito..."_ ** **Se veía extraño, pero estaba realmente delicioso."**

**"Vaya, me gustaría probarlo en otra ocasión".**

Mientras hablamos de eso, los ingredientes hierven adecuadamente y todo termina oliendo muy bien.

**"Bueno, por favor ¡Qué lo disfruten!"**

Todos buscan la comida y la ponen en su plato. Por cierto, hoy estoy en el regazo de Douglas. ¿Qué rodillas me tocan hoy? Tengo un poco de miedo de estarme acostumbrando a pensar en ello siempre.

 **"¡Wow, esto es...! ¡Um...! ¿¡Qué es esto!?"** Pregunta Parish **"Es delicioso, no soy tan bueno con la carne pero comería esto todo el tiempo"**

**"¡Muy rico! Son rodajas de carne con un condimento espeso, pero el sabor de la carne se mantiene firme todo el tiempo. Es novedoso sazonarla con algo picante... Pero no solo la carne está buena, sino también las verduras cocidas a fuego lento saben de maravilla... ¡Muy buen sazón!**

Como se esperaba, Mintz tiene un análisis más detallado... Pero por otro lado, mis cónyuges estaban peleando con Glenn. Se empujaban uno contra otro para poder alcanzar la olla de la comida, de la que aparentemente querían comer directamente.

**"¡Gerente de la sucursal! Por favor déjame comer también".**

**"Ruidoso, consíguete tu propio Chika ¡O aprende a cocinar! ¡Deja mis cosas!"**

Mientras Glenn y Douglas están peleando, Gale está asegurando su propio lado. Sujetando la olla de sopa como si la amara con cada parte de su ser

**"Todavía... Hay mucha carne y verduras en la mesa..."**

No. Las tres bestias hambrientas solo son conscientes de las cacerolas.

**"Muerete"**

**"Muerete tú!"**

**"Dyceuvfu"**

**"¿Qué tienes en la boca, estúpido Gale? ¡Escupe mi** **comida** **!"**

Estoy un poco preocupado por el futuro de este matrimonio.


	58. ¡Lucha de bestias!

Más tarde se llevaron a cabo discusiones sobre mi inminente futuro. _Lo que aparentemente era el tema principal._

**"Entonces los jefes de la sucursal van a irse a Leónidas."**

**"Oh, creo que será aproximadamente en una semana. Pero estamos tratando de movilizarnos pronto".**

**"Estábamos pensando que sería mucho mejor para nosotros si ustedes también vinieran con nosotros. Considerando que Chika todavía es nuevo con las técnicas de curación..."**

**"¡Sería genial! ... Pero, hay una razón por la que no puedo moverme de inmediato".**

**"¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien?"**

Gale habla con Mintz, quien se ve algo agobiado.

**"¿Te dijeron algo sobre Chika?"**

**"No, ese no es el caso..."**

**"No, Mintz... Está esperando un bebé."**

¿Qué dijo?

¿Un bebé? ¿De Mintz?

**"¿Cuándo descubriste que estabas embarazado, Mintz?"**

**"Me revisé hoy. Unas semanas antes de conocer a Chika por primera vez, Glenn y yo..."** El señor Glenn tiene una cara preocupada, no encaja para nada con los rostros de Parish y Mintz, que se ven sobrios. **"Lo siento, pero no puedo mudarme por un tiempo. Al menos hasta que el niño ingrese a un período estable... "**

**"Pero venga, no pongas esa cara ¡Felicitaciones Mintz! En primer lugar, tener un niño con Glenn ya parece un enorme mérito."**

**"Parish, ¿Tú cómo estás?"**

**"Estoy bien... Después de todo, aunque sea biológicamente de Glenn es hijo mío también".**

**"¡Felicidades! Espero que tengan un niño muy sano. Lo digo de corazón".**

Si Mintz está embarazado, entonces es mi oportunidad de preguntar:

**"Esto está un poco fuera de línea, pero ¿En cuánto tiempo nace el niño de una bestia?"**

**"Depende de la raza. Pero la mayoría de las veces hablamos de unos tres meses. Hay excepciones, como con el dragón... Pero los Anima siempre duran casi lo mismo".**

¡Tres meses! 

Pensé que era demasiado corto. Incluso parece un poco disparatado.

**"Es casi nada, estoy un poco sorprendido".**

**"¿Esto es diferente en el mundo de Chika?"**

**"Sí, el período de gestación en el mundo del que vengo es de unos diez meses".**

**"Ese es un período bastante largo, y parece que eso ocasionaría muchos inconvenientes. Haremos un seguimiento lo antes posible porque entraré en un período estable en 3 semanas".**

El proceso de embarazo y parto aún es desconocido para mí... Me gustaría verlo directamente.

**"Pero tan pronto como esté listo, los tres nos dirigimos a Leónidas... ¿Está bien?"**

**"Lamentamos irnos primero, Pero Chika, Doug y yo debemos evitar los ojos de la gente tanto como sea posible".**

**"Es un bosque helénico ¿Verdad? Es un área donde a menudo aparecen hordas de monstruos ¿Estarán realmente bien?"**

**"Si somos Doug y yo, no habrá ningún problema. A pesar de que hay muchos monstruos en el bosque, en realidad no son nada para nosotros... De lo contrario, no iríamos. No queremos poner a Chika en peligro".**

Mintz lo piensa y lo piensa...

**"Está bien, lo entiendo pero... Te prestaré a Glenn. Si son tres, no habrá ningún problema y yo estaré más tranquilo. Parish y yo nos quedaremos para resolver todo en él gremio y verificar el estado del bebé".**

**"¿Está realmente bien?"**

**"No importa, incluso si Glenn se queda no es adecuado para el papeleo. Solo hay lobos allí y está acostumbrado al bosque, seguramente será un muro de carne que protegerá bien a Chika."**

**"Glenn ¿Estás bien con eso? Dejar a Mintz por un tiempo cuando está esperando a tu hijo me parece un poco..."**

**"Estoy bien. En realidad, me sentiré honrado si puedo proteger a** **Chika** **al menos un poco. Y si puedo ver a los jefes de la sección peleando entonces yo... ¡Yo definitivamente podré morir en paz!"**

Los ojos de Glenn brillan como lo hacían cuando veía la carne.  
Hablando de eso, estoy seguro de que Glenn escuchó que Gale y Douglas esperaban volverse aventureros de gremio otra vez. ¡Sería genial ver a los dos peleando!

 **"Glenn, muchas gracias** ".

Después de eso, discutimos sobre el plan. Las cosas que haríamos en Leónidas y la manera en la que Mintz nos encontraría allí.

_La salida fue una semana después._


	59. El adiós

La lluvia continúa desde la mañana. No sé si hay una temporada determinada en este mundo, pero hace un poco de frío esta vez.

Hoy es el día de salir de esta ciudad para encaminarnos para Leónidas. Y ahora, frente a mí, hay criaturas que se parecen mucho a los caballos.  
Su tamaño es un 50% más grande que el de un caballo ordinario y un par de cuernos gruesos y sinuosos crecen en su cabeza. Todo el cuerpo es color negro azabache y los ojos son color carmesí. Parece que son monstruos de clase alta llamados Arvis, y bestias poderosas como Gale y Douglas las usan como transporte.

A primera vista, parece horrible, pero ya están acostumbrados a la presencia de estos hombres y lo demuestran frotando nariz con nariz.

El Arvis de Douglas se llama _Rex_ , es el más grande, con el color más profundo. Tiene un físico bueno pero también una herida en el costado izquierdo. El de Gale se llama _Noah_ y el Arvis con el físico más pequeño y los cuernos más dominios es el amado _Minthia_ , de Glenn.

¡Minthia tiene una cara muy adorable!

Glenn parecía ser regañado por Mintz todo el tiempo por nombrar a la bestia Minthia en honor a él.

**"Es seguro acercarse y tocarlo"**

Dicho esto, me acerqué a los Arvis de mis compañeros y al Arvis solitario de Glenn. Se suponía que debía viajar en biplaza con alguien, pero quería saludar a cada uno primero. Cuando me acercaba, los tres venían a mí y se frotaban la cara con mi mano. Su cola giraba alegremente y me lamían hasta cubrirme por completo la cara.

**"¿No es la primera vez que Noah se porta tan bien con alguien que no sea yo?"**

**"Mi** **Minthia** **es bastante amigable, pero sigue siendo arisco cuando encuentra a alguien por primera vez. Parece que le agradas".**

**"Bueno, mi Rex parece quererlo mucho. Ahora creo que Chika entrará en un conflicto porque no sabrá en que espalda ir montado".**

Estoy muy feliz, porque me gustan los animales. Pero estoy un poco asustado porque siento que tengo que tomar una decisión final ¡Y no quiero que estos monstruos se enojen conmigo si tomo una que no les guste!

**"Noah, Rex,** **Minthia** **, a nuestras espaldas".**

Una respuesta tripartita regresó a ellos.

**"Chika, ¿Sabías que Noah y** **Minthia** **son hembras?"**

**"¿En serio?"**

Esta es, de hecho, la primera vez que sé de la existencia de mujeres. Lamentablemente, parece que solo los Arvis tienen esta condición...

**"Chika ¿Ya sabes que hacer?"**

En primer lugar, decidí ir con el señor Gale. Como no puedo andar bien en la silla, me siento detrás, lo sostengo y me aferro a su espalda.

**"Chika, te lo diré ahora antes de que te canses ¿No está bien quedarte menor frente a mí? Podrías incluso dormir entre mis brazos si te cansas."**

**"Sí, realmente suena mucho mejor"**

Nunca he montado a caballo en Japón, y estaba encantado con mi primera experiencia de montar. De ser posible, me gustaría disfrutar de la situación de manera segura y cómoda.

**"Ahora todos, tengan cuidado. Glenn, no hagas tonterías y, Chika... Espero tengas muy buena fortuna."**

**"¡Gracias Mintz! Estoy eternamente en deuda contigo y con Parish... Nos veremos en Leónidas ¿Cierto? "**

**"Oh, iremos tan pronto como el cuerpo de Mintz se estabilice. Ten cuidado con los jefes de la sucursal, ellos son las únicas bestias atemorizantes que te vas a encontrar."**

Ambos están sonriendo mientras agitan sus manos a modo de despedida. De todas maneras, puedo ver qué continúan estando absolutamente preocupados por mí.

**"¡Nos veremos en un mes!"**

**"Y de nuevo, disculpa por tomar prestado a Glenn"**

**"¡Mintz! ¡No te fuerces! ¡Cuida bien de tu cuerpo!"**

Glenn parece triste, pero todavía tiene una voz muy fuerte.

Salimos de la ciudad de Catalton. _Y ninguno de nosotros vió atrás_


	60. El adiós

De Catalton a Leonidas, la ruta a través del bosque heleniano parece ser de unos tres a cuatro días. Aunque el camino ha sido mejorado considerablemente, parece que necesitamos aproximadamente el doble del tiempo para evitar los lugares peligrosos. Elegir la ruta más amigable a través del bosque también significa acortar los horarios.

No utilicé ninguna ropa especial como esta antes, es como un abrigo de piel peluda que oculta mi cabeza y mi rostro para que no me transpase el frío helado. Me consiguieron unas botas de cuero con las que es fácil caminar y unos guantes especiales con protección especializada contra el viento.Las tres personas que van conmigo también tienen ropa adicional. Además del chaleco y las rodilleras de cuero, poseen unas botas más altas para proteger bien sus pies y una capa en la espalda que revoloteaba todo el tiempo.

La lluvia nunca dejó de caer.

Cada uno lleva sus propias armas. Gale tiene una espada ancha que es probablemente de mi altura. Douglas tiene espadas más pequeñas enfundadas en ambas piernas. Una es del tamaño de una espada general, pero la otra es más como una daga. Glenn lleva un arco y un carcaj en su espalda y el cinturón envuelto alrededor de su cintura parece estar lleno de muchos cuchillos.

La emoción aumenta cuando creo que existe la posibilidad de que una situación inesperada ocurra, porque... _En realidad tengo muchas ganas de ver a esos dos pelear_. Sin embargo, intento controlarme repasando mentalmente las mil maneras en las que esto podría salir mal.

Cuando salimos de la ciudad, estuvimos moviendonos por un tiempo en posición vertical. Ahora finalmente nos salimos del camino marcado y entramos en el bosque, en donde los árboles crecían de una manera más desordenada.

**"Chika, desde aquí el camino comenzará a empeorar. Así que tan pronto como te canses, tienes que decirme ¿Está bien?"**

Debido a que vamos en la espalda de Noah, la vibración tiende a hacer que me muerda la lengua. No dije nada, pero asentí desesperadamente.  
Gale me toma de la cadera con su mano, pero el camino es largo, la silla es incomoda y mis manos terminan sujetandole nuevamente para evitar caer. Aunque seguramente él no lo permitiría.

_Esto puede ser más difícil de lo esperado._

Es increíble que estos tres hombres discutan sobre la comida mientras también planean la ruta, buscan un punto para acampar y manipulan cada una de las riendas del Arvis. Ha pasado aproximadamente ¿Una hora? Mientras continuaba corriendo, mis manos se debilitaron gradualmente y sentí un dolor sordo alrededor de mis muslos y piernas. Como era de esperar, todavía era demasiado temprano para detenernos, pero Gale frenó inesperadamente a Noah.

**"Chika, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en esa posición?"**

Mirando a Gale, es obvio que tiene una cara amable... Pero me lo dice con una voz que parece casi desesperada. Estoy seguro de que, ya que se trata de él, ahora está más preocupado que nunca.

**"Lo siento, en realidad no dejo de pensar que voy a caerme..."**

**"Todavía queda un largo camino por recorrer. Si estás en esta posición, Chika, te prometo que no debería haber ningún problema. No te voy a soltar".**

Gale sostiene las riendas con una mano y gira la otra alrededor de mi cintura para sostenerme. La temperatura corporal y los latidos del corazón de Gale están emocionados de pronto. Sin embargo, si analizo está postura con calma, también se siente como si yo fuera una muñeca.

 **"Gracias, lamento las molestias** ".

Ciertamente el camino aún es largo, e intento preservar mi poder en lugar de agotarlo. Es un poco pesado dejarle todas mis preocupación a Gale.

**"¡Te dije que hubiera estado mejor si me lo dabas a mí!"**

**"Doug es muy pequeño."**

**"¡Tu cerebro es pequeño!"**

**"Bueno, el gerente de la sucursal está bien así como es."**

Glenn intenta calmar a un enojado señor Douglas.

**"Está lloviendo, deberíamos acampar temprano. Estoy preocupado por la fuerza física de Chika, y estoy seguro de que tú también".**

Gale ignora las protestas de Douglas y dirige a Noah nuevamente hacía la derecha. Cuando miré a Gale, que tenía las riendas firmemente sujetas, mirando hacia el frente con su cara atrevida habitual, sonrió. Sonrió y luego besó mi frente.  
Después de eso, cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse a la distancia, parecía que habíamos progresado aproximadamente un tercio del camino y se decidió que estaba bien acampar en un lugar ligeramente abierto, en el bosque.

Los tres Arvis, que se alternan cada vez que estiro mi cuerpo, se acuestan a mi lado y comienzan a moverse para que les preste atención ¡Parecían unos perritos juguetones! Mis compañeros parecían sorprendidos porque aparentemente, no es normal que los monstruos se comporten así de bien.


	61. El adiós

Los tres hombres son inteligentes y armaron una tienda de campaña en cuestión de segundos.

Encendí un fuego y comencé a preparar una cena sencilla con los ingredientes que había empacado antes de salir. Gale y Douglas me habían conseguido frutas de los árboles cercanos, pero si deseaba hacer una comida especial, entonces mis condimentos no podían faltarme. La mayoría de mis pertenencias son condimentos, ingredientes y utensilios.

Primero, calenté las bolas de arroz que preparé en casa antes de partir. Traje también carne de res frita y salmón empanizado con sal. Para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de que haya suficiente para satisfacer a los tres, pero tendrán que soportarlo. Afortunadamente, había nori (el color era marrón, pero pensé que era nori porque el sabor era igual al nori), así que envolví todo el arroz con nori para que la superficie no se secara. Hice dos tipos de huevos fritos que son deliciosos incluso si hace frío: Salados con dashi y dulces con abundante azúcar. Es por eso que solo preparé una sopa simple para finalizar... Pero después de pensar mucho, no pude preparar la cantidad que deseaba así que aumenté el volumen agregando cerdo.

Cociné setas de cerdo, rábanos, batatas, zanahorias, taro, bardana, muchas setas (aunque todas son setas pequeñas...) Calenté la olla y revolví los ingredientes en aceite. Después de calentar, agregué agua y cociné a fuego lento. Puse completamente los condimentos y al final, derretí el miso...

Cuando volví mis ojos hacia las tres personas con la comida en las manos, descubrí que ya estaban listos para pelear entre ellos.

**"Gra... Gracias por su paciencia. Lamento no haber preparado la cantidad suficiente."**

**"Chika, ¿Qué es esta forma redonda marrón?"**

**"Es una bola de arroz. Cociné arroz con los ingredientes que tenía, y lo sostuve en la mano hasta que formé esa figura."**

**"Es amarillo esto... Parece una tortita".**

**"Sí, se llama huevo frito. El método de preparación es el mismo que el de la tortita, pero hay dos tipos: dulce y sazonado con dashi. Por favor, díganme si les gusta ¡Así lo usaré para referencias futuras!"**

**"¡¡Esta sopa es increíble!! Hay muchos ingredientes..."**

**"Ah, Glenn, la sopa está hecha de un condimento ligeramente inusual que es... Pescado."**

**"Suena delicioso, y creo que está bien".**

Pongo mis manos juntas y susurro un pequeño "Gracias por la comida" antes de alcanzar una bola de arroz. Mientras tanto, incluso si no es algo urgente, los tres comen a una velocidad alarmante.

¿Están masticando al menos?

**"Esto se llama onigiri, tiene carne picada. Es un sabor más profundo que el sukiyaki pero... "**

**"¿Es este el pescado? ¡Es salado y exquisito! ¡Chika, el arroz también está muy bueno!"**

**"Este es el huevo frito, es simple, a diferencia de una tortita**."

**"¡Jefes! ¡Por favor prueben esta cosa!"**

Persuadidos por Glenn, los dos comienzan a comer la sopa de cerdo. En el momento siguiente, cuando pensé que ya todos se había calmado, comenzaron a comer una y otra vez hasta que el cuenco quedó vacío.

**"Chika, lo siento, ¿Puedes conseguir más?"**

**"¡Chika, otra taza!"**

Ah ... La escena que he visto todos los días recientemente se desarrolla frente a mis ojos otra vez. Las bestias limpian los platos sin decir una palabra, apenas respirando. Yo quiero comer despacio mientras tengo una conversación, pero no es posible. Sin embargo, las palabras finalmente regresan a los labios de los hombres una vez que ya no hay nada que engullir.

**"Esta sopa de cerdo es maravillosa, el miso era también muy rico".**

**"No me gustaban los vegetales pero si como la comida de Chika más seguido, cambiaré mi percepción muy pronto."**

**"He comido tanto ¡Pero sigo teniendo hambre!"**

**"Ah, puedes comer de mi plato Glenn. Ya estoy lleno".**

**"¿** **Chika-kun** **, está bien?"**

**"Sí, originalmente como muy poco".**

Cuando le dije esto a Glenn y le entregué mi plato, mis cónyuges estaban apuntando la mirada al señor Glenn. Él no dijo nada, comer era suficiente para él después de todo.

**"¡Delicioso! ¿Puedes contarme sobre esto?"**

**"¡Sí! Encantado"**

Después de terminar la comida y limpiar, Gale y Douglas fueron a mirar alrededor para buscar agua fresca. De hecho, el señor Glenn se ofreció a ir, pero, en palabras de mis compañeros: **_No es necesario que las bestias débiles vayan cuando las bestias fuertes están allí._**

Me despedí de ellos, les dije: **"Por favor, tengan cuidado"** y regresé a la tienda con Glenn para dormir a su lado. Era agradable, y las conversaciones que teníamos fluían muy bien... Pero cuando pensé que ya no haría más frío, de pronto mi cuerpo tembló.

**"Chika-kun, ¿Hace mucho frío para ti?"**

**"Solo un poco, pero siento que es normal en esta área".**

En realidad, siento que todo se ha vuelto más frío mientras más nos adentramos en el bosque.

**"Lo siento, ya que somos bestias... Nuestra temperatura corporal suele regularse sola.**   
**Voy a arreglarlo ahora."**

Glenn parecía completamente convencido cuando se separó y comenzó a quitarse lo que llevaba puesto. Se quitó la capa, el chaleco, el pantalón, la ropa interior y quedó desnudo. Como se esperaba, el cuerpo de Glenn no es tan musculoso como el de mis compañeros, pero tiene músculos hermosos que están tensos y distribuidos de buena forma.  
No quería mirarlo demasiado ¡Pero era imposible! Glenn no se enojó conmigo, se rió y me mostró una sonrisa amigable de la que brotaban unos dientes afilados. Al momento siguiente, el cuerpo de Glenn brilló por un momento. La luz desapareció a medida que su figura se distorsionaba...

Más tarde, apareció un lobo muy grande con pelaje plateado.


	62. Bestia

Hay un lobo muy grande parado frente a mí, tiene pelaje plateado. Las personas de este mundo podían convertirse en bestias...

Claro que podían...

¿Cómo hubieran podido torturarme si no? ¿De qué otra manera iban a poder desgarrarme?

No me di cuenta, _pero mi cuerpo pareció temblar un poco más._

**"¿Chika? ¿De verdad hace tanto frío?**

Está un poco amortiguada, pero es la voz de Glenn.

Este lobo frente a mis ojos es Glenn.

No hay que tener miedo.

No hay que tener miedo.

No hay que tener miedo.

Desesperadamente me dije eso...

**"No, está bien... Me sorprendí un poco".**

Glenn se acerca a mí a cuatro patas.

De acuerdo, esta persona no hace lo mismo que hacen esas otras.

Él, es amigo mío...

**"Creo que mi pelaje será un buen reemplazo de una manta... ¿Huh? ¿Estás bien?"**

**"... Sí, si lo estoy. Es solo... ¿Puedo tocar tu pelaje antes de eso? Oh, por supuesto, no tocaré tus orejas ni tu cola".**

**"Oh, no me importa si lo haces. Está bien con mis orejas."**

Estaba un poco preocupado... Pero cuando miré más de cerca, pude ver su expresión amigable a pesar de que era un lobo. Cuando me di cuenta, perdí el poder de mi cuerpo.  
Incluso después de convertirse en una bestia, _Glenn sigue siendo Glenn_. Era bueno, y estaba pensando en hacerme sentir calor. Solamente... Quería ayudarme.

Frote el pelaje en orden desde las orejas hasta los hombros, y disfruté de toda la sensación que me ofreció su cuerpo.

**"¡Me gusta de esa manera! ¡¡Me gusta así!!"**

Pensaba que Glenn era un lobo imponente y muy asombroso, pero ahora saca la lengua, se tira de espaldas y me muestra todo su estómago mientras agita las patas. Me siento libre de enterrar mi cara en su abdomen... Porque es realmente como los perros que conocí en Japón.

Después de que se me permitió continuar por un tiempo y ya estando satisfechos el uno con el otro, Glenn se acomoda, se estira y se acuesta a un lado, creando un lugar en el que pueda acostarme.

**"¡Lamento tanto molestarte!"**

**"¡Oh, está bien!"**

Deslice lentamente mi cuerpo en el espacio existente en el suyo, y después me coloqué sobre el pecho y el vientre de Glenn. Él se inclinó un poco, se hizo bolita y cerró los ojos tras bostezar ¡Dios! _¡Los lobos son tan bonitos!_

¡Esto me hace muy, muy feliz!

La sensación del pelaje y la temperatura corporal es muy cómoda. También me permití acercar mi brazo al pecho de Glenn.

**"Glenn ¡Eres muy cálido y agradable!"**

**"Me alegra ¡A Mintz también le gusta mucho!"**

**"... ¿Mintz-san? ¿Tu compañero? ¿El doctor Mintz?"**

Es difícil imaginar que Mintz, que siempre parece tener una expresión seria, se acueste cómodamente sobre el pelaje de Glenn...

**"Probablemente se vea duro por fuera, pero a veces es terriblemente dulce. ¡Le gusta convertirse en conejo para dormir sobre mí! A veces se queda durmiendo mientras chupa mis orejas..."**

¿Estaba bien saber esto?

Si Mintz sabe que sé, tal vez se enoje mucho. _Hay que ser_ _silencioso_ _._


	63. Bestia

Envuelto en el calor, me llevó un tiempo escuchar los pasos que se aproximaban.  
Tal vez, Gale y Douglas están de vuelta... Me siento curioso, pero no pienso ir a ver.

Los pasos se desmoronaron y algo parecido a un metal se escuchó cerca de mi oído

**"¡Glenn! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?"**

El grito hace que me despierte de inmediato.

Cuando miré apresuradamente a mi alrededor, Gale estaba apuntando con una espada larga la garganta de Glenn. Tenía una expresión enojada que nunca había visto antes.

¿Qué demonios le está pasando últimamente?

**"Glenn, te estoy escuchando. ¡Contéstame!"**

**"No... No lo sé."**

Glenn está completamente bajo presión por el gran poder que suelta el señor Gale.

Tengo que solucionar esto de alguna manera...

**"Gale, él solamente..."**

**"Chika ha sido gravemente herido. Tanto su corazón como su cuerpo. ¿Sabes que pasó cuándo no estaba con nosotros! Era violado por bestias, ¡Idiota! ¿Qué estabas pensando en convertirte en una bestia frente a él?"**

Al escuchar esa palabra, algo frío me atravesó la espalda...

¿Por qué Gale sabe que un hombre me violó en forma de bestia? ¿Él lo había visto? ¿Alguien se lo había comentado?

**"Glenn no es malo... Por favor, ¿Puedes guardar tu espada?"**

Después de eso, Gale finalmente pareció razonar un poco.

**"Gale, Glenn se preocupó de que tuviera frío y trató de calentarme con su pelaje... Porque somos amigos ¿No es esto lo que haces por las personas que quieres? Por favor... No te enojes con él..."**

**"Chika, pero tú..."**

**"¿Por qué sabes que fui violado por una bestia?"**

Al escucharlo, Gale parece contener el aliento. Quizá, no planeaba decirme eso.

**"Eso fue... Cuando llegaste a casa por primera vez, estábamos intentando curar tus heridas. Pasé por todo tu cuerpo y, te abrí las piernas... Solo podía imaginar que... Había pasado algo verdaderamente horrible. La herida era... Estaba seguro de que habían abusado de ti''.**

¿Es asi?

El día antes de conocer a Gale, la herida de mi ano se desgarró...  
La herida que no podía borrar producto de los abusos que tampoco podía olvidar.

**"No lo sabía, pero lo siento mucho Chika-kun. ¿Era esa la razón por la que temblabas?"**

**"Para ser honesto, es cierto que me sentí un poco asustado al recordar el pasado... Pero cuando te ví y pensé que Glenn siempre sería Glenn, el miedo desapareció en un instante''.**

**"Ojalá puedas perdonarme. Lo siento mucho también, jefe Gale."**

Glenn, que todavía es un lobo, deja caer su cabeza.

**"No, no te preocupes. Más bien, estoy muy agradecido con Glenn por darme la oportunidad de superar mi desagradable memoria".**

Glenn se precipita sobre mí para poder comenzar a lamer mi mejilla. Cuando estaba acariciándolo, mientras me reía, sentí como me abrazan por detrás.

**"Chika, ¿Estás realmente bien?"**

**"Lo estoy... Te prometo que estoy bien."**

**"Doug y yo decidimos que no nos convertiríamos en bestias hasta que Chika pudiera olvidar todo lo que le pasó".**

**"¡¿Pensaste en eso?! Realmente lo siento, yo no... ¡Yo siempre quise verlos como realmente son! Acaso... ¿No somos compañeros? ¿No es normal para nosotros hacer estas cosas?"**

**"Chika, entonces ¿Quieres verme esta vez?"**

**"¡Sí! Por supuesto que quiero..."**

Diciendo eso, Gale comienza a entusiasmarse. Me sigue, me sostiene y se dirige a la próxima tienda conmigo. _Glenn va detrás de nosotros, como un perro que sigue a su dueño_

**"Glenn, tengo que pedirte una disculpa. No tenía que haber actuado así".**

**"¡De ninguna manera! Lamento no haber preguntado primero."**

**"Lo siento mucho señor Glenn, lamento molestarlo siempre".**

Glenn mostró sus colmillos, su lengua y agitó la cola de una manera completamente despreocupada Cuando llegamos a la tienda de al lado, Gale se desnuda sin siquiera pensarlo un momento...

**"Creo que la bestia de Doug es más grande y más intimidante que la de Glenn o la mía, pero..."**

Cuando estoy a punto de preguntar, Gale cierra los ojos. Luego, como pasó con Glenn, su cuerpo brilla por un momento y la luz se distorsiona y tiembla hasta crear una figura nueva. Había un oso gigante, parado en medio de la habitación sobre sus dos patas. Un animal inmenso que superaba en altura a Gale.  
Ya no sentía el miedo que tuve con Glenn pero... ¿Qué debo decir? ¿Solamente me acerco? Su figura era espléndida e impresionante. El hermoso pelaje era del mismo color que el cabello de Gale, cubre todo el cuerpo densamente. Sus extremidades son más cortas pero más gruesas que las de los humanos. Estoy seguro de que si me golpeara con una pata moriría ¡Eso es asombroso! ... Sin embargo, los ojos son esmeralda. _Son exactamente los ojos de Gale._

Y allí está su cola redondeada y sus orejas pequeñitas.

No tengo miedo, y no tener miedo me parece asombroso.

**"Chika, esta es mi bestia. ¿Estás bien con ella?"**

El agradable tono bajo de Gale es mucho más profundo. Tiene una voz que resuena directamente en mi cabeza... De alguna manera, _me vuelve loco._

**"No es un problema, ¡Está bien! ¡Es realmente agradable! ¡Tus orejas! ¡Tus ojos! ¡Tus extremidades cortas! ¡Tu cola! ¡Todo me encanta!"**

Inesperadamente, hice una voz bastante fuerte. Como si fuera la primera vez en este mundo que veía algo así.

No esperé una respuesta y salté al cuello de Gale desde el frente. Él me abrazó, también me dijo que me amaba. Contesté: **"¡Todos los días, Gale también es brillante, confiable, amable, genial y caballeroso! ¡Yo también te amo mucho, Gale!"**

¿Eh? Ahora siento que me he quedado sin cosas ridículas que decir. _Entonces Gale me lamió la cara._

**"Estoy muy feliz de que Chika haya pensado en mí de esta manera. No esperaba que esta figura fuera tan apreciada por tí. ¿Qué tal? ¿Quieres dormir juntos hoy mientras me quedo de esta forma?"**

**"¿Está bien?"**

Gale me lame de nuevo la cara y el cuello. Me hace un poco de cosquillas...

En ese momento, escuché una voz familiar desde la entrada de la tienda.

**"No sé detengan por mí... En realidad me excita verlos** **a** **la distancia."**


	64. Depredadores y presas

Mirando hacia atrás, hacia el origen de esa voz, descubrí que Douglas estaba parado frente a nosotros con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho. Gale, que notó su línea de visión, se apartó de mí y cambió la postura de su cuerpo.

"Doug, no es nada de lo que estás pensando".

 **"Oh, escucharé todas tus excusas con atención. Pero pensé que tú serías un poco más prudente... Ya descubrí que me equivoqué."** Douglas continúa en esa posición, mirando a Gale fijamente. **"Hablamos sobre la manera adecuada de tratar con este asunto. Que teníamos que actuar suavemente con él, respetando su tiempo y respetando lo que sentía. Que teníamos que hablarlo juntos... ¿O no?"**

**"Glenn..."**

**"Por favor continúa..."**

Douglas se ve tranquilo, pero siento mucha ira viniendo de él.

**"Douglas, Gale no lo hizo con mala intención. Estaba un poco asustado al ver a la bestia de Glenn, así que Gale estaba..."**

**"Chika, entiendo. Te escucharé más tarde pero por ahora ¿Irías con Glenn? Parece ser necesario que nosotros dos conversemos nuevamente".**

La expresión de Douglas frente a mi rostro es de una gran sonrisa, pero sus ojos no se ríen en absoluto. Por otro lado, siento que el señor Gale ya comenzó a temblar.

**"No estés enojado..."**

**"¿Qué? Bueno, ciertamente Chika es un buen hombre. No te preocupes demasiado, no voy a hacerle nada ¡Oye! ¿Glenn? ¿Puedes llevartelo un momento?"**

Tan pronto como su voz reverberó, el señor Glenn apareció en un tremendo impulso. Saltó y me sujetó para llevarme a otro lugar.

**"¡Glenn! ¿¡Tú no puedes hacer algo!? Gale está..."**

**"No, no puedo detener al jefe cuando está de mal humor. Pero el señor Gale estará bien, han estado juntos por mucho tiempo y mira ¡Siguen con vida!"**

Estaba preocupado por Gale, pero no me quedó más opción que permanecer en silencio en la tienda de al lado. Glenn debía tener razón... Esas dos personas tienen una relación larga y duradera, por lo que no debería haber problema...

¿Verdad?


	65. Depredadores y presas

**"Glenn, ¿Puedo preguntar un poco más sobre las bestias? En realidad, mientras más paso aquí, yo..."**

**"Oh, claro que pueded. Mintz no explica bien la mayor parte del tiempo ¿Verdad? Lo siento".**

**"No, él es muy bueno con las palabras. Pero... Bueno, ¿Puede cualquier bestia convertirse en un animal?"**

**"No todos somos animales cuando nacemos. Depende de las cualidades de la persona si pueden convertirse en un humano o en una bestia después de nacer."**

Glenn se convierte en humano, luego en lobo y finalmente se recostó a mi lado y me envolvió con su pelaje.

**"Gracias, hace mucho frío".**

**"Incluso si se tienen las cualidades, lo demás se debe a la herencia."**

**"En cuanto a la naturaleza de cada raza, ¿Las bestias tienen las habilidades correspondientes a su animal cuando son humanos?"**

Si acarició la garganta de Glenn, hace un sonido muy tierno.

**"Sí, esto también es muy diferente para cada raza, pero por ejemplo, yo soy alguien que escucha bastante bien. Si estás conmigo en mi versión bestia o humana, no te perderás en el bosque."**

Lo siguiente que hago es un masaje en la base del antepié. Empujé suavemente el área alrededor y después me puse a jugar con sus almohadillas.

**"Oh, Chika. ¡Allí está muy bien!"**

**"Hablando de eso ¿Puede Parish convertirse en bestia?"**

**"No, no puede hacerlo... Pero al menos tiene sus alas. Por cierto, seguramente ya te lo dije pero la bestia de Mintz es muy linda. Es mucho más pequeña de lo que esperarías ver. Le diré que te lo muestre alguna vez".**

Glenn estaba feliz... Pero pensé que Mintz estaría enojado si de pronto llegaba y le pedía algo como eso.

Fue alrededor de ¿Una hora? más o menos lo que permanecimos hablando de esto y de lo otro. Después, finalmente y para alivio mío, Douglas volvió a la tienda con su atmósfera despreocupada habitual. Detrás de él está Gale, que tiene una expresión de miedo impresionante. _Parece que el regaño logró absorber algo de su vitalidad._

¿Qué pasó en la tienda? Mirando a un lado, me di cuenta de que Glenn estaba pensando exactamente en lo mismo.

**"La discusión se ha completado con éxito. Chika ¿Qué te parece si dormimos juntos hoy?"**

Sin esperar mi respuesta, Douglas me cargó del suelo y me llevó inmediatamente a la siguiente tienda. Miré a Gale por un momento, pero sus ojos se desviaron de inmediato.

**"El bastardo de Gale fue ridículamente apresurado. Su cerebro deja de funcionar más que de costumbre cuando te tiene cerca"**

**"Lo siento... Por favor, no culpes tanto a Gale. Me siento irremediablemente culpable cuando comienzan a pelear por culpa mía".**

**"Oh, no, lo siento. Son problemas entre nosotros. Nada que no se pueda arreglar con facilidad. En realidad, disfruto mucho** **molestándole** **..."**

**"Está bien".**

**"Además, esto me permitió ganarme un lugar a tu lado esta noche ¿No crees que soy un hombre muy afortunado?".**

Douglas se desnuda rápidamente. Su cuerpo brilla por un momento, como de costumbre, y luego la la luz se distorsiona y comienza a temblar. Lo que apareció ahora, _fue un león dorado con una gran melena espesa._

¿Qué debo decir?

Desde el físico, la melena, las orejas grandes, la cara, las extremidades, la cola... Puedo sentir la dignidad de un león. El ápice de un depredador. No tengo miedo en absoluto, pero estoy abrumado por el poder.

**"¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien, Chika?**

Su voz se asemeja a la de un barítono normal.

**"Está bien, me sorprendió un poco porque te ves muy intimidante".**

Douglas se acerca a mí lentamente... Después saca la lengua y me lame la boca.

**"Bueno, soy un príncipe. Incluso si estoy en un bosque horrible tengo que mantener un poco de dignidad. Además, los leones siempre somos depredadores... Tenemos que vernos como tal para que nuestras presas capten el mensaje."**

Aunque el tono es ligero, es la mirada de depredador lo que hace que me estremezca por completo y dejé de respirar. Me senté en el acto...

_Entonces Douglas se acurruca junto a mí:_ **"Lo siento. Regañé a Gale por esto, pero si yo me convierto en un león el instinto en mí se volverá más fuerte. No puedo soportarlo cuando tengo a mi linda presa frente a mí."**

Después, Douglas me lame el cuello y la cara.

_Esto se siente bien._

Estar cerca de Douglas me permite acariciar su melena, su cara y sus orejas. También me permite besarle la nariz.

**"Entiendo los sentimientos de depredador y presa... Pero no me importa. Si se trata de Douglas, entonces puedes comerme por completo."**

**"Chika, solo haces que me enamore más intensamente de tí. No sería correcto hacerte nada durante este viaje... Y eso me duele demasiado. Soportar va a ser muy duro''.**

El señor Douglas me besa la cara y dice: **"¿Quieres dormir ya?"**

**"Sí ¿Y Gale?"**

**"Está bien, porque está castigado. Hoy va a dormir en una tienda de campaña junto con Glenn".**

Douglas se acostó y me hizo un espacio entre su vientre y su pecho, al igual que lo hizo Glenn la primera vez. Me envolví en una manta y me acomodé en una posición absolutamente placentera... El cuerpo de Douglas se dobla y después, una pata ancha y peluda envuelve mi cuerpo. Su temperatura corporal es muy cómoda debido a la suavidad de su piel.

**"Chika, ¿Estás cómodo?"**

**"Es un poco caliente, pero está bien".**

**"Mañana será un largo día, así que tienes que descansar como es debido".**

Me da felicidad dormir envuelto en algo tan _**mofumofu**_. Y más aún cuando ese _mofumofu_ es de mi persona favorita... ¿¡Hay algo mejor que esto!?

**"Buenas noches, Douglas".**

**"Chika, buenas noches. Duerme bien."**


	66. Encuentro con la bestia demonio

Ayer fue una noche muy placentera.

La felicidad de dormir en un pelaje cálido y suave durante bastante tiempo, parece haber borrado por completo mi fatiga anterior.

Cuando me desperté, un poco antes de que saliera el sol, moví mi rostro hacia el pelo del pecho que estaba conectado desde su melena y probé de nuevo lo genial que era. Lo suave que se sentía sobre mi piel...   
Al escuchar su voz quejumbrosa, _me puse nervioso._ Bajé las manos y puse los dedos en la parte del pecho donde crecía más pelo. Disfruté lo **_Mofumofu_** que era, como si se tratara de un osito de felpa, y segundos más tarde lo masajeé igual que lo había echo antes con Glenn

¿Cómo iba a saber que Douglas se despertaba de inmediato si jugaba con sus patas delanteras? Ahora estaba de mal humor.

Nos movemos nuevamente a través del bosque hacía Leónidas y, aunque estoy con Douglas, él no me ha hablado ni una sola vez.  
La realidad es que los leones se ponen irritables si no los dejan dormir largamente y, Douglas, es a fin de cuentas un león. Como si fuera un gato inmenso...

Algo como un arnés simple estaba unido al león de Douglas y el lugar donde me tenía que sentar estaba perfectamente preparado también. Al principio me negué a ponerme en la espalda de mi pareja ¿Por qué no podíamos hacerlo de la misma manera que con Gale? ¿Por qué no utilizar el Arvis? pero por otro lado, era su compañero y me vi obligado a aceptar para complacerlo adecuadamente. Para ser sincero, es muy cómodo. Está claro que corre despacio para evitar cansarme y también es obvio que está intentando cruzar por las partes más lisas. Sin saltar, sin apresurarse. Douglas parece imponente, erguido, con la cabeza en alto, la cola recta y mostrando un semblante muy aterrador ¿No sé cansaría de estar así? ... Por cierto, pese a la discusión, Douglas corre en todo momento junto a Gale y Noah, quienes le indican siempre las nuevas rutas.

El itinerario parece haber terminado, y ahora llevamos avanzado más de la mitad del rumbo. _Fue en ese momento cuando pensé que el viaje terminaría sin mayor problema..._

Pero entonces Douglas se detiene de repente.

**"Chika, voy a cambiar de forma ¿Está bien?"**

**"Sí."**

Me doy prisa y salto de Douglas.

**"Ten cuidado, no te muevas "**

Mientras lo decía, Douglas volvió a su estado original y se apresuró en busca su ropa gritando:

**"¡Glenn! ¿Qué escuchas?"**

**"Douglas-san, hay una fuerte señal proveniente de un grupo de demonios. Hay bastantes..."**

Glenn se alejó de nosotros tan pronto como bajó de Minthia. Gale, por su parte, parece haber notado que me sorprendió el repentino evento... Porque yo estaba buscando desesperadamente a Glenn entre los árboles.

**"Chika, no te preocupes. Glenn es un gran aventurero, solía vivir en el bosque. Podemos confiar en él".**

Entonces Glenn apareció de repente otra vez.

**"Hay un grupo enorme al noroeste desde aquí, la madre está con ellos".**

**"¿No es más difícil si la madre se mezcló? Incluso si intentamos rodearlos..."**

**"Bueno, ciertamente será difícil ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"**

Aunque es una bestia demoníaca y puede ser este el principio de la batalla que tanto deseé ver, es la vida de mis compañeros lo que en juego. Realmente no quiero ver qué se hagan daño.

**"¿No podemos esperar aquí hasta que decidan moverse a otro lugar? O, tal vez podemos..."**

**"Glenn, ¿Puedes tener a Chika de tu lado?"**

**¿Qué...?**

**"¡Déjamelo a mí! Protegeré a Chika con todo lo que tengo, incluso si tengo que dar mi vida. Por favor, ¡Luchen tanto como quieran, jefes de la sucursal!"**

Los ojos de Glenn brillaban. Parece muy feliz ver a esos dos pelear por fin.

**"Chika, nunca te vayas del lado de Glenn ¿Me escuchas? Quédate cerca"**

Gale me acaricia la cabeza.

**"Sí, pero ten cuidado... Llámame tan pronto como te lastimes. ¡Estaré listo para usar lo que aprendí en el gremio en cualquier momento!"**

**"Eres muy amable, pero me gustaría evitar mostrarte mi vergonzosa apariencia de hombre herido tanto como sea posible..."**

**"Espero que sea así."**

Los monstruos estaban en un lugar abierto a centímetros de nosotros. Moviéndose de manera organizada y precisa, como si fueran un cuadrado. Según la explicación de Glenn, estos demonios son conocidos como **_Dual Fang_** , y son un objeto de exterminio completo. Cosas enormes a los que le gusta atacar a los humanos y comer cadáveres. Sus cuerpos tienen dos torsos, y sus brillantes ojos son de un rojo intenso. Parece ser peligroso cuando el fuego se exhala de su enorme hocico.

Puede haber más de treinta de ellos, justo ahora.

Había uno, que era realmente peligroso. El tamaño parece ser el mismo que si apilaramos a cuatro Gales convertidos en oso. Su cabeza está dividida en tres partes y es el jefe de la manada. Ellos, lo conocen cómo "La madre" y parece que el nombre le queda de maravilla.  
Me preocupaba que fueran tantos, que fueran tan fuertes y altos y que nuestro equipo solo estuviera conformado por tres bestias y un humano, pero ellos parecían no querer cambiar de opinión. No, si íbamos a llegar a Leónidas, entonces sería peleando

**"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Gale peleó ¿Todavía puedes hacerlo? Puedes ir a esconderte con Glenn."**

**"Ja, puedo ocuparme de los treinta sin tu ayuda".**

Los dos no se pusieron de acuerdo en absoluto, pero esa parecía ser su forma de trabajar. Gale tenía una gran espada en la mano y Douglas tenía una espada en una y una daga en la otra.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho antes de que el rebaño viniera ansiosamente hacia nosotros


	67. Encuentro con la bestia demonio

De repente, Gale se apresura y salta al centro de la bandada. Los demonios, que notaron la figura de Gale precipitandose desde arriba, se juntaron y atacaron todos juntos. En el momento siguiente, el brazo de Gale parece iluminarse gracias a su poder mágico y la enorme espada entonces comenzó a destellar.  
Todos los demonios que iban a atacar a Gale, fueron cortados y destruidos en un instante. Parecen ser, alrededor de diez.

**Nunca pensé que podría matar a tantos con una sola espada.**

Douglas, que saltó justo detrás de Gale, aterriza en medio del rebaño a una velocidad tan impresionante como aterradora. Los demonios no le dan suficiente tiempo para prepararse y Douglas es golpeado repetidamente de frente mientras intenta protegerse con ayuda de sus espadas. Incluso aunque comenzaron a atacarlo por detrás, se mueve, los esquiva y los golpea de una manera experta. _Como si tuvieran ojos en la espalda_.  
Cuando vi la escena, recordé las palabras que el señor Parish me dijo una vez en el laboratorio. Ellos eran tan buenos peleando, que incluso parecía una danza.

Cuando elevé la vista, una flecha se clavó en la cabeza de un demonio. Luego hubo otra y otra más, todas en el mismo lugar. Sorprendentemente el señor Glenn tiene una puntería maravillosa. Con una cara seria y los brazos rectos, coloca su arco hacia los lados y dispara dos flechas al mismo tiempo. Las flechas de Glenn perforan las cejas, el cuello y los colmillos. Es muy preciso, así que no parece fallar ni una sola vez.

Casi ya no había demonios y apenas había pasado ¿Un minuto? No, puede que incluso fuera menos. Para ese momento, Gale estaba confrontando a la madre utilizando la espada que no dejaba de centellar. Toma todos los ataques del demonio utilizando sus habilidades y evita las llamaradas como si supiera de dónde viene el fuego. Después de repetir el mismo patrón varias veces, Gale repentinamente saltó y lo apuñaló en el medio de las cejas. Casi al mismo tiempo, Douglas salta desde el lado izquierdo y balancea la espada con ambas manos antes de cortarle las patas.

Cuando miré lo que pasaba, una gran cantidad de flechas perforaron casi en la misma dirección que antes. Ni siquiera podía perseguirlas con los ojos, pero estoy seguro de que Glenn disparó al mismo punto sin equivocarse ni una sola vez.

Cuando la madre gritó terriblemente y cayó al suelo, _ya estaba muerta._


	68. Aventureros de rango S

Los hombres que terminaron la batalla, regresaron rápidamente junto a mí.

**"Chika ¿Estás bien? ¿Te asustaste?"**

**"Chika, ¿Te sientes bien? Hace tanto frío... No tienes que quedarte en un lugar como este por más tiempo. Seguiremos adelante".**

Creí que iban a decir algo más "Heroico", pero me están cuidando igual que si fueran mi abuela.

**"Yo estoy bien... Pero me siento abrumado por su fuerza. Parish y Glenn ya me lo habían contado antes, pero son realmente increíbles"**

**"Si Chika lo dice, entonces me siento avergonzado ".**

**"Es terrible ¿Verdad? La mano de Chika ayuda a sanar a los humanos, pero mi mano hace todo lo contrario".**

Gale parece un poco triste.

**"¡Eso no es cierto! Ciertamente tuvieron que matar a esos demonios, pero era necesario. Iban a atacarnos y pudieron atacar la aldea que está más abajo ¿Verdad? Tus manos son muy amables, porque no dejan de salvar."**

Tomo las manos de Gale suavemente entre las mías, y lo beso justo allí.

**"Gracias Chika"**

Douglas avienta a Gale-san, quien me mira suavemente, y entonces se para frente a mí ofreciéndome las dos manos.

**"Bueno, Douglas, tus manos..."**

**"Chika dice que tus manos le dan asco."**

**"Todo terminó muy rápido... Como se esperaba de los jefes de la sucursal"**

Incluso Glenn, que participó directamente, estaba asombrado por su desempeño.

**"Bueno, la mano de Douglas también es mi mano favorita. Gracias por protegerme."**

Él sonrió, agarré sus manos y lo besé justo en las yemas. Después de eso, sentí que Douglas estaba en una pose presumida, _pero decidí_ _ignorarlo_ _._


	69. Aventureros de rango S

Glenn y yo avanzamos juntos. La velocidad es muy lenta porque quiero hablar un poco con él.

**"La fuerza de Gale y Douglas no es normal ¿Cierto?"**

**"Por supuesto, no es normal en absoluto. Se hubieran necesitado más aventureros para matar a esos demonios, y les hubiera tomado un par de horas."**

**"¿Es así?"**

**"La madre es muy poderosa. Incluso si diez personas hubieran luchado contra él, no hubieran ganado. No fácilmente al menos."**

Gale mató a diez con un solo golpe de su espada. Douglas mantuvo al margen a todos con una daga y luego les cortó las patas con un movimiento limpió.

_Pero no solo estas dos personas son inusuales._

**"Glenn-san, tú también eres bastante fuerte, ¿Verdad? La precisión y la velocidad de tu arco y tus flechas fueron impresionantes".**

**"Chika tiene razón. Glenn no es muy conocido porque decidió trabajar en la oficina, pero es un gran aventurero. Dijeron que era el joven aventurero más prometedor de su sección".**

**"Me da vergüenza cuando el señor Gale lo dice así".**

**"Glenn sigue siendo A en términos de rango, pero ser S no debería ser un problema... Si decidiera continuar."**

Douglas entró en la conversación mientras caminaba lentamente.

**"Todavía estoy en el rango A... Porque si los jefes no estaban allí entonces ya no tenía caso que yo..."**

**"Creo que Glenn ya nos ha superado en términos de arco y flecha y en habilidades de lanzamiento también... Nadie puede superar su precisión".**

**"Que diestro. Empujar dos flechas al mismo tiempo".**

**"Oh, me sorprendió también ¡La expresión que tenía con el arco era muy seria! ¡Se veía genial!"**

**"Oye Glenn, ten cuidado con enamorar a nuestro Chika."**

Glenn parecía un poco tímido, bajó la mirada y se rascó la cabeza... Entonces descubrí que las orejas de Gale estaban gachas y que Douglas, que estaba junto a mí, parecía haberse vuelto un tanto triste.

¿Estaban realmente bien?

**"Uh, Gale también es increíble balanceando una espada tan pesada como si fuera el palo de una escoba. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba peleando con la madre ¡Fue maravilloso! "**

**"Bueno, no tenía la intención de hacer nada especial, pero me alegro de que a Chika le gustara tanto."**

De acuerdo, la sonrisa volvió a Gale.

**"Douglas-san fue tan rápido que no pude seguirlo ¿Es ese el estilo de dos espadas del que todos hablaban en el área de salud? Cada vez que Douglas-san se movía, el monstruo se caía. Parish me dijo una vez que parecía que estaba bailando ¡Y eso era verdad!"**

**"Originalmente no era tan bueno en dos estilos de espada... Pero como Chika arregló mi brazo, pensé que tenía que hacer un buen espectáculo para tí."**

**"Hablando de eso, mencionaste a Glenn como una persona joven, pero ¿Cuántos años tiene Glenn?"**

**"Cierto, nunca lo mencioné. Tengo veinticinco años y Mintz y Parish tienen veintiocho."**

¿Minz es en realidad el esposo mayor? _Esto si que era inesperado_.

**"Glenn es muy joven. Por eso es realmente increíble ..."**

**"Oh, vas a tomar el examen de ingreso a la división ¿Cierto? Tu talento no puede desperdiciarse así".**

**"Me alegra que el señor Gale pueda decirme eso. Pero ahora está todo el asunto con Mintz, y no creo que él quiera que sea un aventurero cuando el bebé..."**

**"No, solamente tienes que tomar el examen sin decirle nada ¿Qué podría pasar?"**

**"... Muchas, muchas cosas."**

Creo que es agradable el haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer mejor al señor Glenn en este viaje. Era una persona muy amable, respetuosa y tierna. El compañero perfecto de Mintz.

**"Chika, pero sin tu ayuda... No hubiéramos podido hacer nada de esto hoy. Muchas gracias".**

**"Eso es correcto. Siempre pensé que nunca tomaría una espada de nuevo por el resto de mi vida. Estoy muy agradecido por poder pelear con mi cuerpo original.... Realmente te lo agradezco, mi amado Chika."**

**"El poder de Chika, realmente es una bendición".**

Gale mira a Noah, pero Douglas lo mira directamente a él.

**"Se puede decir que las bestias fuertes como nosotros, tenemos siempre algún tipo de propósito para luchar. Cuando perdí el brazo, sentí que algo había desaparecido dentro de mí, que ya no tenía caso... Pero hoy, la alegría de poder pelear de nuevo y la alegría de ser util, me llenó por completo como nunca antes. Incluso recordé ese sentimiento de cuando era joven''.**

**"Como Doug dice, lo que nosotros te dimos es poco en comparación con todo lo que hiciste por nosotros".**

**"Intentaremos devolverte el favor, tan rápido como sea posible."**

Esta es la mayor felicidad que puedo experimentar. _La alegría de haber ayudado a las personas que más amo en este mundo._

**"Sentí que era muy desafortunado por haber llegado a este mundo... Pero luego los conocí y los ayudé con lo que mejor podía hacer. Me pregunto si ese fue siempre mi destino..."**

**"No soy una persona que crea tanto en el destino, pero si tú eres parte de él... Entonces ese destino es bienvenido. Estoy agradecido''.**

Después de eso, no hubo ningún problema en particular y parecía que podíamos seguir avanzando sin problemas. _Ganamos mucha más distancia de lo planeado._ Estoy emocionado por las palabras de los tres, las que me dicen que llegaremos a Leónidas mañana en la mañana.

En el campamento, tenía una tienda de campaña de la misma altura que ayer, pero solamente cenamos un pan que era difícil de comer y una sopa que hice con carne y frijoles. Fue lo suficientemente satisfactorio para mí, pero parecía no ser suficiente para las dos personas que habían estado comiendo mi comida recientemente. Ellos dijeron: **_"Quiero comer la comida de Chika pronto."_**

Estaba feliz con eso también.

Como esperaba, esta noche me acoste con Gale. Incluso si este viaje había terminado, cuando me fui a dormir por la noche, _decidí pedirle que se convirtiera en oso de nuevo._


	70. El fin del viaje

Al día siguiente, como ocurrió con Douglas, me subí a la espalda de Gale.

Nunca imaginé que tendría la experiencia de montar a un león y a un oso en tan poco tiempo así que estaba verdaderamente maravillado. _Las extremidades de Gale eran cortas_ , por lo que su forma de correr era característica. Aunque se sentía como si se tambaleara, también era increíblemente cómodo.

Después de andar durante aproximadamente medio día, no nos encontramos con otros monstruos así que pudimos continuar sin problemas y finalmente, pasar por el tramo final del bosque.

**"Es un poco malo seguir andando como animales desde aquí. Chika, ¿Está bien que volvamos a montar a Noah?"**

**"Sí, por supuesto. Gracias Gale y Douglas, ¡Fue muy cómodo!"**

Douglas me recoge tan pronto como me bajo de Gale.

**"Chika, cariño, es hora de venir al regazo del hombre mayor".**

Gale parecía haber dicho algo, pero de mala gana regresó a su forma original. Douglas me sentó sobre Rex, más bien sobre sus rodillas. Y luego pasó un brazo por mi torso.  
Allí está otra vez, _la pose de muñeca._ Ciertamente es más fácil andar de esta manera, pero aún así es muy, MUY vergonzoso.

El camino después de atravesar el bosque está bien establecido, incluso puede llamarse una carretera. El campo de trigo está por todas partes, y recuerdo que me dijeron que Leónidas se mantenía gracias a su agricultura.

**"Chika, después de esto el camino da directo a la ciudad capital. No tomará mucho tiempo, pero puedes aprovechar esto para dormir".**

**"Si puedo, me gustaría ver qué tipo de país es Leónidas. Todo. Así que haré lo mejor que pueda para mantenerme alerta".**

**"Oh, no creo que sea necesario. El paisaje que ves aquí casi no cambia en todo el trayecto... No creo que sea interesante para ti".**

Ciertamente, la vista del campo de trigo continúa sin cambios por un buen rato... Lo que está mal con esta postura es que puedo sentir perfectamente la temperatura corporal de Doug, incluso los latidos de su corazón. No es tan fuerte como cuando intercambié mis poderes mágicos, pero siento un muy buen olor... **El aroma dulce de mi compañero** , el que siempre me envuelve y me hace sentir relajado.

Y como esperaba pero no quería, mis ojos ya se están sintiendo pesados.


	71. El fin del viaje

**"Chika, Chika ¿Puedes levantarte?"**

Me despierto con la voz de Douglas.

Aparentemente, llegamos a las inmediaciones de la ciudad real mientras dormía. Para ingresar a la capital, fue necesario mostrar la etiqueta del gremio en el punto de control para demostrar nuestras identidades. Gale me enseñó a mostrarles solo las partes importantes, porque seguramente iban a alarmarse si leían que era **_De otro mundo._**

Cada persona que hace una fila en la entrada, presenta su etiqueta del gremio y pasa sin ningún problema.

Estaba muy preocupado por mi turno, pero pude pasar sin problemas porque era raro para ellos ver una raza humana. Era el turno de Douglas, y la persona a cargo de la seguridad pareció reconocerlo en el instante en que puso los ojos sobre él.

**"¡Volvió, mi señor!"**

**"¿Mis padres están en casa?".**

**"¡Entonces eres realmente Douglas! ¡Estoy seguro de que sus familias van a alegrarse demasiado al verlos!"**

**"Sí, entonces iremos enseguida."**

¿Realmente íbamos a ir a la casa de Douglas? ¿Ahora? ¿No era una broma? No sé dónde viven la familias reales de este mundo, pero seguramente es una casa privada.

¿Qué pasaría entonces con un humano como yo?

**"¿Tus padres también viven aquí, señor Gale?"**

**"Así es. Pero mis padres son un poco... Diferentes. Sería mejor que te fueras preparando."**

**"¿Tu familia es muy grande?**

**"Mi abuelo sirve en la guardia, también mi padre, el compañero de mi padre y el hermano mayor de mi parte. Él ya tiene dos hijos, hasta donde sé..."**

Um, seguramente el padre de Gale debe ser un caballero extraordinario. Su compañero en todo caso debería ser mi suegro pero ¿Cómo debería llamar a sus padres? ¿En este mundo hay nombres especiales? ¿Y cómo debería portarme con el hermano de Douglas? Es el rey pero también es mi cuñado.

Tengo que preguntar más sobre esta área en el futuro.

**"Lo siento, pero es el final del camino para mí".**

Glenn de repente levanta la voz.

**"Glenn, ¿Te estás separando de nosotros justo ahora? Mis padres no son tan malos."**

**"Lo siento, pero estoy preocupado por mi familia. Si realmente piensan venir a Leónidas, entonces debería ir a alcanzarlos".**

**"No te preocupes, es suficiente con lo que hiciste por Chika y por nosotros".**

**"Y no es como si se tratara de una despedida ¿Verdad?"**

**"Por supuesto, no lo es."**

Glenn se despidió de nosotros un poco más y después, dio vuelta a su Arvis y se alejó de nosotros. Cuando me di la vuelta, él todavía estaba agitando la mano para que lo pudiéramos ver.

**"¿Estará bien que vaya solo?"**

**"No lo conoces, Chika. Lo que viste no es ni la mitad de lo que ese hombre sabe hacer. Es natural que quiera estar con Mintz."**

**"Hablando de eso, me gustaría preguntar... ¿Hay alguna palabra en este mundo con la que pueda referirme... A tu mamá?"**

**"¿Mamá? ¿Hablas del animus que me dio a luz?"**

**"En mi mundo, la madre de tu pareja es tu suegra... Pero yo ¿Debería llamarlo de que manera?"**

**"No lo sé. Mis padres serán odiosos aunque los llames con los apodos más encantadores de Leónidas"**

Gale tiene una expresión molesta.

**"Entiendo. En primer lugar, me gustaría saludar y presentarme correctamente frente a todos".**

**"No te olvides de sonreír".**

Dice Douglas, quién intenta aminorar la pesadez del ambiente.

**"¡Lo haré!"**


	72. El fin del viaje

Entonces, de un momento a otro, llegamos a una mansión con un vasto jardín al frente.

**"Chika, esta es mi casa".**

**"Oh, es de verdad muy grande".**

**"Bueno, a los caballeros siempre les ofrecen casas como estas cuando cumplen ciertos años de servicio."**

Cuando salgo del Arvis, apenas puedo alcanzar a Gale. Camina dando grandes zancadas sin notar el lugar en el que pone los pies.  
Al pasar por la puerta y caminar por el jardín, un anciano que parece un mayordomo, se apresura y grita:

**"¡Bocchama! ¡Bocchama!"**

Gale, que lo vio, distorsionó la cara.

**"¡Bocchama! ¡Regresó a casa! ¡He estado esperando el regreso de Bocchama desde el instante mismo en que se fue!"**

**"Te pediré que pares de decirme bocchama..."**

**"¿Qué dices? Para mí, Gale siempre será mi Bocchama ¡Incluso si usted tiene cuarenta o cincuenta años, eso no va a cambiar en absoluto!"**

**"Sebastián, realmente eres pesado..."**

Me sorprendió la presencia del anciano mayordomo llamado Sebastián, parecía algo sacado de un animé. Incluso me encantó la idea de que utilizara un monóculo.  
Sebastian es probablemente parte de la tribu de osos, lo puedo adivinar por la forma curveada de sus orejas.

**"Y además ¡Bocchama! ¡Finalmente! ¡Usted ha encontrado un compañero con el que vincularse!"**

**"Oh... Él es Chika. ¿Chika? Él es Sebastian, quien maneja todo en mi casa. ¿Te gustaría presentarte?"**

Me apresuro a llegar frente a ellos en cuanto escucho mi nombre, pongo mis brazos muy pegados a mi cuerpo y comienzo a hacer una profunda reverencia.

**"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Chikayuki Shinla. ¡Lamento si estoy causando alguna molestia!"**

Después de terminar mi reverencia, cuando me levanto y miro a Sebastian, el parece tener una expresión sorprendente.

**"Bocchama... Ahora que puedo verlo bien ¿No es solamente un niño? Estar cerca del joven Douglas realmente ha hecho que tenga unos fetiches lamentables."**

**"¿Qué? No, espera un momento, Sebastian... Chika ciertamente parece joven, pero puedo asegurarte que es un adulto".**

**"No, este Sebastián no será engañado con tal cosa. Un niño tan joven y adorable... En manos de un hombre como usted. Creo que fallé al momento de criarlo, es todo culpa mía."**

**"¡Qué no es así! Puede parecer un poco infantil, pero ya tiene los dieciséis. Si no me crees, te mostraré su etiqueta del gremio".**

Sebastian parece estar bastante impresionado por su forma de actuar.

**"Vaya, debe ser serio si el joven Gale, quién tiene una tranquila y elegante forma de hablar de pronto comienza a comportarse de esa manera. Disculpa, si realmente te has convertido en su compañero, este mayordomo está feliz"**

**"Sebastián, no es necesario que..."**

**"Si tienes algún problema, por favor dímelo de inmediato, joven esposo".**

Sebastian se inclinó profunda y maravillosamente frente a mí...

**"Joven esposo es un poco..."**

**"Entonces, ¿Te llamo Chikayuki?"**

**"No, si puedes llamarme Chika, estaría muy agradecido"**

**"¡Para nada! Llamando al compañero de Bocchama tan a la ligera... ¡Qué escándalo!"**

**"Chika, lo siento, ¿Puedes dejar que Sebastian te llame como quiera? La cabeza me está empezando a doler."**

**"Sí, entiendo. Bueno, entonces gracias Sebastian".**

**"Puedes decirme Sebas".**

Douglas, quien observó la situación pacientemente a la distancia, se bajó del Arvis, se quitó la capucha y abrió la boca.

**"Llámale Sebastián, Sebas suena... completamente ridículo. Como el nombre que le pondría a una mascota fea."**

**"¡Douglas-sama! Pero, ese brazo ..."**

**"Oh, lo siento, ¿Puedo explicar esto más tarde? ¿Los padres de Gale están aquí?"**

**"Así es, señor. Adentro, pasando el pasillo principal."**

Cuando Sebastian recibió las riendas de Rex y Noah, volvió a inclinarse profundamente y luego, solo se fue.

**"¿Vamos ya?"**

**"Vamos ya."**

Los padres de Gale están allí, tras una puerta.  
 _Solo de pensarlo_ _puedo_ _sentir que el corazón me late violentamente._


	73. Los padres de Gale

Abre la puerta grande y entramos junto con él.

El interior es muy tranquilo, a diferencia de la apariencia lujosa de afuera. Para ser honesto, estaba emocionado de ver las esculturas, la araña en el techo y la lujosa alfombra roja.   
Siguiendo a Gale, pasamos por la habitación, frente a la puerta grande. Se para a mi lado y Douglas se posiciona detrás de mí.

**"No tienes que estar nervioso".**

**"Sí, de acuerdo."**

No hay razón para no estar nervioso, incluso si me lo dice así. Después de todo, son los padres de mi compañero. Pensaba que nunca en mi vida iba a mostrarle a nadie a mi madre, así que nunca me preocupé realmente por cosas así....

Sin embargo, **ahora yo soy la novia.**

Gale toca a la puerta.

**"¿Padres? Soy Gale."**

**"¿Cómo que Gale?"**

Gale no dice otra palabra, abre la puerta grande con una mano y entra.

Lo sigo, aunque no estoy seguro de si debería hacerlo o quedarme allí.

En la gran sala, dos hombres estaban sentados en el sofá, justo en el centro. Uno de ellos es muy similar a Gale. Tiene orejas de oso del mismo color que su corto cabello castaño oscuro. Su bigote está conectado por las patillas, que son más largas que las de Gale. Su caras parece profundamente tallada y sus pies inmensos hacen un ruido sordo cuando golpean contra el suelo. Se puede ver, aún con la ropa puesta, que el físico es similar al cuerpo bien entrenado de Gale.

Seguramente, Gale sería así en veinte años.

El otro hombre también tiene un muy buen físico. ¿No está cerca de Douglas pero no tanto como Gale? Algo por ese estilo. Su cabello era completamente castaño y corto, con orejas de oso en la cabeza. Aunque su cara está bien organizada, sus ojos son muy pequeños, y su constitución física no es tan marcada como se esperaba. De alguna manera, pienso que es alguien de buen corazón. También creo que la palabra poderoso le queda de maravilla.

Él sonrió mientras me miraba.

**"Chika, déjame presentarte. Él es mi padre Virgil y mi ¿mamá?** **Richam** **".**

Presenta a la persona que se parece a Gale y después, al otro hombre. Eso también fue vergonzoso en algún sentido.

Sí, debo presentarme también.

**"Hola, mucho gusto. Estoy muy agradecido con Gale por presentarme con ustedes. Mi nombre es Chikayuki Shinla".**

Una vez allí, me vuelvo a poner muy derecho y hago una profunda reverencia. Entonces, el señor Virgil, que se parecía al señor Gale, abrió la boca sin poner ninguna expresión y dijo: **"Ya veo, un hombre de la tribu humana finalmente fue capaz de lavar tu cerebro con lo que tiene entre las piernas".**

Estoy sorprendido por las palabras del señor Virgil. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué debo decir? Estaba confundido, y entonces escuché el fuerte sonido del metal.

**"No importa que seas mi padre, no perdonaré las palabras que insulten a mi pareja".**

El señor Gale está enojado y lo demuestra haciendo temblar sus manos.

**"Gale, por favor cálmate. Estoy bien".**

Cuando pensé que podía ser capaz de convencerlo para que guardara su arma, una gran risa comenzó a bloquear mi voz. Virgil se reía con los ojos bajos en lugar de la expresión dura que tenía justo antes.

**"Virgil, deberías dejar de molestarlo así".**

**"Pero** **Richam** **, Gale vino a casa con su compañero ¿Por qué no iba a divertirme?"**

**"Disculpa, no es contra tí. Él piensa que es gracioso cuando se pone a pelear con él".** Richam me estaba mirando e inclinó la cabeza antes de decir: **"Lo siento, soy** **Richam** **. ¿Puedes perdonarnos por esa grosería?"**

**"¡Levanta la cabeza hombre! Deja de disculparte de esa manera por cada cosa que pasa."**

Virgil de repente golpea la cabeza de Richam con su palma abierta.

**"¡Si no quieres que me disculpe, entonces hazlo tú primero! Bueno, Chikayuki-san, te damos la bienvenida".**

**"Está bien, lo siento. Lo siento, Chikayuki. No quería ser grosero contigo, solo quería ser grosero con él."**

Virgil-sama también baja la cabeza.

**"¡No lo haga! Por favor, no se disculpe. Estoy bien, de verdad que no fue nada."**

**"Ya veo, es un chico sencillo y educado, y si lo ves bien, es lo suficientemente lindo. Puedo ver porque te gusta pero, desde cierta distancia huele a crimen. ¿Es un adulto?"**

**"Sí, tiene los dieciséis"**

**"Bueno, bueno, hablemos despacio. Siéntense allí, Sebastian debería traer el té de inmediato. Solo que el maestro Douglas estará de pie".**

**"No hay problema, mis señores. En primer lugar, no quiero interrumpir en la conversación con su hijo. Por favor, no se preocupen por mí".**

Me sorprendió la forma en que Douglas habló usando un lenguaje tan amable, pero ya que lo llamaron _maestro_ , seguramente deben tener una relación bastante profunda.

Mientras trataba de sentarse en el sofá como me lo habían recomendado, Gale me sujetó de la muñeca y me sentó sobre su regazo

¡De ninguna manera!

¿¡Sentarme en sus rodillas en un momento como este!?

**"Ah, Gale... Delante de tus padres..."**

**"¿Qué pasa?"**

**"No, lo ququeasa es..."**

Luego, sin otra opción, levanté la cabeza y abrí los ojos. Aunque pensé que esto sería grosero, ambos comenzaron a reír como si no pudieran soportarlo.

**"Oye, ¿Ves eso** **Richam** **? ¡Gale es de los que pone a las personas en su regazo! Se decía que no estaba interesado en nadie, que tenía un corazón de acero... Y mira ahora."**

**"Oh... Todavía no puedo creer lo que veo delante de mí, parece un sueño".**

Aunque es vergonzoso estar en las rodillas de Gale en público, es inevitable e improbable que Gale me deje ir... Por no decir que es imposible. Más tarde, Sebastián, que trajo el té, mostró casi la misma reacción que sus padres.

**"Entonces, todos los informes de Mintz eran ciertos."**

Mientras bebe té, Virgil comienza a hablar de nuevo.

**"Todo es verdad. Es cierto que Chika es de un mundo diferente, y que él puede usar técnicas de curación que son impensables para el sentido común de este mundo. Por ejemplo, mis piernas están bien, y el brazo de Doug...''**

Douglas da vuelta su capa y saca su brazo izquierdo.

**"Vaya... Chika, lo siento pero, ¿Puedes sacar tu etiqueta del gremio?"**

**"Sí, claro"**

Saco la etiqueta y pongo de mi magia como me enseñaron la primera vez. Ahora... Parece algo diferente:

**Nombre: Shinla Chikayuki**   
**Edad: 16 (edad corporal)**   
**Raza: humana (animus)**   
**Compañero: Gale Van Forester y Douglas von Leónidas**   
**Ubicación: indefinido**   
**RANGO: F**   
**Fuerza vital: F**   
**Magia:** **SSS**   
**Fuerza: F**   
**Durabilidad: F**   
**Agilidad: F**   
**Inteligencia:** **SSS**   
**Habilidad de posesión: Técnica de curación. Fortalecimiento de la magia. Conocimiento de medicina. Licenciatura en medicina quirúrgica. Cocina. Tareas domésticas. Masaje animal**   
**Título: Un niño perdido de un mundo diferente. Sanador supremo. Conductor del conocimiento. Esclavo sexual. Una persona que ama todo lo que es** **_Mofumofu_ **   
**Condición: Maldición de esclavo sexual**

Me sorprendió que se mostrara absolutamente todo de mí. TODO ¿Dónde estaba la privacidad en este mundo? ¿Lo del **_Mofumofu_** era realmente necesario?

El señor Virgil tenía la boca abierta.

**"Claro, esto es real. Además de eso, no hay evidencia más clara de eso que tus piernas y el brazo de Douglas."**

**"Claro."**

**"Deberían hablar con Alberto y con Héctor. Vayan al castillo mañana y conversen adecuadamente sobre el futuro ¿Está bien?"**

**"Gracias, padre"**

Me inclino junto con Gale.


	74. ¿Está bien llamarlos...?

**"Bien, ¿Te gustaría contarme más sobre tí, Chikayuki, compañero de nuestro Gale?"**

**"Sí, por supuesto Virgil-sama y Richam-sama. Pero, ¿Pueden decirme Chika en lugar de Chikayuki?"**

**"Hum, pienso que llamar tan familiarmente a la pareja de mi hijo no es algo adecuado."**

**"Para nada, estaría feliz si ustedes comienzan a tenerme confianza".**

**"Entonces, como padre, hay una solicitud que me gustaría pedir ¿La puedes escuchar?"**

El señor Virgil me mira con una expresión muy seria ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? ¿Una solicitud difícil? ¿Se trata de algo extraño?

**"Claro, si es posible para mí entonces lo haré"**

**"Oh, no es tan difícil. Es algo que solo Chika puede hacer".**

**"Está bien, estaré feliz de aceptar".**

**"Gracias... Entonces ¿Por qué no me** **llamas** **_suegro_ ** **?"**

**"¡Padre!"**

**"¡Virgil!"**

La voz del señor Gale y la voz de Richam sale al mismo tiempo.

**"¡Su cara decía que moría por decirnos así!"**

¿¡ES ASÍ!?

**"¡Padre, el tiene cara de espanto!"**

**"Mi hijo es como yo, su figura nunca fue linda y su personalidad es dura ¡Tener a alguien como tú es mi pequeño sueño como padre!"**

**"Tiene razón, entiendo ese sentimiento señor ¡Luche por sus sueños!"**

**"Doug, quédate en silencio".**

Gale voltea a ver a Douglas para regañarlo. Por su parte, Douglas actúa como si estuviera verdaderamente conmovido.

**"Chika, no te preocupes, puedes ignorar a mi esposo si quieres".**

**"Pero, yo sí quiero..."**

**"¡Chika ¡Bienvenido a la familia, hijo!"**

Virgil sujeta mis manos y comienza a agitarlas de arriba para abajo. Es por eso que trato de responderle con una sonrisa que no se vea tan entusiasmada ¡Aunque es imposible! ¡Tener suegros me parece algo genial! ¡Es increíble!

**"Gale".**

**"¿Qué pasa, padre?"**

**"Mi nuero me agrada mucho ¡Te doy 100 puntos!"**

Al decir eso, Virgil, no, **MI SUEGRO** tenía un gran pulgar elevado hacía Gale. Además de eso, Richam suspira profundamente como si ya se hubiera rendido por completo.

**"¿Te gustaría llamar a Richam como tu suegro también?"**

**"Es cierto. Estaría bien que me llamaras de la manera en la que te sintieras más cómodo."**

**"¡Sí! ¡¡Muchas gracias!!"**


	75. ¿Está bien llamarlos...?

El té que me dio el señor Sebastián se sintió mucho mejor que cualquier té que haya bebido en mi vida. Mi suegro esperó el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera terminarlo, y después abrió la boca.

**"Entonces... Chika fue un esclavo."**

Después de todo esto es algo que no puedo ocultar, algo que voy a tener que cargar todo el tiempo que permanezca en este mundo... _Entonces es mejor decirlo por mi cuenta:_

**"Sí, fuí un esclavo sexual desde que vine a este mundo hasta que Gale me compró. La maldición de ese momento todavía permanece en mi cuerpo... Posiblemente no soy adecuado como el compañero de su hijo. Lo sé, todos los días lo sé... Pero mi único deseo es que Gale y Douglas estén conmigo."**

Me puse de pie en el acto e hice una profunda reverencia nuevamente. Tanto Gale como Douglas habían dicho que me amaban y sin embargo también estoy consciente de que nadie se siente bien al escuchar que sus parientes importantes, hijos, sobrinos, amigos, estaban mezclados ahora con un especie de prostituto.  
Quería... Disculparme.

**"Chika es el adecuado para mí, padres. Con todo lo que tiene y lo que es, me parece perfecto."**

**"Gracias, Gale."**

**"Chika, levanta la cabeza. Eso es innecesario. Más bien, lamentamos haber hecho que Chika tenga ahora un sentimiento tan duro contra los seres de este mundo".**

**"¿Tan pronto como se encontraron se convirtieron en compañeros? Me alegra que de entre todas las personas, te haya visto justo a ti."**

Eso es lo que pensaba constantemente. Si no hubiera estado allí, si no hubiera estado en el callejón de esclavos, Gale habría podido conocer a otra persona. A alguien que fuera mejor que yo.

Mejor partido que yo.

**"Sí... Él pudo ir con alguien más..."**

**"Oh, no, nunca. No necesito a nadie más que a tí. ¿No lo dijiste antes? ¿No me dijiste que eras mi destino?"**

Gale me sonríe con sus palabras.

_Virgil y Richam volvieron a adoptar una postura de asombro._

**"Richam, acabo de escuchar algo muy extraño"**

**"Es una ocasión extraña ciertamente, Virgil. He escuchado una palabra que nunca pensé ver en la boca de mi hijo. Tampoco había visto que sonriera tengo, no desde que era un bebé''.**

Estoy un poco preocupado por el tipo de persona que era Gale antes de conocernos. Para mí, era alguien verdaderamente amable y bueno. _Encantador en todo sentido._

**"Bueno, Chika, no tienes que pensar más en como era todo en el pasado. Te damos la bienvenida como compañero de Gale y esperamos que puedas seguir** **guiandolo** **de la misma manera en el futuro. Si tienes algún problema, puedes venir siempre con nosotros".**

**"Y también, le agradecemos a Chika-san por haber curado los pies de nuestro hijo. Espero que puedan hacerse muy felices mutuamente. Dicho eso, prometemos que Chika estará protegido por nuestras espadas... Vamos a matar a cualquiera que les de problemas en el futuro. Por Dios y por el rey lo prometemos."**

Bueno, después de todo son los padres de Gale.

**"Gracias... Realmente estoy muy agradecido porque, nunca pensé que esto sería posible... Cuando vine aquí yo no... Creí que hubiera personas tan buenas como ustedes..."**

Empecé a sentir que podía llorar, pero logré decir todo lo que pensaba hasta el final. Gale me abrazó por detrás, como si estuviera diciendo que hice lo mejor que pude.

**"Pero el destino es algo interesante si el compañero de Gale y el compañero de Douglas es el mismo".**

**"Exactamente, mis señores. Así que estoy realmente agradecido con Gale porque no podría haber conocido a Chika sin su ayuda."**

**"En el castillo, a Alberto y a Héctor seguramente les gustará ver que Douglas encontró a su compañero por fin... Aunque..."**

**"Oh, tengo un mal presentimiento..."**

**"Bueno, será algo interesante que vivir".**

De esta manera, el tiempo pasó hasta que de pronto se hizo de noche.


	76. Cada familia

Los saludos en privado de Douglas, Gale y sus padres habían terminado y finalmente, los dejaron regresar conmigo. El señor Sebastián preparó un espacio muy amplio, por lo que pude intuir que no era únicamente para mí. Hay una cama muy grande en el centro, y si es de ese tamaño, es seguro que puedo dormir a la perfección con dos personas más.

Al entrar al cuarto, Gale se inclina ante mí.

**"Chika, lamento la actitud tan extraña de mis padres. Es por eso que yo no..."**

**"No digas eso, tus padres fueron muy amables. Estoy muy agradecido de que me pudieran aceptar".**

**"Por ahora, será mejor si tomamos un baño y nos vamos a dormir. Chika debe estar muy cansado".**

Estoy agradecido por la consideración de Douglas.

Para ser sincero, mi fatiga estaba en su apogeo debido al cansancio del viaje y a las tensiones que acabamos de pasar.

**"Sí, estoy un poco cansado".**

El mareo me golpeó de repente. No pude controlarlo de inmediato, así que terminé por quedarme sentado y cerrar los ojos. Parece que el nerviosismo que tenía después del viaje y el nerviosismo que tenía tras saludar a los padres de Gale ya no estaba allí,y por consiguiente, mi cuerpo había respondido a este nuevo periodo de estabilidad de la peor manera.

**"¿Estás bien?"**

**"¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo que te duela?"**

**"Oh, no. Estoy realmente bien... Posiblemente estoy un poco cansado. Es mi primer viaje y estaba muy nervioso. Estaré bien después de dormir".**

Gale me toma de los hombros, coloca un dedo bajo mi barbilla y me levanta la cara para que lo pueda ver.

**"¿De verdad estás bien?"**

**"Sí, lo prometo ¿Está bien si me quedo en la cama?"**

**"Está bien, solamente te cambiaremos la ropa..."**

Cuando dice eso, Gale comienza a recoger mi equipaje y Douglas empieza a quitarme la ropa. De arriba para abajo.

**"Chika, tienes que decirnos todo para que te podamos ayudar. Si Mintz llega y se da cuenta de que tienes algún problema, seguramente va a golpearnos con todas sus ganas".**

**"No... Simplemente no tengo suficiente fuerza esta vez. Seguro que si duermo con mis dos bestias favoritas todas las noches a partir de ahora, voy a recuperarme por completo."**

**"¿Qué pasa, Chika? ¿Tanto te gustaron nuestras formas de bestia?"**

**"Sinceramente, me encantan. Y mucho. Solía amar a los animales pero, estoy mucho más feliz cuando se trata de los dos".**

**"Es bueno que te estés volviendo así, tan honesto..."**

Gale me pone su camisa.  
La que todavía huele a él.

**"Te despertaremos cuando sea hora de comer."**

**"Gracias..."**

Como lo pensé, tener una cama blanda por primera vez en tantos días, provocó que me quedará completamente dormido


	77. Cada familia

Cuando desperté, el día se había ido.

Mi cuerpo está extrañamente renovado así que cuando le pregunté a Gale, que estaba a un lado, si nos podíamos levantar... Pareció no querer abrir los ojos.

¿No íbamos a comer?

Estaba cansado, así que tal vez incluso habían pasado más horas acostado de las que tenía contempladas. No parecía mentira que mi fuerza física era comparable con la de un niño pequeño.  
No podía ver la figura de Douglas, así que cuando pregunté, entre sueños contesto que había ido a beber.

Era una casa enorme, un nuevo país y yo estaba todavía lo suficientemente curioso. Después de un rato, convencí a Gale para que fuéramos a cenar.

Sebastian estaba preparado para recibirme, la mesa ya se encontraba completamente establecida y Gale me invitó entonces a acercarme y subirme a sus rodillas. Ya estoy acostumbrado a esto, así que en realidad no me importa mientras pueda sacar un tema adecuado de conversación:

**"Los padres de Gale también son osos ¿Verdad? Me sorprendió ver qué ambos eran tan fuertes, al principio pensé que..."**

**"Oh, te entiendo. Mi madre es un animus raro entre los osos, por lo que parece que tuvo muchos problemas debido a esa situación. Y más aún, cuando su compañero resultó ser una bestia poderosa como mi padre. Fueron rechazados por su clan, les dijeron cosas muy hirientes."**

El señor Gale me responde mientras corta la comida para que pueda comer sin problemas

**"La historia del general Virgil y su compañero es muy famosa en el país".**

**"Oh, ¿Lo es?"**

**"Son celebridades, pero no les gusta comentarlo demasiado".** Frente a mí, Douglas también está cortando comida. Aunque esa parecer ser solo para él. **"Un animus que no lo parece, un hombre fuerte y poderoso enamorado terriblemente del jefe de los caballeros."**

**"Mi padre ya tenía un compañero asignado, pero parece que lo suyo fue más un castigo extendido que un noviazgo... Después de decidir seguir con mi padre, pasaron muchas cosas trágicas. Fue acusado, objeto de burlas, todo lo que te puedas imaginar. Intentaron matar a mi padre, simplemente porque su apariencia no era buena o porque su familia no era buena o por los rumores de la antigua pareja de su compañero. No lo sé. Así que cuando descubrieron que estaba esperando un bebé, se volvió muy sobreprotector. Estuvieron todo el tiempo dentro de la casa hasta que dio a luz."**

Era un hecho que no podía imaginarme a Richam en ese estado debido a su apariencia, pero lo demás ya me parecía exagerado. Los conocí por unas horas... Pero me imagino que existe un fuerte vínculo entre los dos.

**"Mi suegro ... No, Virgil fue el líder de los caballeros ¿** **Richam** **solo estaba en las tropas?"**

**"Oh, no. Era el líder adjunto"**

**"Ambos son realmente fuertes.** **Richam** **utiliza su magia para hacer que su espada sea más poderosa. Esa técnica fue heredada a Gale".**

**"Ya veo, si dentro de tí está la sangre de esas dos personas, estoy convencido de que eres muy, muy fuerte".**

Mientras comía los vegetales que estaban frente a él, mi compañero se convenció a si mismo y asintió.


	78. Cada familia

**"En la conversación entre Douglas y Virgil, salieron los nombres Alberto y Héctor, pero ¿Esos son los nombres de la familia de Douglas?"**

**"Así es. Alberto es mi hermano y el actual rey de este país, su compañero es Cirilo de la tribu humana. Sus hijos son dos, Theodor y Alexei..."**

Era mucha información por aprender.

**"Haré lo mejor que pueda entonces".**

**"No te preocupes, te los presentaré lentamente mañana. No tienes que apresurarte por recordarlo. Por cierto, mi hermano y mi padre... No son ni por asomo iguales a las personas que conociste hoy. Hay que tener especial cuidado."**

Aunque los padres de mi compañero no eran para nada como Gale me los vendió, si Douglas me dice eso es mejor hacerle caso.

**"Héctor es el antiguo rey ¿Verdad?"**

**"Así es, Héctor fue nombrado un tiempo como "El rey sabio". Porque pensaba en la gente primero, porque era honrado, aclamado por su reinado misericordioso y superior. Pero, para aquellos que violan la ley también tenía un lado frío. Era conocido por hacer juicios aterradores sin tocarse el corazón''.**

Parece un tema complicado, así que Douglas se aferra a la carne. Yo ya estaba lleno y mis manos se detuvieron sobre el plato, pero cuando me di cuenta Gale ya estaba muy entretenido con unas frutas.  
Peló algo parecido a un racimo de uvas y comenzó a ponerlas pacientemente en mi boca.

**"Gale, no tienes que hacer eso ..."**

**"¿No? ¿Quieres comer otras frutas? O si ya te cansaste de las frutas, puedo encontrar algunos dulces para tí".**

¿Qué debo hacer para evitar esto en el futuro?

**"No, está bien."**

Cuando recibo nuevamente la fruta de la mano de Gale, el jugo fluye a través de sus dedos gruesos. Pensé, inconscientemente, que no quería que el brazo de Gale se ensuciara... Así que saqué la lengua y lentamente recorrí desde la palma hasta su muñeca.

**"Chika, si sigues por ese camino, la razón de Gale va a explotar".**

Douglas se ríe de una manera burlona... Y cuando miré a Gale, era un rostro masculino, un semblante nervioso con un rojo ardiente en las mejillas.

**"Lo siento, Gale-san."**

Gale me sostuvo, me elevó sobre la mesa, agarró mi rostro más cerca del suyo y me besó. Se insertó en mí una lengua caliente y gruesa, y después sentí como si mi pelvis se elevara naturalmente al estímulo. La mano de Gale se arrastra dulcemente desde mi muslo hasta mi cintura y pasa por mi abdomen después, avanzando a la par de los movimientos de su lengua en mi boca.

Puedo sentir que los dedos de Gale se empapan de sudor.

De repente, unas manos se pegaron en mis costados cuando ya estaba a punto de sentirme frustrado por el intenso calor que me estaba penetrando....

**"Sí, es hora de tranquilizarnos ¿Verdad? Está prohibido agotar la fuerza física de Chika tan temprano".**

Mientras decía eso, Douglas me abrazó y me alejó discretamente de Gale. Los brazos del oso se despegaron y pronto pareció insatisfecho con lo que pasó, pero también lo aceptaba. Apretó el puño, se mordió el labio y maldijo en silencio una vez más.

**"O, más bien... La razón es que estoy celoso ¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre Gale? ¿Por qué no me besas a mí también?"**

Douglas se sienta en una silla mientras me abraza y pone nuevamente la misma fruta parecida a una uva en mi boca. En la misma posición, mi boca se cierra con la ayuda de la boca de Douglas y la fruta entra, choca con mi paladar y comienza a deshacerse en mi lengua sin que yo haga algún esfuerzo. El jugo dulce comienza a fluir de la fruta aplastada por la lengua de Douglas, hasta mi garganta... **Estimulandome**. Su lengua se mueve en mi boca de acuerdo con el movimiento de la mía, que trata de tragar el jugo dulce. La fruta triturada se extiende entonces en mi piel y se enreda con precisión junto con la lengua de Douglas... Cuando su lengua penetra más profundamente dentro mío, siento que el placer es demasiado fuerte y demasiado doloroso como para soportarlo.

**"Hmm..."**

Traté de resistirlo, moví mi mano para debilitar el estímulo pero de todos modos se mantuvo presionandome de manera constante. Los ojos de Douglas frente a mis ojos tienen un color áspero como nunca antes lo había visto, y su aura de depredador me hace sentir que no debo ir en su contra.

No puedo escapar, porque su mano está sosteniendo mi nuca.

La trampa continuó unos minutos más, y yo estaba en un estado donde el placer ya me había dejado sin aliento. El brazo de Douglas se debilitó de repente, y finalmente fui liberado de su beso.

**"Gracias por la comida, Chika".**

Douglas se ríe después de decir eso, pero la apariencia que tiene cuando se lame los labios y luego lame mis labios, _me hace sentir una necesidad feroz._  
Estas acciones pueden ser demasiado estimulantes para un simple humano como yo.

Los dos me llevaron a la cama después de eso.


	79. En el castillo real

El día siguiente estuvo ocupado desde la mañana.

Como se esperaba, parece que no podemos presentarnos ante el rey luciendo como de costumbre. Ahora, ando por la casa de Gale un poco formal. Con un chaleco y mis mejores pantalones. Por supuesto, para evitar el contacto visual, uso un abrigo con una capucha suelta del mismo color oscuro que mis ojos. Gale parece un caballero, utilizando un traje en negro con detalles grabados en hilo de plata. Las botas le llegan hasta las rodillas, tiene una espada ceremonial en la cintura y una capa del mismo color en la espalda. El diseño de la ropa se ajusta perfectamente a su cuerpo, enfatizando aún más la bondad y la masculinidad de Gale. La ropa de Douglas es similar en diseño a la de Gale, pero el color es blanco. También está grabado con hilo de oro.

Escuché que, ciertamente, Gale está vestido como lo hacen los caballeros y Douglas, como visten siempre las familias reales.

Este atuendo también es perfecto para la excesiva cantidad de feromonas en Douglas. _Siento que incluso ha aumentado su atractivo sexual..._ Sobre todo, porque sus cabellos rubios que generalmente siempre están despeinados, ahora se juntan hacia atrás para que pueda completarse perfectamente con su traje. Parece otra persona...

Douglas de repente pareció sorprenderse cuando me miró.

**"¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos vemos mal?"**

**"No, no. Pensé que era agradable... Ambos se vistieron muy bien".**

**"Me hace sentir rígido, así que no me gusta mucho estar así... Pero si Chika dice eso, podría ser capaz de utilizar esto todo el tiempo. Cada día de mi vida... Solamente para que me veas tú."**

Él me besa suavemente mientras lo dice. Recuerdo el maravilloso beso de ayer y puedo sentir como mi cara vuelve a ponerse roja.

**"Oye Doug, detente. Pareces una jodida garrapata."**

**"¿No está bien monopolizarlo un poco de vez en cuándo?"**

Si me alejo un poco de Douglas, entonces Gale es quien me besa.

**"Chika, te ves hermoso."**

**"Gale también se ve muy bien. Pareces el caballero de algún libro".**

Me besaron una vez más, por turnos.

**"Deberíamos irnos ya".**

Cuando Douglas y Gale me sacaron de la habitación y bajamos por las escaleras todos juntos, descubrí que Virgil, Richam y Sebastián ya me estaban esperando.

Sin embargo, _su expresión es extraña._

**"¿Qué deberíamos sentir en este momento, Richam?"**

**"Tal vez deberíamos estar ¿Complacidos? Aunque el hecho de que parezca tan obsesionado es un poco..."**

**"¡Bocchama! ¡Bocchama! ¡Estoy tan impresionado de ver una relación tan seria entre usted y su joven esposo! ¡Felicidades!"**

Sebastián sostenía un pañuelo cerca de su rostro...

Así es como me di cuenta de mi postura actual: Aparentemente su mano no había dejado de sostener mi cintura... Y sus dedos habían decidido incluso bajar hasta mi trasero. ¡El peor escenario posible está pasando justo ahora!

**"¿Podrías...? Al menos frente a tus padres... ¿Puedes...?"**

**"¿Puedo hacer qué?"**

AH ¿Por qué es tan difícil hablar con él? ¿¡Por qué no solo me muero ahora!?

**"No, no te preocupes, Chika-dono. No hay problema, ya que eres su pareja".**

**"Así es, Chika, tú no tienes que..."**

**"¡¡¡Sebastián está muy feliz de ver a Bocchama y a su compañero así!!! Joven esposo, joven Gale, es un momento memorable para mí".**

Solo puedo darles una sonrisa... Pero sería mejor para mí si dejaran de verme como si acabaramos de contraer matrimonio.

**"Ahora, será mejor si nos vamos retirando".**

**"Douglas, saluda a Alberto y a Héctor de parte nuestra".**

**"Por supuesto que lo haré, mis señores."**

Un carruaje nos estaba esperando cuando salimos de la puerta. Aparentemente esto nos llevará directamente al Castillo Real.

_Gale me sienta en sus rodillas._


	80. En el castillo real

El camino no duró lo suficiente.

Cuando Douglas tomó mi mano y salimos juntos del carruaje, había una escena ligeramente diferente del castillo que había imaginado: Como es el castillo de un rey, estaba imaginando un enorme edificio, como una construcción europea. Sin embargo, aunque lo que está frente a mí es ciertamente grande, siento que se parece más a una embajada o a un consulado que al castillo que imaginé.

**"Estaba imaginando algo así como un gran castillo...".**

**"Bueno, a pesar de que es un castillo real, recibe embajadores de otros países, celebran ceremonias y acepta acoger a otras familias reales. No necesita tener una función en específico porque no hay otro edificio especializado en relaciones políticas".**

Douglas entra al castillo con paso suave mientras me toma de la mano. Todavía estoy usando una capucha y Douglas permanece siempre escondiendo su brazo lo mejor que puede, con ayuda de su capa. Gale nos sigue muy de cerca, vestido como un caballero.

Un joven vestido de gala apareció cuando entramos en el castillo y nos saludó a nosotros después de darle un saludo muy educado a Douglas.

_Parece querer que lo sigamos._

Nos guía, pero ninguno habla. Como era de esperar, en el interior se puede ver que hay objetos finos, como pinturas en las paredes, delicadas cristalerías, iluminación de lujo y alfombras de piel. Después de un tiempo, golpeamos una puerta de madera que parecía tener una atmósfera altamente intimidante.

**"Chika, si les das un breve saludo primero, después deberías poder hablar con mi hermano sin ningún problema."**

**"No te pongas nervioso."**

_Por supuesto que voy a ponerme nervioso._

El joven que nos condujo hasta allí, acaba de abrir la puerta para nosotros... Hay un hombre sentado en un inmenso trono que da de frente al pasillo. Esa persona debe ser Alberto, el rey actual. El rubio bajo su corona se mueve hacia atrás cuando me mira, como si fuera una melena de león. Se parece mucho a Douglas, pero no hay una atmósfera amigable. Sus ojos son muy agudos, el ancho de sus hombros es ampli , y su cuerpo majestuoso emite la dignidad de un campeón. Por supuesto, hay unas magníficas orejas de león en su cabeza.

El otro hombre sería su compañero, Cirilo. Su cabello azul oscuro está a la mitad de su espalda y tiene una cara larga y recta, como si fuera un asiático. Tiene aproximadamente el mismo tamaño que Mintz. Resulta que no hay orejas de animal en su cabeza y probablemente es cierto que es un humano.

Muchos hombres maduros de buen físico se pararon para hacerles guardia a la izquierda y a la derecha... Cuando Douglas camina al centro de la habitación, tanto él como Gale se ponen de rodillas e inclinan un poco la cabeza. _Me_ _apresuro a imitarlos._

**"Lo siento, hermano. Pero he atravesado por una serie de incidentes que me han obligado a hacerte una visita así de repentina".**

**"Douglas, si me das un saludo tan formal, solo vas a ocasionar que se me ponga la piel de gallina... No me asustes más y ponte de pie."**

Cuando Douglas se levantó, se alisó la tela del pantalón y dijo:

**"Hablo así, porque quiero presentarte a la persona con la que quiero casarme. Es mi compañero."**

Siento que esa es la señal para que yo haga algo... _Pero tengo mucho miedo._ Noto que los ojos de las personas en el pasillo me perforaron y pronto todo se volvió muy ruidoso.

**"Mi "compañero" se llama Shinla Chikayuki, su apellido es Shinla, su nombre es Chikayuki y es un humano".**

**"Mi... Mi nombre es Shinla Chikayuki. ¡Estoy muy agradecido con Douglas por haberme traído aquí a conocerlo! Lamento no estar familiarizado con esto y perdón si parezco grosero."**

Les ofrezco mi más sincero agradecimiento.

**"Creo que esto es algo que solo puedo confiarle a mi hermano mayor por lo que, estaría bien para mí que no dijeras nada por ahora. Si crees que no puedes guardar el secreto, entonces se claro ahora para que me vaya de aquí."**

En respuesta a las palabras de Douglas-san, hay una sensación de tensión en la habitación.

**"Está bien, entonces Chika, ¿Puedes mostrarnos tu etiqueta del gremio?"**

**"Sí, entiendo"**

Y lo hice, como anteriormente lo había hecho con los padres de Gale

**Nombre: Shinla Chikayuki**   
**Edad: 16 (edad corporal)**   
**Raza: humana (animus)**   
**Compañero: Gale Van Forester y Douglas von Leónidas**   
**Ubicación: indefinido**   
**RANGO: F**   
**Fuerza vital: F**   
**Magia: SSS**   
**Fuerza: F**   
**Durabilidad: F**   
**Agilidad: F**   
**Inteligencia: SSS**   
**Habilidad: Técnica de curación. Fortalecimiento de la magia. Conocimiento de medicina. "Licenciatura en medicina quirúrgica." Cocina. Tareas domésticas.**   
**Título: Un niño perdido de un mundo diferente. Sanador supremo. Conductor del conocimiento. Esclavo sexual. Una persona que ama todo lo que es Mofumofu**   
**Condición: Actualmente es víctima de una maldición sexual.**

Cuando la información de la etiqueta se muestra en tamaño grande, el ruido en la habitación aumenta repentinamente.

Alberto y Cirilo se miran el uno al otro.

**"Douglas, ¿Esto es acaso una broma?"**

Un hombre bastante mayor le pregunta esto a Douglas, asomándose entre todas las personas que lo rodean.

**"Oh, no pienso que puedan creerlo de inmediato... Pero todo lo que se muestra aquí es cierto. Chika es mi compañero, es de un mundo diferente. Puedo darles pruebas de su magia".**

Después de eso, Douglas se quitó la capa y levantó su brazo para que todos lo pudieran ver. El zumbido a mi alrededor no era el mismo que antes.

**"El brazo izquierdo de Douglas-sama está..."**

**"Oh, no soy solo yo. Los pies de Gale también están completamente bien ahora. Chika fue quien curó esto, incluso colocando en riesgo su vida."**

**"¿Cómo podemos no creerle si lo estamos viendo?"**

**"La herida era completamente escandalosa..."**

**"Nadie había podido curarlo..."**

De repente, todos a mi alrededor se inclinan. _Estoy confundido y no sé cómo reaccionar._

**"Chika no está acostumbrada a esto, ¿Pueden levantar la cabeza?"**

Los vasallos obedecen las palabras de inmediato. Siento nuevamente que estoy fuera de lugar cuando veo la sorprendente imagen de Douglas y escucho su poderosa voz.

**"Douglas-sama, solo tengo algo que decir..."**

**"De acuerdo, dime."**

**"Estoy un poco preocupado de que la palabra "esclavo sexual" aparezca en la información de tu compañero"**

_Estoy asustado por eso._ Después de todo, los padres de Gale me aceptaron ¿Por qué parece que la familia de Douglas no? Seguramente es asqueroso...

Douglas me abrazó, tal vez sabía lo que estaba pensando.

**"Chika pasó un tiempo como esclavo hasta que nos conocimos en Catalton hasta hace poco. Quiero que entiendan, él no lo hizo por gusto, sufrió y sintió mucho dolor. No me parece apropiado juzgarlo."**

**"¡No, no lo estoy juzgando! ¡Más bien, no puedo perdonar a los Cathartons por esto ¿Qué clase de gobierno tienen?"**

**"Después de todo, ¿Es mejor destruir ese país como lo teníamos planeado?"**

**"Pero eso es demasiado, la gente de ese país no es culpable..."** Estoy sorprendido porque mi reacción es bastante diferente de lo que pensaba que iba a ser. Cuando Douglas lo notó, él comenzó a reír...

**"¿Mi compañero no es acaso un hombre muy amable?"**

Le respondo con una sonrisa y le doy las gracias.

**"¡Todos!"**

La digna voz de Alberto resuena.

**"Voy a organizar una reunión más tarde sobre el brazo de Douglas y el destino de Catalton. Ahora, me gustaría hablar en privado con mi hermano y sus acompañantes. Eso es todo por hoy".**

En respuesta a las palabras, los vasallos se van uno tras otro no sin antes hacer una profunda reverencia. Los que quedamos allí ahora somos nosotros tres y dos jóvenes que están parados cerca de Alberto. Entonces, Cirilo-sama se levantó y corrió hacia mí para sostener mi mano con las suyas.

**"Chikayuki. Soy Cirilo, el compañero del Rey Alberto. Has tenido muchos momentos difíciles hasta ahora, pero no te preocupes... ¡Estoy muy feliz de conocerte!"**

Me lo dijo con una cara sonriente llena de caridad y amabilidad y yo, entonces sonreí naturalmente.

**"Gracias... Gracias por tu preocupación. Yo estaba realmente preocupado de que..."**

**"Está bien, no te preocupes por eso, puedes confiar ahora en mí. Es natural que te pongas nervioso, rodeado de tantas bestias..."** Sentí que la expresión de Cirilo se oscureció profundamente por un momento alrededor de la última palabra. **"Es por eso que cuando tenemos conversaciones de este estilo, lo hacemos en privado".**

Y así, _fue como nos trasladamos a otra habitación._


	81. La familia real

La sala a la que nos guían parece una sala para entretener a los invitados. Tiene una recepción muy lujosa con un diseño amplio y lujoso en el centro. Nos sentamos allí, como se nos indicó. Mi asiento está en el regazo de Douglas, Gale se sienta a nuestro lado mientras que Alberto y Cirilo, están enfrente junto con dos jovencitos.

**"Vamos a presentarnos adecuadamente. Soy el hermano mayor de Douglas, Alberto. A mi lado está Cirilo, mi compañero y nuestros hijos, Alexei y Theodor".**

Theodor parece ser un león. Se parece a Alberto, con un cabello rubio brillante. Parece tener una cara atrevida que también se ve fuerte y algo atemorizante ¿Por qué está de mal humor? Él tiene los brazos cruzados y parece abrumado de estar allí. Alexei es un humano y es muy similar a Cirilo. Su cabello es del mismo azul oscuro y la longitud está alineada a sus hombros.

**"Chika, sé que es difícil para tí pero puedes relajarte cuando estés con nosotros ¿Está bien?"**

La expresión de Alberto sigue siendo digna, pero siento mucha bondad en sus ojos. _Se parece a Douglas en ese aspecto._

**"Gracias. Perdón por no poder dejar de estar tan nervioso..."**

**"Nadie te está culpando, Chikayuki. Lo que está mal no eres tú, sino todas las bestias asquerosas que solo nos consideran a los seres humanos como una herramienta para tener niños y dejarlos satisfechos."**

El rostro elegante de Cirilo vuelve a distorsionarse.

**"Hace casi veinte años, el pueblo donde vivía fue atacado por bestias cazadoras de humanos... Cirilo tuvo suerte, pero..."**

**"¡No la tuve! Toda mi familia fue asesinada por ellos. Y yo, ¡Si Alberto no me hubiera ayudado...!"**

**"Papá, entiendo tus sentimientos... Pero por favor cálmate. Chikayuki parece sorprendido".**

Alexei le habló a Cirilo mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

**"Oh, lo siento. Estaba recordando los viejos tiempos ... Mala costumbre"**

**"Yo también recuerdo eso... Y mentiría si digo que no tengo odio por las bestias que me compraron y me trataron como esclavo sexual, pero..."**

**"¿Pero ...?"**

**"Conocí a Gale y a Douglas y ahora estoy más feliz que nunca antes. Me necesitan y me dan un lugar donde quedarme. Siento que pertenezco aquí. Así que, por eso no pienso más en la venganza".**

Cuando terminan mis palabras, Douglas toma lentamente mi mano y la revisa. Aparentemente, parecía que había estado lastimando la palma de mi mano con mis uñas porque, sin querer, me estaba apretando todo el tiempo. Cuando Douglas estampa sus labios en la marca de mis uñas, una sensación cálida se extiende sobre mi espalda.

 **"Chika, está bien... No te pongas nervioso".** Gale también se arrastra hasta mí y comienza a besarme la cara. **"No pasa nada."**

**"Ya veo, el informe de Mintz parece ser cierto. Douglas realmente ama a Chikayuki... Aunque todavía sigue pareciendo un playboy desde mi punto de vista".**

**"¡Siempre tienes las palabras perfectas, amado hermano!"**

**"¿Pero qué dices? ¿No fuiste tú el que se acostó con la mitad de...?"**

Douglas se precipita para cubrirle la boca con ambas manos.

**"¡Hijo de... ! Admito que he estado jugando felizmente hasta ahora, bien. Es cierto, soy un fácil... Pero te juro que nadie logró sacar mi instinto de león. Chika es diferente, Chika es absolutamente perfecto para mí."**

Alberto parece complacido al escuchar a Douglas.

**"Bueno, eso es todo lo que debemos tener en cuenta. Estábamos preocupados por Chikayuki, preocupados de que se hubiera convertido en el turno de un jugador irresponsable. Gale, pienso que es difícil tener el mismo compañero que este idiota pero, ¿Qué opinas?"**

**"De ninguna manera, me siento honrado de tener el mismo compañero que Douglas. Pero también, honrado porque amo a Chika"**

**"Creo que será difícil para Chikayuki lidiar con estos dos, pero, no es imposible".**

**"Así es, lo diré ahora... Amar a un león es complicado. Así que si tienes problemas, por favor, confía en mí y ven a hablar conmigo de inmediato ¿Sí?"**

**"Gracias Cirilo, de verdad lo aprecio."**

Estaba feliz, así que bajé la cabeza y volví a sonreír. _Sonreí honestamente._


	82. La familia real

**"Tengo una sugerencia."** Dijo Alberto **"Entiendo que esta fue la razón principal de su visita pero, Chikayuki, ¿Qué tal si no ocultamos nada de tu poder y vemos que provecho podemos sacar con esto?"**

**"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

**"En primer lugar, al hacer que el poder y la existencia de Chikayuki se conozcan ampliamente, entonces se convertirá en una existencia especial. Lo protegemos de esa manera".**

**"Pero su majestad, eso es ..."**

Douglas y Gale parecen estar bastante preocupados por eso.

**"Entiendo las preocupaciones. Ciertamente, el conocimiento y el poder de Chikayuki es tan fascinante que tal vez se pierda el control que hay dentro de Leónidas. Es uno de los contras."**

**"¿Sabes sobre sus conocimiento?"**

**"Oh, sé todo lo que pasa en el gremio. Según un informe de Mintz, Chikayuki tiene muy buenos conocimientos y habilidades médicas. Debido a eso, puede ejercer una curación casi milagrosa... ¿Difundir un tesoro como ese es realmente malo?"**

Difundir mis conocimientos y habilidades... _No pensé que fuera posible hacer eso estando aquí_

**"Leónidas no es como Catalton. No tenemos la intención de monopolizar el conocimiento y la tecnología que descubrimos. Nos gusta llamarnos a nosotros mismos "El país de la esperanza" Y así, dejando libre su poder, aquellos que logren aprender algo de sus conocimientos difundirán entonces más conocimiento. No voy a limitarlo ahora que es mi invitado, quiero hacerlo crecer''.**

**"Ya veo, se trata de fomentar personas con los mismos conocimientos y habilidades que Chika".**

**"En el mundo de Chikayuki, puedes salvar a las personas con medicamentos y técnicas maravillosas de curación. Si ese conocimiento y esa tecnología se extienden por todo el mundo, no tendremos que depender de la idoneidad de las pocas técnicas de curación que tenemos ahora. La salud mejorará y la ansiedad de las personas disminuirá también''.**

¿Realmente puedo hacer eso?

No, **si puedo hacerlo.**.. Pero no sé cuánto tiempo tomará porque a mi me llevó décadas, _incluso sigo aprendiendo ahora ._

**"No creo que sea imposible ... Hay algunas personas en este mundo que tienen algunos conocimientos médicos muy interesantes, como Mintz y Parish y estoy seguro de que puedo compartir mi conocimiento con ellos".**

**"Entonces...".**

**"Pero..."** Terminé bloqueando las palabras de Alberto, pero tenía que seguir explicando mis razones. **"No, espere, creo que hay algunos problemas con su plan. Primero, ¿Aceptarían que un humano de repente transmita conocimientos que no existen en este mundo? Y si lo hacen... Puede llevar años, incluso décadas difundirlo. No podemos utilizar el brazo de Douglas como un artilugio publicitario"**

No podría funcionar rápidamente. Hay una sensación de que esto es bastante imposible, como cuando estaba curando a Douglas y a Gale...

**"No importa el tiempo que tome..."**

**"La técnica de curación de Chika utiliza su propia vitalidad. No podrá realizar una curación importante tan a menudo...."**

**"Seguramente no se cumplirán las esperanzas de todas las personas de aquí. Sin embargo, si se cura una enfermedad que nunca se pudo cortar antes ¿No sería esa una gran esperanza para mi gente?"**

**"Esa es una forma de pensar... Una forma peligrosa de pensar"**

**"Mientras intentamos que funcione de alguna manera, prometemos proteger a Chikayuki lo mejor posible. Y si hay un buen resultado, como te digo, habrá muchas personas que quedarán en deuda con él. Estoy soñando con un futuro que aumentará gradualmente y se extenderá por todo el mundo con el tiempo. Un futuro agradecido"**

Sería realmente sorprendente si se pudiera realizar... _Pero la responsabilidad es demasiado seria._ Mi conocimiento se convertiría en el estándar de este mundo así que si difundo los pasos incorrectos, será irreversible. _Me gustaría consultar antes con Mintz y Parish._

**"Me encantaría aceptarlo. Soy sincero, voy a pensarlo... Porque es difícil responder en este momento. Es algo demasiado grande".**

**"Hermano, ¿Chika puede tener algo de tiempo para pensar?"**

**"Por supuesto, puedes pensar despacio".**

**"Oh, pero sería feliz si pudiera trabajar en el gremio de este país mientras tanto. Quiero saber un poco más sobre la medicina de este mundo para conocer en que dirección moverme".**

Alberto aceptó con gusto mi oferta.

**"Douglas y Gale ¿Pueden estar conmigo mientras tanto? ¿No hay problema?"**

**"Oh no, Chika. Incluso estaremos más tranquilos de esta manera. Nos tendrás a mí y a Gale de tu lado hasta que Mintz regrese."**

**"Chika, deberías decirle que no. Siempre podemos buscar otras soluciones."**

Gale me mira con ansiedad. Parece bastante preocupado por el futuro.

**"Sí, por favor considera todas las opciones adecuadamente"**

Lograron hacerme sentir culpable porque, estaba pensando que muy probablemente iba a decir que sí.


	83. La familia real

**"¿Puedo saludar a mi padre?"**

**"No creo que sea bueno. Tú mismo lo dijiste, hay que ser cuidadosos."**

¿Es Héctor un hombre aterrador? En lugar de estar asustado, en realidad tengo bastante curiosidad.

**"¿Está bien que saludemos ya? ¡Hemos estado esperando por mucho!"**

Alexei, que se sienta todavía a la izquierda, levantó la voz.

**"Oh, Alexei y Theodor están ansiosos por ver a Chikayuki desde que escucharon los rumores sobre él".**

**"Chikayuki-san, soy Alexei. ¡Tenía muchas ganas de ver a un joven humano además de mi padre! ¡Por favor, espero que podamos llevarnos bien tú y yo!"**

Me saluda con una sonrisa similar a la que tiene Cirilo.

**"Gracias, Alexei. Yo también estoy muy feliz de conocer a otro humano como yo. ¿Cuántos años tienes?"**

**"¡Chikayuki-dono! ¡Me encanta escucharlo! Tengo quince años ¿Y tú?"**

Estoy un poco sorprendido cuando lo escucho decir _"Quince."_ Desde que lo ví supe que era joven, pero no tenía idea de que lo fuera tanto. Siento que en ese caso, Gale y Douglas se sentirán avergonzados si digo que tengo dieciséis.

 **"Yo... Ah, ¿Está bien si te llamo Alex? Porque es un poco difícil para mí pronunciarlo todo correctamente"**.

**"Entonces nosotros estaremos muy felices de llamarte Chika".**

Alberto y Cirilo parecen felices de atender mi solicitud. Sin embargo, Theodor no trata ni siquiera de mirarme.

**"Señor Theodor, ¿Hice algo mal? Me disculpo si fuí grosero".**

Cuando intenté inclinar la cabeza, el señor Alex me detuvo.

**"Lo siento... Mi hermano es tímido. Seguramente, como el primer humano que ve además de mi papá resultó ser una persona tan linda como Chika, ahora no sabe que decir."**

**"¡Alex! ¿Qué estás diciendo?"**

**"Ah, Theodor tiene 20 años, pero ama a los seres humanos ¡Debes haberle gustado mucho!"**

**"¡Oh, no digas eso en frente de tu tío!"**

La cara de Theodor estaba roja, incluso sus orejas habían comenzado a colorearse terriblemente. No creo que tenga otras intenciones, más bien, parece ser realmente una persona tímida.

_Sería mejor liberar la tensión de alguna manera._

Bajé de las rodillas de Douglas-san, me acerqué a Theodore, miré sus piernas, alcé la vista y lo miré a la cara para decir: **"La familia de Douglas es importante para mí. Puede que no estés dispuesto a convertirte en mi familia pero ¿Por qué no llevarnos bien al menos?"**

La cara de Theodor se ha vuelto cada vez más y más roja.

**"¿Bueno?"**

**"... Puedes llamarme Theo."**

**"¡Theo-san! ¡Gracias!"**

Esta vez fue la primera ocasión en que Theo me sonrió. Iba a estrecharle la mano, pero...

 **"Chika, no tienes que preocuparte por alguien así... En realidad, creo que le caes mal. No tocamos a la gente a la que le caemos mal."** ¿Es así? ¿He hecho algo mal? Parece muy amable... La sonrisa de Douglas es la única que da miedo. **"Ahora, me gustaría llevarme A MI COMPAÑERO a descansar".**

**"¿Podemos encontrarnos de nuevo?"**

**"Por supuesto. Eres nuestra familia, siempre puedes visitarnos. Alexei y Theodor también trabajan en el gremio. Seguramente se encontrarán seguido."**

La familia me sonríe suavemente.

**"¡Chi-san, volvamos a encontrarnos en el gremio! Estoy esperando ver tus maravillosas habilidades curativas".**

**"Chika... Yo, espero verte de nuevo..."**

El señor Alex tiene una gran sonrisa y el señor Theo se sonroja en la parte superior de la cara.

**"Entonces, nos vamos retirando."**

Nos vamos, como lo indican las palabras finales de Gale. Al igual que su familia, la familia de Douglas fue extremadamente cálida conmigo ¡Estoy muy feliz de haberme convertido en parte de su familia! Aunque él siguiente con el que debo encontrarme es con su Majestad, el antiguo Rey...

_Estoy ansioso por saber quién es._


	84. El imponente rey león

Frente a mí hay una aura peligrosa, _unos ojos que no tratan de ocultar su ira._ Douglas y Gale no tienen expresión facial, pero sus hombros se sacuden completamente...

 **Es Héctor** quién me acaricia la cabeza con una enorme pata. Sí, ahora estoy siendo sostenido por un Héctor en forma de bestia.

**"Chika es realmente un pequeño humano lindo. Sus mejillas son suaves y delgadas. Deberías tener más carne, pero ¿No es una buena comida de todas maneras?"**

**"¡No seas necio, papá! ¡Chika es nuestro compañero!"**

La cara de Douglas da demasiado miedo justo ahora. ¿¡Por qué está pasando esto!?

Después de la conversación con Alberto, los tres fuimos a la habitación de Héctor para intentar acelerar la marcha. Entonces... Solamente apareció un león. Era grueso, alto, potente y lleno de un denso humor terrible. Todo su cuerpo saca un aura abrumadora de rey. De gobernante.

**"¿Él se llama Chika?"**

La manera en la que dice cada palabra, es muy pesada. No sé si es un tan intimidante como Gale o como Douglas, pero no tengo ningún poder contra él.

**"Bueno, acércate más niño. Déjame verte mejor."**

Como me alentaron las palabras de Héctor, avancé lentamente hacía ese lado.

**"No, Chika..."**

Puedo escuchar la voz de Douglas desde atrás, _pero no puedo parar._

_**"Así es, niño. No tengas miedo ''.** _

Manipulado, me moví un poco más frente al señor Héctor. Ni siquiera sé a qué parte ver, ¿A su melena deslumbrante? ¿A su cuerpo intimidante? La diferencia en el poder que sentí cuando Douglas era una bestia, me daba un poco de miedo... Me paré derecho, arreglé mi ropa y miré los agudos ojos grises desde abajo.

Debe haber parecido un sacrificio lamentable que se ofrecía ante su depredador.

**"No tienes que temblar. No tengo intención de hacerte daño, ¿Puedes confiar en mí?"**

Todo mi cuerpo observa de arriba a abajo al del rey.   
De repente, la cara de león se me acercó y, cuando olfateó mi aroma... Inmediatamente después comenzó a lamer mis mejillas.

_¿Ah?_

De repente, la envoltura aterradora alrededor de Héctor se debilitó mientras me atraía hasta su pecho. Solo puedo quedar atónito por los cambios tan desenfrenados y constantes que parecen afectar siempre el humor de Héctor.

**"¡Padre! ¡** **Tiened** **que ser más cuidadoso con los humanos! ¡¡Sus huesos se pueden romper!!"**

Gritando con una expresión y un tono que Douglas no puede soportar, Gale parece inevitablemente al borde del colapso.

**"No sé de qué estás hablando. He jugado siempre con mis nietos de esa manera..."**

**"¡Lo sé, lo entiendo! Pero nuestro Chika es un humano, es nuestro compañero y necesita un tiempo para..."**

**"¿Pero qué les pasa? El novio de Alberto también es humano y es asquerosamente fuerte. Alex y Theo son tiernos pero ya crecieron y son aburridos ¡A veces los viejos también necesitamos amor!"**

Héctor no tiene signos de querer alejarme. Me hace cosquillas cuando me lame la cara otra vez...

**"¡No está bien! ¡Lo estás apretando mucho! ¡Él no es un jodido trozo de jamón!"**

**"Douglas... Estoy bien, así que por favor mantén la calma".**

**"Oh, oh, que buen chico. ¿Sabes? Creo que incluso podrías estar mejor al lado mío que al lado de un hijo tan escandaloso como el mío."**

Estas palabras están llenas de signos específicos lanzados para hacer crecer la ira de Douglas y de Gale, _que parecen estar a punto de matarlo._

**"Papá, ¡Danos a** **Chika** **!"**

**"¡Héctor, déjalo en paz y retrocede!"**

**"¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué van a hacer...? Dos adultos contra un pobre león que puede estar en sus últimos días de vida... Bueno, ¡Vengan a por mí! ¡Maricas!''**

El aire de la habitación es muy sofocante. No es una metáfora, de verdad es físicamente sofocante. ¿Es este el poder de una bestia fuerte? Douglas y Gale gruñen y después, gradualmente se convierten en bestias después de hacer brillar sus cuerpos.

Me pregunto si siempre pasa lo mismo en cada una de sus visitas.

 **"¡Todos tienen que calmarse!"** La puerta de la entrada se abre con un fuerte ruido metálico. **"Oh, pensé que este sería el escenario. Suegro ¿Qué voy a hacer con usted? ¡Douglas y Gale acaban de llegar, por Dios!"**

Fue Cirilo quien entró casi corriendo. Un anciano con alas va detrás de él.

**"¡Qué hombres tan infantiles! ¡Miren! ¿No es azul la cara de Chika-san?"**

La mirada de todos se clava en mi rostro.

¿Cómo que es azul?

Ciertamente, las tres personas eran demasiado fuertes y... Ya era muy difícil de respirar estando parado aquí. La luz que envolvió en un momento a Gale y a Douglas desapareció, y la capacidad de Héctor para abrazarme con sus patas se debilitó también.

Todos se ven incómodos cuando vienen de regreso a mí.

**"Lo siento... No teníamos que actuar de esa manera ¿Estás bien?"**

**"Tu tez no es buena, ¿Quieres que salgamos a caminar para que respires con calma?"**

**"Fue un poco doloroso, pero está bien ahora..."**

La expresión de Cirilo es muy fría cuando mira a Héctor y él parece entender que se pasó de la raya. El león se estira, se rasca una oreja y entra tranquilamente en la trastienda. Después de un rato, un hombre con algo parecido a una lujosa toga con bordados de oro apareció en la habitación... Definitivamente parece que es el mismo Héctor de hace un momento, pero su comportamiento ahora y su comportamiento anterior no se parecen para nada así que inevitablemente mi cerebro está un poco confundido...  
Se parecía mucho a Douglas cuando arrojó su rubia cabellera para atrás, incluso tenía una expresión profundamente tallada en la cara. _Un delante seria y demandante._ Sin embargo, también es dueño de las mismas pupilas grises que tiene Alberto. La forma digna en la que camina y el ancho de su cuerpo lo hacen parecer realmente alguien muy importante. De hecho, me da un poco de miedo.

No creo que esta persona sea igual al león que había estado jugando conmigo hace unos minutos.

**"¿Te hice esperar mucho, Chika-chan? ¿Ya te diste cuenta de que yo soy mucho mejor partido que él? Es lo normal".**

No, _sí era la misma persona._

Una rápida mirada hacia Douglas y Gale me hace ver que tienen una expresión bastante amarga.

**"¿Ya puedo tener una charla normal con mi padre? ¿O prefieres que venga mejor el año entrante?"**

**"Ya, ya... Podemos hablar despacio ahora. ¿Les gustaría sentarse un momento por aquí?"**

Todos los que estábamos en el lugar nos sentamos en el sofá que se encontraba a la mitad del cuarto y, finalmente, pude saludar decentemente a Héctor.

**"Señor Héctor, mis saludos llegan tarde, pero soy Shinla Chikayuki. Estoy muy agradecido con Douglas por permitirme venir hasta aquí".**

**"Vamos hijo, puedes llamarme más casualmente. Puedes decirme Héctor o ¿Qué hay de suegro? Cirilo me llama así ¿No lo escuchaste cuando entró corriendo como gallina a punto de ser convertida en caldo?"**

Pienso que sería muy vergonzoso llamar suegro a un rey...

**"Yo... Creo que Héctor es..."**

**"Te ordeno que me digas suegro"**

Pues bueno.

**"¿Por qué mi suegro sabía mi nombre?"**

**"¿Cómo no iba a saber el nombre del jovencito que viajó valientemente por los bosques helénicos? Sería grosero de mi parte si no".**

**"Gracias por el halago, señor..."**

Cuando miré a Héctor y bajé la cabeza, mis orejas y mi cabeza se sacudieron lentamente al recibir el impacto de unas palmaditas. Su mano es muy gentil y me recuerda a la de Douglas.

La boca de Douglas se movía sin emitir ningún sonido, así que si observas detenidamente la conversación silenciosa con su padre, podías leer algo como: _**"Voy a patearte cuando estemos solos".**_

Cirilo-sama se levanta mientras anima a su acompañante a hacer lo mismo.

**"Lo siento, lamento molestarte y arruinar las presentaciones pero... He traído al señor Toros para intentar resolver la maldición que trae encima."**

El hombre asiente silenciosamente, parece incómodo pero de todas maneras dice: **"He oído hablar mucho de su maldición de esclavo. Parece algo interesante, así que quería trabajar inmediatamente con eso."**

**"Ahora, Toros, ¿Realmente puedes resolver la maldición que fue aplicada sobre Chika?"**

**"Sí, puedo."**

¡Puede!

Hay un poco de alivio instalándose de inmediato en mi cuerpo ante esa afirmación

**"Puedo hacerlo... Pero, hay algo que tal vez sea muy incómodo para Cirilo-sama y Chikayuki-san"**

**"Está bien, escupelo. La salud de Chikayuki es más importante ahora..."**

Pero Cirilo parece sentir que es algo que definitivamente va a odiar.


	85. La verdad sobre la maldición sexual

La expresión facial de Toros-san es extremadamente oscura.

**"En primer lugar, tenemos que hablar sobre la naturaleza de la maldición de esclavo. Ahora, por ejemplo, se usa independientemente de la raza para obligar a los esclavos a no perder su libido... Independientemente del estado de sus cuerpos".**

Como ciertamente dijo, había bestias de varias razas en el mismo estado deplorable que yo.

**"¿Ese es el único propósito?"**

Pregunta Cirilo.

El señor Toros suspiró una última vez antes de continuar.

**"La persona que es puesta bajo los efectos de esta maldición debe tener relaciones sexuales regularmente para controlar el estado de su cuerpo... Es solo, para que tengan hijos. Hijos que puedan vender y ocupar desde una edad temprana. Doce, tal vez menos".**

El silencio fluye en la habitación

Las caras de todos son oscuras, pero la expresión de Cirilo está tan mal que parece al borde del colapso.

**"Embarazar humanos para tener más humanos... Hacer que sus cuerpos no puedan ser nunca libres".**

**"¡Qué cosa tan terrible!"**

**"Es incómodo leer los registros. Tenemos más casos de los que podemos contar".**

**"Me dan ganas de vomitar."**

Douglas y Gale también parecen sentirse bastante mal. Para ser sincero, yo no sé qué sentir ni que pensar... Sin embargo, sé lo difícil que es el ataque de esta maldición.

Mientras pueda escapar de ese sufrimiento, _todo estará bien para mí._

**"En Leónidas, después de tomar el trono, Héctor prohibió el uso de esta maldición..."**

**"Todavía hay muchos tontos que lo utilizaron, pero han sido castigados apropiadamente... Lo importante ahora es ¿Cuál es el método para romper la maldición? ¿Es tan terrible?"**

Quiero saber eso también.

**"Voy a decirlo con claridad. Tener un niño. Esa es la única forma adecuada de liberarlo completamente sin ocasionarle daños futuros''.**

Tener un niño... No sabía qué decir. Finalmente, mi mirada se desvía hacia la de Gale y la de Douglas.

Parece ser el veredicto final.

Si no tengo un niño con una bestia, no puedo resolver la maldición. En otras palabras, tengo que tener un hijo con alguno de mis compañeros... Afortunadamente, no odio a estas bestias y es más que seguro que ellos lo aceptarían si se los pidiera ahora pero, ¿Puedo realmente tener un niño en mi situación actual? ¿Así? ¿Con este estado de salud? Y si no ¿Qué va a pasarme? No parece ser una maldición que aminora con el tiempo...

Entiendo que Gale y Douglas estén tan preocupados.

**"Chika-chan ¿Te preocupa tener un hijo para resolver la maldición? Afortunadamente, Chika-chan es el compañero destinado de Gale y Douglas. Ya tuvieron algún tipo de encuentro físico ¿No?"**

Aunque no quiero decir nada, puedo sentir que el calor se acumula en mi cara. Puedo asegurar que ahora estoy horriblemente rojo

**"Ahora, ¿Cómo es que...?"**

**"Puedo entenderlo por el olor de tu cuerpo. Los Animus comienzan a oler demasiado a su pareja después de un encuentro sexual... Gale está por todos lados".**

Quiero entrar a un agujero y morir allí.

Estaba avergonzado y quería desaparecer de este lugar inmediatamente. ¡Eso significa que ya incluso he dejado al descubierto a Gale...! **¡Y es demasiado vergonzoso como para soportarlo!**

**"Parece que Doug todavía no ha tomado a Chika-chan... Estoy sorprendido, por lo general mi hijo es un bruto caliente".**

**"...No es fácil. Estaba tratando de no hacerle daño."**

**"Oh, esa es una excusa desagradable. Pero bueno, Chika-chan, ¿Qué tal si aceptas mi propuesta anterior? Estos tipos son jóvenes, por supuesto, pero yo tengo la experiencia que necesitas."**

Douglas está tan enojado que me preocupa que sus vasos sanguíneos se rompan de pronto. Gale no tiene ningún cambio en su expresión pero su mirada es absolutamente seria.

**"Suegro, no.... Señor Héctor, estoy realmente agradecido de su manera de pensar en mí y de su forma de hablar conmigo... Incluso si es una manera de intentar que alivie mis sentimientos. Pero ahora, mis compañeros son Douglas y Gale... Y, si esa es la única oportunidad que tengo, me gustaría hablar sobre el niño y la maldición adecuadamente, con ellos dos".**

**"Bueno, pensé que Chika-chan diría algo como eso. ¿Por qué un niño tan bueno como tú se hizo compañero de un fracasado igual a ese?"**

**"¿¡Quién es es el maldito fracasado!?"**

La conversación se extendió más de lo necesario.


	86. La verdad sobre la maldición sexual

Sentí que todo este tiempo, Gale y Douglas parecían estar verdaderamente arrepentidos conmigo.

**"Chika, disculpa. No sé hasta qué punto podemos entender tus sentimientos... Debe ser difícil para tí, pero te prometo que vamos a resolverlo todos juntos''.**

**"Así es Chika, lo más importante para nosotros es que estés bien y te sientas cómodo... Así que no te preocupes, no pongas esa cara ¿Bueno?"**

Estos dos son realmente demasiado dulces conmigo. Sin embargo... Estoy convencido de que quién debe analizarlo más profundamente, soy solo yo.

Me gustaría hablarlo hasta que todos estemos satisfechos.

**"Quiero hacer una sugerencia como el suegro de Chika-chan. Lo siento, no es nada en contra de Gale, pero recomiendo que primero tengas un hijo de Douglas... Si es que decides tener un niño".**

**"¿Por qué?"**

**"Voy a prometer proteger al niño como el príncipe que es... Sin embargo, en caso de que sea hijo de Gale, los rumores de que se trata del hijo de Virgil, quién todavía tiene muchos enemigos, puede extenderse y hacer que las cosas sean terriblemente contraproducentes. Si primero das a luz al hijo de Douglas, Leónidas entenderá que ustedes son familia del hermano menor del rey y las cosas van a fluir con más normalidad".**

Sí, _solo estaba pensando en mí..._ No sabía que podía haber algún peligro para el niño que tuviera. Es algo que no podría perdonarme, no quiero que mis hijos pasen por tantos momentos dolorosos como yo.

**"Muchas gracias por su consejo. Vamos a pensarlo con cuidado".**

Gale y Douglas asintieron, Toros prosiguió:

**"También... Recibí un informe de Parish, pero esto también es algo hipotético. Chikayuki, utilizaste una gran técnica de curación y le diste parte de tu poder mágico y tú fuerza vital a tus dos compañeros... Creo que esa es la causa de que se desencadenara la maldición de esa manera. Quiero decir, las maldiciones generalmente están limitadas por el poder mágico y la vitalidad de la persona. Estos ataques no ocurrirán a menos que se alcance el período de déficit establecido."**

Esta es una explicación que puedo entender... Pero también es un gran problema.

**"¿Eso significa que cuanto más me debilitó usando técnicas de curación, más fácil es desencadenar la maldición?"**

**"Sí, eso parece".**

**"Entonces, trabajar en el gremio es..."**

**"No lo harás."**

**"No lo harás."**

Las voces de Gale y Douglas aparecen al mismo tiempo, como en otras ocasiones.

Es frustrante, porque si interfiere con el trabajo que tanto amo... Entonces quiero resolver la maldición lo antes posible. ¿Pero qué es lo mejor? No solamente para mí ¿Qué es lo más accesible para todos?

**"Gracias, Toros. Gracias a tí, no me siento tan desamparado ahora".**

**"Oh, no me agradezcas a mí. Si Parish no me hubiera mantenido informado sobre tí constantemente, ahora estaríamos atorados en una zanja profunda e interminable".**

**"¿Parish?"**

**"Oh, ¿Chika lo notó?"** Pregunta Cirilo **"Toros es el abuelo de Parish".**

Si lo miro fijamente, puedo darme cuenta de que sus alas tienen la misma forma que las de Parish.

**"Entonces, muchas gracias. ¡Parish y su familia siempre terminan ayudándome más de lo que merezco!"**

**"No digas eso, estoy feliz de ser de ayuda. Seguramente Parish también se siente bien al poder hacerlo".**

Cuando me lo dijo, Toros, quien sonríe suavemente, pronto tiene la misma expresión despreocupada que Parish tantas veces me mostró en el laboratorio.

**"Entonces, la maldición no tiene una solución clara... Pero al menos tenemos una opción para el futuro."**

**"Así es. Gracias, señor Héctor, señor Cirilo y señor Toros por su ayuda... Ya lo dije muchas veces pero ¡De verdad estoy muy agradecido! ¡Me siento más animado ahora!"**

**"Parece que ahora realmente es el momento de irnos. Tenemos muchos asuntos que atender y, Chika necesita un tiempo para..."**

**"¡Puedes irte a casa pero deja a Chika-chan aquí! ¡Chika-chan, quédate aquí hoy! ¡Báñate en la habitación principal y duerme en mi cama! ¡Está bien si pasas la noche junto a mí!"** Como era de esperar, Douglas se acercó a su padre para comenzar a murmurar cosas desconocidas a su oído... Tal vez eran insultos, porque Héctor comenzó a sonreír como si le pareciera bastante divertido. **"Vale, ve a casa y descansa apropiadamente, querido chico."**

**"Sí, gracias suegro"**

Me alegra que haya aumentado el número de miembros en mi familia. Les agradezco su atención ofreciéndoles una sonrisa completa y sincera. Le di un enorme abrazo a Cirilo y finalmente salí del palacio real para ir de nuevo a casa de Gale, donde al parecer nos quedaremos de manera indefinida.

Por cierto, ahora estoy sobre las rodillas de Gale...

**"Héctor fue algo interesante".**

**"Ah, es un terrible dolor de cabeza".**

**"Pero fue muy amable y... Estoy muy feliz de pensar que nuestra familia ha crecido al menos un poquito más."**

Silenciosamente palmean mi cabeza. Es un poco doloroso ser acariciado así de fuerte.

**"Mi padre también fue un humano... Héctor lo amaba mucho y pensó que cuando muriera iba a volverse loco... Pero comenzaron a llamarlo "El rey tranquilo." "El rey sabio" y su carácter se volvió así. También me preocupa. Siento que es su manera de no pensar en eso..."**

**"Entonces, la "madre" de Douglas también era humano..."**

**"No tenía un cuerpo fuerte... Y un día de desató una pandemia extraña... "**

_Douglas parecía un poco triste._

**"Bueno, volviendo al tema principal... si el poder mágico de Chika es alto, dará a luz a un lindo bebé de raza humana. Muy similar a Chika. Mi padre estaría feliz, sintiéndose como un buen abuelo. Rodeado de muchos lindos nietos humanos''.**

Mi boca se abrió inevitablemente.

**"Doug, lo estás presionando. Chika, vamos a hablar de esto adecuadamente. Tus sentimientos son importantes, el estado de tu cuerpo es importante también."**

**"Claro claro, Chika, es posible que no puedas decidirlo de inmediato. Es mejor dejar que te tranquilices ¿Deberíamos discutirlo mejor en unos días?"**

**"Unos días me parece perfecto..."**

Mientras hablaban de eso, el carruaje se detuvo finalmente en la casa de mis suegros. Estaba bien hablarlo más tarde, pero como en otras ocasiones, _mi alma ya estaba decidida en ese momento._


	87. Un castigo

Esa noche, Gale me abraza por la espalda con las piernas cruzadas en la cama. Douglas está de pie delante de él.

**"Es el momento del castigo".**

El señor Douglas, que sonríe ampliamente, me lo dice con suavidad mientras me besa en la mejilla.

Después de ir al palacio, regresé a la casa de Gale y les conté a mis suegros sobre la maldición. Parece que no se sorprendieron mucho y simplemente me sugirieron un par de cosas mientras me daban palabras amables. Al terminar, Douglas me habló tan suavemente que pensé que solo íbamos a comer, bañarnos y finalmente descansar.

Pero...

**"Bueno, un castigo, ¿Hice algo mal...?"**

**"Mm... Estrictamente hablando,** **Chika** **no hizo nada. Pero estaba actuando un poco indefenso e inconsciente con mi padre... ¿No nos dejas** **estar** **un poco celosos por eso? También heriste el corazón de Gale..."**

Incluso si dice eso con una sonrisa, el ambiente se siente aterrador.

**"¿Tú también, Gale...?"**

**"No estoy enojado y sé que** **Chika** **no tiene la culpa, pero definitivamente estabas actuando indefenso e inconsciente, como dice Doug... Oye, no dejes que le duele. Hay un punto muy sensible dentro de él."**

Por favor no digas eso con una expresión tan seria.

**"Bueno, incluso si digo que es un castigo, no vamos a hacerte daño... No. En realidad será muy, muy despacio."**

Ah, Douglas parece una bestia carnívora otra vez. No estoy listo para esto... Pero siento que no se puede evitar. No puedo imaginar que pasará, ni de qué manera o como tengo que reaccionar...

Y el suspenso comienza a excitarme.

**"Por favor... Se suave"**

**"Seremos realmente buenos.... Después de todo,** **Chika** **es nuestra presa ahora. Pondremos nuestros signos y olores en todo tu precioso cuerpo. Cualquiera con una buena intuición se dará cuenta de esto. Que eres nuestro y que nosotros somos absolutamente tuyos".**

Ante mis ojos, Douglas comienza a quitarse la ropa. Pienso que es un cuerpo maravilloso sin importar cuántas veces lo vea. Gale, en mi espalda, tiene el torso descubierto. _Su barbilla en mi cuello._ Me sostiene tan fuerte que no puedo escapar aunque de todas maneras, no iba a irme.

**"** **Chika** **todavía está cansado del viaje... No voy a poner una carga sobre tí, solo tienes que estar cómodo y prepararte... "**

Realmente me siento como la presa justo ahora.

**"Y Theo... El encantador Theo. Estamos más celosos de lo que piensas... No importa que sean nuestra familia, no importa que no pasara nada. Debes ser castigado, debes entender las consecuencias de lo que haces..."**

Gale me sostiene el rostro.

**"Seré honesto, cuando vi a** **Chika** **siendo abrazado por Héctor... Me sentí frustrado por alguna razón. Me enojé".**

Me sorprendió un poco escucharlo decir esas palabras. Era cierto que Douglas me estaba mirando en todo momento como si tuviera ganas de golpear a su padre pero... Nunca pensé que Gale se sintiera igual. Si bien, me alegro de ser tan querido, me doy cuenta de que el amor de estas dos personas es extremadamente fuerte.

**"Ahora,** **Chika** **. ¿Estás listo? Hoy no voy a dejarte hasta hacerte llorar"**

Douglas se quita la ropa interior y se queda desnudo. _¿Realmente quiere hacerme llorar?_ Sé que el señor Douglas no me haría daño así que me parece interesante que utilice justamente esta oración.

Mientras pensaba en lo que podría pasar, Douglas se arrodilló en la cama y se me acercó. Douglas levanta mi pierna, frota su lengua gruesa contra su dedo y luego lo mete en su boca...  
 _Una sensación misteriosa que nunca antes he experimentado comienza a subir por mi abdomen_. Es una mezcla entre cosquillas y una extraña comodidad. No tengo ningún mal presentimiento, pero siento la piel de gallina por todos lados.

Después de eso, separó mis piernas, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a lamer directamente en medio.

**"¡Oh, Doug...! ¡No! ¡Está muy sucio! ¡No puedes hacer eso!"**

**"Esto es un castigo. Lamento no poder escuchar lo que tiene que decir** **Chika** **el día de hoy. Creo que Gale tampoco va a detenerse así que en tu lugar no intentaría tampoco negociar con él".**

Cuando lo dice, Douglas se levanta, pone ahora mis dedos en su boca, _uno por uno..._ Y los lame cuidadosamente utilizando todo el ancho de su lengua.

**"¡Oh! ¡Eso no es bueno! ¿Por qué...? ¡Es raro!"**

Cuando me lame entre los dedos, un placer único que nunca antes había probado se transmite completamente a mi cerebro, _como un estímulo asfixiante._

**"** **Chika** **, Dios... No puedo aguantarlo. Por favor, perdóname"**

La cara de Gale se acerca a mi cara y su lengua entra de inmediato en mi boca. Utilizando suavemente su lengua, se sentía como si estuviera probando cada uno de mis dientes. Mi paladar, mis encías... _¡Todo se volvió un caos!_ Mi lengua se enredó con la lengua de Gale desde la base hasta la punta y la saliva que no puedo tragar, está goteando justo desde el borde de mi boca.

" **Ah...** **Ga** **..."**

Mientras me besa, el trabajo de Douglas continúa. Termina en un lugar, pero luego pasa por mi muslo y por mi pie derecho. Cuando creo que mis piernas no pueden resistirlo más, besa mi talón o sube y lame cada uno de mis dedos. Los chupa y los muerde _muy lentamente_... Por supuesto, también se ocupa del espacio entre mis dedos. Me lame cuidadosamente, suave... Y la sensación de hormigueo paraliza mi cerebro.

Cada vez, a pesar de que Gale bloquea mi boca, pongo una voz tan fuerte que parece incluso cercana a la ronquera...

**"¿Cómo está,** **Chika** **? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te gusta?"**

_No hay manera de responder_.

Debido a que mi boca es muy pequeña, ahora está siendo completamente ocupada por la peligrosa lengua de Gale.

Douglas se inclina...

Su boca alrededor de mi pezón. Su dedo acariciando el otro. Ocasionalmente, mi cuerpo reacciona demasiado con la sensación de sus toques. De su aliento.

De su dedo...

Del calor...

Cómo ha disfrutado completamente de mi reacción, sostienen mis pezones firmemente con ambas manos y los aplasta utilizando las uñas.

_Ese placer directo golpea todo mi cuerpo._

Lo destruye.

**"¡¡Umm...!!"**

Quería hacer una voz más fuerte, pero aún no puedo hablar porque Gale me sigue bloqueando... Es bastante difícil porque no puedo escapar de ningún placer y quiero poder comentarlo. ¡Me muero por decir que se siente bien! Siento que la sensación de placer se acumula en mi cuerpo junto con la sensación de un intenso calor.  
El calor... Ese que se acumula desde la parte inferior de mi abdomen hasta mi pene que ya ha comenzado a aumentar gradualmente de tamaño.

A partir de entonces, si las uñas se levantan y me rasguñan, siento el impacto por todo mi cuerpo. Y si por el contrario decide torcerlos con fuerza, pierdo poder y mis pies se reducen a nada... Finalmente, su lengua se acerca a mi pezón. Me lame suavemente con la punta de la lengua y luego me muerde sin darme una advertencia. Me da una mordida dulce.

**"¡No! ¡¡Me voy a correr!!"**

Eyaculé sin tener tiempo de aguantarlo. Fue muy rápido, ciertamente.

**"A** **Chika** **le gusta cuando le tocan los pezones. Es muy lindo ¿No lo creen?"**

Esta vez, trató a mi otro pezón de la misma manera.

Gale lame la saliva que se desborda de mis labios y después Douglas y él se muerden la boca. Su expresión es tranquila, pero sus ojos siguen siendo los de un carnívoro frente al pequeño animal que se iban a comer...  
Siento algo parecido a la alegría por culpa de esa expresión y también, quiero arrojarme de inmediato a los brazos de Douglas y de Gale.


	88. Un castigo, segunda parte

Mientras me sostenía por detrás, la mano de Gale se extiende hasta mi pezón derecho y luego va directo hasta el izquierdo. Cuando lo levanta suavemente con las puntas de los dedos, descubro que se han hinchado y son horriblemente sensibles ahora...  
Sin embargo, _también hay una sensación más agradable que antes._

Para ser sincero, son más sensibles de lo que puedo soportar. Incluso un ligero dolor o el más leve cosquilleo, se siente muy, muy, extrañamente MUY bien.  
Gale, como Douglas, recoge, tuerce y levantan ligeramente mis pezones con las uñas, dando una estimulación intermitente que solo aumenta de intensidad.

**"** **Ga** **... Gale... Es demasiado bueno ... No lo aguanto... Te juro que yo no..."**

**"Si te sientes bien, entonces recuerda que somos nosotros quienes te lo estamos dando".**

Los ojos de Gale están fuertemente iluminados por la lujuria. Debajo de mi trasero, puedo sentir que su pene también está tan emocionado como él y como yo. Lo demuestra endureciendose hasta el tope y haciendo todavía más notaría la tela delgada de su pantalón...

Amo a Gale, _y amo cuando se muestra tan entusiasmado con mi apariencia._

De repente, experimenté una sensación cálida y misteriosa que no había sentido nunca. Algo fuerte, instalándose en la parte inferior de mi cuerpo...   
Miré hacia allá y entonces pude ver a Douglas, muy entretenido encontrando la manera adecuada de sostener mi pene en su boca.

**"No, Douglas... No... Eso... ¡Todo lo que estás tocando es sucio!"**

Después de lamer mi pene y la parte más próxima de mi pubis, levanta la cabeza para responder: **"No está sucio. Nada acerca del cuerpo del hombre que amo puede estarlo..."**

Douglas vuelve a lamerme lentamente con una boca cálida y una lengua gruesa y pegajosa. Cuando se levanta y me toma por completo, ligeramente, _una sensación inusual de placer ataca como si quisiera matarme..._

**"¡¡** **Huh** **!!"**

Gale dijo anteriormente que Douglas tiene mucha experiencia. Que lo hace bien, que se siente bien con él, que el uso de sus labios es muy hábil... **Y es** **toda la verdad.** Mis genitales están en sus labios, se rozan con sus dientes y luego la punta de su lengua me recorre una y otra vez.

**"Oh... oh, no... ¡¡Douglas!!"**

Eyaculé de nuevo, tan fácilmente que ni siquiera me sorprendió... Y después, noté que lo había hecho en la boca de Douglas y que él se tragaba todo sin siquiera dudarlo.

**"Lo... Lo siento... Doug. Yo no quería..."**

Estoy avergonzado y arrepentido. Cómo es la primera vez que me pasa todo eso, incluso mis lágrimas se comienzan a desbordar.

**"¿Qué pasa? No tienes que** **preocuparte** **. No hay nada malo con esto, Chika... En realidad, eres absolutamente delicioso."**

**"Oh, incluso las lágrimas de** **Chika** **saben bien..."**

Gale lame las lágrimas que se desbordan constantemente por mis mejillas. Las toca con los labios y después las recoje suavemente utilizando la punta de su lengua...

**"Todavía no hemos terminado, cariño ¿Puedes soportarlo un poco más?"**

Estoy un poco preocupado por cómo será a partir de ahora, pero... También quiero continuar.

 _Entonces fue cuando el cuerpo de Douglas comenzó a brillar._ ¿Realmente se convirtió en una bestia?


	89. Un castigo, segunda parte

Cuando la luz desapareció, me encontré de frente con el león de Douglas. Era tan imponente como lo recordaba. _Absolutamente asombroso._

**"Chika es mi persona favorita... Te lo demostraré, amándote incluso en esta forma."**

Entonces Douglas se acerca paso a paso... Puedo sentir que mi corazón late más rápido a medida que lo hace. Mis manos ya no me responden cuando me lame la cara y luego, acerca su hocico a mi entrepierna.

¡¡De ninguna manera!!

En el momento siguiente, mi pene estaba enredado en una boca caliente y una lengua que era mucho más grande de lo habitual. La parte sensible en la que se convirtió mi pene, ahora es acariciada, lamida y devorada por esa inmensa lengua.  
A diferencia de la lengua de Douglas, que es gruesa pero muy suave, la lengua de su bestia, es áspera y dura. Me irrita, me calienta y toma todo de mí hasta volverme un nuevo manojo de nervios.

Es, absolutamente insoportable. Insoportable de verdad.

" **Ah, ¡Ah!"**

La intensidad de su estimulación hace que no deje de gritar y, en ese momento, Gale comienza a acariciar mi pecho en un intento por hacer que me calme. Pero no puedo, ¡Realmente no puedo...! Además, cuando lentamente me lamió la oreja, me mordió el lóbulo e insertó la lengua en mi oído después...

_Se siente tan extraño..._

Como si estuviera violando mi oído, una sensación desconocida acompañada de una lengua suave y un sonido acuoso que no me deja en paz.  
Mientras tanto, Douglas no descansa. Su hocico, su lengua larga y sus colmillos punzantes, rozaron no solo mi pene, sino también mis testículos y mis muslos. No hay una razón lógica para soportar que cada parte de mi sea chupado tan fervientemente al mismo tiempo... Solo puedo gritar, jadear y seguir jadeando como si hubiera olvidado la vergüenza.

**"No, ah, uh..."**

Aunque el placer intenso y el estímulo dado son dolorosos más allá de lo que puedo tolerar... _No creo que le tenga miedo a Douglas._ No lo odio, como a las otras tantas bestias. Más bien, incluso tengo una insoportable ansia por ser demandado. **Lo quiero todo, y lo quiero de inmediato.** De repente, los movimientos de la lengua de Douglas-san se tornan diferentes y, cuando la envuelve alrededor de mi pene... La mueve poco a poco, de arriba para abajo...

 _Cómo si estuviera masturbándome_.

La sensación de ser abusado de esta manera junto con la intensidad de aquella lengua áspera, no es para nada tolerable. Además, Gale continúa jugando con mis pezones y con mis orejas de tanto en tanto...

Mi límite ya se había acabado.

**"¡Ya! ¡Detente...! Yo... De nuevo..."**

¿Cuántas eyaculaciones puedo tener en este corto tiempo? Estoy agotado, temblando y las lágrimas no hacen más que desbordarse por mis ojos...

Pero es un castigo.

Tiene que ser así si es un castigo.

**"Chika, vamos a continuar ¿Bien?"**

¡Esto debe ser una mentira!

**"Douglas... Ya no puedo, no lo resisto... Perdóname..."**

**"Si me preguntas, eres hermoso pidiendo perdón, pero eso no significa que vamos a quitarte el castigo. Chika, haz tu mejor esfuerzo... Solamente un poco más".**

**"Chika, lo siento... Pero quiero ver más de tu cara llorosa. Quiero besarte, quiero lamer todas tus hermosas lágrimas. No puedo detenerme si pienso en eso, y tampoco puedo ser paciente..."**

_Los movimientos de estas dos personas comenzaron de nuevo sin esperar mi respuesta_. Douglas usa su lengua para apretar cuidadosamente todo lo que encuentra a su paso, desde mi pene, pasando por los testículos, hasta los muslos, el abdomen y mis pezones... Finalmente, bajo una vez más para estimular mi pene.

Me veo obligado a ser arrasado de nuevo...

Gale lame todas las lágrimas que caen involuntariamente de mis ojos, golpea mi boca con un beso áspero y apasionado y luego besa el lóbulo de mis orejas. Por supuesto, también comienza a acariciar mi pezón.

**"¡Ah!"**

Las acciones se repitieron sin cesar durante un buen rato. Mi cuerpo estaba expuesto a los placeres que me daban y no podía pensar en nada más que en lo que pasaba. Solo escucho mis suplicas, una voz ronca que no se convierte en palabras.

Jadeos.

Gemidos...

**"¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡No lo volveré a hacer...!"**

Esta fue la única oración que finalmente pude formular.

No sé cuántas veces he eyaculado... No, no sé si estoy eyaculando todavía. Lo único que sale es un líquido transparente. No parece pegajoso y luce más bien igual al agua...

Parece que finalmente he sido perdonado porque Douglas finalmente regresó a su forma original. Dijo: **"Chika ¿Estás bien? Es un castigo, pero... ¿Tal vez exageré? Lo siento tanto".**

**"Chika, yo también lo siento. ¿Te duele en algún lado?"**

Los dos hombres que estuvieron conmigo hoy parecían estar bastante entregados a su instinto de bestia... Pero nunca pensé que después estarían así de asustados.   
_Es cierto que también parecen demasiado felices como para poderlo soportar._

**"No... Pero mi voz es débil. No estoy enojado...**   
**Me sentí... Me sentí muy bien..."**

**"Estás muy ronco..."**

**"Doug, lleva a Chika al baño para que se pueda limpiar. Le diré a Sebastian que prepare algo que sea bueno para aliviar su garganta".**

Después de eso, el señor Douglas me dio una bebida especial que Sebastian-san hizo rápidamente y me obligó a beberla mientras me limpiaba todo el cuerpo en el baño.

_Ni siquiera noté cuando perdí el conocimiento._


	90. Vecinos

Hoy me mudo de la casa de la familia de Gale a una casa más cerca del gremio. Mis suegros me dijeron que estaba bien si me quedaba para siempre, pero yo acepté mudarme rápidamente porque los convencí de que me iba a sentir más cómodo estando en otro lado ahora que iba a empezar a trabajar.

La razón más importante es que estoy absolutamente avergonzado porque Sebastián lavó las sábanas después del hecho del otro día y...

Cuando Sebastián, que vino a reemplazar las sábanas, me miró, se rió y dijo: **_"Bocchama y Douglas están abusando de su poder._**  
 ** _No te preocupes, le he avisado al señor Virgil de sus acciones tan agresivas, así que ten por seguro que los van a regañar_** **"**

La nueva casa se encuentra en una tranquila zona residencial cerca del gremio de aventureros, también está próxima al mercado. Además del cuidado regular que me mostraba Sebastián, esta vez fue él quién preparó todo nuestro equipaje

**"Dado que esta área está cerca de los gremios, hay muchos investigadores y aventureros viviendo allí."**

**"Yo vivía aquí hace mucho tiempo, cuando era un empleado administrativo de gremio. Chika, debes ser presentado adecuadamente".**

Como de costumbre, estaba siendo abrazado desesperadamente por el señor Gale mientras montabamos a Noah.

La vista de Leónidas apreciada desde arriba, es hermosa. Como un destino turístico europeo de postal, con la armonía de la naturaleza, con árboles frondosos y un paisaje urbano tranquilo de estilo occidental. Pero los caminos pavimentados, las parcelas funcionalmente organizadas y las voces vibrantes de las personas que vienen del mercado, me hacen sentir que el país, además de todo, es verdaderamente rico.  
En el lugar al que llegamos un tiempo después, había una casa simple y bien construida que era un poco más grande que la casa de Catalton. Aunque era simple, la primera impresión fue que la cantidad de habitaciones y el tamaño de las puertas eran exageradamente enormes. Mientras Gale revisa la fachada, yo soy guiado a través de los pasillos: Esta casa de dos pisos tiene una sala de estar, como una sala japonesa común, hay una cocina y un baño en el primer piso. También hay aproximadamente cuatro habitaciones. Todas equipadas con camas matrimoniales y mesas para estudio. Parecen muy cómodas de usar.

Sin embargo, la habitación que parece que voy a ocupar, tiene una cama muchísimo más grande. Aparentemente, _íbamos a estar allí los tres juntos._

**"Es un lugar muy cómodo para vivir. Pero lamento que Sebastián tuviera que hacer todos los preparativos por su cuenta."**

**"Creo que no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Sebastian ha estado sirviendo a mi familia durante mucho tiempo, es un mayordomo talentoso que puede hacer todo solo y se pondría verdaderamente triste si no lo dejamos participar."**

Creo que Sebastián es un _superhombre_ .

Al mirar alrededor de la casa, me sorprendió que hubiera muchos ingredientes y más condimentos de los que necesitaba. Más de los que tuve alguna vez en Catalton. Creo que esto también es parte del trabajo de Sebastián. _Es demasiado._

**"¿Sebastián compró todo esto...?"**

**"Así es ¡Estamos ansiosos por probar más de la comida casera de Chika después de este largo tiempo! Por supuesto, la comida que prepara Sebastián es deliciosa, pero la de Chika es especial".**

Si lo dice así, me siento avergonzado.

Recogí algunas cosas en mis manos mientras me preguntaba cual sería el menú ideal. Parece que todo lo quiero preparar ahora se puede hacer, _porque tengo todos los materiales a la mano_.

¡Realmente estoy ansioso!

**"Entonces, cariño ¿Quieres saludar a los vecinos? Parece que ellos están ansiosos desde que escucharon que íbamos a venir."**

**"¡Sí! Por supuesto"**

Aparentemente cada casa tiene a muchas personas relacionadas con el gremio viviendo allí, por lo que no les pregunté demasiado sobre eso o sobre quienes eran. Tal vez ¿Eran sus compañeros de oficina? ¿Sus amigos de la infancia?

**"Señor Bake ¿Puede venir?"**

Douglas llama al mayordomo desde fuera de la casa. Puedo escuchar varios pasos apresurados, como si bajaran la escalera con un tremendo impulso desesperado, y, después pude ver la figura de alguien precipitandose a la puerta...

Héctor y Theo aparecieron frente a mí

**"Oh, ¡He estado esperando a Chika-chan todo este tiempo! Entra, entra y bebe té con nosotros".**

Héctor está haciendo señas aquí y allá, mirándome con una sonrisa completa mientras libera un aura extraña. Theo, por su parte, se inclina primero.

**"¿Por qué está mi suegro en un lugar así? ¡La casa es el palacio real está...! ¡¿Qué pasó?!"**


	91. Vecinos

**"Creí que solo Theo iba a mudarse."**

Douglas está inusualmente molesto. Por el contrario, Gale solo parece sorprendido.

**"Oye, quiero sacar más provecho de mi retiro. He estado buscando una propiedad accesible y ¡Mira! Por casualidad la encontré aquí. Podemos decir eso, que fue una coincidencia."**

**"¡No es una coincidencia, papá! ¿No puedes dejarnos tranquilos un momento?"**

El señor Héctor piensa un poco con un gesto claramente actuado y después golpea su mano como si recordara algo.

**"Oh, vine aquí a encargarme de unos asuntos reales."**

**"¿Asuntos de los que no se puede ocupar mi hermano"**

**"Eso es correcto".**

**"¿Qué estás pensando? Eso es imposible"**

**"Bueno, voy a decir la verdad. Mi lindo nieto me pidió mi ayuda para saber más sobre la vida de** **Chika** **. Es muy tímido y no sabe hacerlo solo."**

**"Es una mentira. ¡No creo que Theo le pida a su abuelo que haga una cosa así! Creo que es una estrategia tuya ¡Utilizaste a Theo para vivir al lado de** **Chika** **"**

**"Y... ¿Eso es grave? Nos dividen metros de distancia y una puerta"**

**"¡Aunque sea así, mi padre es el ex rey! ¿Sabes? ¡Puede haber problemas de seguridad! ¡Habrá eventos nacionales que necesitarás atender!"**

**"Mi hijo tiene tropas de élite y Cirilo es de gran ayuda ¡No me necesitan!"**

Héctor está completamente encerrado en su actitud digna. La figura que desprende es espléndida, algo digno de un rey, _pero su actitud parece la de un niño pequeño._ Además de eso, Theo parece hacerse cada vez más pequeño junto a él.

**"¡Theo! ¿Dónde está el carácter que deberías haber heredado?"**

**"Oh, lo siento tío. Pero si mi abuelo me pide algo tan desesperadamente, no hay manera de que pueda negarme..."**

**"... A Theo le gusta** **Chika** **"**

**"¡Abuelo! ¡Prometiste guardarlo en secreto!"**

Theo está en pánico y Gale frota su cabeza como si intentara resistir un fuerte dolor.

**"¡Vuelve al Palacio Real! ¡No todo es un juego!"**

**"Oh, ya ya. Era verdad que tengo un encargo real. Mira, tómala".**

El señor Héctor le da a Douglas un lujoso sobre sellado con cera. Douglas parece inquieto, lo abre, lo revisa y comienza a leerlo atentamente. Después de leer la carta, Douglas se lleva una mano a la cara antes de pasarle la hoja también a Gale. _Mi compañero leyó en voz alta:_

_**"Douglas, es imposible para mí detener al fugitivo de mi padre. Empezó a decir cosas extrañas, como que construiría una residencia para** _ _**Chika** _ _**y que haría que Gale y tú fueran deportados. Si lo dejo aquí, puede afectar la política nacional, porque solamente habla sobre lo lindos que seguramente serán sus nietos. Douglas, discúlpame, pero... Cuida a mi padre. Theodor no es un mal muchacho y me gustaría que** _ _**continuaras** _ _**dándole tu consejo, independientemente de lo que esté pasando. Por favor, discúlpate en mi nombre con** _ _**Chika** _ _**y Gale."** _

Inesperadamente, miré la cara de Héctor ¿Fue tan malo como para que Alberto se desesperara de esa manera? Por otro lado, es claro que si el rey lo solicita, no se puede evitar.

No odio a estas dos personas y por eso me siento incluso más tranquilo con el hecho de que vivan tan cerca. Douglas mira a Héctor con la expresión de un gato a punto de clavarle sus garras, pero Héctor no se mueve en absoluto. Theo-sama, por otra parte, parece estar muy triste así que yo me siento triste también.

Debo romper este ambiente de alguna manera.

**"Bueno, creo que es alentador que Héctor y Theo vivan cerca. ¿Qué hay de Gale y Douglas? Piensan volver a ser aventureros ¿No? Creo que estaré solo cuando se vayan a alguna misión y... Sería alentador si alguien cercano me pudiera apoyar en ese momento"**

**"¡** **Chika** **! No importa lo ocupados que estemos, no vas a estar solo porque nunca te dejaremos estar solo. Si tenemos trabajo como aventureros, estoy seguro de que podremos llevarte."**

**"** **Chika** **, no digas algo tan triste. Nunca te haremos sentir tan solo como para que sientas que debes depender de otras personas. Más bien, si es de esta manera, entonces vamos a renunciar".**

**"¡No tomaremos el empleo en primer lugar!"**

¿Fue esto un efecto adverso...? Gale y Douglas me estaban abrazando con gran ímpetu.

¡¡Tengo que pensar en otra cosa!!

**"Yo... Oh, señor Héctor y señor Theo, ¿Tienen algún plan sobre qué hacer para la cena de hoy?"**

**"No, no pienso en estas cosas realmente. Le pido al cuidador que venga y lo haga por mi".**

**"En ese caso, entonces yo cocinaré para ustedes esta vez''.**

**"¡WOW! ¡Es como un sueño comer la comida casera de Chika! ¡Definitivamente voy a ir a cenar a tu casa! ¿Hay algo que necesites? Podemos ir al mercado si crees que hace falta."**

**"No, no. Tengo suficiente en casa ¡Está bien porque solo tengo que aumentar la cantidad de los ingredientes!"**

Sentí que esto también había sido peligroso... Pensé que estaba a punto de hacer de "El rey tranquilo" un rey escandaloso.

**"¿De verdad tengo que compartir la comida de Chika con mi padre?"**

Douglas, que está enojado con Héctor, luce cada vez peor. ¡Podría llorar si Douglas se enojara conmigo!

**"Chika-chan... Ya que mi hijo nos está mirando con una cara que da miedo ¿Qué te parece si nos adelantamos?"**

Héctor me tomó entre sus brazos tan rápido, que definitivamente no podía ser considerado un viejo. No sé como pasó con exactitud, pero se echó a correr mientras lo perseguían desde atrás completamente, **absolutamente** , enojados.

**"¡Este jodido padre!"**

**"¡Héctor-sama! ¡Devuélve a Chika!"**

¿Por qué siempre me pasan las cosas más extrañas a mí?


	92. ¡Una colaboración de super humanos!

Todavía es un poco temprano para la cena, pero si comienzo los preparativos antes y me preparo ahora, definitivamente podré estar sin preocupaciones después.

Dos hombres con expresiones aterradoras me siguen lentamente desde que Héctor me llevó a casa. Ahora no solo Douglas está enojado, sino también Gale... Siento algo como un fuerte escalofrío en la espalda, pero a Héctor no le importa en absoluto y sonríe siempre que voltea a verme.

Él, quién fue llamado también "El rey sabio" ciertamente tiene el encanto de un hombre maduro. Fue bendecido con un buen físico, comparable con el del señor Gale, y además es una persona honorable con un fuerte y atrayente carisma. Sin embargo, es una persona muy decepcionante cuando se pone a hablar...  
No, es grosero pensar de esa manera. Porque, pese a eso, me hace feliz saber que me quiere... Pese al aura asesina que hace emerger de mis dos cónyuges. Por cierto, Theo-sama siempre se disculpa conmigo por las acciones de su abuelo. Dice **"Lo siento por esto"** y **"Lo siento por aquello".**  
Esto es un poco lamentable y no puedo evitar sentirme mal también.

El menú principal de hoy es _Tonkatsu_. Me gustaría preparar un montón de tonkatsu simple y hervido con una sopa dulce y huevos, junto con un sándwich de chuleta. La comida de las noches, cuando era cirujano, consistía exclusivamente en sándwiches de chuleta. Sin embargo, estoy un poco preocupado por servir la comida de un plebeyo a dos personas que generalmente comen cosas preparadas por cocineros de primera clase. Más que eso, no sé cuentas porciones necesitaría teniendo tres leones y un oso. Puede ser bastante difícil hacer esto solo así que, cuando Gale venga para acá, me gustaría pedir su ayuda.

**"¿Tienes algún problema, joven esposo?"**

De repente, me llamaron por detrás, así que me caí sobre la loseta. Mirando hacia atrás, Sebastian está allí de pie. Sonriendo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. No sentí ninguna señal de que estuviera en la misma habitación que yo pero, lo más importante ¿Por qué está aquí? 

**"Lamento haberlo sorprendido. Te he estado mirando desde hace un buen rato... Pero, de pronto parecía que algo andaba mal."**

**"Ah... ¿Por qué está aquí, señor Sebastián?"**

Sebastián pronto me ofreció su mano para que me pusiera de pie.

**"Escuché el rumor de que iban a ir a ver a los vecinos, y supuse que el joven esposo seguramente los invitaría a cenar para que probaran su maravillosa comida casera. Entonces decidí ayudar."**

**"Ah... Es cierto. Para ser honesto, estaba preocupado porque pensaba que tal vez iba a lograr hacer demasiado o, por el contrario terminaría preparando muy poco ¿Puede ayudarme?"**

Sebastián pronto me mira con una suave sonrisa.

**"Por supuesto. Escuché que la habilidad del joven esposo para cocinar es increíble. Quiero darme una idea de las cosas que comen en la ciudad natal de Chika''.**

**"Eso es muy exagerado. Mi comida es de amateur... Sin embargo, haré lo mejor que pueda para que lo disfruten todos. ¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda!"**

_Gracias por estar aquí y ser como eres._ De alguna manera, siento que es una persona cuyos movimientos son realmente refinados. Movimientos hermosos que me gustaría absorber tan pronto como pueda.

**"Hablando de eso, Sebastian hizo todos los preparativos de esta casa, y... También consiguió todos los condimentos que necesitaba. No sé como podría pagarlo".**

**"Debido a que fue porque deseé hacerlo, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí. El joven esposo todavía no está familiarizado con esta vida, por lo que me gustaría continuar ayudándolo regularmente. Tanto como pueda. Estoy pensando en que después podemos ir los dos juntos al mercado ¿Qué tal?"**

Eso sería muy útil de verdad. Después de todo, los detalles importantes sobre los ingredientes que quería, los condimentos y los utensilios de cocina que necesitaba, no eran un campo conocido por ninguno de mis compañeros.

**"Honestamente, me gusta un poco que Gale y Douglas no sepan mucho sobre las tareas domésticas y la cocina... Ojalá pudiera darme todos los consejos que pueda para mejorar en el futuro."**

**"Por supuesto que sí. Entonces ¿Cocinamos ya?"**


	93. ¡Una colaboración de super humanos!

Le di a Sebastián una visión general de lo que quería cocinar hoy. No podía recordar los nombres de las carnes, ni de las verduras o de los condimentos, así que le expliqué que todo se llamaba diferente en mi mundo.

Quería hacer un plato con carne de cerdo frito con un caldo de huevo con col y salsa dulce. Sebastián me hizo muchas preguntas sobre la manera en la que podía juntar cosas diferentes para que combinaran a la perfección y pronto pareció todavía más sorprendido que al inicio. Es especialmente impresionante para él ese método que tengo de unir la chuleta con una salsa que se ve tan extraña, pero lo aceptó de inmediato.

El movimiento del brazo de Sebastian-san fue increíble ... Estaba trabajando en mi receta mientras hablaba conmigo y cortaba una cosa para después freír otra. Cortó un gran trozo de carne en un tamaño apropiado en cuestión de segundos y al momento siguiente rayó todo el repollo. Después de un tiempo, Gale regresó a verme porque me había comprado algunos ingredientes adicionales. Algo parecido a la salsa "Worcester" que quería. Él también estaba sorprendido por la experiencia de Sebastián, pero al segundo siguiente decidió retirarse para que no se sintiera incómodo.

**"¿Pasó algo con el joven Gale?"**

**"No, le pedí que comprara algo lo más cercano posible a un condimento qué quería."**

**"¿Esto es diferente a la salsa que ya tenemos?"**

**"Sí, es más suave y tiene un poco más de acidez. Además, el sabor no es tan fuerte."**

**"Ya veo, ¿Está bien si trabajo con ella de la forma que yo quiera?"**

**"Sí, por supuesto".**

Luego Sebastián comenzó a cocinar la salsa "Worcester", agregándole algunas verduras, condimentos y especias que pudieran aumentar su sabor. Cuando probé lo que hizo, descubrí que era exactamente lo que había probado tantas veces en Japón.

¡Es maravilloso!

**"¡Vaya! ¡Este es exactamente el sabor que quería!"**

**"Tenía razón. Ciertamente esta salsa no es demasiado fuerte y está bien distribuida. Puede utilizarse muy bien para los vegetales".**

**"¿Puedes decirme más tarde cómo lo hiciste, Sebastián?"**

**"Sí, por supuesto. Me alegro de que le gustara tanto".**

_¡Sebastián era realmente un super hombre!_

Antes de esto había pensado que sería suficiente con tener salsa "Worcester", pero si era posible, quería tener también un poco de salsa "Tonkatsu."  
Me apresuré a hacerla utilizando mi memoria, arrojando los ingredientes uno por uno sin detenerme ni una sola vez (aunque no estaba seguro de estarlo haciendo bien) Afortunadamente había algo parecido al ketchup, así que solo tuve que agregar jugo de limón y un poco de salsa de soja con azúcar. Preparé una chuleta de cerdo moderadamente espesa y la sazoné con eso.

El resto fue "Tonkatsu frito." Agregué harina, huevos, pan rallado y lo deje friendo por un buen rato. Las torres de 'Tonkatsu" se formaron lentamente a medida que todo se amontonaba... Estaba aún más agradecido con Sebastián, porque no podría haber sido capaz de freír esa cantidad yo solo.

Agregué entonces salsa de soja, azúcar, mirin y sake a la sopa, cociné un poco más de "Tonkatsu" y agregué uno o dos huevos más. Dado que solía hacer "Dashi" con bastante frecuencia, solo repetí los pasos que ya sabía sin detenerme demasiado a pensar.

**"¿Herviste la comida una vez más y luego le pusiste las yemas?"**

**"Sí, esto hace que la carne esté todavía más crujiente."**

**"Ya veo. La cocina del joven esposo es simple pero ingeniosa."**

Soy tímido cuando comienzan a hablar tan bien de mí.

Uso este tiempo para hervir las chuletas para los sandwiches. Le pedí a Gale que comprara mucho pan blando, algo que tuviera la menor cantidad de humedad posible. Lo corté en un tamaño apropiado y luego aplique mayonesa y mostaza a los lados. Me gusta mucho el picante, pero no le puse demasiado porque tenía miedo de que mi suegro pudiera más bien odiarlo. Puse una gran cantidad de repollo rallado encima, luego el "Tonkatsu" pasado por la salsa y coloqué la tapa del pan.

**"Esto me parecía delicioso después de una buena tarde en el quirófano... Así que espero que a ellos... "**

**"Esto será muy apreciado por sus esposos. Incluso yo muero por probarlo".**

**"¡Me alegra mucho!"**

Después de eso, rápidamente hice otra sopa de miso con ensalada de algas y champiñones.  
Cuando miro alrededor solo pienso ¿Qué tipo de celebración vamos a tener? También es fácil el imaginar que todo esto se va a perder en cuestión de minutos.

**"¿Quieres comenzar a comer, Sebastián?"**

**"Gracias por la oferta, pero volveré a la mansión para cuidar a mis amos".**

**"Lamento mucho que estés ocupado. Oh, si quieres, rellenaré este plato y lo prepararé bien para que puedas llevarlo a casa''.**

**"Gracias. Estoy muy interesado en el sabor ¡Seguramente será delicioso!"**

Me apresuro entonces a preparar un recipiente y llenarlo con más trastes pequeños repletos de mucha comida. Sebastián lo tomó con ambas manos y minutos después me dedico una reverencia bastante marcada.

 **"Muchas gracias por todo lo que hizo hoy por mí."** Dije **"Hubiera sido imposible sin el señor Sebastián a mi lado".**

Sebastian desapareció del lugar de una manera elegante, como siempre.

 _Y aquí está el producto final_.


	94. A la mesa con las bestias

Gracias a la ayuda de Sebastian, la mesa quedó completamente preparada en cuestión de minutos. Mis dos compañeros se muestran un poco emocionados cuando piensan que es mi primera vez cocinando para la familia real. Sin embargo, cuando Theo miró en mi dirección, su rostro se volvió increíblemente rojizo y se concentró en el movimiento de sus manos sobre la mesa.

Las obras maestras que preparé junto con el señor Sebastián, están perfectamente alineadas en la mesa de la sala de estar. Por supuesto, no solo es esto, porque las reservas están apiladas en la cocina. De repente, me di cuenta de que el tamaño de la comida podía considerarse desproporcionada para tres bestias.

Sin embargo, _es lo que tengo por ahora._

Todos se sentaron, así que yo me senté también. Nadie había hecho ningún movimiento, pero yo me encaminé hasta Douglas, extendí las manos y esperé a que me levantara para colocarme en su regazo.   
Theo estaba allí, _inmóvil y medio asombrado mientras miraba atentamente la escena._

Me di cuenta de que había elegido sentarme sobre sus rodillas inconscientemente, no en una silla.  
Tan pronto como noté ese hecho, la vergüenza repentinamente me golpeó y mi cara se puso muy caliente.

**"¿Por qué** **Chika** **-chan hace esto?"**

**"Porque** **Chika** **y nosotros estamos profundamente enamorados. Espera ¿Dije profundamente? Irremediablemente, estúpidamente".**

**"Lo siento, señor Héctor. Este es un acto importante para nosotros y nuestro compañero".**

**"Aunque, para ser honestos, al principio parecía que le incomodaba enormemente. Supongo que con el tiempo le ha tomado gusto ¿Cierto, cariño?"**

Oh... Por favor, para con esto. ¡Fue algo completamente inconsciente! Ya es algo cotidiano _¡Así que mi cuerpo se movió solo!_

**"Te envidio..."**

Escuché a Teo-sama murmurar esto mientras me veía... _Me doy cuenta de que era verdad y a Theo parecían gustarle mucho los humanos._ Ciertamente Cirilo y Alex son seres humanos, pero es su familia y es una cosa diferente. Parece que nunca tuvo una oportunidad para interactuar con otras "Criaturas" como yo. _¿Puede ser esto la misma sensación que experimento cuando veo a los animales de Gale-san y Douglas-san?_

Si es así, quiero hacer su sueño realidad.

**"Theo-sama. ¿Quizás quieras intentar convivir más con otras personas además de tu familia? Si es así, siéntete libre de venir conmigo y pedirme el favor que tú quieras"**

**"¡** **Chika** **! ¿¡¡Realmente puedo hacer eso!!?"**

Estoy un poco sorprendido por tan grande impulso.

**"Sí, lo haré. Sé cómo se siente, porque cuando descubrí que Gale y Douglas se transforman en bestias, tenía muchas ganas de estar con ellos todo el tiempo ¡Me gustan los animales de la misma manera en la que te gustan los humanos!"**

**"No,** **Chika** **-san... Yo no... Pero, gracias por pensar en mí."**

Theo se puso rojo de nuevo cuando le devolví la sonrisa que me ofreció. Y entonces, al mirar a las otras tres personas, descubrí que tenían una expresión compleja que parecía un revoltijo extraño entre enojo y tal vez, tristeza.


	95. A la mesa con las bestias

Mi comida se está enfriando, y eso no es bueno porque la comida frita es mejor probarla cuando está así de fresca.

**"Tenemos que comer antes de que se enfríe.... Preparé un plato llamado "Tonkatsu" que usa carne de cerdo. Y también tengo aquí una chuleta sazonada con un condimento llamado dashi. Creo que estos dos irán bien si lo prueban con arroz. También preparé un sándwich de chuleta aquí, pero tiene Tonkatsu en el interior..."**

En primer lugar, me incliné para tomar las chuletas de cerdo y poner una en cada plato. Para que alcanzara.

**"Oh, es cierto. Prueben este condimento junto con el Tonkatsu. ¡El sabor será fabuloso!"**

Sirvo un recipiente con la salsa tradicional, un poco de salsa de Tonkatsu y también pongo de la salsa de soja. _Cada uno lleva lo que quiere y la cantidad que desea directamente a su boca._

**"Bueno, es una forma interesante de comer cerdo. Ese tazón de arroz blanco se ve muy ligero. Sería mejor para mí si lo comiera con queso pero, la exquisitez de la salsa es sublime. Después de cada bocado, los jugos de la carne saltan lentamente a la lengua. ¡Que maravilloso!"**

Como era de esperar, Héctor es muy crítico con la comida.

**"Oye, no vayas a sorprenderte cada vez que comas la comida de Chika. Ten la seguridad de que todo lo que prepara, será lo más delicioso que experimentarás jamás".**

Al dar un vistazo, puedo ver que Gale se lleva toda la chuleta a la boca.

**"Chika, eres realmente maravilloso. Cuando creo que ya no puedes sorprenderme más, haces cosas como esta. ¡Tiene un sabor muy bueno!"**

Las tres personas restantes se acercaron rápidamente, inspirados por las palabras de Gale.  
Los condimentos que me ofrece este mundo también son deliciosos, pero me hace sentir un poco mal que sean así de fuertes. Hay muchas cosas en mi platillo que se han transformado. Por ejemplo, la salsa en lugar de tener un sabor delicado, ahora es casi _suficientemente agresiva para mí aunque_ _a_ _ellos parece gustarle mucho_... Después de todo, son bestias carnívoras.

Corría constantemente para seguir el ritmo de la comida, reemplazaba los contenedores vacíos uno tras otro y traía cacerola tras cacerola a la mesa. Sin embargo, fue sorprendente que Héctor y Theo, la familia real, me dijeran que me detuviera, porque lo querían hacer ellos mismos. Cuando se los pregunté más tarde, me dijeron que la familia real de Leónidas tiene la creencia de que se debe hacer lo que pueden hacer por su cuenta.

**"Por favor, come esta chuleta, tío. ¿No es Chika-san un genio? Nunca antes había comido un ¿sándwich? tan delicioso".**

Cuando me di cuenta, Theo había alcanzado la chuleta del medio del plato. Motivado por él, Douglas también muerde una... Aunque esa es diferente porque sabe dulce.

**"Delicioso ... Theo, no te equivocabas, Chika es un genio. ¿Qué es esto? El equilibrio entre lo crujiente de las verduras y la salsa en la carne es increíble. Supongo que está intentando enamorarnos más por el estómago''.**

**"Sí, yo también siento que estoy mucho más enamorado. Ahora es cuando vienes a mis brazos y te sientas justo en mis fuertes piernas para perdernos en un beso de am..."**

**"¿¡Qué estás diciendo, maldito padre!? ¡Tendrías que estar agradecido de que te invitara! ¡Eso debería ser suficiente para tí!"**

_Héctor le pega con una chuleta en la cara._

¿Qué pensarían las personas que conocen a Héctor como el "rey tranquilo" si lo miraran ahora? En realidad, me lamento un poco por estar viendo una imagen así de extraña justo ahora.


	96. Los humanos son fáciles de amar

La comida terminó y mis dos esposos hicieron la limpieza, así que fuí directamente a Theo para que pudiera tener una experiencia con humanos, _como lo prometí._  
Theo, que se sienta lejos de la mesa en un gran sofá suave en la sala de estar, todavía parece nervioso. No me importaba mucho aproximarme porque solo había poca gente a mi alrededor. Me parecía **"tierno"** , aunque era más alto que Douglas. Su cuerpo era joven, pero su personalidad era adecuada para ser el próximo rey.

**"Theo-sama, ¿Quieres intentar tocar mi cabeza?**

**"¿Está bien si quiero que vayas a mi regazo?"**

**"¡Sí! Por supuesto. ¡Aunque estoy nervioso de sentarme en las rodillas del próximo rey!"**

**"Chika-chan, ¡El rey anterior está muy enamorado de tí!"**

**"¡Silencio papá! ¡Termina con los platos!"** Puedo escuchar perfectamente a Douglas gritar desde la cocina. **"Viejo grosero".**  
 _Entonces me arrastré sobre sus rodillas hasta obtener la misma postura de siempre._

**"Ah... Yo... No sé..."**

Theo-sama se estremeció, se aproximó y susurró algo muy cerca de mi cabeza, pero no lo pude escuchar con claridad.

**"¿No soy pesado? Desearía tener una apariencia hermosa como tu padre Cirilo-sama y tu hermano Alex, lo siento mucho. Pero puedes tocar mi cabeza, orejas, mejillas, todas partes. ¡Creo que está bien que te gusten los humanos!"**

Gale, que me trajo té, miró a Theo con una mirada completamente atemorizante, pero sonrió cuando me palmeó la cabeza y dijo:

**"Bueno, Theo, Chika no es tan ligero, ¿Verdad? Cuando llegó a nosotros, no había carne en absoluto, era hueso y piel. Además, verlo era algo terrible porque estaba lleno de heridas y huesos quebrados''.**

**"¡¿Por qué no aceptan mi propuesta?! Los habitantes de Catalton son terribles, creo que tenemos que hacerles saber acerca de lo que pensamos de ellos. Espera, ¡Deberíamos hacer que prueben el mismísimo infierno!''**

La expresión de Héctor, quién se asoma por la puerta de la cocina, es algo difícil de comprender.

**"Chika-san... Con un cuerpo tan pequeño pudo tener una voluntad terrible... Aguantaste y sobreviviste. Tengo algo nuevo que admirar de tí".**

Theo usa su mano grande, me acaricia la cabeza, toca mis mejillas y me frota tras las orejas... _Parece que estas personas se divierten tratándome de esa manera_ , y yo me siento muy bien como para quejarme.

**"Lo que soy ahora es todo gracias a Douglas y Gale. Ha sido una vida difícil y dolorosa, pero ha terminado finalmente... Y ahora estoy muy feliz de haber despertado aquí".**

**"Theo, aquí. Esta es la comida favorita de Chika."**

La comida favorita de la que habla Douglas es la misma que estaba frente a mí cuando me llevaron a la ciudad de Catalton por primera vez. Debido a que la comí con muchas ansias ¿Fue esto reconocido como mi favorito? No me gusta tanto, pero definitivamente no lo odio. Es una fruta memorable.

**"¿A Chika le gusta la fruta de quilla?"**

**"Fue la primera fruta que me compraron mis compañeros. En ese momento, aún no probaba completamente la comida de este mundo... Pero eso fue tan delicioso y ellos me mostraron tanta amabilidad que pronto me sentí muy cómodo".**

**"Está bien, ¿Entonces puedo llevar esto a tu boca?"**

**"Estoy un poco avergonzado, pero si es algo que desea Theo-sama, entonces está bien".**

Después de escuchar eso, Theo tomó una _quilla_ y me la llevó a la boca. Lamento haber levantado mi mano cuando lo acercó a mi boca, no quería parecer incómodo pero estaba realmente asombrado con la familiaridad... Entonces, cuando lo introduje y lo mastiqué, _ese sabor nostálgico se extendió en mi lengua._

**"¿Por qué eres tan lindo?"**

**"¡Theo, déjame hacerlo también a mí! ¡Todavía yo no le doy de comer a Chika!"**

**"¡Padre! ¡Deja en paz a Theo!"**

Pero pronto Héctor estaba de frente a mí, con una de esas extrañas "uvas" en la mano. Cuando abrí la boca como me lo indicaba, mi suegro me dio una quilla verdaderamente grande. Mis dientes golpearon los dedos de Héctor porque me apresuré un poco en cerrar la boca...

**"Oh, lo siento"**

**"¡Los dientes de Chika-chan! ¡Sus dientes golpearon aquí! ¡No me lavaré las manos por un tiempo!"**

**"Papá... Basta."**

Héctor parece encantado... Mientras esté feliz, _supongo que está bien._

**"Ahora, Chika, ¿Puedo continuar? ¿Tu estómago todavía está bien?"**

**"Sí."**

Theo-sama está feliz, y lo demuestra sonriendo un montón antes de volver su rostro al cielo. _Me pregunto si este nuevo ademán es normal._

Y así, uno tras otro, los fruto de quilla comenzaron a desaparecer en mi boca. No fue difícil seguir su ritmo, pero solo masticaba rápido y después, casi sin saborear, me lo tragaba.

**"La comida, estaba deliciosa... Realmente... Estaba muy buena. Fue un momento verdaderamente feliz para mí."**

Finalmente, después de acariciar mi cabeza, él me sostiene para que pueda bajar con lentitud de sus rodillas... La expresión de Theo parece ser muy satisfactoria y puede ser la primera sonrisa honesta que me deja ver en un buen tiempo.

**"Está bien, es muy bonito y todo. Me alegra que tu deseo se volviera realidad pero ¿Puedes llevar a mi padre a casa? ¡Te lo suplico!"**

**"¡Qué demonios! ¡No me gusta tu manera de hablar! ¡Traje mi jabón especial para bañarme con Chika-chan! ¡Quiero dormir juntos en la cama si es posible!"**

**"No, no, no, no. Papá ¡Dios santo! creo que ya fuimos suficientemente tolerantes con eso."**

Como estoy seguro de que puedo volver a ayudar a la situación, me aproximo, me inclino y digo con toda la suavidad posible:

**"Pero somos vecinos ¡Ven en cualquier momento! ¡Siempre podemos comer así de nuevo! ¿Verdad que sí?".**

**"Chika, cariño, guarda silen..."**

**"¡¡¡Claro que sí!!! ¡Pero que adorable! ¿Hay algo que no suene bien viniendo de tí?"**

**"Papá..."**

**"¡Te quiero!"**


	97. Una decisión

Héctor y Theo regresaron a casa y nosotros volvimos a la sala de estar. _Gale está preparando té._

**"Entonces, Chika. ¿Te sientas con nosotros un momento?"**

Estoy acomodado junto a Douglas. Estoy solo, no en el regazo de nadie.

Cuando hacen esto, siempre es porque quieren conversar de algo bastante importante.

**"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que queremos decir?"**

**"Sí, sobre mi maldición y mis hijos..."**

**"Así es. Creo que es mejor hablarlo correctamente lo antes posible. Entonces Chika, te preguntaremos directamente ¿Qué quieres hacer?"**

**"Ya hemos decidido poner tus sentimientos primero. Así que queremos que hables con toda honestidad"**

Tomo lentamente el té frente a mí para calmarme... La refrescante sensación caliente con sabor a menta alivia un poco mi corazón pero, aún así, _mi garganta permanece seca._

**"Entonces ¿Puedo... Puedo preguntarles algo?"**

**"Claro, pregunta cualquier cosa"**

**"¿Está realmente bien para mí... Tener a sus hijos? No, sé que hacer ni para donde moverme. Porque al inicio, yo solo pensaba en hacerlo para romper la maldición. Pero un niño no tendría que venir al mundo solo para eso."**

**"Está bien. Esperabamos que Chika estuviera preocupado... Es normal, por eso vamos a hablarlo".**

Douglas extiende la mano y me acaricia la cabeza con un poco de fuerza, como siempre.

**"Chika, Doug y yo te amamos desde el fondo de nuestro corazón. Realmente eres todo para nosotros ¿Puedes entendernos? ¿No es natural que los hombres deseemos tener hijos con la persona que queremos?"**

**"Chika, escucha con atención...Nosotros amamos al hijo de Chika, incluso aunque todavía no existe. No hay mentira en este sentimiento. Incluso si es humano, debes estar seguro de que lo protegeremos y le daremos el suficiente amor. Todo el que tenemos".**

**"Claro. Incluso si es el hijo de Doug, lo protegeré y lo amaré porque también será mío... Y nuestros hijos serán muy queridos también."**

Siento que mis sentimientos gradualmente se vuelven más ligeros a medida que me hablan así, mientras tocan mis manos.

Sin embargo...

**"Estoy muy feliz y agradecido con ustedes, pero mi hijo es hijo de un mundo diferente también. Incluso si mi familia me protege, el hecho sigue siendo el mismo. Me preocupa cómo los afectará, saber que los utilicé para estar bien. Porque quiero trabajar, porque quiero ser libre..."**

**"Pero ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Por qué está mal que sea de un mundo diferente cuando, ya lo dijiste, somos familia?"**

**"No tienes que sentirte negativo al respecto, no tienes que preocuparte por eso... Prometemos que nunca tendrás que pensar cosas tan angustiantes de nuevo. Será nuestro hijo después de todo... ¿Crees que será un niño débil?**

Gale sigue bebiendo té de vez en cuando .

**"Claro que es un medio para contrarrestar la maldición ¿Pero por qué no nos haces caso? ¿Por qué no lo piensas de otro modo? Como resultado de nuestro amor contigo, un niño nace y, por casualidad ayuda a romper la maldición''.**

**"¿No es mejor ponerlo así?"**

Douglas me envuelve entre sus brazos... _Puedo sentir que mis glándulas lagrimales se aflojan y, que las lágrimas que estuve conteniendo todo este tiempo se acumulan gradualmente en mis ojos._

**"¿Está realmente bien?"**

**"La pregunta es, si Chika piensa que está bien tener hijos con nosotros".**

No puedo detener las lágrimas desbordantes ni decirles las palabras que quiero sin escucharme ridículo

**"Los amo, a ustedes dos ... Así que por favor, dejen que tenga a sus hijos"**

**"Tranquilo, Está bien, Chika. Todo está bien."**

**"En todo caso, Cirilo y Mintz pueden ayudarte a sobrellevarlo. Hasta entonces, solo tienes que dejar que te amemos y cuidemos bien ¿Bueno?"**

Gale, que se acerca, se encoge de hombros, lame mis lágrimas y me besa suavemente sobre los labios.

**"Bueno, por cierto, otra cosa importante. ¿Ya decidiste si quieres tener primero a mi hijo o al de Gale?"**

**"No nos importa de quién sea el niño, por lo que Chika puede decidir lo que sea mejor para él".**

Para ser honesto, no puedo elegir entre ninguno de los dos. _No, el acto mismo de elegir se siente grosero._  
Sin embargo, considerando las palabras del señor Héctor, solo había una opción prudente... Es una elección muy complicada, porque siempre tengo en cuenta los sentimientos de Gale.

**"Sí, ya lo pensé. Considerando el consejo de Héctor... Creo que, me gustaría tener al hijo de Douglas primero. Es lo mejor para todos".**

**"Está bien.... Es el primer hijo de Chika y seguramente tendrás mucha ansiedad, pero estar junto a la piel de un león va a ayudarte mucho a sobrellevarlo."**

**"¿Es... Está realmente bien qué haga eso?"**

**"Todos somos familia ¿Por qué iba a estar en contra del bebé de mi compañero?"**

Douglas se ve feliz, con su expresión completamente brillante y hermosa... Y cuando miro a Gale, siento que él también siente exactamente lo mismo. **Como una enorme familia.**

Estos dos, son realmente...


	98. Una decisión

**"Doug, entiendo que estés feliz, pero estoy pensando que hay que pensar en el cuerpo de Chika como una prioridad".**

**"Lo sé, lo sé. De todos modos, llevará un poco de tiempo hasta que podamos tener una situación estable ¿Qué quieres hacer hasta entonces? ¿Puedes esperar en casa o, quieres acompañarnos al gremio?"**

**"Me gustaría ir al gremio si es posible. Puedo hacer exámenes médicos sencillos y, puedo hacer tratamientos simples en el departamento de higiene. Lo prometo, será lo único".**

Como había algo de duda en la mirada de estas dos personas, traté de mantener una postura fuerte.

 **"¿Realmente nos lo puedes prometer? Será difícil para nosotros estar siempre junto a tí, así que no traiciones nuestra confianza ¿Bueno?"** Douglas me mira atentamente, luego mira hacía Gale y dice **"Entonces, ¿Quieres que descansemos temprano? Seguramente estás cansado y yo tengo algunos asuntos que atender. Descansa lentamente con Gale. Nos encontraremos otra vez en la mañana, cariño".**

Cuando Douglas besó mi frente, me dejó en claro que había comprendido mis sentimientos y que estaba dándome espacio para que los resolviera.

 _Gale y yo entonces comenzamos a prepararnos para dormir._ Tenía algo de lo que quería hablar urgentemente, así que lo abordé apenas noté que se quitaba la camisa.

**"Gale ¿Realmente estás bien?"**

**"¿Qué?"**

Gale, con el torso descubierto, se sienta al lado de la cama... _Tomo todo mi coraje y subo lentamente por las rodillas de Gale._ Rodeo con mis brazos su cuello grueso e incrusto mi cara en su pecho.

Gale parece un poco sorprendido.

**"¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien?"**

**"No... Gale-san me dijo que estaba bien tener al hijo de Douglas primero... Pero estaba realmente preocupado de que no fuera cierto. Me gusta Douglas y me gusta Gale, pero..."**

Antes de terminar de decir esa oración, Gale me sostuvo de la barbilla y me besó con fuerza en los labios. Su lengua penetra mi boca muy suave y muy lentamente... Y el sonido de la saliva que entra en contacto con la mía resuena en la habitación.

**"Eres terco. Si no estuviera de acuerdo, te hubiera llevado lejos, a un lugar en el que estuviéramos solamente nosotros dos... Pero Doug también es una persona importante para mí, también lo amo. ¿No nos amas a nosotros igual de intenso?"**

**"Gale..."**

Una vez más, suavemente, comenzó a violar mi boca

**"Ah,** **Ga** **..."**

**"Así que no te preocupes. Pero ¿Puedes prometerme algo? Después de esto, por favor ten a mi hijo."**

**"Sí, por supuesto... Yo estaría muy feliz de tener al hijo de mi Gale".**

**"Gracias, mi** **Chika** **"**

Gale-san sonrió amablemente y nos quedamos así, mirándonos por un buen rato... Y esta vez, fui besado ligeramente en la frente.

**"¿Está bien? ¿Puedes decirme si tienes otras preocupaciones?"**

**"Yo... ¿Puedo pedirte algo?"**

**"¿Qué?**

**"Hoy me gustaría acostarme con Gale, en forma de oso ..."**

**"Ya veo ¡Realmente te gusta nuestra forma de bestia!"**

**"¡Sí! ¡Lo amo! Oh, por supuesto, también amo mucho a los Gale y Douglas que son normales."**

Desnudo, Gale logró convertirse en un oso gigante al momento siguiente... Después de todo, lo que más me gusta de esto es descubrir que los lindos ojos de mi compañero son los mismos.

**"¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?**

**"¡Sí! ¡Claro que lo está!"**

Me acuesto en la cama con Gale, _el oso._ Entierro la cara en su pecho y disfruto de lo **_mofumofu_** que se siente. Del aroma suave que desprede y de su toque que no se puede igualar. _Algo demasiado tierno._

**"** **Chika** **, ¿No estás cansado?"**

**"Aunque es verdad que tengo una constitución débil, no hay problema si se trata de mimarte un poquito. Hoy, gracias a Sebastián, me siento muy cómodo y relajado ¡Quiero ocuparme de tí!"**

Inmediatamente después, le acaricio la cabeza. Las orejas de Gale son pequeñas pero suaves y tienen una elasticidad moderada que les permite regresar a su forma original. Mientras aprieto firmemente la parte de la base, empujo la cabeza, justo en la parte que está más _mofumofu_. Cómo si estuviera dando una sesión de acupuntura.

**"** **Chika** **, eres increíble. Se siente genial cuando me tocas así''.**

**"Si es así... Entonces haré lo mejor que pueda para que lo sigas disfrutando"**

_Estaba realmente motivado._

Aprieto suavemente su piel, de la cabeza al cuello. Luego le aprieto la nariz que sobresale ligeramente del punto de sus ojos y aplico una especie de masaje relajante en sus hombros. En sus brazos, su espalda y me permití disfrutar del cuerpo musculoso y de la suavidad del pelaje que lo cubría completamente. Por supuesto, también toqué sus patas.

Mientras prestaba atención a sus uñas afiladas, coloqué la mano en aquella palma grande y lo presioné varias veces para ver como sacaba las garras. _Realmente pienso que es una reacción linda._  
Decidí acomodarme en un buen lugar cerca de su abdomen y dejar que el brazo de Gale fuera mi almohada. Deseaba acostarme y dormir con la cara enterrada en su pecho. Ah **¡Es delicioso!** Siento que el oso de Gale tiene un aroma refrescante, más de lo habitual. Es un pelaje cálido y suave, una sensación de seguridad que incrementa cuando me acurruco en su gran cuerpo y una felicidad sin precedentes que me inunda cuando me veo envuelto en él.

_Es poco probable que lo deje ir_ _pronto_ _._


	99. La pasión de un león joven

He estado tratando de convertirme en la persona adecuada para ser el próximo rey. Tanto mi abuelo como mi padre son conocidos por la gente como personas capaces, fuertes, y sus habilidades son elogiadas por cualquiera a donde vayan. También hubo un momento en que el hecho de heredar el trono comenzó a aplicarse fuertemente sobre mí como una presión tremenda.  
Pero respeto mucho a mi abuelo y a mi padre, como reyes, como personas, y siempre pensé que tenía que hacer lo mejor que pudiera.

Mi hermano, Alex, es bueno comprendiendo mis emociones y compensa las partes que me faltan. Mi papá me ama desde que supo que iba a tenerme. Estoy muy agradecido con todos los que me educaron y me siento muy bendecido con el entorno que me rodea. Aprendí y absorbí el conocimiento necesario para ser rey y me esforcé por estudiar artes marciales para que no tuvieran que pasar vergüenza por mi culpa.

Así estuve veinte años... _Y después, mi tío trae a su compañero._ Una raza humana que casi nunca se ha visto.

Para ser claros, amo a los humanos. Cuando me preguntan por qué me gustan, no puedo responder la razón, _solo sé que es así._ Es casi un instinto. Recuerdo, por ejemplo, que cuando era pequeño me gustaba mucho mi padre humano. No recuerdo si realmente estaba pensando en casarme con él, es un poco vergonzoso así que trato de no pensarlo mucho.

El compañero de mi tío tiene un color raro de cabello. Sus ojos son oscuros, y aunque su cara no puede considerarse una belleza, no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima. Tiene labios delgados, una nariz pequeña y unas pupila gruesas que hace que su cara esté bien equilibrada. ¿Realmente fueron capaces de tratarlo como esclavo sexual? Me dan ganas de vomitar cada vez que pienso en ese país podrido.

Pude sentarme cerca de él cuando tuvimos una reunión solo para familiares, _pero no podía entender qué tipo de cara tenía que hacer en un momento de tanta tensión_. Alex me miraba a menudo, también lo hacía mi padre... Pero ¿Por qué? Estaba muy confundido y tenía la boca apretada con fuerza para que no pudieran darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tanto quería recordar. Sentía, **que también podía ser mi compañero.**

Pero él lo entendió mal y pensó que estaba enojado. Todo era muy nuevo para mí y sentí ganas de gritar fuerte. Esto puede no haber sido agradable en absoluto, pero Chika-san me sonríe y habla amablemente. No podía soportarlo. La cara se me puso roja y parecía que los labios me temblaban un poco. De emoción, de alegría, de miedo...

¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Es este un sentimiento de amor? ¿Entonces no estaba equivocado?... Pero no puedo hablar con nadie sobre eso.   
No podía dejar de verlo _, hasta que se fue._


	100. La pasión de un león joven

Pocos días después de su visita, mi abuelo me llamó. El motivo era algo que no quería: Como mi tío y Chika-dono se establecieron en una nueva casa cerca del gremio, mi abuelo me pidió que lo dejara vivir allí conmigo ¿Cómo iba a negarme? Si estás en el mismo vecindario, a menudo serás capaz de ver a Chika o tal vez incluso irás a la casa donde vive. Mi abuelo no es tonto, **yo tampoco.**

El aire entre mi tío y mi abuelo era siempre muy pesado, _pero era un problema menor._ Algo que podía sobrellevar siempre y cuando pudiera comer la cocina casera de Chika. ¡Y no olvidaré nunca esa delicia! Lo mejor de todo es que Chika-dono me dejó tocarle. Ponerle sobre mis rodillas

Me pareció un sueño completo.

Las persona en la que he estado pensando tanto, _estaba montando mi regazo_. Su cabello brillante, su piel suave y sedosa, sus mejillas de flor y sus orejas pequeñas. **Todo me fascina**. No puedo olvidar la sensación de él, de su boca comiendo quilla de mi mano. Es una alegría darle comida a una cosa tan pequeña y bonita con mis propias manos. Es muy adorable verlo masticar y tragar desesperadamente.

_Chika me dio la oportunidad de realizar un sueño que nunca podría haber realizado sin él._

Y ahora, frente a mí, Chika-san examina a los pacientes que visitan la sala de urgencias. A pesar de su apariencia tan joven, él tiene un mejor conocimiento que cualquier otra persona en el departamento de salud. Puede ejercer la curación casi con los ojos cerrados. Rápidamente...

Fue entonces cuando mi tío me preguntó el motivo de mi estadía en esa área. **_"¿Por qué pareces tan interesado?"_**   
Douglas terminó por decirme que, ya que parecía tener mucho tiempo libre, podía cuidarlo para que no intentara sanar a los pacientes. También me pidió que tratara de detener a los tontos que venían a verlo solo porque era un humano.

 _Era una oferta muy buena_... Entonces ya tenía una razón muy conveniente para estar con Chika-dono.

Trabaja muy bien, escucha con paciencia sin poner una cara desagradable, atiende las persistentes quejas de los pacientes y los visitantes y los examina con mucha seriedad. No sé mucho sobre el trabajo de un sanador, pero veo que hace diagnósticos y tratamientos muy precisos y elaborados. Del mismo modo, habla con Alex, que trabaja también como un doctor. Chika compartió con él algunos conocimientos que no tenía, modelos, detalles, escritos y todo se basó en algún tipo de base secreta que no podía seguir. Parece teórico y muy difícil también...

Alex comenzó entonces a llamar a Chika-san "El tesoro del Ministerio de Salud" y es muy impresionante que sus ojos comenzaran a brillar emocionados. Sin embargo, mientras los elogios crecen y mientras continúo viendo la manera en la que realiza exámenes médicos, comienzo a notar que las bestias carnívoras, que son particularmente fuertes aquí, se están acercando a Chika-san una tras otra. No es algo que pueda perdonar, pero tampoco puedo evitarlo.

Después de un rato, Alex, que estaba corriendo ocupado de un lado a otro, se acercó a mí únicamente para decir: **"No intimides a los pacientes con esa apariencia de demonio, tonto hermano."**

**"¿Qué dices? Solo estoy observando el trabajo de Chika".**

**"No, no es así. Creo que tu cara es demasiado irritante y atemorizante para el público en general. Por favor, controlate... O voy a tener que sacarte de aquí".**

Así es como Alex vuelve rápidamente a su trabajo pero ¿Qué demonios dice? Solo estoy haciendo lo que mi tío me dijo que hiciera. ¿Está mal querer que esté a salvo? ¿No debería comprenderlo al ser un humano también? _No lo entiendo para nada_.


	101. La pasión de un león joven

_Almuerzo con Chika y con Alex._

No está mal, pero no estoy satisfecho con el sabor hasta ahora. No desde que conocí la cocina de Chika. Envidio a mi tío, al oso que puede comer de sus platillos todos los días.

Durante la pausa para el almuerzo, Gale me pidió que le pidiera a Chika tomar una siesta en consideración a su débil fuerza física. _**"No quiero que se fatigue de más"**_ Como si fuera el único preocupado por él.

Lo llevé a la sala de espera del departamento de higiene y le pedí que se recostara en el gran sofá. Después de todo, era cierto que se sentía cansado por el ambiente desconocido y el ajetreo que ocasionaba ser un sanador. Después de un tiempo, me percaté de que se hubiera hundido finalmente en un sueño confortable...  
 _¿No es esta una buena oportunidad para mirar de cerca la cara dormida de Chika?_

Me acomodo a su lado, pensando que sería bueno apreciarlo aunque sea solo un poco... Me siento culpable de disfrutar de su cara dormida, de sus ojos cerrados y, cuando deslizo un dedo sobre su cabello y acaricio suavemente su cabeza, escucho que pronuncia palabras lindas y muestra una sonrisa realmente agradable. Esto es una trampa, ¡Es irresistible! Sigo pensando que debió ser mío, ¡Debió ser mi compañero en lugar que de esos dos!

Inevitablemente me vuelvo codicioso y, cuando pongo mi dedo en su manita, comienza a envolverme fuertemente con toda su palma.

Estaba convencido al verlo. Mis sentimientos, son de puro amor. Es el primer amor que experimenté, mi primera vez después de haber vivido durante veinte años. Pero, esta amada criatura... Ya tiene a alguien. Está mi tío, también está Gale. Pero, los Animus pueden tener múltiples cónyuges ¿Verdad? Solo tengo que ir, hablar de frente y decirles. Explicarles que quiero ser agregado como su cónyuge porque quiero protegerlo. Soy el próximo rey, ¿Por qué no sería posible? Douglas es comprensivo así que...

Así que...

No, por supuesto que no puedo hacer algo por mi propia cuenta. Tengo que verificar los sentimientos de Chika primero... Y cuando estaba pensando en ello, _escuché una voz intimidante desde atrás:_

**"Theo, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"**

Fue mi tío, que había estado observando todo lo que estaba haciendo. El aire de la habitación se volvió duro.

**"Oh, tío. Chika-san se quedó dormido".**

Me apresuro y libero el dedo que estaba siendo agarrado por su mano.

**"Sí... Está bien. Theo, Chika estará bien ahora así que, por favor, ayúdame con mi trabajo ¿Bueno?"**

¿¡Qué!?

¿¡Quiere que deje solo a Chika-dono?

**"No he asustado adecuadamente a todos los pacientes imprudentes. Si me voy... Si Chika despierta... ¿Entonces qué...?"**

**"Oh, entiendo tu preocupación. Pero ya lo viste, es más fuerte y capaz de lo que parece a simple vista".**

No lo dijo directamente, pero eso fue un rotundo y completo **NO**. Por supuesto, ayudar al trabajo de mi tío es algo entretenido, pero es frustrante porque aquí no está Chika.

Si, eso es correcto. Necesito a Chika.

**"Tío... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo importante?"**

**"¿Qué es, Theodor?"**

Puse el documento que estaba procesando una vez y le lancé todo de una:

 **"¿Chika puede tener un compañero nuevo además de los dos que ya tiene? Chika es una persona maravillosa, es tan gentil y.... Y si eres un ser humano así de genial, bueno, probablemente necesitará a alguien más que pueda ayudarlo".** Su expresión facial se volvió más y más como una máscara, pero no me detuve **"Creo en eso, que sería mejor tener más parejas para proteger a Chika. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que él... De que realmente siento que lo amo. Quiero proteger a Chika-san como compañero, quiero estar con él y vivir con él y... Yo... por supuesto, confirmaré la voluntad de Chika-san... Pero antes, quería saber que pensabas tú."**

Mi tío, que no había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo, de repente abrió la boca. Me golpeó el hombro por detrás y dijo:

**"Entiendo muy bien los sentimientos de Theodor pero, sabes que necesitas combinar tu poder con el de él para saber si realmente son compañeros. No sé trata solo de lo que tú sientas y... ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?"**

**"Por supuesto que quiero".**


	102. La pasión de un león joven

Él alquiló una habitación completa para que pudiéramos hacer la prueba. Allí estaba Gale, Chika, Douglas ¿Por qué es necesario alquilar toda una sala para eso? Realmente no sabía nada en este momento...

Entonces yo... De verdad no puedo hablar de lo que me pasó en el área de entrenamiento. **No, algo en mí me dice que no lo recuerde...** Porque si lo hago, si pienso una y otra vez y hago correr en mi mente la misma escena, no podré tomar el país como rey en el futuro. Es algo que debe estar profundamente encerrado en las profundidades de mi memoria para siempre. No tengo que recordarlo.

No tengo que pensar...

Si hay algo que contar... Es que sus gritos desesperados continuarán siendo escuchados por mí cada día hasta el instante mismo en que deje de respirar. Aunque no haya heridas en mi cuerpo, **duele**. Mi consciencia duele quizá tanto como le dolió cuando le dí de mi magia. ¿Por qué le dolió así?

 **"Por favor perdóname"** Grité **"Por favor perdóname"**

**"Perdóname."**

**"Chika, perdóname."**

Entonces, no pude levantarme de la cama por un largo tiempo... _Y sé que tomará bastantes días más hasta que pueda recuperarme por completo._ Estaba pensando demasiado dulcemente sobre la profundidad de la conexión. Sobre los compañeros, sobre el destino. Mi obsesión lo lastimó. Terminé por matarme el alma...

Mi tío y Gale... Entendí que solo pueden ser mi tío y Gale.

De esta manera, mi primer amor llegó a su fin tan pronto como me di cuenta y, aunque mi compañero destinado venga después... Aunque es claro que no es el final **¿Cómo puedo olvidar a quién fue mi primero?** **¿Cómo** **puedo tan siquiera pensar en dejarlo...?**

Mi Chika.


	103. Inspirado por el enojo

Durante un tiempo después de mi decisión, pude trabajar bien en el gremio de salud. Por supuesto, **la curación que ofrezco es solo luz...**

Hablando de eso, el primer día, Theo-san vino como mi modelo para intentar una nueva técnica de curación... Fue quizá, _un poquito doloroso_ así que estoy preocupado de haberle hecho sentir mal por eso. Visité su casa varias veces, pero solo pude encontrar a Héctor. En cambio, Alex me ayudó mucho en mi estadía porque es un médico excelente. Otros miembros del personal están absorbiendo constantemente mi conocimiento y haciendo las preguntas correctas. Todavía es solo teórico y no sistemático, pero esto me dio una gran esperanza de que el conocimiento realmente se puede difundir.

Sin embargo, me gustaría dar la respuesta final después de consultar con Mintz y con Parísh.

Una tarde, después de comer como de costumbre, Gale regresó a la casa de sus padres porque tenía que atender algunos asuntos importantes. Era entonces, _la primera noche que pasaría con Douglas a solas_. Poco a poco pude hacer con él mi rutina diaria. Me bañé, me preparé y comencé a charlar con él... Pero mi mente está llena de otras cosas. Douglas es consciente de esto, incluso si doy una respuesta incorrecta ante alguna de sus preguntas, solo se ríe y no dice nada.

Tan pronto como nuestra cena comenzó a llegar a su final, Douglas me sostuvo y me llevó de inmediato a la habitación más grande.

Sentado sobre sus rodillas, con las piernas cruzadas en el medio de la cama, finalmente lo puedo ver: _Sus ojos ya están iluminados por el color de la lujuria._

 **"** **Chika** **. Finalmente puedo abrazarte".** La voz que se escucha en mis oídos es mucho más baja de lo habitual, _más ronca_. Esta debe ser la verdadera voz apasionada de mi compañero. **"** **Chika** **, estuve luchando todo este tiempo contra mi instinto. Contra las horribles ganas de tomarte... Fue pesado."**

He sentido que la parte ligeramente abusiva de Douglas ha estado saltando desde hace un tiempo ¿Pero qué lo provocó? ¿Se enojó por algo que hice?

**"Te amo, Douglas. Si quieres tomarme, solamente deberías de decírmelo y... No, si lo quieres, entonces yo también lo quiero. Por favor ... Douglas. Por favor haz lo que quieras de mí"**

**"** **Chika** **... Si lo dices así, no puedes arrepentirte más tarde ¿De acuerdo?"**

Diciendo eso, Douglas me abrazó fuertemente, presionando sus labios contra los míos y su lengua en mi paladar.   
Un sonido obsceno parecido al agua reverbera desde su lengua, compromete mi boca y estimula todo mi cuerpo. Cuando me acerqué un poco más, _como lo deseaba tanto_ , mis labios se abrieron sin que lo pudiera evitar...

Debo haber tenido una mirada realmente extraña, porque Douglas me miró y aguantó la respiración. Sus dedos índice y medio se extienden por mi boca.

**"** **Chika** **,** **lamelo** **..."**

Aunque es una voz suave, al verlo parece que su mente razonable ya no existe más. Lo obedecí con entusiasmo, _muy lentamente_ , y, cuando lo succioné... me di cuenta que había perdido el control de mis piernas.

**"** **Nhh** **..."**

**"Voy a entrar en tí, cariño. Te** **lameré** **bien y te mantendré muy húmedo para mí".**

Mientras acaricia suavemente mi cabeza, Douglas empuja su dedo más profundo... Aunque parezca sofocante, enredo la lengua, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo haciendo presión con los dientes. Si me sigue tocando, entonces puedo notar que no solo yo estoy emocionado, **los ojos de Douglas siguen mostrando un color brutal.** Algo atemorizante.

Me estaba dejando absorber por el ambiente.

Cuando estaba a punto de sacar su dedo, yo me negaba y hacía una voz fuerte. Me aproximaba más y apretaba los labios. Sin embargo, al cabo de un momento, me sujetó, me volteó y me separó las nalgas. Al instante siguiente, pude percibir una sensación cálida y suave desde atrás, _y el choque eléctrico se precipita por ni espalda._

**"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde Gale..."**

Douglas lo dice felizmente, desde alguna parte. Cada vez que me toca con uno de sus dedos gruesos y largos, inevitablemente se me escapa la voz y... Si estira mi piel con la punta, rápidamente se me pone la piel de gallina.

**"¿Te gusta,** **Chika** **? no solo lo sientes en tus pezones... Parece que también te gusta mucho justo aquí."**

Me toca suavemente, golpeando mi agujero apretado con dos dedos. La extraña corriente anterior corre por mi pecho otra vez como si me estuviera atravesando.

Escalando poco a poco...

**"AH..."**

Mete un dedo, y luego otro dedo y otro... **Y mi entrada se agita muchas veces antes de contraerse**. El ligero movimiento de Douglas se convierte directamente en una poderosa estimulación de placer que me deja en blanco el cerebro y me hace agua la boca.

**"Oh, no..."**

Si me inclino un poco y bajo la cabeza, puedo ver que hay saliva colgando de la punta de su pene, _goteando hasta caer en el colchón.._ Utilizando también esto como lubricante, Douglas aceleró aún más la inserción y extracción de su mano.

**"¿Te gustan mis dedos tanto que** **balanceas** **la cadera?"**

**"Ah... Se siente bien, ¡Se siente bien!"**

Respondiendo obedientemente a mis palabras, Douglas movió los dedos y después los metió hasta el fondo... Estaba abrumado por esta nueva acción y mis piernas se abrieron sin que lo quisiera. Extendí la parte inferior del cuerpo como si fuera una lanza, agarré la sábana con una mano, la exprimí fuertemente y abrí la boca sin jadear. Aunque terminé dando una inhalación profunda cuando fue necesario que arqueara un poco la espalda.

Mi figura fue miserable, pero aparentemente solo esto bastó para excitar mucho más a Douglas.

**_"Oh, mierda. Eres tan lindo..."_ **

Douglas se extiende sobre mi espalda y me toma de la mano para confortarme. Escuché un pequeño susurro sobre mi oreja, un beso en la mejilla y sentí, en lugar de calma, que mi corazón latía rápida y ferozmente. No puedo calmarme, sus palabras tuvieron la reacción contraria y ahora quiero que lo haga más fuerte. Que se mueva y me penetre... Mi interior se agita. Se fuerza y, cada vez que algo aprieta y su lengua me lame bajo las orejas, siento como si mi cintura flotara dulcemente.

**"¡En esa parte yo...! Ah..."**

**"¿Estás bien con mis dedos, cariño? ¿Te gustan?"** Sus dedos, que habían aumentado de tres a cuatro, acariciaron ligeramente el lugar que se había expandido.

**"¡Ah, Do...!"**

**"Es increíble, cada vez que golpeo justo este lugar, todo tu cuerpo salta maravillosamente".**

Cuando dice esa palabra, la mano de Douglas simplemente presiona y frota desde mi vientre hasta mi pelvis una y otra vez hasta que mi pene comienza a ponerse todo mojado. Aprieto los labios y contengo un poco el aliento desde el fondo de mi garganta. Sin embargo, termino por decir:

**"Más, por favor, más..."**

**"Eres un pequeño bastante honesto ¿No es verdad? Bueno, bueno. Lo haré más, pero tienes que ser paciente".**

El dedo que estaba dentro de mí, se escapa.. Aunque sentí que la presión disminuía, también me sentí completamente incómodo. Como si mi agujero lo necesitará tan pronto como me dejó.

**"No... No lo saques"**

**"Espera un poco, voy a meterlo otra vez..."**

Douglas dice que, si vuelve a poner su dedo en mí, será de una manera mucho más profunda que antes. Todo mi cuerpo grita de alegría ante la promesa de ser frotado por dentro con su dedo grueso, así que esta promesa me encanta.  
Sin embargo, el dedo que avanzó casi hasta la mitad, vuelve a salir muy fácilmente.

Ya no me importa la vergüenza.

Sacudo el cuerpo, sintiendo la soledad que me queda sin su mano y busco desesperadamente el calor que me produce cuando me expande.

**"** **Chika** **, a mí también me gusta mucho..."**

La razón de Douglas parece estar a punto de perderse por completo. Parece que él y el pene que no deja de ponerse erecto, gritan para entrar dentro de mí rápidamente.  
Douglas abrió la boca mientras se empujaba por completo. Dijo: **_"Voy a demostrarte cuanto te amo."_**

El señor Douglas golpea mi trasero con los huesos de su cadera y cada vez que siento una pulsación caliente, _una gota calida_ _desparramandose_ _en mis entrañas,_ me excito más y me quedo sin aliento.

 **"¿Te gusta?"** Continúan los interrogatorios, empujando su punta hasta abrirse paso. **"¿O no lo sabes? ¿Qué pene podrías decir que te gusta más?"**

**"No sé... No sé cuál... ¡Me gustan los dos! Por favor, rápido. Sigue y hazlo más rápido"**

Me arrastro lo mejor posible hacía él mientras intento tragar la saliva que se anega en mi boca. Mi espalda estaba siendo arruinada, mis muslos, mi vientre, _pero seguía anhelando a Douglas._ Lo ansiaba tanto...  
Cuando quise que me sujetara y me arremoliné desesperadamente, Douglas-san soltó un fuerte gruñido y un casi insonoro **"mierda".** Me sujetó, me elevó y me hizo adoptar una posición a cuatro patas. Tan pronto como me encontré listo para preguntar si podíamos seguir, el jadeo las palabras **"Eres realmente estrecho"**

La sensación de ser apuñalado y perforado profundamente me inundó tan rápido que ni siquiera me di cuenta. Para mí sorpresa, los genitales de mi compañero me inundan por completo. Me golpean y me expanden tanto que no puedo respirar.

**"Oh, espera... Es fuerte, es muy fuerte..."**

**"No puedo esperar ¿Por qué demonios tengo que esperar? Eres mío ¿No es verdad? Solamente mío. Solo nos necesitas a Gale y a mí. Solamente nosotros podemos verte de esta manera. ¿Puedes prometerlo? ¿Puedes prometerme que nunca habrá alguien más?"** La mano de Douglas se superpone a mi mano que sostiene las sábanas. Me muerde el hombro, la nuca, el cuello y la espalda y jadea en una actitud desmedida, justo como una bestia. **"Solamente tienes dos parejas ¡Solamente dos! ¿Por qué no pueden comprender que está bien así? Lo odio, realmente lo odio. Lo odio..."**

Sus mordidas no son suaves, los colmillos afilados muerden la piel una y otra vez e incluso la sensación de un dolor ardiente y de la sangre que fluye sin parar se hace tan aguda que siento que podría desmayar en cualquier momento. Me siento... _Tan orgulloso de estar siendo marcado así._

Me gusta que diga que soy suyo.

Lo beso, lo lamo y siento entonces el sabor de mi propia sangre en los labios. Cada vez que lo acaricio, su mandíbula se contrae y sus mejillas se tensan porque no quiere soltarme otra vez.

" **Doug... Douglas..."**

Nuevamente, Douglas se las arregla para colocar ambas manos en mi cintura y hacer que el ritmo de su cuerpo sea más intenso. Sentía que estaba siendo muy agresivo y que tal vez, debía poner todo mi empeño en hacerlo entrar en razón... Pero la otra parte de mí no quería. Deseaba sentir el calor de sus brazos cubriéndome, de sus colmillos mordiendo... Quiero más, **quiero más de él en mí.**  
Mi corazón no deja de palpitar y las lágrimas salen en todas direcciones. Fluyen desde el borde de mis ojos y se derraman en el colchón o simplemente siguen su rumbo normal hasta terminar muriendo en mis labios.

Douglas agarró mi mano y tiró de ella hacia mí. Hasta que toda mi espalda terminó formando una curva... Fue, una estimulación mucho más profunda. Alcanzo mi próstata y por consiguiente, me hizo gritar.

**"Te amo Douglas... Yo, verdaderamente te amo..."**

Una gran cantidad de sonidos obscenos se desbordan desde abajo sin detenerse nunca. De esta manera, _Douglas finalmente me abrazó con ternura..._ Me gusta cuando me besa, cuando me acaricia la cabeza y cuando me mira fijamente, diciendo en silencio que también me ama.

**"Me gusta, me gusta... Quiero más, Douglas. Quiero, quiero sentir todo tu cuerpo... De verdad, ¡Necesito más!"**

No tardo mucho en comenzar a lamentarme por mis propias palabras ¡Sonaba horrible! ¿Qué pensaría Douglas? ¿Qué era codicioso? ¿Indecente?

Él demostró ser perfectamente diestro a la hora de cambiar la dirección de nuestros cuerpos mientras estábamos todavía conectados. Se acomodó en la cama y me sentó a mí en sus piernas...

**"Te necesito, Chika "**

Douglas, que mueve su flequillo entre cada exhalación, parece respirar una lujuria absolutamente incontenible mientras me mira a los ojos.  
Solo los colores brillantes permanecen en sus pupilas. Solamente están en mi los pensamientos buenos, las imágenes dulces, el increíble amor que yo siento por él. También soy codicioso, tampoco quiero otra pareja. Mientras reprimo el dulce temblor que se instala en mi estómago, giro mi mano hacia el grueso cuello de Douglas.

**"Solamente abrázame ¿Sí? Por favor, abrázame Douglas..."**

La expresión de Douglas, mirándome... Era solo la que podía ofrecerle una bestia carnívora a su presa.


	104. Inspirado por el enojo

Cada vez que me penetraba, un líquido caliente comenzaba a escurrir desde mi pene. Era demasiado placer y eyaculaba constantemente...  
No hay lugar en mi piel donde los dientes de Douglas no pasen. Me mordió el pezón y también lo hizo con el área circundante. Me chupó el pecho y se complació al escucharme gritar entre cada nuevo movimiento.

No es mucho, pero ha logrado hacerme sangrar también aquí.

Saca sus genitales de inmediato y después, los vuelve a insertar lentamente. Douglas balancea sus caderas, _solamente las balancea por un buen rato._ De atrás para adelante, en un ritmo casi constante.

**"¡No, no.... Yo... Otra vez voy a..."**

**"¿Eh? ¿Cuántas veces ha pasado esto?"**

**"¡No lo sé...! No lo..."**

Cuando su pene toca otra vez en el lugar que se siente bien, mi respiración se detiene y mi campo de visión se vuelve completamente blanco. Me di cuenta entonces, de que Douglas eyaculó al mismo tiempo que yo. _Llenando mi estómago hasta_ _hincharlo_ _..._ Incluso con el clímax persistente, mi cuerpo sufre de calambres, se tensa y tiembla como si fuera la primera vez que experimento algo así.

**"Doug, ya no puedo..."**

Exhalé, intenté tener aire en mis pulmones y terminé por quejarme cuando sentí que mi límite estaba cerca. Abrí ligeramente los ojos y miré hacia atrás por un momento: Esos ojos me miraban como si quisiera seguir comiendo al animal que acababa de matar.

Con esa mirada fuerte, mi voz se alzó en un nuevo grito.

**"¿Ya no puedo? ¿Realmente dijiste eso?"**

Douglas sale de mi agujero después de un tiempo que se sintió verdaderamente largo. Poco después de sentir esa descarga y ese repentino alivio, me sujetó, me inclinó en el colchón y me penetró de una sola vez.

Tal como están las cosas, mi consciencia puede esfumarse de un momento para otro.

**"Oye, vamos cariño... No te puedes desmayar todavía".**

Sus fluidos burbujean entre mis piernas y se deslizan lentamente de sus genitales hasta el edredón. Se me puso la piel de gallina y gemí con fuerza aunque pensé que ya estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para reaccionar así.

**"No puedo..., No puedo respirar."**

**"** **Chika** **,** **Chika** **mírame".**

Me besa suavemente para que pueda relajarme y regular el ritmo de mi pecho... Estaba encantado con su toque, con sus manos amables, y miré a Douglas desesperadamente un último instante. **Un último vistazo antes de besarnos otra vez** , y otra vez... Y otra vez.

**"Eres mío,** **Chika** **. Recuerda que eres mío. ¡Repite constantemente que eres mío hasta que nadie tenga dudas sobre eso!"**

Sentí que me atravesó el cuerpo.

Era fuerte, demasiado fuerte...

**"AH!"**

_Es difícil decir que es cómodo_. Exhalé de alguna manera, pero ni siquiera sentía que mi respiración fuera normal.

 **"Ahora estoy aquí...** **Llenándote** **fuerte en esta parte".** Douglas parece feliz mientras acaricia mi vientre abultado. Ocasionalmente, el poder de su mano cuando me frota hace que mi cuerpo se fortalezca enormemente. Para desgracia mía, también hace que me duela mucho.

**"Te aprietas demasiado en cuanto sientes que me muevo dentro de tí ¿Estás tan feliz de ser mío?"**

**"¡Estoy feliz! ¡Estoy muy feliz!"**

Mi pene se convulsionó ligeramente, derramando hilos de semen menos consistentes que la primera vez. Menos espeso, _posiblemente_.   
Los sonidos que se escapan de mi boca, son frases que no puedo comprender. Oraciones que no logro pensar con claridad y que no se convierten en palabras inteligentes. Tonterías, puros jadeos. Cada vez que se abre paso, se expande y busca la forma de llegar al lugar que me hace sentir bien. La pared de mi carne se sacude y aprieta como si tratara de exprimir el semen de Douglas.

**"Me encantas así, cariño... Hecho un desastre eres maravilloso."**

Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, como un animal pequeño que sacude los pies cada que está a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Estar en los brazos de mi pareja mientras me derrito y comienzo a temblar, _es en realidad un hecho que me emociona mucho._

**"Doug, Doug, ya ... ¡Douglas-san!"**

Douglas no va a escucharme nunca, no importa lo mucho que le suplique o la manera tan angustiada en que le mire, pero de todas maneras continúo llamando desesperadamente su nombre.

Él mordió nuevamente mi cuello desnudo, aunque fue más lento que la última vez. Me sentí muy bien, incluso cuando los colmillos penetraron mi piel y batieron la carne... Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, es violento y dominante y Douglas escupe su avaricia mientras se aferra con ganas a mi espalda.

Ese era mi límite.

Después de temblar y temblar, mi cuerpo de repente perdió poder y cayó contra el abdomen de Douglas. Mi mente se nubla y Douglas, como si lo notara, besa las yemas de mis dedos, _uno por uno_. Los que permanecen agazapados tras el resplandor del placer.

Me concentro en sus besos, en su respiración, en sus mordiscos apagados, en sus ojos y en la manera en la que arruga su frente cuando se preocupa por mí.

 _Eso es todo lo que puedo recordar_.


	105. Inspirado por el enojo

**"Douglas... ¿Douglas?"**

Me desperté de pronto, acomodado en la parte inferior de un gran y duro abdomen.

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_

Ya no tengo nada en mi interior... Y no sentir dolor en absoluto me ayudó a relajarme un poco también.

**"Buenos días, Chika"**

Parece que Douglas, que me sostiene entre sus brazos, se encuentra ahora algo deprimido.

**"Lo siento tanto... Yo, se lo prometí a Gale. Prometí que todo iba a estar bien, que te cuidaría. Pero no lo logré".**

**"Ese no es el caso. Esto es lo que yo pedí".**

**"Pero no tenía la intención... Prioricé mis deseos. Me dejé llevar, porque estaba frustrado con cosas estúpidas."**

**"No, no digas eso. Por favor recuerda esto: Fui yo quien deseó estar involucrado profundamente con Douglas. Yo dije que hicieras conmigo lo que quisieras ¿No lo recuerdas? Para ser sincero, me da mucha vergüenza y siento que voy a morir pero... No digas "lo siento" Estaba muy satisfecho con todo lo que pasó. Me gustó".**

**"¿No te sientes mal? ¿No te duele?Tratarte así... Justo como aquellos que te tomaron como un esclavo sexual..."**

Pellizqué las mejillas de Douglas con ambas manos... _Incluso esta fuerza fue suficiente para hacer un sonido alto con su piel._

**"Douglas, por favor no pienses de esa manera. Ya te lo dije, solo respondiste a lo que te pedí. Eso es todo. Y si la situación se volviera a repetir y volviéra a sentirte... Estoy seguro de que te pediría hacer exactamente lo mismo."**

Estaba avergonzado y la última palabra la dije casi en un susurro.

**"Chika, no estaba equivocado. Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que todos creen... Pero, de verdad estoy muy preocupado ¿Está bien tu estómago? ¿Tus piernas? ¿Puedes sentarte?"**

**"Creo... Que es algo que puede solucionarse si duermo un poco."**

Douglas es quien me besa muchas veces más, me acaricia y revisa cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, mi fuerza física realmente está al límite y no puedo estar despierto por completo aunque lo quiera así.

**"Lo siento. Douglas... Mis ojos..."**

**"No, no, está bien, puedes dejarme todo a mí. Limpiaré tu cuerpo mientras tanto ¿Está bien?"**

**"Douglas... Te amo".**

Me las arreglé para terminar de decir eso de una manera adecuada y cuando dejé caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Douglas, _entonces me quedé completamente dormido._


	106. Reunión

Algún tiempo después de esa noche y trás ser terriblemente regañados por Gale, _descubrimos que estaba esperando un bebé._

El testimonio de la maldición del esclavo sexual que permanecía como un tatuaje inmenso en mi piel, desapareció por completo. Incluso fue confirmado por la información de la etiqueta del gremio.   
Fue un momento muy gratificante para mí, parecía que se me había quitado de encima una roca pesada.

Sin embargo, los días posteriores a que descubrí mi situación, fueron muy difíciles. En lugar de salir de la habitación como de costumbre, me mantenían recostado todo el tiempo en la cama aunque realmente me negué con una voz muy fuerte.

Obviamente fue inútil.

Alberto y Cirilo vinieron a ver mi situación un par de días después y los padres de Gale me visitaron para darme sus más sinceras bendiciones. Se me permitió ir al gremio unas semanas más tarde, aunque había varias condiciones que tenía que seguir al pie de la letra. El personal, incluido Alex, parecían sorprendidos todos los días por ver a mis dos cónyuges siguiéndome incansablemente por aquí y por allá con una frecuencia tremenda.

Hoy, sin embargo, había una persona con cabello rubio esperando por mí justo en la entrada del departamento de salud.

**"¡Mintz-san!"**

**"Oh, ¡** **Chika** **-kun! Ha pasado tanto... ¿Te están alimentando adecuadamente? ¿Te tratan bien? ¿Quieres que les de una patada por ti?"**

**"No, no... Lo estamos haciendo muy bien juntos. Pero, ¡¡Me hace muy feliz verte otra vez!!"**

Las lágrimas se derraman sobre mis mejillas tras las nostálgicas palabras que me ofrece Mintz. Fue mucho tiempo, _de verdad mucho tiempo._

**"No llores, yo también estoy feliz de volver a ver a mis amigos. Además, he escuchado el rumor de que estás esperando un bebé..."**

**"Sí... Es el niño de Douglas. Todavía no puedo pensar adecuadamente en eso, pero supongo que tengo que hacerme a la idea de que hay una nueva vida creciendo en mí..."**

**"Dios,** **Chika** **. ¡Estoy realmente feliz por tí! Pero, ¿Dices que es el hijo de Doug? Ese bárbaro ¿Está bien tu cuerpo?"**

Todavía recuerdo cuando Mintz me dijo que todos llamaban a Douglas el _"Semental del gremio"_ Es que... ¿Acaso todos sabían sobre la "libertad sexual" que tenía Douglas? ¿Sabían sobre la manera en la que se comportaba durante las noches? ¿Hay verdaderamente tantos rumores sobre él? Sé que fue hace muchos años pero, siempre me siento ligeramente enojado cuando comienzo a pensar así.

**"Oh, sí. ¡Por supuesto que está bien! En realidad, él es muy lindo conmigo".**

**"Sí, es un poco difícil de creer... Bueno, ¡Obviamente al tratarse de** **Chika** **-kun no tendría que haber ningún problema! ¡¡Felicitaciones de nuevo!!"**

**"¡Gracias!... Por cierto ¿Todo está bien con el bebé de Mintz?"**

Si te fijas bien, el estómago de Mintz ya está bastante hinchado. Seguramente fue cierto y tomó alrededor de un mes para entrar en un período estable, _pero ahora parece que el producto creció aceleradamente._

**"Sí, ya no hay peligro. Supongo que .. ¿Va a nacer en menos de un mes? Fue un proceso pesado."**

**"Oh, ¿Parish no está aquí?"**

**"Parish tuvo que ir a hablar con el rey. Parece que hay varios asuntos políticos relacionados directamente con el gremio de Catalton. A él le gusta actuar como intermediario y todas esas cosas que me parecen complicadas a mí".**

**"Es... ¿Algo relacionado conmigo? ¿Por irme?"**

**"No, no creo que ese sea el caso... No tienes que preocuparte por eso porque tú eres la víctima. Tú eres quien sufrió allí. No hiciste nada malo y no tienen por qué castigarte a tí ¿Bueno?"**

**"Lo siento"**

Siento que tal vez estoy siendo dramático, _pero no puedo evitarlo después de haber pasado por esa situación_ ¿Y qué si de verdad es algo contra mí?

**"Ahora, solo tienes que preocuparte por tí y tu bebé. Es en lo único en lo que tienes que pensar."**

**"Estoy más emocionado por tí. Realmente quiero verlo pronto."**

**"Sí, tu deseo se cumplirá. Este niño es extrañamente enérgico. Se mueve todo el tiempo, todo el día. Las características de Glenn son tan notorias en él que tengo un mal presentimiento al respecto..."**

En ese caso... Me pregunto si mi hijo será igual a Douglas.

**"Hablando de eso, quería preguntarte algo importante... En mi caso, creo que sería normal si naciera siendo humano o un león. No me preocupa su apariencia pero, el crecimiento después de que nazca... ¿La velocidad con la que se desarrollan es acelerado?"**

Teniendo en cuenta el sentido común de mi mundo, entonces sería lógico que el niño bestia creciera rápidamente y el niño humano tardara en crecer y necesitara de un generoso asilo de todo el mundo hasta que alcanzara una edad razonable.

**"Lo siento, no estoy muy familiarizado con eso. Depende mucho de la especie''.**

**"Tienes razón, Chika. Escuché de mi padre, que me tomó mucho más tiempo crecer que a mi hermano".** Alex apareció de repente y comenzó a hablar con nosotros de una manera bastante abierta. **"A un bebé humano le lleva mucho tiempo crecer después de nacer. Ya sabes, los leones tienen que estar mucho más despiertos desde el inicio en caso de que exista un depredador rondando. Entonces... Bueno, no es una muy buena historia, pero escuché que por eso tenían mucho cuidado con las personas que eran forzadas a tener hijos de bestias. Muchos no tenían la paciencia necesaria y si tenían humanos... Pues mataban a los niños inmediatamente después de que comenzaban a llorar."**

Creía completamente en las palabras del señor Alex.  
Seguramente, existieron muchas personas antes y después de mí que fueron utilizadas como simples herramientas para dar a luz a los hijos de las bestias. Si es así, entonces era obvio el por qué la raza humana se redujo considerablemente en un lapso relativamente corto.

**"Pero es algo que no debemos recordar hoy. ¡Mintz ha regresado justo a tiempo! Mi abuelo quiere hacer una celebración por el embarazo de Chika esta tarde ¿No interfiere con sus trabajos en el gremio?"**

**"¿Una celebración de embarazo? Creo que ya he tenido suficiente".**

**"Bueno, esa es una excusa de mi abuelo. Quiere jugar con** **Chika** **sin que se vea demasiado obvio. Está muy emocionado y terminó por invitar a muchas más personas de las planeadas."**

**"No creo que sea mi estilo..."**

**"Pero estarás con Mintz ¿Cierto? Pienso que es una gran oportunidad para que puedas divertirte con todos".**

**"Oh, me preocupa que haya demasiadas personas "VIP" para que un simple trabajador de salud pueda lidiar con ello."** Mintz parece estar pensando lo mismo que yo. **"Pero bueno, esta es una ocasión especial."**

**"¡Gracias! Prometo que no van a sentirse incómodos. Los invitados son obviamente Chika, Gale, mi tío, mi abuelo, mi hermano, el señor Virgil y su esposo, Glenn, Mintz, ah, por supuesto que yo voy a estar allí. Realmente quería que participaran mis padres y Parish... Tal vez vengan después".**

Aunque fingí estar triste por la ausencia de los reyes, _honestamente me sentí un poco aliviado._ Soy un plebeyo, no importa cual sea mi condición actual.

**"Ah, por cierto, no tienes que preocuparte por la comida porque parece que Sebastián hará toda la preparación. Dijo que va a cocinarte tus sandwiches favoritos."**

No recuerdo haberle enseñado tanto así que _¿Realmente va a cocinar sándwiches de chuleta?_

**"De todos modos, Gale y Douglas no me dejan utilizar los cuchillos o manipular el horno"**

**"¿Hasta qué punto están siendo sobreprotectores?"**

**"Demasiado."**

Eso es algo que yo tampoco sé... Pero no me queda duda de que sus acciones son **absolutamente exageradas** **.** ¡Incluso están haciendo guardia en la puerta justo ahora!

**"Entonces, esto no va digamos... Mi abuelo te consiguió una escolta."**

Escolta. Una escolta.

¿Por qué necesitaría una escolta? ¿¡Qué piensan que voy a parir!?

**"¿Sorpresa?"**


	107. Reunión

Después de trabajar en el gremio durante toda la tarde, nosotros tres decidimos salir para visitar un café aparentemente popular en la capital de Leónidas. Este café parece ser muy conocido porque puedes elegir las hojas para tu té, las frutas y las hierbas con los que combinar y hacer tu propio té.  
No sé mucho sobre las hojas de té o las hierbas aromáticas, así que me baso únicamente en las recomendaciones de Mintz. La base de la bebida es ligero pero tiene una fragancia dulce, como de bayas. Después de beberla, me doy cuenta de que este té es verdaderamente muy delicioso y refrescante.

**"Por cierto, ¿Ya le dijiste?"**

**"¿Qué? ¿Decirme qué?"**

Alex está muy preocupado sobre la idea de difundir mi conocimiento médico con las personas de este mundo, así que sugiere que este sea nuestro tema de discusión. Le conté a Mintz todo lo que hablamos con Alberto. Todas sus propuestas y su plan para un futuro más favorable para los pacientes del país.

_Mintz me escucha con interés._

**"¿Qué opinas, Mintz-san? Creo que tú eres la persona más inteligente que conozco en este mundo, y no podría aceptar ninguna idea ni pensar en algo más si no lo consulto contigo antes"**

**"Así es. Es solo mi idea personal, pero yo opino que si hay personas que tienen un conocimiento que yo no conozco, y ese conocimiento puede ayudar a muchas otras personas, ¿Por qué no compartirlo? ¿Recuerdas a los padres del niño que estaba muy enfermo? Sería agradable si pudieras hacer que más rostros preocupados se volvieran rostros aliviados"**. Mintz me sonrió y continuó bebiendo de su té. **"Un trabajador del departamento de salud, un ayudante, un farmacéutico o un sanador como yo, está en ese trabajo porque quiere salvar a la mayor cantidad posible de personas. Personas enfermas o heridas... Entonces, solo hay una opción que tomar''.**

**"¿Incluso si todo está en manos de un hombre de otro mundo?"**

**"Naturalmente, mi conocimiento actual ni siquiera puede compararse con el de Chika. Es por eso que quiero que me digas, que me enseñes hasta que lo entienda. Yo no tengo dudas sobre tu inteligencia".**

**"Chika-san, me siento exactamente igual que Mintz. Todavía no he trabajado mucho contigo y no estoy tan bien informado como Mintz y el señor Parish pero... Quiero aprender de tí. Quiero ayudar a las personas a tu lado''.**

Siento mucho entusiasmo e impulso por parte de Alex. A pesar de que parece un adulto, todavía tiene quince años y su mente joven quiere absorber los nuevos conocimientos con bastante avidez. También, entiendo muy bien los sentimientos de Mintz-san.

Estoy seguro de que tuvieron muchos pacientes que no pudieron ayudar, _incluso si quisieron hacerlo con muchas ganas._

**"Gracias. Ahora, definitivamente estoy más decidido. Me gustaría decirle a Alberto que lo haré, siempre y cuando estén ustedes conmigo ¿Pueden ayudarme a hacerlo realidad?"**

**"Estoy ansioso por comenzar."**

El día comenzó a terminarse, y las luces nocturnas hicieron que pudiéramos escuchar un tipo diferente de ajetreo en el mercado. Traté de mirar alrededor, me incliné sobre la mesa y luego busqué en los lugares cercanos.

Estoy seguro de que, aunque no los veo, Douglas y Gale están haciendo guardia por algún lado junto a mí.


	108. ¡La fiesta de las bestias!

Nosotros tres, nos apresuramos y llegamos a mi casa en poco tiempo. Ya estoy familiarizado con el vecindario y el lugar donde vivo con mis dos personas importantes.  
Como de costumbre, saco mi llave, abro la puerta y entro a la casa.

_Creo que el aire es un poco más pesado en esta ocasión._

**"Estoy de vuelta".**

Nadie responde.

Como nunca estoy solo en casa, no sé exactamente qué hacer en este tipo de situaciones. Voy a la sala de estar y le pido a mis amigos que se sienten en el sofá mientras reviso un poco por la entrada, en caso de que mis acompañantes ya vengan cerca. Enciendo la luz y... _Los tres gritamos ante la vista que se extendía allí._

Había... Un zoológico. No, no es una cosa tan linda como un zoológico. En este momento tengo frente a mí a cuatro osos gigantes, tres leones gigantes y un lobo pequeño que no deja de correr entre las patas de los muebles. Su poder y la presión que parecen ofrecerle al ambiente, **son inusuales.**

Los tres osos se sientan elegantemente en el sof, y el otro está esperando mientras come ¿Por qué puede sostener una bandeja con las patas? Entonces, puedo decir que Richam es el de la derecha, luego está Virgil y Sebastián y el oso que está comiendo es Gale. Los tres leones están acostados en la alfombra, pero uno de ellos parece estar haciéndome señas al mover de atrás para adelante la cabeza. Entonces: El león más grande es Héctor, y probablemente es Douglas quien está mordiendole el cuello... Y Theo es el que se mantiene viendo toda la escena a una distancia razonable. Glenn es definitivamente el lobo. Comenzó a correr por toda la sala tan pronto como descubrió la presencia de Mintz y luego, volvió a entretenerse con la sombra de su pata.

**"Bueno, ¿Esto es...?"**

**"Oh, ¡Bienvenido Chika-chan! Seguramente estás cansado de trabajar tanto, pobrecito. Bueno, si quieres descansar ¿Por qué no vienes a** **recostarte** **al pecho de tu amado suegro ¿No es esponjoso?"**

Sí, el es definitivamente Héctor-sama.

**"¡Padre! ¿¡¡Quieres que te saquemos de la casa!!?**   
**Oh, lo siento tanto cariño. Estábamos hablando sobre lo mucho que te gusta convivir con nuestras bestias y, entonces todos dijeron que seguramente estarías feliz si se volvían animales. Les dije que no, que habría demasiados problemas... pero, mira."**

Aunque Douglas no deja de darle patadas a su padre, Héctor parece no darse cuenta en absoluto.

**"Sí, Héctor es un viejo loco. ¿Por qué mejor no te sientas en mi regazo? En realidad, las piernas de un oso se sienten mucho más** **ric** **..."**

Esta vez, Virgil fue golpeado por Richam y por Gale.

Es interesante, porque la bestia de Virgil se parece mucho a la bestia de Gale. Se pueden distinguir uno del otro únicamente por el color de sus ojos. Para ser honesto, también sentí que quería sentarme en las piernas de mi suegro, _pero seguramente abriría una puerta al castigo_. Richam es fácil de distinguir porque el color del cabello es marrón claro.

**"Lo siento, Chika. Dije algo estúpido otra vez. Ahora que estás esperando un bebé, debo controlarme con las bromas. Mintz está aquí también, así que ¿Qué tal si se sientan juntos?"**

Richam y su esposo nos invitaron a tomar asiento.   
Glenn, que estaba muy atento a los movimientos de su compañero, lo siguió y terminó por acurrucarse a los pies de Mintz. Es muy lindo, y es lindo también que actúe más como un perro que como un lobo.

**"Gracias por venir a verme. Lamento haber tardado tanto, mis amigos y yo..."**

**"Chika, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Es tu celebración después de todo. ¡Hey! Me pregunto si podremos celebrar por el bebé de Mintz y Glenn también."**

Glenn no dijo nada, porque se había quedado inesperadamente dormido. Parece muy cansado y me dan muchas ganas de tocarlo. Quiero frotarle las orejas, la nariz, la barbilla y quiero hundirme de nuevo en su piel esponjosa. Gale se levantó del sillón, se acercó a mí sin parpadear y me sostuvo entre sus brazos como si supiera en lo que estaba pensando.  
 **Mi compañero no quiere que toque a ningún otro animal** y se asegura de tenerme confortablemente sujeto entre sus piernas. El pelaje de alta calidad que tiene combinado con su muy buena musculatura me proporcionan una excelente amortiguación... Tal como estaba el ambiente, ¡Quería cambiar la dirección de mi cuerpo y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas!

**"¿Estás bien, Chika? ¿Estás cansado? ¿Te cansaste de caminar? ¿Te duele en alguna parte? ¿Hay alguna herida? Dime de inmediato si pasa algo ¿Sí? ¿Pasa algo?"**

Estas son las preguntas que escucho todos los días.

**"Está bien, no tengo nada... Solamente, quizá un poco de hambre."**

**"Eso es normal. El padre de Bocchama también tenía hambre todo el tiempo. Ahora, por favor tome una taza de té mientras termino de preparar la comida. También usted, Mintz-sama."**

Sebastian está vertiendo té de una olla a la taza con un movimiento elegante de su para. En forma de oso. ¡En forma de oso! ¿Cómo es qué pueden hacer eso?

**"Sebastián, no tienes que actuar como el mesero..."**

Sebastian niega con la cabeza, y después hace una elegante reverencia que ocasiona que su pelo se despeine completamente. En ese momento, me susurra al oído: **"La próxima vez, espero con ansias ver a los niños de Bocchama".**

Es todavía la cara de un oso, pero puedo ver que está sonriendo.

De acuerdo, **_¡Voy a hacer lo mejor posible!_**


	109. ¡La fiesta de las bestias!

Después de comer y hablar sobre lo bien que estaba la chuleta, puedo ver como Alex se acurruca adorablemente con Theo, que está todavía acostado. La escena es muy bonita y me hace sentir que tienen una fuerte amistad.

**"Oye, ve a verlo ¡¡Ve a verlo!!"**

Inspirado por las palabras del señor Alex, Theo se estiró, se puso de pie y se dirigió lentamente hasta aquí. La figura de su león es tan asombrosa como la de los otros dos.

**"¡Theo! Ha pasado mucho tiempo. No he podido verte recientemente, pero... Ah ¿Estabas ocupado?"**

**"Sí... Un poco."** Theo estaba nervioso, _parecía que no quería estar conmigo._ Entonces ¿Realmente me estaba evitando? **"Pero no importa eso. Chika, felicidades. Me hace feliz que el hijo de mi tío esté allí''.**

**"Sí, este es el niño de Douglas. Entonces, eso quiere decir que sería tu primo ¿Verdad?"**

**"Oh... Por supuesto."**

**"¿Qué te pasa Theo? ¿No estás emocionado? ¿Por qué no tocas el estómago de Chika-chan? Recuerdo que no dejabas de tocar el vientre de Cirilo cuando estaba esperando a tu hermano."**

**"Todavía no ha crecido y no se mueve, pero si te gusta,** **tócalo** **".**

Theo mira a Douglas por un momento... _Por otro lado, Douglas simplemente asiente y se aleja._

**"Entonces, Chika-dono..."**

Theo intenta tener cuidado al momento de presionar su pata grande sobre la piel de mi estómago, _pero parece que no se atreve a hacer algo más._ Estaba temblando con fuerza. Todo el tiempo me observaba como si pidiera ayuda.  
Agarré su pata con mi mano y la presioné suavemente contra la parte correcta.

**"No sé siente nada así que todavía no puedo creerlo... Pero el hijo de Douglas está creciendo aquí."**

**"¡Yo también quiero sentir!"**

La pequeña mano de Alex se coloca cerca de la de Theo. Estaba agradecido por la buena suerte de mi hijo, quién iba a nacer rodeado de personas muy amables.

**"Chika, felicidades. Me hace feliz que tú estés emocionado con esto... Quizá después de eso, tú y yo podamos hablar sobre... Sobre algunas cosas."**

**"¡Por supuesto!"**

**"Bueno, despídete del "primo". He sido paciente por mucho tiempo ¿No deberías prestarme atención? Estuve solo por bastante tiempo."**

Douglas me abraza desde atrás ocupando sus patas grandes, y me acerca muy gentilmente hasta su pecho. La elasticidad y la calidez de su hermoso pelo esponjoso, _es insoportable._ Y cuando miro finalmente hacia arriba, descubro que hay unos suaves ojos marrones que me miran con demasiado amor.

Oh, esto me hace muy feliz.

La fiesta de ese día duró hasta que entró la madrugada, pero ciertamente fue muy entretenida. Por cierto, cuando ofrecí mis servicios de **"masajes de animales"** a cada una de las bestias presentes en el salón, todos comenzaron a dormir rápidamente en el acto. ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida! Traté de alentar a Mintz a convertirse en una bestia, pero se negó inmediatamente después de que lo hice. Aparentemente, su forma de conejo le da mucha vergüenza y opina que se ve todavía más lamentable con el pequeño bulto en su abdomen. Alex me pidió que le enseñara la técnica e incluso Sebastián, que había tenido todo este tiempo una actitud noble, se quedó dormido un rato, antes de decir:

**"¡Mi perfil de mayordomo acaba de derrumbarse! ¡El joven esposo es una persona** **horrible** **!"**


	110. Una popular historia de amor

Todavía no puedo olvidar el impacto que me ocasionó que me dijeran que era un _Animus_. Es que... Es imposible.  
El cuerpo de un oso está equipado con características específicas, y la altura, los rasgos faciales y los músculos que siguen creciendo se consideran cosas casi benditas. Estamos diseñados para proteger, no para que nos protejan.

No, no es como si me disgustara. Si este es el caso, quiero ser un portador fuerte. Un animus... ¡Demonios! Ser animus es algo muy extraño en la tribu de los osos. Eso significa que ¿Algún día encontraré a alguien que será mi...? No, puede que no sea malo permanecer solo por el resto de mi vida.  
De todos modos, es muy poco probable que alguien quiera emparejarse con un Animus de la tribu de los osos para dejar descendencia. Afortunadamente, mi casa no es una buena casa, no necesitamos algo así como una línea de sucesión.

Y luego de tener todos estos pensamientos realmente inútiles... **Me encontré con él.**

El encuentro ocurrió inmediatamente después de ingresar a la escuela militar con el objetivo de convertirme en guardia. Pocas personas en el país, en el planeta entero, eran las que podían decir honestamente que no conocían el apellido **Forrester**. Ellos son, una prestigiosa familia que ha producido talentosos samurais y aventureros famosos durante generaciones. Además, son personas que se dan a notar. Por su apariencia, por el tamaño de sus bestias. El cuerpo, las artes marciales... Si sumas eso puedes darte cuenta de que son criaturas bendecidas. Tienen una personalidad cálida y honesta que es del agrado de todos...

_Obviamente está funcionando de maravilla conmigo._

Después de la graduación, me uní a los **Caballeros Reales**. Sin embargo, fue una reunión con él lo que estaba esperando desde el inicio. En solo dos años, el hombre ya había ganado varias medallas militares y ya se le había dado el cargo de comandante en un caso inusual. _Me asignaron a su unidad._  
Sin embargo, pude reprimir mis sentimientos perfectamente. Nunca lo notó ni lo sentí porque mantuve una distancia decente con él durante los primeros días... Pero esto no funcionó mucho, por claras razones. En primer lugar, estando en la misma unidad, la distancia tiene que ser cercana. Cómo tenía miedo de no poder ocultar que era mi compañero... Para ponerlo en palabras simples, me escapé.

Decidí dejar a los Caballeros y escapar a Urfair, donde viví como aventurero independientemente. La paga no era mala y afortunadamente, no hubo ningún problema con el trabajo gracias a mi habilidad con las espadas y las capacidades mágicas que había adquirido en mis años escolares... Pero claro, _nunca hubo un día en que pudiera olvidarlo._

Había estado viviendo así por un largo tiempo y cuando decidí regresar a mi casa en la ciudad... Noté que alguien había decidido vivir dentro. No había nada particularmente problemático con eso, porque no era como si me importara el lugar o algo de adentro... Pero no puedo pasar por alto los actos criminales que se me presentan cotidianamente. Sostengo mi espada, derrumbo la puerta y entro en mi casa.  
Estaba allí, el Capitán Virgil. Sentado en una silla pequeña con las piernas y los brazos cruzados. Dios, _su bendito cuerpo estaba en mi silla._

**"Virgil, ¿Por qué estás aquí.? ¿Desde cuándo?"**

Puedo ver de un vistazo que el Capitán Virgil está enojado.

**"¿Por qué? Esa es exactamente mi pregunta. Quiero escucharlo. Richam, ¿Por qué escapaste?"**

Por la voz, me siento como si fuera un niño pequeño regañado ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa? ¿Y por qué sabe mi nombre? Incluso después de que se decidió asignarme a sus tropas, nunca habíamos cruzado palabra alguna.

**"Capitán Virgil, no sé de qué está hablando. Simplemente no quería entrar en los Caballeros. No era lo que esperaba, ni lo que quería seguir."**

**"No lo creo. Escapaste tan pronto como se decidió asignar las tropas. Hasta entonces, siempre** **permaneciste** **firme y constante ¿Es por culpa mía?"**

Se sentía como si hubiera recibido una fuerte conmoción en la cabeza con un objeto pesado. Mi corazón continúa latiendo como si fuera la campana de una iglesia. Me pregunto si el Capitán Virgil sabía que yo era su "compañero" o si es que acaso lo sentía solamente yo.  
Independientemente de mis dudas, el Capitán Virgil agarró mi mano y dijo:

 **"¿Creías que no estaba al tanto de tí? No soy estúpido. Te he notado desde que te vi en la escuela militar. Eres mi compañero".** No puedo seguir el ritmo de los pensamientos de mi cabeza y por lo tanto, tampoco puedo responder a nada. Sin embargo, el Capitán Virgilio continúa. **"¿Me odias tanto? El nombre de mi casa es muy poderoso, lo entiendo... Pero no va a pasarte nada. Lo prometo. No tienes que tener miedo."**

Siento algo molesto en los ojos...

**"Por eso pedí que te asignaran conmigo. Quería llamarte directamente sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie... Pero de repente dejaste a los Caballeros. ¡Fuiste tan egoísta! ¿No entendiste mis sentimientos? Incluso intenté transmitirlo en él reporte que te pasé."**

Mis manos se separaron de las suyas y sujetaron fuertemente mis brazos. Las uñas muerden mi piel pero estaba tan preocupado que ni siquiera sentí dolor.

**"Pensé que mi presencia solo iba a causarle problemas al capitán. Soy un animus pero soy de una tribu de osos también. ¿Crees que puedo estar de tu lado? ¿Crees que siendo de esta manera puedo ser tu compañero?**

**"¿Qué estás diciendo"**

Él lo dice sin tratar de ocultar su estado de ánimo.

**"Piénsalo, el capitán merece un niño pequeño y lindo al que pueda abrazar y, no sé, hacerle cosquillas en la barbilla como todas las parejas cursis que ves en el mercado. Mira, mi cuerpo puede ser más pequeño que el del capitán pero es difícil decir que es lindo. Si miras mi cara, puedes ver que es lo opuesto a lo que quieres ¿Verdad? Vamos a dejar todo por la paz."**

El capitán se rió con fuerza sin intentar ocultar que aparentemente yo le resultaba muy divertido.

**"¿Enserio estabas pensando en semejante basura? No me importa si eres un oso, si estás lleno de músculos o si no eres bonito. Amo todo de ti"**

El capitán se inclina y arrastra su lengua hacia las marcas de uñas ensangrentadas en mi brazo. Sentí un susto indescriptible que me estaba obligando a alejarme de él. Grité:

**"¡Detente! ¡No voy a ser tu compañero! Eres una persona necesaria para el país. No quiero ser un bache en tu camino. Así que, sal de mi casa y por favor, vuelve al ejército... Por favor".**

El capitán suspira, se rasca la cabeza y se levanta. Me sentí aliviado de que me obedeciera, pero... Me sorprendió un poco su aspecto. Parecía honestamente triste. No, no, no, no **¡No me importa la cara que ponga ni me importa lo que diga!** No sé en qué estoy pensando. Puede estar triste si quiere. Es más ¡Qué se ponga a llorar!

**"Entiendo, eres muy sensible y todavía te cuesta entender que mis palabras son reales. Te aseguro que es así, puedo** **prometerte** **eternamente que te quiero... Esto es algo que tendrás que superar pronto, porque en realidad ya eres mío. Y lo serás eternamente."**   
**"Ya puedes hacerlo, Sebastián."**

De repente, sentí un extraño movimiento detrás de mí... Y al mismo tiempo, la presencia de algo que bloqueaba mi boca y mi nariz. El olor a fruta dulce hace que comience a sentirme entumecido.

**"Lo siento por esta dura táctica, pero sería un terrible capitán si hubiera planeado venir para dejarte ir."**

_Que maldito infeliz._

Al momento siguiente, cuando reaccioné, me di cuenta de que estaba encerrado en una habitación lujosa. Mi tobillo está bien metido en un grillete que a su vez está conectado a la pata de una cama gruesa. Todas las cosas que necesito las hace un hombre llamado Sebastián, por lo que no hay inconvenientes. Tampoco me siento incómodo.   
No importaba cuánto lo deseara, no se me permitía salir ni caminar muy lejos de allí y todas las noches, el Capitán Virgil venía y me abrazaba de varias maneras. **Era tan dulce que me molestaba terriblemente.**


	111. Una popular historia de amor

Desperté con una sensación de cuerpo entero terriblemente extraña.

**"¿Buenos días?"**

Habla muy tierno. Parece que fue una mentira que me secuestro para estarme sosteniendo todo el tiempo como si fuera un insignificante muñeco de felpa. Mi cuerpo es sostenido por su suave mano (y por el grillete que sigue en mi pie, por supuesto)

**"Hola, Richam. ¿Ya estás listo para admitir que eres mío? Si lo haces, te garantizo cualquier cosa. Aparte de la opción de estar libre y andar por aquí y por allá".**

La manera en la que me mira, es ciertamente incomoda.

**"También te gusto así que ¿Por qué no podemos estar bien con esto? Yo cuidaré de ti así que, quédate conmigo".**

**"Yo no..."**

**"Di que te gusto. Dímelo."**

**"Yo..."**

¿Debo admitirlo? ¿Aquí? ¿Justo ahora?

Me gusta el capitan, eso es absolutamente obvio. Se puede decir que es el instinto. La capacidad que tenemos los Animus de envolver a otra persona aunque no nos conozca en absoluto.  
Dado eso... No pude responder. Mi corazón estaba terriblemente áspero. Agitándose de manera constante, como una ola enorme.

 **"Hablando de eso, tengo algo para tí. Es un regalo honesto".** El capitán comenzó a hablar sin esperar mi respuesta. **"Lo he guardado desde antes de que** **desaparecieras** **".**

**"Capitán, entienda ..."**

Sin escuchar mi voz, el capitán sacó algo parecido a un clip con una pequeña piedra al lado. La construcción en sí es simple, parece de plata pero tiene la misma decoración en color ámbar que sus pupilas.

**"No te muevas, porque te lo pondré"**

El capitán pronto pareció estar nuevamente de buen humor... Me siento un poco aterrorizado, pero de todas maneras respondo:

**"De acuerdo."**

Pensando en dónde iba a ponerlo, cerré los ojos y esperé sentir algo de dolor en el lóbulo de la oreja... Pero el pinchazo lo recibí en un lugar inesperado.

**"¡Auch! ¡¡Oye!!**

El clip, que resultó ser mucho más fuerte de lo que pensé, muerde la protuberancia de mi pecho sin siquiera un toque de piedad. Realmente tiene el color de los ojos del capitán ¡Es completamente insoportable! Pone otro clip en el pezón contrario y suelta un suspiro de alivio, independientemente de mi propia reacción.  
Mis genitales reaccionaron durante todo este tiempo debido a su mirada, a sus manos y a la estimulación constante desde donde pone los clips.

**"Richam, muéstrame más."**

El capitán sujeta mi barbilla con un dedo mientras lo dice. _Mi postura natural se dobló debido a su voz_.

**"Por favor... No quiero..."**

Aunque es un poco difícil de creer cuando lo digo llorando de placer.

**"Esta es una prueba de que me perteneces, querido Richam".**

La figura del capitán se siente ligeramente inocente cuando lo dice con una sonrisa tan grande como esa. _Es como un niño que tiene un juguete nuevo._  
El capitán me sostiene por detrás y me pone gran parte de su torso encima. Pensé que seguramente sería muy pesado, pero no fue para nada el caso. El capitán sostuvo mi cuerpo con mucha tranquilidad y se giró casi por completo para posicionarme frente al espejo que tenía a un lado de la cama.

**"Aquí, mírate bien. ¿No luces hermoso en ese estado?"**

**"Por favor, para..."**

No quiero verme.

Si lo hago, me entusiasmaré con la idea de su amor y comenzaré a buscar sus huellas por todo mi cuerpo. Además, están estos clips...Es como si quisiera convencerme en aceptar las ideas que tuve anteriormente. Aceptar que sí, todo mi cuerpo pertenece al capitán. **Y eso es algo que me llenaría de mucha vergüenza.**

**" Vamos, inténtalo... ¿Puedes verte ahora?"**

Me está costando demasiado responderle porque está empezando a tirar los clips en ambas direcciones, Enganchando su dedo, pellizcando y jalando una y otra vez. Constantemente hasta que se pone todo rojo...

**"¡Ah! ¡Está bien! ¡Me veré! ¡Voy a verme!"**

**"Dime qué ves, cariño."**

**"Hay... Unos clips que dejó el capitán y... Unas manchas rojas en mi pecho..."**

**"No es "el capitán", es Virgil... Continúa".**

La mano del capitán no se detiene y el clip se estira y se juega diestramente entre sus dedos.

**"¡Es todo! ¡Esto es todo! ¡Oye! ¡¡Ah!! Es doloroso, me duele mucho cuando tiras así del clip..."**

**"No es solo dolor ¿Verdad? Dime qué está pasando con la parte inferior de tu cuerpo".**

**"¡Ah...! Nada.. No está pasando nada en esa parte"**

**"Cariño ¿Por qué todavía no puedes ser honesto conmigo!"**

**"¡Maldita sea! Lo siento, lo siento mucho... Detente, ¡Por favor detente**!"

 _Una de las manos del capitán apretó fuertemente mi entrepierna._ Unos dedos grandes y duros aplastaron no solo mi pene, sino también la piel de mis testículos. El dolor y la intensidad del momento hacen que quiera gritar... Sin embargo, me muerdo los labios para evitarlo.

**"Eres mío, Richam. Este es un hecho que no puedes cambiar sin importar lo mucho que lo intentes".**

Pone un poco más de poder en su mano y yo respiré intensamente a pesar del dolor... _El clip en el pezón se estira._ Lo mueve de un lado a otro y finalmente lo acaricia con cuidado.

**"Virgil... Yo... Yo no lo volveré a hacer. Lo prometo. Ya no..."**

Mirando la situación atentamente, el capitán sonrió con un claro semblante de satisfacción.

**"Así. ¿No te sientes mejor ahora que decidiste** **sincerarte** **?**

Aunque solo me acaricie la cabeza y me bese ligeramente en la mejilla, pude percibir que de inmediato mi cara se puso completamente roja... Se escucha un "PLOP" y entonces él elimina la restricción en mi tobillo.   
Me sostiene, revisa mi piel, sujeta mi pierna y vuelve a recostarme otra vez.

**"Escucha de nuevo. Richam, Escucha y contesta adecuadamente ¿Bien? ¿Vas a ser mío?"**

Sentí un terrible dolor atravesando mi espalda. Me estaba penetrando y yo lo acepté sin dudarlo ni un momento. Me acomodé más, abrí mis piernas y lo sostuve de los brazos a pesar de la inserción repentina. Virgil se sacude y jadea con una voz alegre, _parece que todo su cuerpo lo había estado esperando muy ansiosamente._

**"¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se siente saber que te quiero tanto? ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? ¿Puedes** **jurarme** **que vas a vivir aquí?"**

Sentí un calor ardiente en la parte posterior de mi cuerpo y finalmente, le dije todo lo que había estado pensando sin importarme el reprimir mis lágrimas:

**"Siempre me gustaste ... Siempre te he querido para mí. Todo el tiempo, desde que te vi por primera vez. Pero pensé... "No debería quererlo." "Él merece algo mejor, seguramente." Entonces, cuando me encontré de nuevo contigo... Estaba realmente feliz. Quiero ser tuyo. De verdad quiero."**

Olvidé tanto la vergüenza como la vacilación y, cuando exclamé mis sentimientos tan honestamente como me fue posible, el capitán apretó sus labios contra mis labios.

**"Nunca te dejaré ir de nuevo. Te quiero, y no deseo que lo olvides".**

Después de eso, me abrazó tan fuerte que no pude hablar.

No supe con certeza cuántos días estuve encerrado en esa habitación, pero la experiencia me permitió aceptarme tal y como era y aceptar por completo que yo era el compañero de Virgil. Entonces, estaba más motivado que nunca, esforzándome para no avergonzarlo si es que acaso nos veían juntos. Trabajé diligentemente como su brazo derecho y después, pudimos tener a nuestro primer niño. Un pequeño oso llamado **Gale**.

No hay insatisfacción con ningún aspecto de mi vida y estoy muy feliz con el hecho de sentir que el amor que siento por Virgil es verdadero y está bien.

Bueno... Existieron algunas cosas que no puedo perdonar todavía. Como el hecho de que inventara una historia tragica sobre nosotros simplemente para vender un libro que él escribió en su tiempo libre **_"El paradero del amor"_** le puso. O el hecho de que le hizo pensar a todos nuestros conocidos que teníamos muchos enemigos cuando en realidad sus ex compañeros lo odiaban por perder el dinero de las comisiones reales apostando... No puedo hacer nada en su contra, porque al menos estamos recibiendo dinero extra para comprar los remedios necesarios para el dolor de cabeza que me generan las preguntas extrañas ¡¡De gente que no conozco cuando voy tranquilamente por la calle...!! ¡¡Por la maldita calle!!

Sí, mi vida tranquila y feliz.


	112. Hacía un sueño

Después de la fiesta, le dije a Alberto que aceptaría la oferta.

Se me pidió que presentara algunas ideas sobre cómo proceder, así que lo consulté inmediatamente con Mintz, el Señor Alex y el personal del antiguo departamento de saneamiento.  
Primero, organizamos algunos de mis conocimientos y los documentamos en archivos especiales. Afortunadamente, en este mundo, existen técnicas de impresión rápida para libros y artículos académicos, _por lo que fue seguro y útil._

Cuando comencé a escribir mi manuscrito, pude hacerlo sin problemas. Como si estuviera escribiendo en mi idioma nativo directamente. La máquina mágica podía convertir mi japonés en multilingüe. **Igual a un traductor más específico.** No pensé que dibujar músculos, esqueletos, vasos sanguíneos y órganos en mis días de escuela fuera tan útil un día...  
 _El texto que hago se utilizará como libro de texto y las citas que irán allí se seleccionarán entre los miembros y farmacéuticos que estén en el gremio_ , junto con las divisiones mágicas y el clero del templo.

En este mundo la salud pública, la anatomía, la fisiología, la bioquímica, la patología y la nutrición no están claramente establecidas en el conocimiento básico. Yo opino que esto es algo que debe transmitirse primero e intento que sea en puntos clave. Oraciones resumidas en cierta medida para que sea de fácil comprensión. Revisé las notas nuevamente y decidí las cosas que iba a meter para el libro final.  
Solo en el campo de la medicina básica, hay una cantidad tan grande de información que estoy honestamente preocupado. Además, si ingresamos en un campo especializado, entrarán varias teorías de enfermedades y muchas otras teorías para el tratamiento.

Por supuesto, además será necesario practicar.

Después de eso, está el hecho de los procedimiento adicionales que no podemos aplicar con magia. Solo se me ocurre apresurar a los científicos para desarrollar anestésicos, escalpelos, fórceps y jeringas. Afortunadamente, parece que hay varios artesanos enanos en el país que se especializan en armamentos casi parecidos a lo que necesito. Alberto está abogando por mí en eso. Mintz, por su parte, está desarrollando anestésicos a través del gremio de ocupación farmacéutica. Parece que ya es posible utilizar un anestésico de tipo inhalado para aliviar el dolor justo antes de la muerte, por lo que sí. Me gustaría ver que los especialistas locales hagan su mejor esfuerzo con esa aplicación para tener todo controlado.

Hay muchas cosas que hacer, y quiero mantener todo en orden, pero una vez que recuerdo las palabras de Alberto no puedo evitar apresurarme. Quiero que esté orgulloso de mí y quiero que esté feliz cuando vea los resultados. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que estoy esperando a un niño de una especie desconocida... Tal vez debería reducir el nivel de estrés e irme pronto a casa


	113. Hacía un sueño

Gale cerró mi libreta de golpe.

**"Chika, deja eso. Entiendo bien tus sentimientos pero también es necesario que vayas a descansar".**

**"Oh, lo siento mucho. Iré de inmediato, solamente necesito anotar unas cosas más".**

**"No, ya estoy enojado con toda esta situación y Douglas se siente incluso todavía peor. Entiendo que no puedo detenerte o encerrarte en la habitación... Pero al menos debes entender cuando ya es suficiente."**

Cuando tomé mi pluma y la sostuve en lo alto, sus gentiles ojos esmeraldas me miraron otra vez

**"Hablo enserio. Estás trabajando muy duro y estamos terriblemente preocupados por eso.".**

Su toque cálido alivió inmediatamente la pesadez de mi corazón. Me sostuvo así como estaba, me quitó la pluma me dio un beso en la frente y me llevó al baño.

Hay dos cosas que disfruto recientemente y una de esas es esta: **Gale y Douglas se han convertido recientemente en unas bestias... Solo para mí.**  
Como se esperaba, es imposible que los tres estemos juntos en el baño cuando adoptan su forma de bestia, por lo que tuvimos que comenzar a turnarnos. Hoy, por ejemplo, Gale está sentado en la silla de la regadera después de mojar y enjabonar todo su cuerpo. El ambiente está húmedo, por lo que su cabello se adhiere a toda su piel para darle una apariencia muy linda.

**"¿Puedes ayudarme con la espalda, Chika?"**

**"Oh, claro que puedo."**

Me acerqué un poquito y apliqué suavemente una buena cantidad de jabón líquido en ambas manos, lo embarré sobre su espalda grande y luego, levanté suavemente los dedos y lo froté por todos lados. El aroma sutil de los cítricos es agradable y mi estado de ánimo parece también estar incrementando. Cuando tuve suficiente espuma, masajee toda su cuello, su cabeza y sus pequeñas orejas. Si continúo moviendo mi dedo a lo largo de la línea de su barbilla, su cara se distorsionará en una mueca extraña y si mantengo presionada la base de su nariz, parece como si estuviera próximo a estornudar.

**"Creo que acabo de respirar espuma"**

**"Lo siento, lo siento."**

Lave lentamente todo su cuerpo y luego me ocupé también de su colita hasta dejarla esponjada.

**"Chika, ahora es tu turno. Ven aquí"**

**"¿Yo? Puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta."**

**"Está bien, déjame encargarme de tí un rato"**

Me levanta con cuidado y me sienta en la misma silla en la que él estaba. Conociendo que su cuerpo es enorme y algo tosco, tuvo mucho cuidado para no lastimarme con sus garras o con alguna de sus extremidades.

**"Cuando hago esto, siempre recuerdo la primera vez que te llevé a nuestra casa en Catalton"**

**"En ese momento, estaba realmente confundido sobre lo que debería o no hacer..."**

**"Discúlpame si actuamos groseros contigo alguna vez".**

**"En ese caso... Perdón por pensar que me querían como su esclavo sexual."**

Mi cabello se lava con la ayuda de una mano grande y después, se enjuaga por completo. Una gran cantidad de agua caliente salió de la bañera cuando Gale, que inesperadamente cabe allí, entró junto conmigo.   
El calor del agua caliente parece hacer más ligero todo mi cuerpo... Se siente, _de verdad muy bien._

**"¿Sabes? Estoy realmente agradecido de que hayas venido a nosotros. Gracias a ti, llegué a ser una mejor persona. Creo que puedo expresar mejor mis sentimientos y ser más honesto con la gente que amo. A diferencia de Doug, no tengo una buena habilidad social".**

**"¡Pero si Gale es una persona muy amable! Siempre me cuidas, eres atento, hablas conmigo y te preocupas por mí y por las personas que están a tu alrededor. Te amo. Todo de tí, lo amo mucho".**

Si suelto un beso en la mejilla de Gale, automáticamente él me lo devolverá también.

**"Muy bien, ¿Quieres que salgamos ya? Tampoco es bueno que nos quedemos hasta que el agua se vuelva helada."**

Cuando Gale dice esto y se sacude, un montón de gotas de agua salpican por todo el baño. También es divertido que su cabello tan **_Mofumofu_** se despegue de su cuerpo y se convierta en una enorme bola de pelusa... Sin embargo, cuando salimos del baño y Gale comienza a recitar algo, el aire caliente le cubre todo el cuerpo para que, en el momento siguiente, vuelva a su estado original.  
Parece que utilizó algo de su magia, porque mi cabello se seca de la misma manera. **¡Que mundo tan práctico!**


	114. Hacía un sueño

Después de eso, nos dirigimos a nuestra gran habitación triple. Allí, el señor Douglas, que está en forma de león, espera en la cama con todo su cuerpo adorablemente extendido

Sí, este es mi segundo placer.

Cuando nos vamos a dormir, los tres estamos juntos y ellos me dejan acomodarme entre su pelaje y abrazarles las espaldas suavecitas....

**"¿Por qué tanto tiempo? ¡Te he estado esperando por horas!"**

**"Lo siento, estaba pasándola muy bien en el baño con Gale".**

**"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"**

Me acosté suavemente en la cama y abracé el pecho de Douglas.

**"Chika, ¡Dime! ¿Qué estaban haciendo en el baño?"**

**"Es un secreto."**

**"Sí, es un secreto".**

Cuando Gale y yo nos reímos, Douglas se muestra un poco celoso.

**"Bueno, Chika... Hablando de asuntos más importantes. Parece que estás trabajando realmente duro en la propuesta de mi hermano mayor ¿Qué tal están saliendo las cosas?"**

**"Es... Un poco complicado."**

**"¿Enserio? Sabes que siempre puedes decirle que ya no quieres continuar ¿No es verdad? Dile que se consiga a otra persona.''**

Douglas me lame la cara con su larga lengua y me sostiene entre sus patas. ¿Cómo puedo combatir las terribles ganas de hacerle cosquillas ahora mismo?

**"No, tampoco quiero exagerar. Ciertamente hay muchas cosas que hacer y mucho material que debo corregir pero, si el futuro que Alberto mencionó se realiza, será genial y absolutamente confortable para mí.** **_Me voy a sentir muy orgulloso por mis capacidades_ ** **''.**

**"Eres muy inteligente y decidido. Por eso es que nos preocupamos''.**

Esta vez, la gruesa lengua de Gale se extiende desde mi mejilla hasta la base de mi cuello.

**"Lo más importante para mí en este momento es el bebé, no haría nada para ponerlo en peligro."**

**"La fuerza física de nuestro Chika sigue siendo muy baja ¿No es verdad? Estamos preocupados por el momento en que debas dar a luz. Deberías ir a hablar con Cirilo."**

**"Lo hemos discutido mucho, deberías ponerte en contacto con Cirilo o con Mintz. También puedes llamar a Richam. Si el bebé es tu prioridad, entonces deberías demostrarnos eso. Pensar más en tí."**

**"¿Y si vamos a visitar una aldea humana para que te den consejo?"**

De alguna manera, su preocupación es realmente adorable. Además, me divierto mucho durmiendo en el cálido pelaje de estás dos personas.

Vaya, tengo mucho sueño...

**"Chika... ¿Estás escuchándonos?"**

**"¿Chika?"**


	115. Charla entre animus

**"Gracias por invitarme a tu casa pero... ¿Qué es esto?"**

Mintz está un poco confundido.  
Seguramente es difícil estar en la misma habitación con el rey Cirilo, un soldado talentoso como Richam y el joven príncipe Alex. Para ser honesto, todavía no estoy acostumbrado a este extraño ambiente, pero me siento un poco más cómodo ahora que mi amigo está aquí.

**"Bueno, no importa. Sabía que algo así iba a pasar... Este país te envuelve en una clase de "aura noble" desde que pones un pie en la entrada... Aunque nunca creí que iba a** **mezclarme** **tan íntimamente con personajes como ustedes. ¡Miren nada más! ¡Incluso está el compañero del señor Virgil!"**

**"Pero Mintz ¿No es tu compañero Parish el hijo de una familia prestigiosa? Glenn incluso es el hijo del jefe del rebaño más grande de Urfair."**

Ya sabía que Parish era el nieto del mago del rey pero ¿Glenn también tiene ese tipo de contactos? No lo hubiera adivinado nunca. _Ni siquiera se me ocurrió preguntarle._

 **"Todos somos Animus, eso es lo importante. Deberíamos disfrutar de nuestra reunión sin preocuparnos por las cosas adicionales. Debido a que escuché a mi papá hablar sobre esto, estaba realmente ansioso por venir** ".

Alex habla en voz alta con los ojos muy brillantes.  
Cada uno de nosotros asiente, se sienta en un sofá y disfruta del té y de los dulces frente a nosotros. El té de menta con un poco de hierba flotante, borra la dulzura de los caramelos dejando una agradable sensación que va desde mi garganta hasta la nariz.

**"Bueno, estamos aquí por petición del hermano de mi esposo. El personaje principal es Chika-san así que creo que deberíamos dar lo mejor de nosotros para brindarle una solución que logre tranquilizar a todos."**

**"¿Soy yo?"**

Dejo de beber el té y levanto la cabeza.

**"Sí, en realidad todos estamos preocupados por tí. Puedo ser de ayuda ya que tengo un compañero León, Richam tiene un compañero oso y Mintz va a tener al hijo de un lobo".**

**"Mi tío debió haber sido muy brusco contigo ¿Tu estómago realmente se siente bien?"**

En el momento en que escuché esas palabras, pude sentir que mi cara se llenaba de una fiebre terrible. Seguramente ya se había vuelto rojiza.

**"Bueno... Sí. Lo está"**

Entonces Cirilo-sama se apresuró y se arrodilló frente a mi cuerpo.

**"¿Estuviste bien incluso con un cuerpo tan delicado y pequeño?"**

Estoy atrapado en una respuesta.

**"El amor de un León es muy feroz... Especialmente si es una bestia fuerte como Douglas. Se descontrolan de inmediato para intentar marcarte como una prueba de que les perteneces. Pobre Chika, seguramente te hizo sangrar''.**

A medida que las palabras de Cirilo-sama continúan, mi cara se calienta _mucho, mucho más_ y siento que puede explotarme.

**"** **Uh** **... Douglas... En el medio se volvió una persona diferente de lo habitual. Creo que fue muy intenso pero yo... Estaba tan feliz que en realidad no le tomé importancia"**

Me pregunto por qué tengo que hablar de algo como esto en un lugar así.

**"Una vez después de eso, escuché a Gale regañar a mi tío porque Chika no podía caminar".**

Es cierto ¡Pero no tienes que arrojar ese tipo de información tan desinteresadamente! ¿Qué intentan hacer? ¿Ayudarme o hacer que me muera de la vergüenza?  
Ciertamente, la "acción" con Douglas fue tan intensa que no tenía fuerza y tuve que quedarme en cama por un tiempo...

**Gale estaba absolutamente enojado.**

Cuando llegó a la casa y vio la forma en la que me encontraba, se convirtió en una bestia, arremetió contra Douglas y lo insultó sin cesar hasta que se hizo de noche.  
Sin embargo, las cosas entre ellos se resolvieron relativamente rápido y para el día siguiente, ya estaba cuidando también de él y de las mordidas que le había ocasionando en ambos brazos.

**"¡Es tan difícil! Cuando pasé mi primera noche con Al, tampoco pude levantarme de la cama por un tiempo. ¡Fui sentenciado a custodia durante una semana por algo que duró solamente cinco horas!''**

**"No quería saber eso, papá."**

**"Bueno, Richam también está aquí... Seguramente puede darte consejos muy interesante sobre como tratar con los osos."**

**"Oh, recientemente leí el libro que habla sobre usted y el señor Virgil "El paradero del amor" ¡Sus vidas realmente fueron increíbles! ¡Me gustó mucho!''**

Por alguna razón, tan pronto como escuchó la palabra **"Paradero del amor"** , la cara de mi suegro se puso tensa. Incluso puedo jurar que lo escuché maldecir.

**"Pude sentir realmente lo que pensaban el uno en el otro. Cómo se amaban desde el fondo de su corazón y... Luego usted murió, pero el señor Virgil lo revivió con sus lágrimas."**

Cirilo intentó ahogar una carcajada, así que terminó tosiendo.

**"Bueno... Eso es una adaptación de algo que solo está en la mente del tonto autor. Está lejos de ser un hecho, especialmente la última escena...**   
**Dios. Los libros deberían ser quemados o algo."**

Mi suegro, de alguna manera había mirado hacia otro lado y estaba susurrando oraciones extrañas mientras el rey reía ahora con muchísima más fuerza. Sentí que había información que me estaba perdiendo...

Tal vez, _¿Debería comprar el libro?_


	116. Charla entre animus

Cuando las cosas se calmaron, Richam finalmente preguntó:

**"Por cierto ¿Qué tipo de persona es el Gale de Chika?"**

**"¿Gale-san? Es una persona muy amable. No es de muchas palabras y no suele utilizar tantas expresiones, así que le es difícil expresar lo que piensa. Aún así, siempre me muestra sentimientos firmes. Me cuida mucho y trata de hacerme sonreír''.**

Como de costumbre, para mi suegro parece increíble que Gale sea así.

**"Bueno, Gale no dudará en matar por tí si alguien te hace daño. Es parte de nuestro instinto y no podemos luchar contra ello".**

**"Hablando de eso, una vez me dijo que iba a encontrar a las personas que me habían tratado como esclavo sexual... Y que los mataría a todos."**

**"Creo que incluso podrías alegrarte de que lo haga. Suena como la mejor opción."**

¿Cómo pude decir algo tan frío mientras bebe té?

 **"Por último, seguramente ya te dis** t **e cuenta pero, creo que Gale** **probablemente sea tranquilo contigo, pero es posible que cambie de repente si se emociona más de la cuenta. Después de todo, su padre es así."**

**"¿Qué tal tú, Mintz? Creo que Chika-san, que tiene dos compañeros, puede aprender mucho de una persona que está en la misma situación".**

Alex estaba muy curioso sobre esto.

**"¿Por dónde debería empezar? Al principio me molestaba mucho tener dos compañeros, pero creo que todo se arregló sin que me diera cuenta. Había varias cosas con ellos que no podía aceptar. Tienen comportamientos vergonzosos conmigo..."**

**"Oh, entonces es cierto que Mintz regularmente actúa de un modo adorable con Glenn..."**

**"¿Chika...? ¿De quién escuchaste eso?"**

Oh, me cubrí la boca.

Mintz me está mirando como si quisiera brincar sobre mí.

**"¿Chika-kun? ¿¡De quién escuchaste eso!? ¡Chika-kun!"**

Esto es malo, el rostro de Mintz se está volviendo cada vez más temible. Además, mis emociones no pueden estar ocultas para siempre. Puedo intentar engañarle pero ... ¡No, no soy bueno mintiendo! Es imposible.

**"Glenn fue..."**

**"Pues no sé que cosas te contó ¡Pero nada de eso es verdad!"**

El señor Mintz es atractivo, pero ahora tiene una mirada de hielo. Es impresionante que las otras personas del cuarto se alejen de él y bajen la cabeza como si estuvieran siendo aplastados por una tremenda presión.

**"Oh, pero... Yo... Me gustaría preguntarles un poco sobre el parto de los Animus."**

**"Sí, es cierto. Puedes preguntarnos sobre cualquier cosa".**

Cuando Cirilo sonrió, yo lo hice también.

**"En mi mundo, los hombres no cuentan con los órganos apropiados para concebir así que... Me gustaría saber cuál es el conducto por el que los bebés son expulsados del cuerpo."**

**"Veamos... Nuestro poder mágico crea un pasaje que conecta la parte en donde se lleva al niño con el mundo exterior. No tenemos ningún problema relacionado con la higiene porque es algo que no tiene relación con ninguna otra área''.**

De hecho, estaba pensando que esto era muy similar a crear una vagina. _Algo extrañamente conveniente._

**"Puedo entender eso... Sin embargo sigo preocupado por el tamaño de los bebés."**

**"Bueno ¿Cómo es de dónde vienes?"**

**"Bueno... Los bebés crecen hasta cierto punto, por lo general son grandes y un poco pesados. El lugar por donde salen es muy flexible por lo que no hay problema, pero en el peor de los casos es necesario hacer un corte en el área o una incisión en el vientre para sacarlos adecuadamente. Sin poner en riesgo al bebé y a la madre"**

Puedo ver que los tres tienen una expresión extraña ante mis palabras.

**"Es verdad cuando te dije que depende de la especie... Nuestra magia es importante para el bebé, eso hace que crezca y se desarrolle".**

**"Por ejemplo, el niño de Mintz seguramente será muy pequeño... Aunque es cierto que su estómago ahora es mucho más grande que antes".**

**"Y es normal que sea pequeño, porque es un cachorro de lobo... Después de nacer, adquirirá una forma humana en poco tiempo".**

Eso se escucha completamente extraño. Tengo mucha curiosidad sobre cuál es el principio detrás de todo eso, pero también parece algo que no puedo investigar utilizando la lógica o mis conocimientos médicos.

**"¿Sucede eso poco después de dar a luz?**

**"No. Toma más... Será más fácil si tienes cerca a tu "compañero" porque por lo general proporcionan su poder mágico. Es un trabajo combinado."**

**"Oh, sí, esto es importante. El alto poder mágico de Chika-kun hará que puedas dar a luz casi sin ningún agotamiento físico. Tienes dos compañeros, por lo que su poder será fantástico para tí''.**

Intento procesarlo adecuadamente, y ellos me dan el tiempo necesario para hacerlo.

**"Estoy realmente aliviado. Para ser honesto, después de tener al niño de Douglas, quería dar a luz al hijo de Gale... Mis planes se iban a volver complicados si mi primer parto resultaba siendo un desastre."**

Mientras estaba acariciando suavemente mi estómago, noté que unas manos grandes estaban comenzando a posicionarse con amabilidad sobre las mías.

**"Chika... Muchas gracias. Ahora puedo ver diariamente la figura feliz de mi hijo. Mi esposo y yo ni siquiera sabíamos que eso era posible. Estaba preocupado como padre, pero siento que todo está empezando a funcionar bien".**

Y después de eso, me abrazó muy cariñosamente.

**"Es lindo ver a mi hijo tan entusiasmado por su nueva familia."**

Sí, yo pensaba lo mismo.


	117. Charla entre animus

**"Ahora, ¿Por qué no nos animamos un poco? ¡Fue muy útil, pero me gustaría tener una conversación más divertida con ustedes! Quiero saber más sobre Chika y sobre Richam y también sobre "El paradero del amor " ¡Quiero preguntarte mucho!"**

**"Tiene razón, es una gran oportunidad para hablar correctamente y quitarnos el estrés. Además, todavía tenemos mucho té y muchos dulces".**

Después de eso, Cirilo llevó otros tipos de dulces y frutas a la mesa para continuar hablando sobre el amor y el nacimiento de nuestros futuros bebés mientras bebíamos té de fresa. Quiero pensar que Sebastian estaba involucrado en la creación de esto, _pero no lo comenté._  
Sin embargo, no importa mucho quien lo haga porque el té que prepara es inusualmente delicioso.

Mi suegro, a quien Alex le pregunta frecuentemente sobre "el paradero del amor" y los acontecimientos que si eran reales, parece estar muy entretenido contando su propia versión de los hechos mientras cruza los brazos sobre su abdomen.

**"Hablando de eso, ¿Saben si a Douglas o a Gale les gustan las cosas dulces? A menudo compro frutas y dulces, pero no parece que quieran comer demasiado."**

**"No creo que a Gale le molesten los dulces... Pero parece que es un poco vergonzoso para él admitir que le gusta."**

**"Escuché de Al que a Douglas-san le gustan demasiado los duraznos en almíbar. Al no come mucho, pero Douglas-san es un asunto completamente diferente".**

**"Muchas gracias. Siempre estoy solo durante las tardes, así que estaba pensando en hacer algunos dulces para comer".**

Después de decir eso y mientras todavía estaba sorbiendo té, Alex comenzó a levantar la mano.

**"¡Oh, oh! ¡Chika! ¡Quiero comer pronto los dulces de Chika-san! Si tienes pronto la oportunidad, me gustaría que me permitas ir a comer a tu casa cuando los prepares. ¡A mí abuelo también le va a encantar!''**

**"Sí, la comida de Chika es realmente deliciosa. ¡También quiero ir!"**

Ahora estoy abrumado.

**"Entonces, ¡Pensaré en algo que todos puedan comer fácilmente! ¡¡Cocinaré para ustedes con mucho gusto!!"**

Desde entonces, pude escuchar muchas otras cosas, como la historia de este mundo y las historias de Gale y Douglas cuando eran pequeños. En el momento en que me di cuenta, había pasado el día entero y los faros de la ciudad comenzaron a encenderse uno por uno.

_Así_ _fue_ _como la fiesta de té únicamente para Animus, terminó._


	118. La escolta real

Nuestra familia ha servido a la familia real de Leónidas durante muchas generaciones. Mi trabajo principal siempre fue protegerlos sin importar más nada.  
Mi hermano gemelo sirve al actual Rey Alberto, y yo sirvo al antiguo Rey Héctor.

Sin embargo, no soy solo una escolta.

El trabajo detrás de escena en un mundo como este implica muchas cosas, asesinato, tácticas militares, destrucción, infiltración y manipulación de información. No hay nadie que pueda escuchar sobre este trabajo sin hacer antes una mueca.

Sin embargo, estoy muy orgulloso de este trabajo. Sobre todo, estoy realmente impresionado con la personalidad de Héctor, quien se hizo cargo de todo el trabajo del país por su cuenta. Motivado por su habilidad como político, como el hombre que trajo prosperidad a Leónidas. _No me importa que mis manos se ensucien si puedo ayudarlo._

Nunca conseguiré un compañero, porque he renunciado a esto con tal de estar con él.

Para evitar que la sangre del clan termine, mi hermano debería poder conectar su sangre con un compañero de alguna casa importante y honestamente, le deseo toda la suerte del mundo en esta labor. De todos modos, aunque Héctor no existiera, todo mi cuerpo está lleno de viejas heridas de guerra. Incluso mi cara tiene heridas grandes, profundas y escandalosas. Debido a esto mi piel se expande horriblemente y me dificulta hacer expresiones faciales.

Una vez, ayudé a un niño pequeño que se había caído en la puerta de la entrada de palacio. En cuanto lo levanté y vio mi rostro, comenzó a llorar tan fuerte que tuve muchas dificultades después. Desde entonces, siempre me empeñé en ocultar mi rostro. Me mantuve alejado de las personas. No hablo con nadie a menos que lo necesite para mi trabajo y no he sentido ningún cambio emocional significativo en años.

No fue difícil, fue conveniente

Héctor, a quien sirvo, nunca a tenido problemas conmigo. Supongo que se debe a qué su compañero también era humano. El inmenso amor que sintió el rey por ese hombre es conocido solo por sus parientes y sus discípulos más cercanos, lo que hizo que también se ganara el título de "El Rey Silencioso".  
Mientras intentaba seguir siendo de utilidad para él, finalmente Héctor se fue a vivir cerca de su hijo Douglas, quién se estableció en un distrito de Ichii junto con sus dos compañeros. No le importó que estuviera retirado, tampoco le interesó que todavía tuviera un gran poder. La verdad... **Tuve un sentimiento honesto de celos.** No entendía que de genial podía tener alguien para orillarlo a actuar tan escandalosamente.

Fue alrededor de la época en que se administró un nuevo sistema de seguridad secreto para monitorear la vida de Héctor en Ichii que nos enteramos que el compañero de Douglas estaba esperando un bebé. La alegría de Héctor fue algo impresionante. _Tan extraño en él._ Nunca le había mostrado esa cara a nadie... Y tampoco pensé que me llamara por la misma situación.  
Cuando llegué a su casa, había un niño humano con cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo color. Debe ser el novio de Douglas. Sin embargo, su aspecto actual contrasta completamente conmigo. Mi cuerpo está envuelto en una túnica negra y mi cabeza está cubierta con una tela que muestra solo mis ojos.

No quiero que vea mi cara si eso conseguirá espantarlo.


	119. La escolta real

**"Se muy bien sobre todo el trabajo duro que has hecho. Sé que sufriste de múltiples heridas por culpa mía, no tengo perdón... Pero eres la persona más experta que conozco y eres el único hombre al que le confiaría todo de mí."**

**"No tiene que decir todo eso. Estoy dedicado al país y al señor Héctor, por lo que estoy preparado para cumplir con mi vida cualquier orden que me encomiende. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"**

**"Creo que estás al tanto de la situación pero, él es el compañero de Douglas. Su nombre es Chikayuki y justo ahora está esperando a mi nieto."** Cuando Héctor habla de él, parece tan preocupado que se levanta de la silla en la que estaba completamente acomodado. **"Dado que le he dicho que quiero que seas su escolta personal ha venido a saludarte".**

El niño era muy pequeño, ni siquiera me llegaba al pecho.

**"Chikayuki-sama, es un gusto que pensara en mí. Mi nombre es Johann y estoy trabajando como guardia de Héctor actualmente".**

Puse mi rodilla en el suelo e incliné mi cabeza.

**"Muchas gracias. Si no te importa, ¿Puedes mostrarme tu cara? Creo que pareces un ninja y eso se ve genial, pero..."**

¿Qué es un ninja?

Sin embargo, me preocupa mucho su petición. Es un niño ¿Qué va a pensar cuando vea mi cara? Si me tiene miedo ya no podré ser su escolta y cuando esto suceda, le causaré problemas a Héctor.

**"Johann, no te preocupes. Muéstrale tu cara".**

Me quito la tela que me cubre la cara, _muy lentamente._ Cuando siento mi cara expuesta, respiró, contengo el aliento y digo: **"Lamento mostrarte algo tan desagradable. Lo siento mucho".**

Traté de envolverme en la tela nuevamente, pero fuí detenido por su mano.

**"Señor Johann, ¿Cómo te hiciste esta herida?"**

**"Esta es una herida vergonzosa que recibí durante mi primera misión. Porque era un hombre inmaduro y no pensé en las consecuencias de mis actos. Era demasiado profunda y la curación no fue efectiva."**

**"¿Puedo verte un poco mejor?"**

**"No, no quiero que hagas eso ..."**

**"Johann, no seas malo con Chika. Tienes que hacer lo que te diga."**

**"Entonces está bien".**

Envuelve mi cara con ambas manos y frota suavemente su dedo justo encima de la cicatriz.

**"¿Sientes dolor? Creo que debe ser difícil para tí hacer expresiones..."**

**"Sí, es cierto. Pero estoy acostumbrado".**

**"¿Sientes esto?"**

**"No... En realidad no."**

**"Puede haber un daño en el nervio trigémino, por eso tienes esta parálisis..."**

Canta palabras que no puedo entender mientras observa mis cicatrices.

**"Johann, señor Héctor, ¿Pueden mantener en secreto esto a Douglas y a Gale? No quiero que se enojen conmigo después".**

Cuando lo dice, pasa la mano por mi cara otra vez. Inspeccionando.

**"¿Qué pasa, Chikayuki-san?"**

**"Voy a curarte ahora."**


	120. La escolta real

Después de prepararse y tras tocarme de nuevo, siento el poder mágico fluyendo de su mano. ¿Es esta una técnica de curación nueva? Sin embargo, no hay molestias específicas... No siento absolutamente nada de dolor.

¿No puede ser él mi compañero y estas tratarse de las sensaciones de las que tanto se habla? El poder mágico que fluyó de él se expande, y la luz brillante que desprende se hace más intensa antes de desaparecer.

**"¿Qué... Fue eso?"**

**"Ese es el famoso poder de nuestro Chika ¿No es sensacional? Mira, ya te ha dejado tan guapo como antes".**

Inspirado por las palabras de Héctor, puse la mano en mi cara. _No hay sensación de la cicatriz,_ no estaba el surco profundo y no estaba la sensación de tirón.

**"No está la cicatriz de la lanza..."**

**"¿Ahora ves por qué tenemos que cuidarlo mucho? Su don es especial"**

Todavía no me he tragado bien los sucesos ocurridos así que no puedo responder a las palabras de Héctor.

**"Lo lamento, no quería incomodarte... Sé que dicen que debería protegerme por tener esta técnica, pero en realidad estoy bien. Más bien, lo que quería decir es, si es posible, ¿Puede proteger a mi niño? Él es el que me preocupa."**

Y se inclina profundamente hacia mí. _Es_ _mi misión, no tendría que decirme eso._

**"Por favor, detente. Es mi deber proteger a Chikayuki-sama así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Claro que voy a proteger a tu hijo".**

Levantó la cabeza y agarró mi mano.  
Entonces retengo esa pequeña mano cálida contra mí.

**"Muchas, muchas gracias".**

Él sonrió y me miró... Pero luego arrugó la frente ¿Estaba asustado a pesar de que la herida había desaparecido?

**"¿Puedo pedir otra solicitud?"**

**"¿Qué es?"**

**"¿Puedes sonreír un poco?"**

**"¿Sonreír...?"**

Nunca sonreí, tiene años que no lo hago... Se puede decir que incluso ya he olvidado cómo.  
Intento desesperadamente recordar cómo sonreír y entonces lo hago.

**"Bueno, ¿Es así?"**

Cuando me vió, se rió un poco... ¿Acaso no estaba sonriendo bien? O puede ser extraño si alguien con una cara como yo sonríe.

**"Oh, lo siento. No, a menudo dicen que uno de mis cónyuges da miedo porque no tiene muchas expresiones faciales... Así que pensé que Johann-san era probablemente igual. Fue muy lindo''.**

Estoy sorprendido por sus palabras. Era la primera vez que alguien no tenía miedo cuando me miraba a la cara. Además, _su actitud muestra que no es mentira_. Realmente parece pensar que soy lindo.

**"Oh, Chika es realmente bueno. No pensé que pudiera ver la sonrisa de Johann alguna vez. Que aterrador."**

Héctor se ríe como si fuera muy gracioso. Parece que incluso ha dejado de respirar...

_¿Cómo puedo seguir a un rey tan escandaloso_ _como_ _este?_


	121. La escolta real

Solo Héctor y yo nos quedamos en el salón para discutir a profundidad los detalles de la futura misión.

Después de ese día, regresé a casa y me recosté en mi cama. Es una habitación simple porque solo voy a dormir y a ducharme... _pero hoy no me puedo concentrar._ Lo que viene a mi mente es la imagen de ese niño que no me tiene miedo y se ríe mientras me sujeta y dice que me ponga a sonreír.

Pronto me dio hambre, así que recordé que tenía algo de la comida que Héctor guardó para mí el otro día. Es un sándwich a primera vista, pero nunca había visto el contenido ¿Es esta la "chuleta" que me mencionó la otra vez? Cuando lo muerdo, el sabor del pan suave y la salsa remojada se extiende por toda mi lengua a partir de los ingredientes fritos.  
De alguna manera, quería llorar mientras lo comía. **Y lo hice** , derramé muchas lágrimas... Cada vez que comía un bocado, mis lágrimas caían sin que lo pudiera contener.

¿Por qué hice eso?

Mis manos son horribles en muchos sentidos. Están manchadas de sangre, son sucias... _Pero de todos modos él las apretó_. He sido odiado por innumerables personas pero él sonrió para mí. Sentí una calidez que nunca había experimentado.  
Por supuesto, sé que no será mío y no lo quiero así. Pero quiero vigilarlo. Quería involucrarme en su vida.

La lealtad que le tengo a Héctor sigue siendo la misma... Pero a partir de ese día, decidí que podía también proteger al chico de cabellos negros, y a las cosas que eran valiosas para él.

_Esa decisión ya está tomada._


	122. La llegada de una nueva vida

Unas semanas después de la fiesta de té, _Mintz estuvo completamente ausente de su trabajo en el gremio porque su parto estaba cerca._ Aparentemente, cuando se acerca la fecha, la mayor parte del poder mágico en tu cuerpo se transfiere al niño que llevas en el vientre, lo que dificulta el manejo de tu poder y de tu energía.

A finales de mes, cuando escuché que el nacimiento del niño de Mintz era inminente, decidí estar allí para acompañarlo. Quería ver un nacimiento de este mundo con mis propios ojos para prepararme para mi propio parto, que se acercaba peligrosamente también.

Mintz aceptó mi solicitud.

En la habitación, Mintz estaba acostado en la cama y Glenn y Parish permanecían sentados a un lado de él. _Parecían estar muy tranquilos..._ Me preguntaba si había algo que pudiera hacer por él, pero al final decidí permanecer en silencio.

Básicamente, en mi mundo, se juntan las parteras y los médicos para poder tener un adecuado seguimiento del parto. En este mundo, parece que no hay nadie vigilando. Todo el trabajo es obra de la magia del paciente y del poder que su pareja le pueda otorgar. **Que peligroso**. Si una persona con muy poco poder mágico queda embarazada y da a luz, ¿No existiría entonces un riesgo de muerte? ¿No era peligroso para el producto y traumático para el compañero? Puedo ver cuánto depende el nacimiento de este mundo de la magia, _y no me agrada tanto._

Mintz dice que es costumbre que el poder mágico se debilite considerablemente en los momentos finales, pero parece difícil de decir que pasará conmigo porque no hay precedentes para alguien con capacidades marcadas como **SSS**.

**"Chika ¿Te acercas conmigo?"**

Mintz parecía extremadamente calmado. Sus manos se envuelven con suavidad alrededor de su estómago y parece en realidad, como si estuviera listo para tomar una siesta.

 **"Tengo mucho poder mágico acumulado por aquí. Es igual a tener una masa de calor** **arremolinada** **bajo el ombligo''.**

Mintz mueve con lentitud su mano sobre esa área, hacía arriba y hacía abajo también.

**"Lo siento, es mi primera vez. No lo puedo explicar perfectamente".**

**"No, es algo muy útil. ¿No tienes dolor?"**

**"No hay dolor... Pero siento que el calor atraviesa mi cuerpo por todos lados. Es incluso difícil estirar mi espalda".**

Si lo miro con atención, puedo notar que Mintz tiene un poco de sudor resbalando por su frente... Me aproximo un poco y le limpió la piel utilizando el pañuelo de tela que tenía conmigo.

**"Gracias, doctor Chika"**

Mintz vuelve la mirada a sus dos esposos, los que están parados justo en el medio. Me estaba imaginando la figura alterada de Glenn, pero no esperaba que Parish fuera el que se pusiera tan inquieto de un momento para otro.

**"Señor Parish, debería calmarse un poco. Mintz lo necesita ahora así que, es mejor si lo sostienes de la mano."**

**"Oh, oh, tienes razón. Es como dice Chika. Tengo que... Voy a... Oye, Mintz, ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? Dime si te duele algo, haré lo que pueda para ayudar".**

**"Está bien. Tienes que respirar Parish ¿Bueno? Respira conmigo."**

**"¡Es lo que estoy intentando!"**

Si esto es así, ahora estoy un poco más preocupado por lo que sucederá con mis dos cónyuges ¿Cómo voy a controlar a un león o a calmar los nervios de un oso de dos metros?

Entonces, la expresión de Mintz cambió drásticamente. Su cara serena estaba ya distorsionada cuando apretó la mano de Parish y rogó: **"Dame de tu magia, está comenzando a ser difícil..."**

Cuando Glenn y Parish se apresuraron y agarraron la mano y la muñeca de Mintz, parecieron cerrar los ojos y empezar a transmitir todo el poder mágico que tenían acumulado.

**"Me duele..."**

Glenn parece alarmado por estas palabras, pero Parish no se mueve y permanece en su lugar. Mirando a Mintz con una expresión seria.

 **"** **Huh** **... Chika, debería nacer pronto. En un punto, puedes sentir que tus poderes mágicos se acumulan en un solo lugar. También es... Extrañamente igual a dejar de sentir presión arriba".**

Gradualmente, el estómago del señor Mintz se está volviendo cada vez más y más pequeño...

**"Bueno, voy a explicarlo lo mejor que pueda. Todo el poder mágico que se envolvió alrededor del niño es absorbido finalmente por él. El poder que queda debería ser capaz de crear gradualmente un pasaje que conecta al niño con la parte exterior de mi cuerpo, lo que a la vez hará que..."**

**"Cariño, ya sabemos que estudiaste mucho estos días y es genial que puedas seguir ofreciendo cátedra incluso en momentos así pero, ¿Puedes concentrarte en el parto ahora?"**

**"Sí. Lo siento... Lo siento."**

Para ese momento, Mintz cierra los ojos...   
Es interesante, _porque su vientre ya ni siquiera estaba abultado._

**"¿Glenn? Escucha... Tienes que ayudarme a tomar al niño ¿Bueno? Tienes que... Tomarlo".**

**"Oh, eh... Pero.. ¡Sí! ¡Entiendo!"**

Dice eso, pero Glenn no parece saber qué hacer. Si levantar la mano, ir a los pies, extender una manta, dejar las cosas como están, poner en frente los brazos o esperar a que mágicamente todo se resuelva sin él.

**"Glenn, mírame... Tienes que estar tranquilo. Solo debes tomarlo."**

**"Está bien."**

Pero no sé ve bien.

**"Ah... Glenn, por favor. Tienes que hacerlo tú".**

Cuando respira profundamente, Mintz pone sus manos en la parte inferior de su abdomen. _Se puede ver un poco de luz en su cuerpo, en sus piernas y en sus rodillas flexionadas_. Sentía que tal vez debía aproximarme más, como parte del personal médico... Pero ya que era algo que tendría que experimentar también, no lo soporté y solo miré la escena casi desde atrás de la cabeza de Mintz.

**"Chika... ¿Puedes ver qué todo esté bien con él?"**

Mintz continuaba confiando completamente en mí... Pero yo no lo hacía para nada ¡Estaba asustado! Exhalando tanto como Mintz lo había hecho, dejé mi lugar y corrí hacía sus pies.

El señor Glenn sostenía un pequeño bultito en el medio de sus brazos. Algo diminuto y envuelto en una manta.

Los grupos de luz que envuelven al niño se debilitan gradualmente y me muestran al final, a un cachorro de lobo gris. No, en realidad es mejor llamarle una "Bestia lobo". Me quedé fascinado por esa hermosa figura por un buen tiempo... Pero luego caí en cuenta de que tenía que revisarlo. Ahora, _estaba interpretando nuevamente el papel de un sanador._

Lo primero que noto es que el bebé no tiene cordón umbilical y en lo que respecta a Mintz, no hay signos de parto. No hay fluidos, cordón ni placenta... Sé que no es el momento pero ¿Entonces por qué tienen ombligo? ¿Evolución? ¿Tiene alguna otra función? ¿Es producto de... Tal vez el desarrollo hormonal?

**"¿Chika? ¿Estás bien?"**

Cierto, este no es el momento para eso.

**"Todo está bien... Es realmente un lobo muy lindo, Mintz. Ya lo presentía desde antes... Pero ciertamente se parece demasiado a Glenn."**

Mientras digo eso, la expresión facial de Mintz se vuelve tan tierna que siento mucha felicidad desde el fondo de mi corazón.

 **"Lo hiciste muy bien, Mintz."** Parish besó la frente de Mintz ligeramente antes de dedicarle una gran sonrisa. **"Te amo demasiado."**

Me da vergüenza cuando pienso que es incómodo para mí recibir muestras de afecto de parte de Douglas y Gale, _porque mi cara se pone absolutamente roja_... Sin embargo, sería lindo estar con ellos así cuando mi bebé nazca.  
Y luego de eso, me di cuenta de que el señor Glenn llevaba un buen tiempo sin moverse en absoluto. Incluso tenía una expresión que no había visto antes.

**"¿Estás bien?"**

**"Este niño... Es hijo mío y de Mintz".**

**"Sí, así es".**

**"¿Es realmente mi hijo?"**

**"¿¡Qué demonios estás insinuando!?"**

Parish solo pudo alcanzar a reír: **"Glenn... Realmente eres padre ahora."**

De repente, Glenn comenzó a llorar con fuerza. La figura del hombre derramando lágrimas parece ser muy conmovedora para Mintz... Él le sujeta la mano mientras intenta ver su rostro desordenado. Estaba muy feliz, pero no podía dejar de sollozar.

**"Esto va a tomar un tiempo, pero estará bien pronto ¿Mintz y yo podemos ver al bebé?"**

El niño cabía perfectamente en una mano. Está cubierto de pelo gris y, tiene los ojos muy bien cerrados. Parece dormir tranquilamente y, de vez en cuando, mueve un poco su naricita. Las orejas y sus dos pares de patas son todos muy pequeños y en realidad parece más bien un muñeco de peluche que se mueve ocasionalmente.

Estaba a punto de morir con tanta ternura.

**"Es muy lindo."**

**"Sí, por supuesto que lo es".**

Mintz, quien recibió al niño de brazos de Parish, lo sostuvo firmemente y lo acomodó para que yo lo pudiera ver. Extendí una mano lentamente y acaricié su cabeza lo mejor que pude para no llegarlo a lastimar. Es completamente diferente de un lobo adulto, ya que además su piel ligeramente húmeda parece adherirse a mí.... Cuando moví mis dedos un poquito y procedí a tocar la punta de su nariz, noté que estaba olfateando.

Oh no...

Quiero robarlo. Quiero llevarme a este niño a casa conmigo. Es tan hermoso que me viene a la mente una idea tan malvada.

**"Tiene el mismo color de cabello que Glenn... Ojalá pudiera ver sus ojos".**

**"Seguro será un niño travieso."**

**"Está bien. Será un buen niño, porque además es hijo mío. Glenn, ven aquí. Tienes que ver a tu bebé".**

**"¡No puedo!"**

Mientras lloraba, escuché la extraña respuesta de Glenn.   
La mirada y la expresión facial que tiene Mintz cuando mira al pequeño lobo acomodado entre su pecho es tan adorable que pienso que podría secuestrarlo a él también. Es una bella foto.

Hablando de eso, pienso que es mejor dejar a la familia en paz.

**"Lo siento, me he quedado demasiado tiempo. Mintz, muchas gracias y felicidades por tu bebé. ¡Estoy muy feliz por tí! Por favor, descansa mucho hoy ¿Está bien?"**

**"¿Qué dices? Chika siempre es bienvenido. ¿Verdad Glenn?"**

Glenn tenía la cabeza hundida en sus rodillas mientras estaba sentado ahora en una silla.

**"¿Glenn?... Disculpa, Chika-kun, creo que todavía necesita un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a la experiencia."**

**"No te preocupes, puedo entender el sentimiento ¡Felicitaciones Glenn! Por favor, se un buen padre".**

**"Ah, ¿Debería enviarte a casa con Parish?"**

**"No, estoy bien. Iré acompañado por la escolta que Héctor me consiguió... ¡¡Muchas felicidades a todos!!"**

_Me inclino y finalmente salgo de la habitación._

He estado pensando, que como esta es la casa donde viven Mintz y su familia, seguramente yo tendré a mi hijo en mi propia habitación. Mis cónyuges no me permiten caminar nunca, ni solo ni mucho menos acompañado. A veces quiero ir caminando a casa, como antes. _Pensando que si no lo hacía mi cuerpo seguramente se iba a descomponer._  
Estoy empezando a cansarme un poco de esto, pero tampoco puedo decir que me moleste del todo.

Esa noche, recordé y pensé atentamente sobre lo que sucedió hoy, encajonado entre mi Douglas y mi Gale. El pelaje de Douglas es hermoso y el pelo de Gale siempre le ofrece calor a mi espalda.

**"¿Qué tal está Mintz? ¿Cómo está su bebé?"**

Douglas me pregunta esto después de lamer mis orejas y mis mejillas con su larga lengua. Respondí de inmediato, sintiéndome muy emocionado y feliz: **"Genial. El niño es muy similar a Glenn. Es un lobo muy lindo con el pelaje gris".**

**"¿Es un lobo? Bueno, de todos modos, eso es algo bueno para ellos. Deberíamos invitarlos pronto a la casa para celebrar."**

_Sí, yo también estaba pensando en eso..._ Aunque últimamente la comida es lo último que quiero ver sobre mi mesa.

**"Me pregunto si nuestro Chika tendrá un humano o un león... Ya muero por verlo."**

Gale acaricia suavemente mi estómago, utilizando una de sus patas grandes.

**"Sí, estaré muy contento con cualquiera de los dos, ¡Pero era increíble! ¡El cachorro se veía tan tierno! Todo pequeño, ¡Parecía un peluche! Creo que podría morir si fuera un cachorro de león".**

**"Um... Yo quiero que se parezca a mi hermoso Chika."**

Douglas acomodó su cabeza encima de la mía.

**"Pero ¿Saben? hubiera sido mejor si no tuviera que regresar acompañado de una escolta."**

**"¿Prefieres caminar solo a casa. No es bueno para tí."**

**"No es una gran distancia."**

**"Chika, cariño, tienes que tener paciencia por un tiempo ¿Está bien? No es el mismo proceso para una bestia que para un humano."**

**"Lo siento, entiendo"**

**"No queremos parecer muy molestos..."**

**"No, eso es... Estoy muy feliz de que me cuiden tanto".**

Me levanto y beso la frente, la nariz y la boca de cada uno de mis compañeros. Tal vez es muy exagerado, _pero ahora comprendo que este es también un signo de su amor._ Un amor que seguramente se derramará en el niño que va a nacer. Y también en el siguiente...

Cuando me acosté, puse mi mano sobre mi abultado estómago y cerré los ojos mientras intentaba sentir su pequeño latido.


	123. Una luz encendida

Poco después del parto de Mintz, visitamos su casa nosotros tres.

Estaba la figura de un cachorro de lobo que era un poco más grande que cuando lo ví por primera vez, durmiendo cómodamente en los brazos de Mintz. El niño, llamado **Grants** , parece ser un bebé lobo de tamaño estándar sin problemas de salud. Glenn, que está entrando lentamente en la paternidad, parece tener mucho que decirle a Douglas todo el tiempo, pero él lo trata con ligereza y parece escucharlo con bastante atención. Gale, que tomó a Grants de las manos de Mintz, lo acuna y le sonríe como si también le pareciera encantador.

No puedo evitar sentirme feliz cuando veo a un animal tan pequeño con una nariz tan linda y húmeda. Sin embargo, también descubrí que el ambiente era lo suficientemente cálido como para transmitirme la sensación de que los tres amaban mucho a Grants, desde el fondo de su corazón.

 ** _Quiero tener una familia igual_** , pienso... Y pronto, ese día finalmente llega.

Estoy acostado de espaldas en mi cama, con una almohada detrás, en mi cintura. Douglas y Gale están en la habitación y también está allí Mintz y Héctor. En la habitación contigua está Theo, Alex, Parish con su abuelo Toros, Johann y el señor Sebastián.  
Hasta ahora, me parece bien que me acompañe mi amigo y Alex, pero realmente no entendía por qué la casa estaba tan llena. Aparentemente, Héctor ha llamado a todos para conocer a su pequeño nieto.

En caso de que ocurra una emergencias, el señor Toros, el jefe de los magos reales, el que tiene el mayor poder mágico en el país y puede manejar técnicas de curación más avanzadas, está listo para comenzar a atenderme. Johann está custodiando y alrededor de la casa hay una tropa militar de élite.

Soy una persona común, _pero_ _auspiciaré_ _algún tipo de nacimiento VIP._

Lamento que Mintz, que no se ha recuperado debido al poco tiempo que ha pasado desde que dio a luz, este aquí acompañándome... Pero me tranquiliza siempre que veo la manera en la que carga y besa a Grants. Me miró, y me acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa. Douglas y Gale están a los lados de la cama y me miran con demasiada ansiedad, pero el comportamiento emocionado de Héctor es el más notorio.   
El rey se arrastra sobre mi cabeza hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda y luego se arrastra antes de tumbarse en el suelo para comenzar a tamborilear con sus patas.

**"¡Papá! ¡Papá, tienes que dejar de actuar como gato enjaulado! ¡Ese debería ser mi papel!"**

**"¿Qué dices? ¿No ves a Chika-chan? ¡Chika-chan está a punto de pasar por el trabajo tan grande de dar a luz con un cuerpo tan pequeño, y tú ¡Tú pedazo de cosa! Estás tan tranquilo como si no te importara"**

**"¿Eh? Estoy muy preocupado por Chika, pero a comparación de otras personas yo si me puedo comportar".**

**"Oh, no tienes que estar preocupado. Me siento bien."**

**"Oh, Chika-chan, ¿Estás hablando enserio? Si te duele o sufres aunque sea solo un poco, tienes que decírmelo de inmediato."**

**"Dice que hablar contigo le hace sentir mal."**

**"Para nada ¡Chika ama a su suegro!"**

Mintz, que está frente a mí, mira fríamente a los dos hombres que se transforman en leones y se transforman en humanos otra vez para continúar intercambiando palabras agresivas.

**"Chika, amor ¿Estás bien?"**

Lo dice en un susurro, pero el poder que utiliza Gale para sostener mi mano es demasiado fuerte y me causa dolor.

 _En ese momento, pude sentir muy bien la sensación de la que Mintz me habló la otra vez_. Una masa de calor que se reunía. Sin embargo, aunque esto pasa únicamente en el centro de mi estómago, el calor es terriblemente arrasador. No solo en mi vientre, sino que también se expande por todos lados. Para ser sincero, es difícil incluso el respirar.  
No sé si Mintz-san es muy resistente o si yo soy muy débil, porque siento que no puedo aguantarlo más. **Es desagradable.**

**"Mintz, la sensación de calor en mi cuerpo ha cambiado un poco..."**

**"Está bien, no pasa nada. Pronto vas a tener a tu bebé aquí contigo ¿Bueno? ¡Tontos! Ambos deberían darle a Chika lentamente de su poder mágico. ¡Lentamente!"**

Cuando mis compañeros se aproximan y agarran mi mano firmemente, _comienza a fluir la agradable sens_ _ación de su poder mágico._ Es... Lo que necesitaba para sentirme mejor. Definitivamente. Douglas desprende un olor dulce a fruta madura, y Gale tiene el olor fresco de un frondoso bosque. Es mucho más fuerte de lo habitual.

Parece que mi cuerpo se está volviendo más ligero poco a poco.

**"¡Chika! ¡Haz tu mejor esfuerzo! ¡Haz tu mejor esfuerzo! ¡A la bio! ¡A la bao...! ¡A la...!**

**"¡Maldita sea, papá! No me dejas concentrarme ¡¡Así que cállate de una puta vez!!"**

Aun así, la animada voz de Héctor que fluye por encima no se detiene.

**"Está bien, el proceso va bien. Tu estómago se está haciendo más pequeño..."**

Como dice Mintz, puedo sentir como mi estómago se achica gradualmente... Pero la cantidad de calor que siento en el centro de mi estómago es tremenda. Me está quemando, realmente está quemando...

**"Nmm... Mintz-san... Me siento... Mi estómago está muy caliente. ¿Está todo bien con el bebé?"**

**"¿Qué pasa Chika? ¿Es muy doloroso? ¡Mintz! ¿Chika está bien? ¡Mintz! ¡Mintz, revísalo!"**

**"Mintz, tienes que revisar a Chika!Mintz!"**

**"¡Ambos tienen que estar callados! Chika-kun, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es el calor? ¿Te duele mucho?"**

Mis compañeros seguramente se sienten verdaderamente alterados, pero me sonríen de todos modos para no hacerme preocupar más de lo que ya estoy.

**"No tengo dolor, pero no puedo resistir el calor... Es inmenso..."**

**"Vamos a resolverlo los dos juntos ¿De acuerdo? Todo va a estar bien, Chika-kun. Te lo prometo. Tienes que seguir... Pero por favor, dime tan pronto como sientas que el malestar aumenta."**

Asentí muchas veces y volví a centrar mi atención en los cambios físicos que todavía experimentaba. El calor de mi cuerpo no disminuye y el sudor fluye lentamente como una cascada por mis mejillas. Héctor, que todavía estaba muy atento, lo nota y lo limpia suavemente...  
Sin embargo, cuando estaba pensando en cosas sin sentido, un gran cambio llegó de nuevo. El calor que había permanecido en mi estómago comenzó a bajar poco a poco hasta instalarse en mi pubis.

**"Oh, Mintz probablemente... El bebé..."**

**"Está bien, todo está bien... Sigue concentrado".**

Existe la sensación de que la masa de calor seguramente se moverá cuando apliques la fuerza necesaria. Sin embargo, mientras algo baja, otra presencia permanece justo en medio. Y las expresiones de las dos personas que continúan dándome magia son desesperadas, como si estuvieran rezando por algo.

La masa de calor se mueve lentamente, es tan extraño... Tan diferente.

**"Mintz ..."**

La luz comenzó a iluminar mis piernas y mis rodillas, tal como lo hizo aquella vez con Mintz. Ahora que estoy seguro de que mi hijo está allí, oculto tras esa luz, es que puedo seguir esforzándome por continuar. Puse más de mi poder, y el malestar desapareció por un momento...

**"Douglas, tu niño nació. Por favor, ven aquí".**

Soltó mi mano, se puso de pie y camino rápidamente para poder recoger un pequeño bulto de luz que descansaba en las manos de Mintz. Cuando la luz desapareció gradualmente _, apareció ante nosotros una hermosa figura felina con pelaje negro._

**"Es un león, Gale... Es realmente un león".**

En ese momento, la sensación incómoda que creí que se había eliminado, _aumentó repentinamente una vez más._ ¡La misma cantidad de calor que antes apareció bajo mi ombligo!

**"Mintz... ¡Mintz!"**

**"¿Qué pasa cariño?"** Gale, que miró apenas por un momento a Douglas y al león recién nacido, me volvió a agarrar de la mano y me observó.

**"Lo siento, pero... Mi estómago... Mi estómago se ha vuelto a calentar".**

**"Después de todo, parece que el problema es que son dos. Necesitamos sacar al otro así que, Douglas, regresa y vuelve a darle de tu poder ¿Bueno?"**

**"¿Qué...? Yo tengo que... ¿Dónde...?"**

**"¡Douglas! ¿Por qué siempre escoges el peor momento para actuar como una piedra? ¡Dale al niño a tu padre y vuelve aquí! Chika y tu bebé te necesitan."**

**"Claro, claro."**

Douglas parecía no poder entender lo que estaba pasando, pero tan pronto como Héctor lo miró, le pasó al niño y me dio la mano...  
 _Estoy verdaderamente asustado._


	124. Iluminado por mi luz

**"Chika, tienes que hacer lo mismo que antes. Cálmate, respira y relájate ¿Está bien?".**

La cantidad de calor que ha reaparecido en mi estómago es conducida lentamente por el mismo procedimiento anterior. Douglas todavía está tan preocupado que el flujo de magia no es estable y sin embargo, como ya lo había experimentado ya no me parecía tan difícil. Finalmente, **mi otro hijo nació de mí de una manera mucho más fácil que antes.**

El niño, que sigue llorando en voz alta, _es un humano._ Aunque acaba de nacer y aún no está del todo claro, parece que tiene un poco de cabello rubio opaco, **del mismo tono del cabello de mi Douglas.**

**"Chika-kun, vaya ¡Muchas felicidades! Mira, es un lindo león y un hermoso niño humano. ¡¡Les diré a los chicos de la otra habitación!!**

Mintz sonrió ampliamente, sin saber de que manera actuar. Dio un par de vueltas sin sentido y después salió del cuarto.

 **"Chika, cariño... Felicidades. Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo ¡Y dos veces!"** Gale me besó la frente, las mejillas y terminó por besarme en los labios. **"Parece un sueño, todavía no puedo creer que tengamos dos niños".**

**"¡Felicidades, Chika! ¡Felicidades Douglas! ¿Eh? ¿Todavía estás asombrado? Mi hijo es un tonto y seguramente su cerebro acaba de explotar pero ¡Es asombroso! Dar a luz a estos lindos bebés. ¡Chika-chan es realmente el mejor!"**

Mientras sostiene a un niño en cada brazo, el "rey tranquilo" decide aproximarse para que pueda ver también a mis bebés.

_Parece que Douglas volvió en si inmediatamente después de eso._

**"¡Oye, papá! ¡No tomes a los niños de esa manera! ¡¡Parece que vas a comenzar a hacer malabares con ellos!! Tan brusco"**

Douglas, que tomó a los bebés de brazos de su padre, los sujetó cariñosamente contra su pecho y me los llevó a la cama de inmediato.

**"Chika... Son... Son nuestros bebés..."**

La voz de Douglas me decía que estaba temblando un poco.

Al mirar a los niños que dormían tranquilamente en sus manos, recuerdo lo que tuve en mi mundo original y lo que había conseguido en este nuevo. No puedo evitarlo, _las lágrimas se desbordan._

**"Chika, cariño, no llores..."**

**"Lo siento, estoy muy feliz. De verdad muy feliz ..."**

Gale sujetó a nuestros niños para permitir que Douglas me pudiera abrazar... Enterré mi rostro sobre su grueso pecho y permanecí llorando por un tiempo verdaderamente largo.

**"Me salvaron cuando pensé que iba a morir y... Y eso fue lo más feliz de mi vida... Gracias por amarme tanto, no merezco este gran tesoro... "**

**"No digas eso. Para nosotros, Chika es el único tesoro irremplazable".**

**"Así es y si "** _**mamá** _ **" continúa llorando tanto, los bebés van a preocuparse demasiado y comenzarán a llorar también."**

Gale, que había estado a mi lado todo este tiempo, me ofreció con cuidado al niño humano. Cuando nos acomodamos los tres, juntos en la cama... _Mirando y sintiendo el peso de las nuevas vidas en nuestros brazos,_ finalmente comencé a sonreír después de llorar tanto. Siento que estos niños son realmente un milagro, y la alegría revive desde el fondo de mi corazón.

**"Mira, el niño se parece mucho a Chika."**

**"Tiene el color de Douglas en su cabello. Espero que pueda crecer para ser un niño tan sano y tan fuerte como él".**

**"No importa si el niño no es fuerte... Porque Gale y yo lo protegeremos muy bien".**

**"A él... Y, a él también".**

Gale-san me ofreció entonces a nuestro pequeño hijo león.

A diferencia de nuestro niño humano, la expresión de él no se puede comprender bien. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pelo negro y suave y sus orejas pequeñitas se movían delicadamente de un lado para otro. No quiere que lo carguen, así que se estira y trata de escapar, _pero al final solo puede cerrar sus ojitos y mover su naricita._ Por supuesto, mi niño humano es lindo, pero el poder que tiene el león para derretirme es abrumadoramente alto.

**"Es tan extraño que nazcan leones negros... Había una leyenda, la del fundador de Leónidas. Era un león negro. Igual que los ojos negros y el cabello de nuestro Chika."**

**"Tal vez piensen que el fundador finalmente ha reencarnado..."**

**"Bueno, este es nuestro hijo y este nuestro pequeño león. Sea cual sea el color de sus cabellos o la raza que tengan, los amaré y los protegeré para siempre."**

**"Claro que sí cariño, toda nuestra vida."**


	125. Iluminado por mi luz

El rey Héctor se aproximó nuevamente solo para preguntar: **"Chika-chan, ¿Se han decidido ya los nombres de estos niños?"**

Yo ya había pensando en algunas propuestas que sonaban muy bonitas... Pero no pensé que fuera a tener gemelos. Mis planes se habían arruinado y sin embargo, hay un nombre que surgió entre tanta confusión.

**"Creo que Hikaru será mi niño humano y Richt será mi león. Ambos tienen el mismo significado en mi mundo, pero Hikaru está en el idioma del país donde nací y crecí. Amo Japón, así que me gustaría transmitirle un poco de eso"**

**"Hikaru y Richt tienen un sonido hermoso ¿Qué quiere decir?"**

**"Significa Luz. La luz que Douglas y Gale encontraron para mí. Me gustaría que mis hijos fueran felices toda su vida, que tuvieran esperanzas. Pienso que mis compañeros me dieron luz. Mis hijos son la luz que me ilumina ahora..."**

Gale sonrió.

**"Creo que es un muy buen nombre".**

**"Hikaru y Richt... Bueno, para conmemorar el nacimiento de mis nietos, los nombres de los parques en el este y en el sur se nombrarán de ahora en adelante el Richt** **Park** **y el Hikaru** **Park** **. Y en lugar de invierno y primavera,** **ordenaré** **que todos los ciudadanos le llamen** **InvieRicht** **y..."**

**"¡No hagas eso! Ya basta, padre idiota"**

Hace un momento todo era muy tierno... _Pero supongo que Douglas siempre será el mismo de siempre._

**"¿No te gusta por qué es un parque pequeño? Bueno, entonces, el nombre del gran bosque que se extiende a través de la frontera de Urfair será el Gran Bosque de Hikaru".**

**"¡El tamaño no es el problema! No quiero el nombre de mi hijo en un horrendo bosque."**

Héctor hincha sus mejillas y parece estar muy enojado otra vez. Realmente ¿Dónde se fue el "Rey Sabio" y el "Rey tranquilo" del que todos hablaban?

**"Eres un hijo frío, no recuerdo haber criado a un niño así. ¡Alguien que no entiendo el entusiasmo de un pobre anciano por sus nietecitos!"**

Como de costumbre, Douglas y Héctor comienzan a tener una enorme disputa que no tiene sentido. Gale, que lo ignoró desde el inicio, abre la boca y pregunta:

**"¿Por qué no vamos a presentarles a los niños a los demás? Sebastián debe estar muriendo por venir a verte".**

**"¡Claro que sí! ¡Vamos ya!"**

**"Está bien, entonces Douglas puede cargar a Hikaru y a Richt mientras yo me ocupo de tí."**

Hablando de eso, ni Hikaru ni Richt se despertaron con los escandalosos gritos de su padre ni de su abuelo. Seguían durmiendo cómodamente sin llorar ni quejarse. **Son tan hermosos**... No quiero despegarme de ellos tan pronto. Puedo cargarlos yo en todo caso.

**"Gale-san... Mi cuerpo no duele demasiado. Creo que puedo caminar por mi cuenta."**

**"No voy a dejar que camines solo. Tal vez no fue la gran cosa para tí pero... Déjame preocuparme. Deja que cuide de mi esposo ¿Si?"**

Después de todo, es probable que ni en mil años deje de ser un hombre tan sobreprotector. _Pero me gusta así_.

Los niños y yo recibimos la sincera bendición de todos los que esperaban pacientemente en la habitación contigua.   
Recuerdo los días dolorosos que experimenté cuando vine a este mundo. El dolor, la soledad... **El miedo.** No sé cuántas veces deseé morir o que me mataran, sin saber que me esperaban varios días felices por venir.

Ah, estaba muy contento de no haber quitarme la vida en ese momento porque ahora, _¡Ahora estoy seguro de que soy más feliz que nadie!_

FIN


End file.
